Caballleros de la Medianoche
by Vindictia Black
Summary: En las tierras salvajes de un nuevo continente, donde Caballeros, Lord, Ladys, Guerreros y Vasallos se alzan en grandes feudos. Dos familias enfretaran más que molestias vengativas cuando sus capitanes encuentren la rivalidad de sangre en su naturaleza. Vampiro y Licano.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: En las tierras salvajes de un nuevo continente, en tierras de caballeros, Lord, Ladys, guerreros y vasallos se alzan grandes feudos bajo grandes familias. Dos familias de humanos encontraran algo más que molestias en la presencia del otro cuando los capitanes de ambos se den cuenta de la rivalidad de sangre en sus cuerpos. Licántropo contra Vampiro y una guerra humana que ganar._

Debo decir que me inspire en un sueño y en la ridícula manía que tengo por leer libros históricos románticos, aunque mis favoritos son sobre vikingos, no soy tan experta en la cultura de estos en si para crear algo con mis vicios sobrenaturales XD. Así que espero que lo disfruten, no es que sea una experta en esto, porque no lo soy, pero bueno… yo y mis fantasías medievales XD. Ya saben, todo me pertenece desde el nombre de las ciudades, familias y los seres en si :D. Por el momento es un humano/humano y el licano y vampiro ya lo veremos en el futuro.  
><strong><em>Strix:<em> Vampiro _Interfector:_ Asesino _Cursos:_ Lacayo**

* * *

><p><strong>Caballeros de medianoche<strong>

**I Asalto: encuentro**

El aire era espeso, tan terrible cargado de ácidos olores que sus sentidos de rastreo apenas si podían mantenerse a unos cuantos metros a la redonda.

El ataque se había convertido en una verdadera carnicería. Algo podrido e infernal mientras sus flechas surcaban el cielo en búsqueda de latientes vida que apagar. Escuchaba los jadeos, gruñidos y ordenes de su señor metros más allá mientras su espada silbaba cortando vidas en la búsqueda desesperada de venganza. Porque lo merecía, su señor merecía aquella venganza.

Hacía medio año se había prometido en casamiento con la hija de un rico terrateniente. Y su señor se encontraba en las alturas de su mundana felicidad humana casi desbordante. El terrateniente había muerto y el nuevo señor, el hermano de su futura esposa había roto los esponsales dándole la hermana a un nuevo señor, un viejo y decrepito humano de las tierras altas. El dinero, los hombres y las fronteras que se habían prestado habían sido quebrantados y su señor se había sumido en la humillación y en la venganza.

Se habían enterado de la marcha de la muchacha a su nuevo hogar esta simple media tarde, para recibir el casamiento impuesto en el hogar del viejo, su señor no había demorado, y tomando sus hombres había logrado darles alcance a medio camino. Él había agradecido el manto de la noche desde que el invierno caía con más rapidez aquellas fechas, porque ansiaba estar presente cuando su señor encontrara a su fugitiva novia.

Su espada decapitó a un humano mientras la sangre le manchaba la cota de malla y se giro hacía su señor. Este estaba rojo de furia y cansancio. Tres feroces guerreros le detenían con precisión, negándole el paso libre hacía el centro de batalla mismo.

Los guardias creaban una barrera inquebrantable a unos cincuenta pies del carruaje de la señora. Debía de darles un gran mérito, eran guerreros excepcionales, apenas si eran media centuria de hombres y estaban dándole batalla a los suyos con gran énfasis.

Sus hombres estaban rodeándoles, intentando apretarlos para que se vieran en desventaja, pero estos no cedían y buena parte de ellos intentaban abrir una brecha para sacar a su señora del lugar.

Y él no podía permitir aquello. Los ojos verde diamantinos de su señor fueron a él solo un segundo y sintió la angustia de la perdida. Su señor realmente así lo deseaba. En dos saltos subió a mitad de un árbol en medio de la irritante batalla, tenso su arco dispuesto a matar al comandante de aquella encrucijada, aquel que deseaba traspasar sus fronteras. No demoro en pillarlo, ágil y de movimientos fluidos daba golpes a diestro y siniestro contra media docena de sus hombres. Le daba la espalda.

No había nada glamoroso en atacar a un enemigo de espalda, pero él no dejaría que su señor y amigo sufriera más por la humillación que se le había impuesto. Le ayudaría en su venganza, porque además, ya no soportaba verlo como un maldito humano exánime.

Concentrándose en su punto, levanto, estiro y soltó. La flecha en un arco perfecto iba a arrebatarle la vida al mejor guerrero de la muchacha. Pero fue solo un instante en que saboreo su ventaja cuando el suceso no se produjo, en el último milisegundo como si lo hubiera visto de frente y en lenta llegada, el guerrero se giro con una daga desviando la flecha cual mosquito.

Pero ni su pequeña y larguirucha figura, ni su mascara rayada con plumas, ni mucho menos su ropa le había dejado preparado para captar aquel innato reconocimiento. Entre el ácido olor a sangre humana, el humo, el sudor, la tierra húmeda y el olor a bosque, la bofetada de aquel olor fue como si le quemara la nariz hasta el centro de la cabeza activando lo más brutal de él, su cuerpo reaccionó en un instinto puramente salvaje.

Y cuando notó que aquel sujeto pegaba un respingo y comenzaba a dar ordenes de un lado a otro al fin rompiendo la barrera de sus hombres, supo que él también lo había reconocido. Y estaba en desventaja. Se había metido en sus tierras.

Lo vio tomando un caballo del carruaje, montándose con increíble facilidad perdiéndose por detrás de este por unos segundos, para luego en su espalda llevar a otra figura menuda tapada con una capa. La mujer.

Con sus sentidos al aire notó sus gritos amortiguados por la batalla aun en pie.

— Retiraos al castillo de Milady D'vanchi- dando una ultima vuelta, buscándolo a él aun en la rama con sus instintos a flor de piel, azuzó al caballo que dando unos cuantos tumbos logró ponerse en marcha.

Saltando la distancia del árbol al suelo, sacó de cuajo a un guerrero de su montura, amigo o enemigo ¿Qué importaba? ya su única meta era que no podía dejarlos escapar.

— ¡Milord!- grito mientras su lord se giraba con los ojos verdes llenos de furia. Estiró la mano en el momento en que este sujetaba, saltaba y se posaba detrás de él. Al caballo no le importaba, él apenas si pesaba algo cuando así lo deseaba.

Con un aspaviento del corcel traspasaron la batalla como un rayo. No necesitaba ver el suelo para ver los pasos de un corcel apresurado, el olor cálido y salvajemente arenoso aún estaba impregnado en el ambiente.

Un licántropo.

En sus tierras.

No podía ser.

— No dejes que se escapen, Taillo- susurró su señor mientras intentaba escudriñar en la oscuridad alguna figura en la lejanía.

Él se inclinó y susurró unas palabras en la antigua lengua al caballo, este soltó un relincho rabioso y cruzo los árboles, senderos y pequeños montículo cual caballo de guerra.

Pocos segundos después los vieron cruzar el prado que en su larga extensión llevaba al castillo de las rocas. Una fortaleza de la familia D'vanchi que era famosa por haber ganado una guerra solo por el pasar del tiempo, ya que era una fortaleza natural que podía recibir un sitio por tres años sin problema alguno.

Para su sorpresa, el caballo hizo un extraño movimiento doblando hacía las lindes del bosque. Pudo apreciar extasiado, que el caballo estaba perdiendo fuerzas y necesitaba esconderse.

— Es bosque y el suelo es irregular. Se va a matar- murmuró su Lord.

Entrando en este mismo, lo notó. Su mismo caballo rebajo un poco la marcha, el suelo estaba desnivelado por rocas puntiagudas y sueltas, ni siquiera una cama de hojas hacía de amortiguador.

Apenas a unos cincuenta metros, a una rapidez desequilibrada. El olor tan cálido, tan delicioso hizo que se le nublaran los ojos con la sed de sangre. Pero por un momento dejo de ser un ser de la noche, cuando su señor soltó una maldición en el instante en que el caballo ajeno tropezaba lastimosamente y los jinetes saltaban en el aire.

Noto oscurecido en su resentimiento, el movimiento del licano, en medio aire agarró la chiquilla, abrazándola, para recibir todo el impacto del golpe.

El olor a sangre, del herido allí en las rocas hizo que sus caninos pegaran un saltó de ansias. Pero como una patada en el estomago el olor fue identificable. Su lord bajo del caballo aún en movimiento mientras se acercaba demasiado a la pareja aún en el suelo.

— ¡Muchacha estúpida! Pudiste quebrarte el pescuezo...

La muchacha, de un cabello rubio platinado liso y largo que le rebasaba la cintura digno de un ángel tenía la mano sobre el pectoral de cuero del licano instando a que se quedara recostado.

Cuando aquellos ojos azules medianoche pegaron con los de él detrás de la mascara emplumada, se erizó por el peligro, y como una sombra alcanzo a mover a su Lord cuando la daga casi le corta la garganta.

— ¡Maldita sea!

La licana estaba en pie, en posición de ataque. Con dos dagas gemelas, dignas del más diestro de los herreros. A su espalda la muchacha que veía con ojos dorados nebulosos y asustados lo que sucedía.

Soltó algo en alguna lengua siseante. Que la chiquilla entendió en el momento. El caballo que solo había tropezado pero que no se había lastimado estaba detrás de ella moviéndose nerviosamente al sentir a dos predadores tan cerca.

La muchacha como un rayo se subió al corcel, mientras su lord sacaba su espada con un bramido.

— ¡No!- gritó Witkim a la muchacha que salió veloz en el caballo. La daga chocó contra la espada cuando esta volvió a atacar.

— Milord- lo movió hacía atrás. Tomando su lugar frente a la licana.- este es mío.- siseó mientras su piel se erizaba y sus colmillos se exponían.

— Taillo...

— Ve detrás de ella- siseó arqueándose. Los ojos de la licana fueron al corcel, dispuesta atacar al animal para que su lord no pudiera moverse.

Una estrategia barata que acarreo el primer golpe de su parte. No había espadas, ni dagas. A él le gustaba cazar a manos descubiertas. Sus dedos golpearon su brazo, lo que esta soltó un siseo. Sus manos, dos garras pequeñas pero mortíferas se movieron a las dagas. Su lord se demoró solo un segundo más para apreciar sus movimientos antes de ponerse en persecución.

La licana se lanzó una vez más en pos del caballo de su lord que a paso raudo y veloz en búsqueda de su prometida se interno en el bosque. Él se atravesó, viendo por un segundo, aquella lujosa sangre que desprendía las heridas de la espalda.

— Mis tierras- siseó él observándola. Esta se envaró y soltó un gruñido estrechando los ojos.

— Dejadme pasar, strix- le gruño. La voz sonaba gruesa, asexuada. La mascara hacía aquello.

— Mis tierras corrompidas por un sucio chucho.

— Sanguijuela. Me molestas. Te matare y luego a aquel que llamas amo.

— Me gustaría ver aquello, pequeño perro...

Sus dagas eran fluidas, y debía decir que tuvo uno que otro problema para esquivar. Era maestra en esto, no era solo un chucho entrenado por humanos. Esto era su especialidad. Se movía con presteza, empujándose con piernas poderosas, gruñendo y siseando cuando él lograba darle uno que otro golpe que desestabilizaba sus movimientos. Sus dagas ya habían chocado contra sus cotas de malla salvándolos de varios cortes precisos. Todos iban hacía sus venas, dispuestos a matarlo quitándole sus fuerzas. Lo que le pasaba a ella. El suelo de aquel claro estaba salpicado por sus heridas, y las fuerzas se iban decayendo.

Debilitada. La quería débil para tumbarla y darse el festín que merecía por el desagrado que una licana en varios años entrara a sus tierras.

Cuando esta le dio una certera patada y su daga rompió la malla de su hombro, el frió del acero le hizo sisear mientras le agarra la mano a esta y se la doblaba. Para no quebrarse la mano, la licana dio un giro en el aire y cayendo de espaldas soltó un alarido mientras sus ojos se perdían en el firmamento por el dolor. Él se quitó la daga y la lanzó contra un árbol.

Un segundo después estaba a ahorcajas sobre esta. Sus rodillas haciendo presión en sus muñecas contra el suelo. Viéndose victorioso mientras la sangre caía por su codo.

— Suéltame- jadeo volviendo un poco en si mientras comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro.- suéltame maldita sanguijuela.- Él atenazo su mano en su garganta, callándola, se sintió de pronto muy sediento mientras veía la vena palpitar con dolorosa rapidez.

Esta se movió furiosamente. Sus ojos tormentosos de aquel azul le miraban con odio. No más del odio que él sentía por ella.

Apretó el cuello dispuesto a ahogarla hasta el desmayo para beber tranquilo. Cuando un sentimiento de curiosidad le invadió al notar ciertas sombras en las esquinas de sus furibundos ojos. Con la otra mano que detenía el sangrado de su herida le arranco la mascara para ver que era lo que ocultaba tan fieramente. Le costó un poco ya que esta volvió a retorcerse con energía. Enterró las uñas en su cuello dispuesto a debilitarla hasta el ahogo.

Al quitarle la mascara, se le heló el cuerpo por completo.

Habían grabado en runas en sus sienes, bajando por sus ojos hasta perderse en el montículo levemente alzado de su barbilla. Runas antiguas y las reconocía.

Era una _interfector. _Un pueblo maldito de humano convertido en licanos hacía cientos de años atrás que habían sido condenados por un licano purix el día en que los mismos aldeanos habían matado a su pareja. Vivían en una isla al otro lado del mar, pero todos reconocían las ruinas que se habían grabado en sus rostros cuando habían comenzado a desempeñarse como corsarios y asesinos a sueldo.

— Interfector- susurró logrando que esta le mirara con aquellos ojos azules almendrados perdiendo la fuerza de movimiento de golpe. Él saboreo su rostro contraído por el miedo y la estupefacción.

— _Cursor-_ su respuesta con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro rojo por la falta de oxigeno le puso los pelos de punta.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?- pregunto en un gruñido furioso mostrando sus colmillos dispuestos a terminar con esto.

Mas no logró demasiado. La licana enterró los pies el suelo levantando las rodillas, y con una fuerza gloriosa levanto su cadera hacía arriba golpeándolo y levantándolo lo suficiente para que liberar una de sus manos, que dio de lleno en su mejilla jalándolo hacía un lado y liberándose de su peso.

La vio agotada. Por el oxigeno que llenaba sus pulmones contraídos, y la sangre pedida. Su postura era baja con una mano en el suelo dispuesto a atacarle desde allí. La postura de él era muy parecida. Solo un poco más y se desmayaría por la perdida de sangre y el esfuerzo.

— Ya no te quedan fuerzas, chucho- rió encantando.

— No sabes con quien hablas...

La daga atravesó como un relámpago blanco cortando el aire, su mano alcanzo atraparle antes de que se inyectara en su yugular, pero el filo era quemante. Veneno... para humanos.

Un suave piar, un leve e insignificante ruido de aves le alerto. Observó el cielo encapotado sobre él y vio el claro, el crepúsculo.

— Corre, corre a refugiarte, pequeño murciélago- se rió la licana con la voz ronca por su constante apretar, sacando otras dos dagas- o mejor aún, quédate y acabemos con esto.

En aquel momento se sintieron los cascos de caballo. En el silencio de ambos, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, vio a su Lord saliendo de la nada, con un rasguño en la mejilla y enfuruñado. Solo ese segundo para que la licana se perdiera en la espesura del bosque, podía haberla perseguido, pero estaba a punto de morir frito por la luz del sol

— Taillo, muévete- ordenó su buen amigo teniéndole una mano para subirse al caballo.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó observando que el hombre se sujetaba las costillas.

Solo un gruñido recibió de su parte.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos había logrado dar pesca a su caza.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe mientras los vigilantes avisaban de su llegada, varios hombres se acercaron al verla cojear, muchos de ellos de sus tropas. Algunos malheridos, otro sonriendo al verle llegar. Pero fue un grito salido desde la entrada la que llamo su atención.

"Gracias a los Dioses" pensó mientras el remolino de seda roja llegaba a su lado y besaba sus manos.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias. Tuve tanto miedo. Tanto...

— Lo siento- pidió mientras a su lady Asha le temblaba una mano, sus ojos dorados nublados por las lagrimas.

— No por mí, tonto. Por ti- el caballero, Lord Kitha le tomo de un brazo para pasarlo por sus hombros, apoyándole como haría con cualquier aliado. Gracias a Dios había logrado pescar su mascara.- llevadlo a mí recamara.- le ordenó su señora. Ella casi se atraganta.

— Lady Asha- hablo el caballero de unos cuarenta años sorprendido. Obviamente, todos y cada uno de sus amigos y enemigos creían que él de hecho era un hombre.

— Yo lo atenderé.

— Haced lo que pide mi invitada Lord Kitha. Y enviad por la curandera.

— Sí, mis ladys.

La que hablo fue la señora del hogar. Una mujer en sus treinta años, apenas si embarazada con un tocado digno de su porte. Tenía los ojos negros y el cabello trenzado hasta la cintura. Su semblante era de preocupación, pero con un porte digno de una reina.

— Milady D'vanchi- susurró haciendo apenas una reverencia. Sintió las puñaladas en la espalda por el movimiento y entrechoco los dientes para no gemir tan alto- lamento la llegada tan descortés. Fue una decisión mía el haber caído aquí de pronto.

— Una decisión sabia, mi lord. No os preocupéis me alegra que hubieran podido llegar luego de que aquellos bárbaros os atacaran en el camino. Que vergüenza, que desfachatez. Pero veo que como siempre, siendo tan pocos lograron con sus maestros planes salvarse.

— Hemos hecho lo que podíamos. Mis hombres siguen siendo los mejores- sonriendo detrás de la máscara. Orgullosa de que estos en mayoría pudieran haberse salvado matando en cantidad a los mismo que habían atacado. Que eran el doble.

En aquel momento le temblaron las piernas y lord Kitha dio órdenes rápidas mientras lo llevaban a un cuarto bien iluminado.

Maldito vampiro. Maldita sea, ahora más que nunca tendría que tener cuidado.

Observó su mano mientras la herida apenas se cerraba, obviamente no debería de haberlo hecho si el hubiera sido un simple humano. Pero el veneno de la daga había obviamente retrasado sus propios poderes de curación. Su brazo, del cual la herida había sido mucho mayor, aun se encontraba roja y adolorida.

— Se extiende un rumor enorme en los patios, al saber que mi mejor hombre fue herido, pero...- Witkim le miro con los ojos verdes intensos, una leve barba y el cabello castaño oscuro corto liso y desarreglado le daba a su apariencia una cosa salvaje.- aun algunos hablan que se sienten aún estremecidos al ver frente a sus ojos al capitán de la familia Sions.

— Aquel capitán es en realidad un licántropo.

El rostro de Witkim se puso blanco de golpe, y él sonrió burlón.

— Como crees que me hizo esto.- apuntando con su mano herida el hombro- Como crees que estuvo vivo cuando llegaste a por mí.

— ¿Un licano?¿En estas tierras?

— Y aliado de tu prometida, milord.- comentó burlón.

— Silencio.- soltó el hombre de golpe, llevándose una mano a la cabeza como si le doliera tremendamente.

— Mujer. Dios, la tenia en mis manos, a punto estuve de traerla conmigo al darle encerrona, ¿Pero sabes lo que hizo?, me golpeo con un palo en las costillas y me araño la cara cuando volví atraparla. Una mujer me ha dejado varado. Una pequeña mujer. Dios me siento tremendamente débil.

Él no dijo nada sobre el sexo de la licántropa. Se enfurruño. Poco faltaba para que se desarmara de humillación, una mujer, una licántropa. ¿Qué podía ser peor? Además del hecho de que era una _interfector_ una asesina a sueldo.

La familia Sions vivía a dos días de viaje a caballo hacía el norte. Demasiado lejos para enterarse personalmente de la presencia de un licano. Conocía, por sus hombres y por los forasteros que Lord Sion tenía a uno de los mejores guerreros en sus filas, que le daba a sus hombres entrenamientos dignos de caballeros y que por lo que apreció en la batalla pasada, no eran rumores. Habían perdido varios hombres, tal vez los mismo que la familia Sions, pero ellos habían duplicado sus hombres. Era sin duda, entrenados estrictamente.

— Así que un licano- susurró el hombre llevándose una mano a la barbilla pasando sus momentos de humillante debilidad- ¿Quieres que te consiga algo de plata?

— No. Ya veré como vérmelas con el de nuevo. Ahora lo importante es ver que haremos contigo.- sonrió y miro la elegante pero convertida en salvaje facciones del humano.- ¿Qué tal un viaje a la capital? Allí encontraras suficientes casaderas para hacer un harem. ¿Qué te parece?- como si mil años le hubieran caído encima, el hombre le miró asesinamente.

— La quiero a ella.

— Tanto es la obsesión- susurró molesto.

— ¡No lo es!. Solo... solo es el canje que deseo por todo el dinero, hombres y el tiempo que perdí. Solo eso.

Él no le creyó, no había manera en esta vida, que Lord Witkim, el lord de las tierras salvajes del oeste pudiera a él, mentirle.

Mordió la tela mientras sus dientes crujían por la fuerza, cerró los ojos y apretó las manos en la barandilla de la cama. El dolor era tremendo. No solo porque se había hecho cortes profundo y había perdido gran cantidad de sangre, si no porque las pequeñas rocas y espinas se habían incrustado en el músculo cual mantequilla. Las heridas durante la mañana se habían ido cerrando y su milady había tenido que volver a abrirlas para limpiarlas sin que estas le provocaran una infección.

Respiro profundo cuando la joven le aplicó la sustancia fría y agradable que le calmaba.

— Realmente, realmente como pudieron- susurró la mujer en su espalda terminando de coser una de las heridas más grandes.- ese... ese ¡Bruto! ¿Con que derecho? ¿Con que cara viene a reclamar algo?... debería estar feliz de haberse desecho de mi, ¿No? No es que yo era una molestia andante que solo le entregaría frustraciones. Mi padre le devolvió el favor, ¿Por qué viene ahora a molestar? Como si no tuviéramos ya más problemas con los que lidiar.

— No te sulfures- le recomendó ella apretando su mano al revés como estaba.

— ¡Mira como te haz quedado!- la chica se quedo en silencio y ella sabía lo que pensaba- nunca imagine. Dios- la escucho soltar una oración en un murmullo- os imagináis como hubiera sido si realmente me hubiera casado con él. Nos habríamos encontrado con uno... con uno de...- su pulsó se aceleró.

— No necesitas recordarlo. – "Ni ella tampoco"- de día estamos a salvo.- la mujer mucho menor que ella pero con una cosa maternal tan profunda, le puso una mano en el pelo corto negro y se lo acarició. Ella se amodorró un poco.

— Cuando nos vayamos de aquí...- susurró con nostalgia. Ella envió un respingo y se giro para verla. Se quito la mascara simplemente para hacerle ver aun más su desconcierto.

— No podremos... no así tan simple.

— Claro que si- chilló más acelerada que nunca, y ella se molestó por haberla alterado.- no, no me quedare aquí... ni mucho, ni mucho menos...- sus ojos, aquellos ojos tan bellos como el oro bruñido se llenaron de temor.

— Tendrá que ser encamino, milady. De día no podríamos y de noche...

— Claro que si. Solo, solo tenemos que estar bien seguras. No me abandones ahora.- ella miró aquellos ojos angelicales y asintió atontada.- mi hermano seguramente enviará más hombres cuando se entere del ataque. No podremos hacerlo de camino y solo son cinco días desde aquí.

— Yo lo planeare.- susurró ya completamente colapsada.

— Descansa. Mi caballero favorito- dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, le ayudo a posar la mascara mientras ella era invadida por la oscuridad- y gracias...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…. <strong>

**Cap de prueba, depende como le vaya voy subiendo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**II Asalto: Huida**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente. Aun esperaban que algunos de sus hombres mejoraran luego de la batalla, había perdido a veinte hombres, siete heridos pero sanando; matado a veintidós del enemigo y capturado a doce que ahora o estaban en las mazmorras curándose o Witkim los tenía trabajando el foso norte hasta probar si era recomendable intercambiarlos o no.

Soltó un suspiro y desde las penumbras del pórtico observaba a los hombres entrenarse. Usualmente en casa, una bodega era donde eran llevados los hombres más débiles en entrenamiento y luego los más fuertes para que él los entrenara. A nadie les parecía extraño, según su señor, él poseía una enfermedad alérgica al sol. Una mentira practica, simplemente que él no se hinchaba si no que se convertía en cenizas.

Escucho los pasos de su señor y se giro hacía este que venía bajando con una mano en la cabeza luego de una tremenda borrachera del día anterior, tenía el pelo mojado y debía suponer que no tenía idea porque.

Las hermanas y doncellas de su anfitrión soltaron suspiros y cuchicheos típicos. Este sonriendo se acercó a él bamboleando en su arrogancia –o su borrachera- su cabello que usualmente no eran más que tres o cuatro dedos estaba completa y absolutamente desparramado.

— ¿Dónde esta Trivg?- preguntó por el dueño del hogar donde se habían instalados en espera. Trivg era un cincuentón aliado de su señor hacía generaciones. Lamentablemente estaba en los límites del incordio con los D'vanchi.

— A salido a cazar como lo dijo ayer unas eee cincuenta veces...- el sujeto se golpeo con la mano la frente soltando un par de maldiciones por lo bajo.

— ¿Y no me has despertado?

— ¿Por qué crees que estas mojado?

— ¿Una noche húmeda?- le preguntó de vuelta moviendo las cejas sugerentemente. Él giro los ojos y volvió su atención a los entrenamientos.- ¿Me haz lanzado el jarro de agua encima?

— ¿Quién dijo que fue el jarro con agua?- pregunto sonriendo de lado. Este envió otro respingo y se olió con fuerza.

— No te atreverías.

— No me alientes.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Lo venía esperar... ahora.

— ¿Haz...

— No. Aun están en el hogar de la mujer. La guardia se ha duplicado. Ha llegado una comitiva de guardias de parte del hermano, podemos esperar que se muevan en la mañana.

— ¿Por ti?- preguntó. Él asintió.

— Si el capitán sobrevivió a las heridas, lo más seguro es que haga mover al rebaño de mañana. No se planteara un nuevo encuentro.

Este soltó un suspiro y se estiró, a los segundos llego uno de los vasallos con su espada recién pulida.

— Ve a dormir, mi buen amigo- le puso una mano en el hombro tenso.- y relájate. Ya lo atraparas.

Es lo que más ansiaba.

Sus heridas habían sanado ya hacía días, pero por pura fachada tenía que quejarse debes en cuando para que ninguno de los sirvientes pensara que era un brujo o algo así.

Le abrió las piernas a un chiquillo y le pego con las rodillas detrás de las propias para que se inclinara, le agarro las manos y las puso en alto.

— Este ataque es netamente de fuerza, no hay habilidad ni sagacidad. Si vuestro contrincante esta mareado y aturdido con esto lo liberaran de su confusión rápidamente.

Algunos hombres asintieron y otros comentaron con unos y con otros. Este era el pago que le estaba proporcionando a milady D´vanchi por haberlos recibido. Ya a la mañana siguiente estaba concordada la marcha... para los demás.

— Practicad- ordeno mientras se alejaba hacía las sombras. Un joven vasallo le llegó una jarra de agua mirándolo intensamente. Ella sonrió detrás de la mascara. Era algo típico, los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes deseaban ver su rostro donde fuera que vaya. Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque se moría por un poco de agua a estas horas del día.

Sintió el olor antes de que este hablara. Se giro para ver al nuevo capitán de las tierras de su señora. Era un hombre treintón de buen físico pero con un sentido de la competitividad que rayaba en lo absurdo, y un temperamento que a veces era demasiado sanguinario. Desde el día en que el hermano de su señora había subido al poder, ya no la retaba a duelos si no que le ordenaba, cosa que ella, ya no podía negar.

— Así que haz sido dañado- rió encantado acariciándose la barba, sus ojos café con aquellas cejas tupidas se flexionaron armoniosas, debía decir que el sujeto era guapo en su metro ochenta y algo, pero atolondrado en su furia y demasiado vengativo. No le gustaba perder.

Ella no era baja, no más que un hombre normal de metro setenta, aunque su consistencia era un tanto flacucha todo aquel que la había menospreciado por ello ahora le reverenciaban al verse visto frente a frente con sus botas.

— He caído del caballo- comentó girándose para ver los entrenamientos.

— Te haz visto en un cara a cara con Lord Taillo- ella se erizo por el hombre, los colmillos, los ojos de gato y esa esencia asesina llegaba a ella en recuerdo del vampiro poniéndole los pelos de punta- y no haz salido ganando.

— No he perdido ¿O si? Aun no hay mortal en esta tierra que me haya ganado, Sir Bakhu. Y aquel no lo fue.

— ¿A no?

— Fue un empate. El escapó- comentó con sedosa satisfacción. Giro su rostro hacía el sujeto que le miraba intensamente. A veces, solo a veces creía que él sabía lo que era ella.

— ¿Y no os encandilo su sobrenatural belleza?.

Ella esta vez se giro por completo, enfadada. Belleza. ¿Belleza? Aquel sujeto no era bello, era un asesino de almas mortales. Comía vida y asesinaba por gusto no había belleza en aquel sujeto, ni en ninguno de aquella raza que desprendían esa elegancia maldita. Ninguno de ellos, jamás sería bello.

— No me encontraba en una corte observando damas y caballeros en sus mejores galas, Sir Bakhu. Si no en plena batalla salvando a mi señora. No me fije en sus ropas si no en sus movimientos. Ahora, si me permite debo ir a mis hombres heridos.

El sujeto con una sonrisa burlona la dejo ir.

La noche había caído junto con una suave llovizna. Los vasallos se apiñaron bajo las ruinosas tejas en busca de una protección para llegar a los galpones de descanso. Dentro del gran hall se estaba sirviendo la cena.

El olor a carnes y especies se inyecto en su olfato cual saeta de fuego, como un recuerdo ya lejano y perdido. La comida humana para él no era una obligación, a veces y debes en cuando apreciaba algún manjar dispuesto a saborear algo nuevo, pero no repetía esto. Sus comidas eran mensuales y muy seleccionadas.

Pero no era la aglomeración, los gritos y la cerveza lo que lo tenía en el vano de la entrada observando el bosque que se abría más allá, si no una extraña sensación en el ambiente.

Sus guerreros descansaban, partirían a media mañana para dar alcance a la comitiva de la mujer. Cosa que lo enfadaba enormemente. Virtualmente lo dejaban fuera de juego.

— Maldita licana- siseó mientras a los lejos veía un cuervo salir disparado desde el bosque. Una señal, un augurio. Él siempre estaba pendiente de cada una de las señales que el bosque, el cielo y el aire le entregaba.

Un presentimiento lo invadió. Respiro profundo y dejo sus ojos vagar en aquel animal, el animal que simbolizaba el escudo de los Freedor. Unos ladridos desenfrenados hicieron que pegara un respingo.

— Preparad mi caballo y el de vuestro señor.- ordenó a un lacayo que se estaba quedando dormido más allá. Este pegó un saltó y asintió.

Se giró hacía el interior, donde su señor estaba comenzando su nueva tanda de cervezas. Los ojos verdes fueron directos hacía él mientras su anfitrión, Lord Trivg hablaba y le llenaba la copa de más alcohol.

Puso su mano sobre su espada y sonrió como el maldito diablo que era.

Esa noche era suya.

Lady Asha iba acurrucada y tapada por varias capas de piel mientras el corcel guiado por ella deambulaba confiadamente en la noche cerrada.

Sus botas se encontraban salpicadas por el barro, su pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo estaba amarrado absorbiendo la tupida llovizna. La mascara impedía que el frío viento azotara su rostro. Llevaba sus dagas en sus manos dispuestas a matar a quien se le interpusiera en el camino, habían logrado escabullirse luego de un intricado plan y ya no había vuelta atrás.

— Tengo frío- susurró Asha acurrucándose un poco más. Ella se quito la capa y se la tendió. Su capa estaba revestida en piel de conejo. La mujer no lo recibió, tenía una mueca molesta por lo que le tendía.- no te dejare sin abrigo. Solo digo que podrías montar conmigo y apresurarnos.

— El caballo se pone nervioso conmigo encima, mi lady- comentó.- ya viste lo que ocurrió cuando montamos la ultima vez. De todos modos si algo sucede tendrás que seguir sola, sabes que no te puedo proteger si algo pasara.

El algo es lo que ella había temido durante toda la semana. El vampiro.

— Estaremos bien. Nada nos pasara- dijo la chica sonriendo, una luz se alzaba en sus ojos.- pronto estaremos en el viejo continente y tendremos una nueva vida como viudas.

Ella sonrió por el deseo de su señora. Hacía muchos años, ella había sido criada y educada por la madre de Lady Asha, mujer hermosa y considerada que la había salvado de la oscuridad. Su promesa había sido eterna, ella protegería a su estirpe hasta que su propia oscuridad le invadiera o hasta que la liberaran.

Madame Sions le había hecho prometer en su lecho de muerte que protegería a su hija, solo a su hija y que esta lograra la felicidad que deseaba seria su norte. El padre de la muchacha había deseado lo mismo, poco antes de morir le había dado el poder absoluto a Lady Asha sobre ella. Su hermano, el nuevo Lord Sions, había refutado y negado, pero no podía hacer nada. Ella ya había pasado a las manos de Lady Asha y ni siquiera una dote podía entregarle a ella, simplemente ella pertenecía a su joven señora.

— ¿Estas emocionada por conocer uno de vuestros pueblos?- pregunto suavecito. Ella volvió a la realidad y vio a su joven ama.

Era bella, belleza incomparable. Era menuda pero fuerte como pocos, un temperamento de temer y una manía por algunos actos puramente masculinos que a veces temía que ella misma había pegado a sus costumbres. Tenía unos ojos castaños luminosos a veces ámbar, una tez suave y trigueña, nariz respingona y el cabello largo, rubio platinado digno de cantos y poemas. Lo que más solía encantar además de ese rostro puro y maligno a pasos iguales, es que tenía un cuerpo de una diosa.

— Todo lo emocionada que puedo estar, Mi lady- susurró en respuesta. La verdad que conocer a alguien como ella poco o nada le interesaba. Su lady aún tenía la esperanza de que ella consiguiera una pareja, algo erróneo, porque su pareja ya había muerto hacía años.

— ¿Cuánto llevamos ya?- pregunto quitándose los húmedos cabellos de la frente.

— Tenemos que llegar a esas montañas al amanecer- apuntando a un manchón oscuro en el horizonte-, estando allí en las cuevas de los pueblos de Eco estaremos a salvo.

— ¿Crees que los hombres estarán bien?

— Ellos no saben nada, mi lady. Su hermano debería ser muy tonto si reprendiera por nosotras a sus mejores hombres.

— Sí, es verdad.- sonrió quitándose la preocupación de las facciones.- y con esta lluvia es poco probable que noten nuestra ausencia hasta bien entrada la mañana.

— Sí. Es bueno saber que Lady D´vanchi no ha cambiado sus murallas internas. Habría que avisarles que son un punto bastante débil de su castillo.

— Se lo haremos saber, pero hoy no. La lluvia se está haciéndose más espesa, ¿No?.

— Apuremos un poco el paso. Y esperemos que no se resfrié.

— ¡No te preocupes!- soltó la chica con una sonrisa poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho y el rostro seriamente.- aunque este delirando llegaremos a las tierras antiguas. Nadie me encadenara a un matrimonio. ¡Nadie!.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a trotar sobre el resbaladizo suelo mientras llevaba de las correas al corcel que no parecía ni mínimamente preocupado de su presencia siempre y cuando la tuviera de frente. Los corceles en si le tenían un miedo atroz por sentir en ella a la bestia, más la mitad de los corceles del castillo de Sions le tenían más en estima, ninguno de esos corceles había podido llevar con ella en esta aventura.

A penas quedaban tres horas de noche, pero estaban cerca. Habían tenido que rodear mucho el antiguo castillo de los D´vanchi perdiendo tiempo precioso en ello al no reconocer los bosques, pero su presentimiento había sido verdadero.

En el lodo frente a ellos había pasos apresurados de un corcel y un caminante. El olor era mínimo ya que la lluvia rompía gran cantidad de olores y sus sentidos se embotaban en un radio bastante pequeño. Pero estaban de suerte ya que las dos mujeres caminaban contra el viento.

— Vamos- arreo a su caballo.

Witkim sonrió mordazmente bajo su capucha y apresuraron el paso. Así como iban le darían alcance en menos de media hora.

Habían sido alcanzadas por una fuerte llovizna por lo que habían tenido que subir una pequeña ladera y ocultarse en una saliente de rocas. Su lady estaba dando saltos en su lugar para desentumecer sus músculos y mantenerse caliente. Cuando la lluvia amainara tendrían que poner mayor esfuerzo y adelantarse en el caballo lo más rápido posible.

Mientras observaba el paisaje hacía las colinas fue cuando noto el movimiento allá a lo lejos entre un pequeño claro de árboles que le daban la visual por tres segundos.

Dos caballos se acercaban rápidamente y por la figura de ambos noto inmediatamente que eran dos hombres. Uno de ellos el vampiro.

— Asha- ordeno. La chica se agacho al golpe y le miro desde el suelo mientras ella sacaba sus armas.

— ¿Quién viene?

— El vampiro y si no me equivoco Lord Witkim.

— No- negó enojada la mujer

— Toma el caballo y rodea la ladera. Galopa a medio trote hasta el lago de las lágrimas ¿Lo recuerdas? Si amanece y no llego haz lo que siempre hemos planeado, no te detengas por mí.

— Pero… pero…

Ella la abrazó, la mujer tembló y ella le sonrió detrás de la máscara.

— No permitas que esto termine así.- le susurró la chica- seremos libres. Las dos. De verdad.

Ella asintió triste detrás de su máscara mientras la mujer salía rápidamente con el corcel.

— Vampiro bastardo. De esta no te escapas. Tu maldito amo no le pondrá ni una mano encima a mi dama.

La lluvia estaba decayendo bastante y le hizo un gesto a Witkim para de desacelerar a su corcel. Ambos desmontaron él con su espada en su mano. Witkim hizo lo mismo mientras reparaban en los alrededores. Caminaron un poco más notando que los pasos se devolvían y se perdían.

Él lo noto demasiado tarde.

La sombra cayó sobre ambos haciéndolos resbalar por el lodoso camino. Él logro detener a duras penas una de las dagas y por el grito que escucho de Witkim este no pudo hacer lo mismo.

Obviamente él era su prioridad ya que luego encargarse del humano no debería ser tan difícil.

— Maldito bastardo- le grito la chica detrás de la máscara de porcelana blanca que llevaba ese día. Había cierto tono discordante en su voz que le hizo erizarse.

Vio a Witkim que tenía una mano sobre su hombro aparecer la cota de malla había detenido bastante bien el golpe, pero la herida emanaba sangre. El sujeto le miro con ojos furiosos.

— ¡Busca a la mujer!- le ladró. El hombre los miro a ambos y observó con odio al licano.

Ante sus ojos notó que la mujer no solo no era la misma que hacía apenas unos días atrás, si no que obviamente no estaba para juegos. Exudada un aire metálico, salvaje, sus dientes se alzaron fuerza en un arranque de peligro.

Witkim dudo solo unos segundos antes de lanzarse a por uno de los caballos, mas con una rapidez sobrenatural la licana lanzó a los pies del sujeto una cadena con pinchos que se enredaron cual serpientes para enterrarse en las piernas de este provocando que callera al suelo.

— Cuando acabe contigo- siseo mostrando sus colmillos.- esto será tan fácil.

Ambos se gruñeron y la licana se abalanzó mientras lanzaba dos pequeñas dagas infectadas en veneno acido. Obviamente había venido preparada.

Joder, maldita sea el licano aquel. Gruño mientras se enderezaba e intentaba quitarse aquellas cadenas. Obviamente habían sido hechas por un herrero maestro ya que se ensartaban con fuerza en sus tobillos y gemelos.

Un par de golpes le llamaron la atención y se sintió abrumado por la fuerza de ambos seres. Taillo había golpeado contra un árbol sacándole una buena parte de este por el impacto levantándose y pegándole un rodillazo tremendo en el estómago al licano enmascarado que tuvo que retroceder por dolor.

Aun no podía creer que estuviera presenciando aquel combate. Eran rápidos, sobrenaturales, una fuerza abrumadora que le ponía la sangre helada de solo pensar que solo, él no podría hacer nada.

Un reflejo rubio notó de pronto por el rabillo helándose la sangre ante la visión. A unos metros allá, cerca de una colina se movía cierta figura que era iluminada por la poca luz lunar que atravesaba las nubes. Estaba sobre un corcel brevemente tapada por mantas y observaba de un lado a otro obviamente buscando algo.

Sintió una punzada de terror al notar lo cerca que estaba del abismo, en tierra lodosa y con un caballo notablemente cansado y nervioso.

Acaso la chiquilla podía ser más estúpida al poner su cuello en peligro, cuando obviamente su guardián lo estaba poniendo por el suyo.

En un último movimiento se quitó las cadenas de golpe arrancándose piel y tela de golpe, pero valía la pena el dolor punzante. Se puso en pie de un salto y salió a la carrera, los dos luchadores estaban suficientemente embargados en su lucha para no hacerle caso ahora. Si lograba darle la vuelta a la colina antes de que esta lo viera, era suya, y esta vez. No la dejaría ir.

No podía, no podía. Marcharse sin Shayr no tenía un maldito sentido. No podría sobrevivir lo suficiente para llegar a la costa sin ella. No podría seguir sin ella. Era débil, apenas si sabía manejar una daga y una ballesta. Con ello no llegaría a ningún lado. Pero desde aquel abismo no veía nada, se movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro intentando notar algo en la húmeda espesura del bosque, escucho unos ruidos allá a varios metros pero la lluvia le borraba la vista.

Un ruido le puso alerta de golpe y se giró para ver una sombra que se acercaba por la linde. Se engrifo al notar al maldito Lord Witkim… a pie.

El corazón se le detuvo en el pecho. Tomo una de sus dagas y le apunto mientras movía el caballo hacía atrás. Sus ojos verdes, ese verde esmeralda muy nitido que parecían brillar en la noche la escudriñaban con un salvajismo que le ponía nerviosa –más de lo usual- y esa estúpida sonrisa detrás de la horrible barba le carcomía de odio. ¿Quién se creía que era?

— Tranquila- soltó este levantando las manos y quedándose quieto observando hacía atrás preocupado. Ella se engrifo.

— Vete de aquí, déjanos en paz.

— Así que te escapas con tu amante ¿no?- pregunto en un siseo molesto. Ella sintió un pinchazo de arrebato ante las palabras de él. Quien se creía que era.

— Y si así fuera, eso que te importa. ¡No te muevas!- le grito cuando este volvió a dar un paso y mirar hacia atrás suyo. Su caballo se alteró.

Ella no quiso mirar, estaba segura que estaba el acantilado pero estaba segura que estaba a unos buenos tres metros de allí y no había forma que alguien le alcanzara desde el suelo.

— Déjanos en paz. Dile a tu monstruo que deje a mí…

Un grito más parecido a un aullido hizo que pegara un saltó y se girara hacía el lado, en el apuro movió mal al caballo y este pego un brinco que le hizo deslizarse hacia un lado. El caballo se movió nervioso por el estar tan cerca del acantilado. Y ella se mareo por el súbito movimiento hacía el acantilado.

En un movimiento estúpido al ver que Witkim se acercaba a pasos agigantado intento darle una orden a su alterado caballo que retrocedió en vez de avanzar. Resbalándole las patas por el acantilado. Este envió un relincho feroz y ella se aferro al cuello de este mientras perdía el horizonte. En lo que se demoro un grito ahogado en su garganta tenía al hombre agarrando su muñeca y con la otra las riendas del caballo, tironeándolos a ambos para salir de aquel embrollo.

Se aferró con fuerza al caballo en un acto puramente idiota girando la cabeza hacía abajo y notando los buenos metros que descendían hasta el suelo.

— Dios- grito asustada. Cuando Witkim con un grito logro subirlos a ambos. La bajo del corcel que salió disparado hacía adelante. Este le zamarreo un poco mientras ella temblaba como una hoja. Asustada por lo que estuvo que pasar, con el corazón en una mano y el frió recorriéndole como nunca la espalda. Su corazón le latía en la garganta y tenía los sentidos desenfocados por el miedo.

— Estúpida muchacha, ¡Partirte el cuello eso es lo que quieres!

— Suéltame- gimoteo intentando alejarse mientras le temblaban las piernas y los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas. Este se quedo quieto de golpe y la aplasto contra su pecho. El calor y ese olor tan abrumado la calmaron extrañamente. Logro tranquilizarse mientras este le acariciaba torpemente su cabello.

— Eres una muchacha imprudente y malcriada- le soltó luego de unos momentos mientras la retiraba de su lado. Ella tembló por el frió que le invadió de pronto y trato de alejarse. Este le tomo las muñecas y la sacudió un poco.- ¡ya! Es bastante ya. Nos iremos a mi castillo.

— ¡No!- negó molesta y trato de alejarse- déjame en paz, maldito seas. Por favor, déjame en paz.

— Tu padre te prometió en matrimonio conmigo.

— ¡Yo estoy prometida a otro! El pacto fue roto, ¡Déjame en paz!

— ¡No!- negó rotundo y sus ojos brillaron mientras la miraba atentamente y una sonrisa molesta apareció en sus facciones - ¿A ese viejo desagradable? A caso me dices que ibas a su hogar a estas horas de la noche. Me he encontrado a una pequeña y malhablada dama y ahora me pertenece.

— No puedes hacer eso. Te daré oro, piezas preciosas pero déjame ir. Déjame…- comenzó a tratar de golpearlo.

— ¡Silencio!- le gruño este mientras le amarraba las manos. Ella sintió hincharse de malestar

— ¡Maldito bastardo, sucio salvaje, déjame en paz, quítame las manos de encima…

— Así que esta es la dulce muchacha hija de los Sions tienes una lengua viperina, chiquilla, ya te acostumbraras a callar.

Y agarrándola cual saco de fiambre se la puso bajo el brazo y salió caminando mientras ella se bamboleaba.

— ¡Suéltame!...

Jadeo cansada mientras se quitaba la daga del brazo y la sangre caía por su mano. El vampiro le vio solo con uno de sus ojos ya que otro estaba empezando a hincharse por el certero golpe que le había entregado. Este le mostró los dientes y ella le gruño.

Fue solo un segundo en que sintió que algo iba mal que miro hacía el lugar donde minutos antes había estado con su ama Acha que vio el caballo moviendo nerviosamente y su ama hablando con alguien. Fue ese segundo en que el vampiro la empujo contra el árbol. Enterrando su propia daga en el hombro, soltó un grito de puro dolor que la invadió. El vampiro aprovecho para enterrarla contra el tronco a su espalda quedando así enganchada al árbol.

Los ojos se le nublaron de dolor mientras respiraba problemáticamente. Jadeo mientras atrapaba las ropas de este e intentaba quitárselo de encima ya que le impedía el movimiento todo su cuerpo contra el suyo.

— Al fin- siseo- me has dado demasiados problemas pequeño lobo. Ahora, al fin…

No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando saco otra de sus pequeñas dagas y se la enterró muy cerca de la yugular. La sangre salió con fuerza, el olor metálico le hizo ahogarse con una arcada mientras este maldiciendo se alejó sujetándose la herida que si hubiera logrado enfocar bien lo hubiera desangrado en pocos segundos.

Apuntalada solo por la daga en su hombro derecho se la quitó con un gemido de dolor mientras se separaba del tronco.

Cayo con una rodilla al suelo mientras intentaba que su vista no se desenfocara. Tenía que matar al vampiro, tenía que velar por la seguridad de su ama.

En un impulsivo ataque se lanzó hacía adelante empujando al vampiro bajo suyo. Este le pego un puñetazo en el hombro que hizo que se le nublara la visión con un destello blanco, a lo que salía volando hacia atrás y el vampiro le caía encima.

Estaba furiosos esos orbes negros le miraban con el odio impregnado en cada célula. Le doblo el brazo hacía atrás logrando que otro grito saliera de su boca.

— Bastardo- susurró con los ojos lagrimosos por el dolor. Este siseo y no alcanzo a hacer mucho cuando la boca y los dientes de este hicieron contacto con su cuello. Con su garganta. La nebulosa sensación de succión la llevo a una conciencia intermitente. Mientras los recuerdos le invadieron y petrificaron.

La sangre circulo por sus venas como una maldita droga disparando sus sentidos, su visión mejoro notablemente y toda la pérdida de sangre anterior quedo restaurada como nueva cuando la herida de su garganta dejo de expandir su _vida_ por allí. La licana dejo de luchar a los pocos segundos con gemidos ahogados saliendo de su boca y convulsiones intermitentes.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el sabor. Mientras todo en el parecía rehabilitado por la sangre. Preciosa sangre de lobo. El manjar de los reyes.

Sintiéndola poco a poco detener las respiraciones sabía que estaba punto de liquidar su alma. Sintió una punzada de malestar en pensar que había acabado con una licantropía de valor. Una mujer que le hubiera dado mil vueltas a cualquiera de sus hombros. Era una pena.

Un solo sorbo más y todo culminaría para ella. A penas si respiraba y no se movía ya.

Solo un sorbo más.

Cuando un grito desgarrador quebró su concentración y miró a los espectadores.

Era la muchacha que miraba con horror la escena y su señor atrás parecía un poco más pálido de lo habitual.

— Asesino. Bastardo- grito intentando acercársele con lágrimas cayéndolo por las mejillas. Su señor le pesco de la cintura y la jaló contra sí. Él aspiro el aroma, su cuerpo restablecido, con esta sangre no necesitaría alimentarse en semanas.- no- la escucho llorar desgarradamente.

— No está muerta- siseo levantándose y tomando la daga que la chica le había lanzado. Se puso a su lado dispuesto a darle una muerte más normal con la que tranquilizar a la nueva muchacha con quien tendría que vivir este tiempo. Cuando se acuclillo a su lado y levanto la daga.

— ¡No! No, no, no- negó zafándose de los brazos de Witkim y se acercó corriendo hacía él. Una imprudencia obviamente, nadie le había hablado que nunca se acercara a la comida de un vampiro. Pero se calmó al notar que Witkim venía a pasos apresurados detrás de ella.- Shayr, ¡Shayr!- grito llorosa. El miro hacia otro lado.

Shayr, así se llamaba.

— Aun respira, aun lo hace- comentó ilusionada tomado su cabeza con inusual delicadeza.

— Deja que muera como un guerrero- le soltó Witkam tomando un hombro de esta y tratando de levantarla.

— Hare lo que quieras, lo que quieras- le escucho susurrar- pero deja que viva. Lo que quieras. Si la matas me suicidare. ¿Lo escuchas bastardo? A ver qué haces con el cuerpo sin vida de la hermana de Lord Sions. Deja que viva y hare lo que quieras.

— ¡No me amenaces!- le grito Witkam levantándola de golpe y zarandeándola.

El noto la mirada llena de decisión en los ojos de la mujer. No sabía que cadenas ataban a ambas pero obviamente eran muy fuertes y tontas. Él miro a Witkam para esperar su decisión. Después de todo si la muchacha se mataba o llegase a ser algunas tonterías de esa, el problema sería de él y su señor.

— No me amenaces, me escuchas, ¡No lo hagas!- siseo este con los ojos enfurecidos, pero obviamente la muchacha no le tenía ni poco de miedo y mucho menos algo de respeto.

— No es una amenaza- escupió con frialdad.

Él se envaró y miro al humano. Obviamente esto ni Witkam ni él se lo esperaban. Él solo espero mientras el cuerpo inmóvil de la licana seguía a sus pies y el recuerdo de su sangre fluyendo por sus venas le tenía extrañamente feliz.

Pasaron solos unos segundos cuando el hombre obviamente molesto pregunto.

— ¿Lo que sea?.- y él sabía que ya había perdido.

— Lo que sea.

— Irás conmigo a mi castillo, estarás bajo mi escudo, me respetaras y no intentarás huir mientras reparo todo lo que tu familia me hizo- esta se envaró en su lugar y asintió.

— Sí.

Witkam le miro buscando su aprobación, él no dijo nada más que un movimiento de hombros. Era decisión suya.

— Tu licano ahora está a manos de Taillo- anunció. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba- y él hará lo que se dé le da más pura gana. Tú no puedes decir ni hacer nada contra ello.

— ¡No puede dañarlo de muerte, se le curaran sus heridas y cuando yo me marche se irá conmigo!- refuto la mujer con rapidez. Él asintió. Podía mantener a la muchacha encerrada y alimentarse de ella en todos aquellos tensos meses que venían.

— Que así sea.

Él tomo el delgado cuerpo de la licana y lo llevó hasta donde su caballo que esperaba más allá. La puso adelante suyo ya que atrás no podía sujetarla y mientras Witkam subía a la mujer a su propio caballo. Tuvo el presentimiento de que estos iba a ser unos largos, muy largos meses.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, por lo menos sé que hay gente leyendo, haber si se animan con una muestra de existencia XDD<br>**_Gracias Mito por tu review, ¿De que más iba a ser si no había licanos y vampiros metidos? XDDD :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**III Asalto: Encarcelada**

Enfoco los ojos a duras penas, el cielo de madera le dejaba ver alguna que otra sombra perdida en una tenue e ínfima luz. Un mareo abrumador apenas si le dejaba enfocarse en su conciencia. Un dolor tremendo en su cabeza y hombro era lo que le tenía pendiente entre la inconciencia y esta abrumadora sensación.

Tenía la garganta seca, los ojos hinchados y la piel resquebrajada por la falta de sol.

Por el olor a humedad, suciedad, humo y residuos. Era obvio que se hallaba en una mazmorra: y desde hacía días por su propia esencia. Intento sentarse y noto en aquel momento la presión en uno de sus tobillos. Miro a duras penas levantando la cabeza ya que el mareo estaba golpeándola con fuerza y la nauseas apretaban su garganta. Era un grillete que llevaba la cadena pegada la pared, obviamente idea de alguien que sabía quién era. Ese vampiro.

Intento ponerse en pie dándole arcadas que solo hizo que se le nublaran los ojos de lágrimas. El mareo era demasiado. Tenía sus miembros flojos y poco articuladles, se llevó una mano al cuello donde tenía una herida punzante al recordar lo que había pasado.

_Vampiro. El dolor. Los recuerdos. Colmillos. Sangre_

Pegó un respingo y escucho ruidos desde la puerta de afuera. Un humano se movía hacía su reja. Se abrió una pequeña compuerta y vio a un viejo mirándole a duras penas.

— ¡Así que has despertado pequeño imbécil aquí está tu cena- lanzándole un cuenco con una extraña masa verdusca en el interior que salpico hacía todos lados.

El sujeto se quedó mirándolo por bastante rato. Parecía interesado en algo, pero ella sospecho que era, seguramente: curiosidad mal sala. No tenía su máscara puesta y estaba segura que el hecho de su rostro grabado con las maldiciones de sus creencias se había esparcido con rapidez.

El carcelero golpe su puerta frustrado y se alejó rumiando.

— Asha…

Pillo a Witkim recostado contra su asiento con un vaso de cerveza medio vacío y la vista perdida en la chimenea apagada delante de él.

— Esa mujer te esta llevando a la alcoholismo de una manera desbordante.- le quito el vaso y lo lanzó hacía una esquina. Este se quiso levantar enojado por la afrenta pero apenas si lo empujo este volvió a quedarse sentado mirándole con unos ojos de lastima que rallaban en lo desagradable.- das asco- siguió notando la barba maltrecha ya desde hacía varios días, el cabello desaliñado, los ojos rojos y que decir de ese fétido olor que salía de cada uno de sus poros.

— Me esta volviendo loco- grazno.

— Tómala. La dejas pulular de un lado a otro inquietando a los hombres. Tómala y deja de ser un estropajo andante.

— Ella no me desea.

— ¡Y desde cuando una mujer ha tenido el derecho de elegir! – se inclino hacía él, inyectando sus ojos negros en aquellos verdes turbios por el alcohol- ya esta aquí, cuando vuelva no podrá casarse porque nadie creerá que virgen aun esta. ¿Para que sufrir con ello?. Tómala sedúcela, haz algo pero este lamentable estado de perro no te llevara a ningún lado.

— ¿Quién no querría casarse con semejante hada?.- volvió a lamentarse. A él le paso un escalofrió por la espina ante aquellas palabras, aunque lo negara, el sujeto seguía admirando la belleza de la chiquilla.

— Cualquiera menos tú, por lo que veo.

Este no dijo nada y el rodó los ojos. Se alejó mientras un joven lacayo que estaba en una esquina le miro con cierto alivió. Al parecer a este tampoco le gustaba demasiado el lamentable estado de su señor.

— Llévalo a su cuarto, mételo dentro de una tina, refriégalo hasta verlo rojo de sano y quítale esa horrible barba.- el lacayo asintió mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación.

Se giro para ver a Witkim una vez más. Estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera se daría cuenta de su cambio hasta bien la entrada de noche.

Miro hacía una de las ventanas, el sol ya se ocultaba en las montañas.

Dos semanas habían pasado ya, una luna llena que le salvo la vida.

Se dirigió a las celdas. Ya debía ser hora. Para jugar con su licana.

Incapaz de comer algo, se apuntalo en la rocosa pared y vio el grillete. Con sus fuerzas podría haber roto este mecanismo en cosa de un intento, pero sus manos estaban flojas y perdía el aliento con solo estar allí en posición vertical, la boca seca y el corazón golpeando su pecho cual marcha a batalla.

El vampiro había robado tanta sangre que estaba segura que su vida a penas pendía de un par de hilos. ¿El porque estaba viva? Era todo un misterio. La anemia podría desaparecer con unas buenas comidas y una gran cantidad de sol en cosa de un par de días. Pero obviamente allí abajo, en la oscuridad de esta cueva no lograría llegar demasiado lejos.

Lo único que le agradaba y le daba fuerzas es que seguramente Asha ya debía estar en camino a los puertos. La muchacha si podía llegar, era cosa de que se ocultara un poco y sería libre. Lamenta no poder haberla acompañado pero estaba segura que su decisión les había dado un par de minutos de ventaja.

Ahora solo cabía esperar.

Desde su lugar cerca del caldero miro al vampiro que se movía como una maldita sombra hacía las mazmorras. Una rabia burbujeante subió por su garganta al verlo. "Asesino". Pensó molesta. El sujeto había bajado día tras día a la mazmorra para molestar a su guardián, día tras día volvía sonriente. No sabía lo que hacía, había intentado darle caza pero este desaparecía cual fantasma. Quería saber si Shayr estaba bien, si se estaba recuperando, si estaba viva.

Un pequeño tumulto en la entrada hizo que se girara desde su puesto. Tuvo un pequeño minuto de pánico al notar que era un mensajero llevado por uno de los guardias por su señor.

¿Había llegado el momento? ¿Su hermano había respondido ya la carta?

Desde el día en que había llegado había estado asustada por la respuesta. Witkim había estado delirando en amenazas sobre lo que iba a pedirle a su hermano por su liberación, desde uno de los castillos que perteneció a la familia de su madre, o un buen porcentaje de los hombres. Ella temía que su hermano no hiciera nada por sacarla de allí. Y por primera vez desde que Shois había subido al mando de la familia Sions, deseaba que este le ayudara a salir de allí, a salir de la presencia de ese salvaje.

No había sido maltratada, ni golpeada ni se le habían quitado los servicios básicos, pero Dios era todopoderoso en saber que la sola presencia de ese "salvaje" le ponía nerviosa. Sus miradas intensas con aquel verde que de noche parecía oscurecerse, pero que de día eran los ojos verdes pálido más raro que hubiera visto o esa sonrisa granuja y molesta en sus labios tapadas por esa grotesca barba que tapaba todo su rostro dándole la presencia de ser un vagabundo. Todo él le molestaba. Todo. Había algo peligroso en su postura, en su mirada, en los pensamientos que surcaban su mente cuando lo pillaba mirándole, y ese retorcijo en el estomago no era nada sano. ¡Era un viejo! ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cuarenta? Con esa barba mal afeitada era difícil dar una edad.

No quería casarse con otro viejo… bueno, no es que Witkim haya hablado de casarse, pero…

Cortó el hilo de pensamientos fatalista cuando vio al vampiro salir rápidamente desde la mazmorra mientras el mensajero hablaba rápidamente con este.

Ella sintió que se le apretaba el pecho cuando los ojos negros de demonio se fijaron en ella y su rostro se puso hermético.

¿Había llegado la hora?

Se le entrego un vaso de cerveza al vigía y este asintió como dándole razón a sus pensamientos.

— No son aliados.

— Ni enemigos- comentó Jorking. El segundo al mando de sus tropas.- hubieran atacado los pueblerino o saqueado algo del ganado.

— ¿Cuántos eran?- pregunto al mensajero que veía de un lado a otro.

— Unas dos docenas mi señor. Con armas y algunos a caballo. Parecían dispuestos a hablar pero desaparecieron cual fantasmas cuando llegaron los refuerzos.

— ¿Alguna bandera o insignia de saber de donde procedían?

— Creo haber visto un perro de tres cabezas grabado en uno de sus escudos. Pero bien podrían haberlo robado o encontrado en el campo de batalla.

Él se enderezó un poco. El perro de tres cabezas. Símbolo de fuerza, e inmortalidad era el animal de la familia Sions. Pero el nuevo Lord no había dado muestras de haber leído o entendido sus cartas. ¿Había enviado tropas para ver sus fuerzas? Pero como habían sido tan inútiles de dejarse ver además de dos docenas de hombres. No tenía sentido.

— Saldremos a echar un vistazo- soltó Jorking envolviendo su cabeza con una tela. Él asintió serio. Esperaba que Witkim estuviera consiente esa noche.

— No ataquéis si no atacan. Veré de qué se trata esta noche. Intentaos que no os vean.- ordeno. Ambos se marcharon con breves inclinaciones. En ese momento noto los ojos ámbar que le miraban desde una esquina.

El odio marcado en sus facciones. Él sonrió burlón ante la muchacha que lo odiaba más que a su vida y se marchó nuevamente hacia las mazmorras. Aun no terminaba allá abajo.

Alerta como estaba pendiente de cada sonido, cerró los ojos y espero. El vampiro se había acercado unos cuantos metros antes de volver rápidamente por las escaleras. Y sabía que no había ido allí solo a pasear.

Intento forzar su cuerpo a recuperarse, no podía estar tan débil con un chupasangre por allí, debía entregarle un poco de resistencia mientras veía como salir de allí sin problema alguno.

Lo escucho a los pocos minutos y se enderezo. Se levantó aun lado de cama observando su piel siempre morena, pálida como un muerto.

Cuando abrió la puerta ella solo observó su silueta en la pared de enfrente. No podía atacarlo, no tenía fuerzas ni el suficiente espacio con el grillete firmemente sujeto en su pared.

Este entro con una antorcha y una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro. El rostro marfileño y los ojos negros demarcaban su rostro rebosante de energía. Su energía.

— ¿Vienes por otro bocado?- le pregunto molesta. Este sonrió con un bufido y le apunto con la antorcha. El calor fue como un maldito latigazo de energía. Lo sintió en su corazón bombeando una sangre escasa y en recuperación.

— ¿Es una invitación?- pregunto complacido. Ella alzo una de sus cejas. Noto un poco extrañada que este tenía la mirada un poco desviada. Una sutileza pero algo le llamo la atención de ello.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— He venido a ver mi pequeño premio de consuelo. ¿Lo sabías? Eres mía hasta que se me quiten las ganas de tenerte. Serás mi alimento por un par de meses.

— ¡No seré tu alimento!-grito enfadada y saltó hacía adelante, lanzando lejos la antorcha que choco contra la pared y se sumieron en las sombras.- primero muerta- Lo agarró de sus ropas, pero no estaba en condiciones para hacer algo y lo noto en los pocos segundos que pudo agarrarlo cuando todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

El mareo y los recuerdos la noquearon, gruño lastimeramente cuando tuvo que alejarse dando tumbos.

Las rodillas le temblaron y cayó de rodillas. Cerró los ojos e intento volver a estar en facultad de sus sentidos, pero no lo estaba logrando. Se desmayaría en cualquier momento. ¿Cuánto faltaría para la luna llena?¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? No sentía nada en su cuerpo, acaso no había pasado ya un par de días, ¿No debería de empezar a sentir el poder y el dolor de la transformación?.

Unas grandes manos la agarraron antes de que se zambullera en el suelo. Quiso alejarse pero el vampiro no se lo permitió mientras la arrastraba sobre una de sus rodillas.

— Haz estado dos semanas aquí- le notifico. Ella lo escucho muy lejano. Y se retorció cuando sintió algo frío en su cuello, luego un clic y algo puntiagudo.- tu transformación te salvo la vida.

¿Ya había sido la transformación?¿Dos semanas? La transformación había pasado ya?

El vampiro le agarro las muñecas por atrás de la espalda y le puso otros grilletes, en ese momento noto lo que tenía en el cuello. En un ataque de adrenalina se enderezo y arrastro hacía atrás. El vampiro se levantó en todo su maldito porte sujetando una parte de la cadena.

Sonrió y jaló la cadena. Sus brazos dieron un tirón hacía atrás mientras la cadena tironeaba su cuello y pinchos se enterraban en la carne, ahogándola. Una maldita correa.

— Bastardo- jadeo a duras penas girándose un poco para poder respirar.- ¡Suéltame!

— Te llevare a fuera. Necesitas un poco de luz si no quieres morir. Y mi querido alimento no se puede podrir así de fácil, ¿No?

La tironeo otra vez cuando iba a darle una nueva tanda de groserías. La obligo a levantarse y a salir por la habitación al sucio y poco iluminado pasillo. Vio luz al final de este y comenzó a resistirse. No solo porque estaba siendo terriblemente humillada por aquel asqueroso, sino porque no tenía su máscara. Y sus marcas eran premonición de maldiciones y deseos de enviarla al infierno.

Molesta y asustada, acelero el paso y golpeo al vampiro con su hombro, logrando que este chocara contra la pared. Suponiéndose libre por algunos segundos retrocedió lo avanzado, cuando la cadena volvió a tironearla. En un acto desesperado se sentó en el suelo. Allí podría ahogarla si así deseara, pero ella no iba a salir a ser la burla. Y mucho menos la burla de la sanguijuela.

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza que debía ser el peor de los últimos días. Se llevó una mano a los ojos notando extrañado los cambios a su alrededor. Primero, estaba desnudo, segundo, estaba acostado en su cama cuando sabía que había estado por última vez en el salón de guerra, tercero olía bastante decentemente y cuarto su barbilla estaba extrañamente suave.

Pego un saltó saliendo en dirección a su palangana de agua, un par de velas iluminaban la estancia. El cristalino reflejo le dio una imagen de su mandíbula suave y pulcra, y su cabello lavado y amarrado en una coleta.

— ¿Qué maldita sea…?- se preguntó.- Taillo- siseó molesto por el arranque de su preciada barba. ¿Qué pretendía ese vampiro? ¿Qué se pareciera a él? ¡Ya tenía suficientes problemas que a sus 27años le confundieran con un chiquillo! La barba y el bigote ayudaban notablemente a que aquellos que no le conocieran le tuvieran en estima, así, así solo lograba que le vieran como un chiquillo.- ¡Jorking!- grito, pero nadie entro.- ¡Taillo!- tampoco nadie entro. En el momento una cabeza entro en la habitación era su ayudante de cámara.

— ¿Mi señor?

— ¿Dónde están esos dos bastardos?

— Mi señor, Lord Taillo está en las mazmorras y Lord Jorking salió a media tarde.

¿De qué se había perdido? El chiquillo no le miraba a la cara y luego noto el porqué. Estaba desnudo.

— ¡No te quedes allí, maldita sea! Tráeme mi túnica y la espada.

— Si mi Lord, perdón mi Lord. Ya vengo.- y desapareció.

Maldita sea. Se rasco su tersa barbilla y maldijo otra vez. Era hora de la cena.

Cuando termino de vestirse, se giró al chico que arreglaba el fuego del hogar.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Lady Asha?- pregunto arreglando una de sus botas.

— En su habitación mi Lord. Annex llevó recién allí su cena.

— Decidle que baje, comerá con nosotros.

— ¿Mi Lord?

— Ya has escuchado y decidle que si se niega iré a buscarle como se encuentre.

— Sí, mi lord. Iré inmediatamente.

Al bajar, noto inmediatamente que había algo extraño. Usualmente las mujeres se movían en masa de un lado a otro llevando las cosas a las mesas. Pero esta vez, las mesas estaban siendo desatendidas y los que allí reposaban tenían la vista incrustada en la puerta. Por allí estaban pululando las mozas.

Cuando le vieron comenzaron a moverse rápidamente ante su mirada. Y allí vio a quien quería ver. Taillo estaba parado en la entrada dándole la espalda, un poco más al lado estaba Jorking, quien le sonrió cuando le vio. El gruño por lo bajo.

— ¡Taillo!- gruño. El vampiro se giró con una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro, lo miro de arriba abajo y volvió a darle la espalda.- maldito seas, está a sido idea tuya.

— Sí, lo ha sido.

— ¿Qué crees que…

En aquel momento noto lo que estaba ocurriendo. Taillo tenía en una de sus manos una larga cadena, en el final de esta un cuerpo. Por un momento se quedó sin palabras ante lo que veían. Era el licano. Maltrecho, obviamente deshidratado y desnutrido. Estaba sentado en una de las escaleras de piedra. Las manos atadas en la espalda y la mirada perdida en el cielo. Tenía algo que suponía debía ser un par de telas apiladas para que cubrieran su rostro. Si no fuera porque estaba medio atontado aún, hubiera jurado que estaba brillando. Aunque era lo más absurdo de la vida.

— ¿Qué?- pregunto cuando observó vio lo que ocurría.- ¿Por qué lo haz sacado de su mazmorra?¿Porque parece que no ha comido en días? Creí que había mejorado para comer.

— Porque no lo ha hecho.- cortó Taillo molesto.- al parecer tiene la intención de morirse de hambre.

— ¿Y qué haces?- pregunto. Jorking con sus ojos marrones y brillantes al parecer había estado haciendo la misma pregunta que antes.

— Lo mantengo vivo- contesto sin moverse, como si fuera obvio lo que hacía.

— Es un guerrero de elite, mi señor- soltó Jorking entrecerrando el cejo- es bien conocido sus métodos de enseñanza y lo querido que es. Esta no es manera de tratarlo.

— No es Lord, ni caballero, ni siquiera escudero- cortó Tailllo observando la figura que parecía propiamente absorta en su mundo. El noto que estaba con la vista perdida en la luna allá limpia y pura.- es apenas un buen guerrero. Y es mío. Hare lo que se me dé la gana con él. ¿Por qué no vais a alimentaros? Tengo que mantenerlo consiente por un poco más antes de volverlo a su lugar.

La verdad es que no sabía que decirle, obviamente estaba enfadado por algo. Y él le había dado la autorización de hacer lo que se le diera la gana con ese maldito bicho.

— Jorking tiene informes que darte.- el suso dicho miro entrecerrando al cejo al vampiro molesto por la manera en que los despechaba. Sus ojos marrones se oscurecieron y él rodo los ojos.

— Háblame de eso- le informo al hombre que soltando un bufido y una última mirada al personaje más allá se giró hacía él.

— Mi señor se ha…ha v-visto…- la voz se le consumió cuando este miro hacia atrás suyo. Él se giró preocupado en el momento en que la veía.

¿Qué se creía aquel bruto, animal, maldito bastardo? Se preguntó mientras bajaba por uno de los últimos escalones. Las voces se apagaron cuando le vieron. Pero a ella poco le importaba. Era bastante impropio que una muchacha saliera sin un tocado y mucho menos en esas fachas. Vestida con su túnica de dormir y un batín celeste pálido que se le había proporcionado hacía solo unos días. ¿Pero a ella que le importaba como la vieran?. De todos modos, poco o nada podría dar a su favor cuando se le entregara de vuelta a su hermano. Nadie creería que seguía siendo virgen.

Miro hacía la plataforma donde usualmente comía el señor de la casa y los más cercanos pero allí no estaba, lo busco por toda la habitación, hasta que lo vio.

En la entrada con Lord Jorking y por lo que veía un poco más allá al vampiro dándole la espalda.

Aspirando con fuerza se acercó a pasos rotundos dispuesta gritarle un par de cosas.

— ¡Tú! ¿Cómo te has imaginado exigir…?- pregunto hasta que la voz se le consumió en la garganta en el momento en que este se giraba.

Era el hombre más bello que hubiera alguna vez visto. ¡Ho Dios Santo!

Tenía un rostro limpio, severo, pero armonioso, una barbilla lisa y perfecta. Labios carnosos y una nariz afilada. Y aquellos enormes y sorprendidos ojos verdes que le miraban como si hubiera salido de algún cuento, eran tan vivos y brillantes que le secaron la boca. Media casi dos cabezas más que ella y vestía ropas ricas y a la altura de su rango.

Obviamente aquel no era el hombre que te le tenía apresada. Aquel parecía…. Aquel parecía al hombre que había ido a su hogar años atrás a hablar con su padre. ¡Ho Dios Santo, ¡Era él aquel que le había botado!

Los ojos de este pasaron de la sorpresa, a la furia en cosa de segundos cuando vio sus fachas y sintió un arranque de vergüenza que la hubiera sumido a una oscura esquina si es que hubiera podido.

— ¡¿Qué maldita sea son esas fachas?- grito.

O si, era el mismo. Y sintió una punzada molesta por el pequeño retraso mental que había sufrido, aunque la mona vista de seda. Mona queda.

— ¡¿Acaso mi Lord, no dispuesto que bajara tal cual, si no, iría el mismo a búscame?- pregunto enfurecida.

Hubo un movimiento brusco detrás del hombre y mientras Lord Witkim se acercaba a ella peligrosamente. Dio un paso hacia atrás por si a este se le ocurría levantarle la mano. Mas no alcanzo retroceder cuando una mano salió por un lado de Lord Witkim empujándolo con una fuerza bruta tremenda que lo envió al suelo de un solo golpe.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Qué le habían hecho?

Luego de un tira y afloja que había durado sus buenos veinte minutos. Se habían gritado, maldecido, y casi llegado a los golpes. Cuando ella notando que él estaba absolutamente decidido a sacarla, había accedido, con algunas demandas. La primera, que le entregara algo para tapar su rostro, y el segundo, que ella saliera primero. Este había dudado bastante, pero ella poca fuerza podía tener en esas condiciones, pero estaba firmemente aferrada al suelo, y aunque los pichos en la garganta era un buen estimulante. Cuando se había lanzado al suelo, había aferrado la cadena debajo de ella y por más que este tiraba no había forma en tensar esta.

Al salir se había hecho un pequeño caos.

El salón estaba bien provisto. Mesas aun lado siendo puestas para la cena, un chimenea con grandes troncos a su alrededor que proveía de calor a la estancia. Candelabros quedaban buena iluminación a la estancia. Una escalera que llevaba a una de las torres y un hueco en la pared que suponía, por el olor, la cocina. El piso cubierto con junquillos limpios. Y la puerta doble de madera era de consistencia robusta. Obviamente dispuesta para resistir la invasión de algún ejercito desde dentro.

Empezó a escuchar el cuchicheo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. El vampiro detrás de ella. Algunas mozas alrededor de la chimenea le miraban con ojos enormes, sintió un tirón en la garganta recordando cuando su Ama Asha y la madre de esta solían saludarle desde sus sillas después de un largo día.

El aire impregnado en lluvia, bosque y humedad fue como un aliento de nueva vida. Su cuerpo reacciono ante el recibimiento. El vampiro la tironeo cuando ella iba a seguir bajando las escaleras para seguir, pero al parecer hasta aquí solamente había llegado el paseo, y no le molestó.

Se sentó en la escalera mientras su cuerpo se ablandaba. Frente suyo veía algunas casuchas, unos establos y las murallas de piedra que rodeaban el patio interior del castillo. Más allá en la espesura del bosque se veía columnas de humo subir y perderse en el viento.

Abrió un poco las tiras de las telas que le cubrían la nariz. El aliento frío que le invadió no era desagradable ni molesto. Era algo revitalizante. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la esfera platinada en aquel cielo limpio de nubes. Y se desconectó del mundo cuando la luz penetro su mente y su alma.

_El dolor, el desfallecimiento. _

_Sus miembros dormidos. Esta debilidad una vez más. Esa horrible sensación de que le robaban la vida en cada respiro. Pero no eran los ojos de mercurio que le miraban. No eran los ojos diabólicos que le robaron todo cuando pequeña, no eran esos ojos. Eran el contraste y no le temía a esos ojos. Eran ojos jóvenes, orgullosos, pero no fríos. No eran los ojos fríos de su infancia. No tenía por qué temer a esos ojos. No eran él. No lo eran. _

_Su lobo no temía a ese vampiro. No temía a ese orgulloso strix. Porque no era el Herus. Y si no era el Herus no había nadie en estas tierras que ella pudiera temer. _

Sintió sus pulsaciones acelerándose, los caninos entrechocaron entre si. Su cuerpo restableciéndose lentamente.

Solo necesitaba tiempos.

La dulce melodía de la noche comenzó a recorrer los bosques. El suave susurró de los árboles inyecto de aliento su cuerpo. Los rayos de luna impregnándose en su piel visible. Esto era la energía de su raza.

La dama de la noche le entrega un aliento de vida.

Su cuerpo reacciono antes de que fuera realmente consiente. Ese olor…

— _¡¿Acaso mi Lord, no dispuesto que bajara tal cual, si no, iría el mismo a búscame?_

Su cuello crujió cuando giro la vista hacía la adentro. Era su lady Asha… ¿Qué?

Había sido solo un segundo en que se había girado para ver la escena que la chiquilla le iba a ser a Witkim, un solo segundo que perdió en que la licana se movió ante el peligro.

No alcanzo a agarrarla, y no solo porque esta se movió cual sombra, si no porque esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano y ver a Witkim salir volando cual estropajo, fue, realmente, algo que rememorar.

Los hombres se levantaron de golpe ante el acto agresivo de la licana. Jorking salto hacía un lado con la espada en mano frente a Witkim que obviamente estaba botado aun confundido.

— ¿Qué hace…- preguntó la licana confundida.

— Shayr…- susurró suficientemente perturbada la mujer por el deplorable estado. Esta misma se giro y puso a la mujer detrás de ella mirando penetrantemente a Witkim que se ponía en pie sujetándose la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué?- siseó esta. Él miro a Witkim que miraba realmente mal a la licana.

¿Le había dicho que esta era mujer?... no. No lo había hecho. Esperaba que el sujeto realmente estuviera en sus cabales si no quería pasar una vergüenza tremenda cuando le digiera la verdad.

— Aléjate de ella.- le ordeno Witkim- eres un prisionero hasta nuevo aviso.

— ¿Por qué?- cuestiono esta. Él se movió un poco, notando que la pregunta no iba para él si no para ella.- ¿Por qué no estas lejos de aquí?- pregunto suavecito.

— Lo siento, Shayr. Lo siento tanto.- la mujer apretó las ropas de esta, protegiéndose detrás de la licana. El miro al humano quien estaba hirviendo de ira. ¿Celos? Agghh… humanos, tan elementales.

— Lady Asha salvo tu vida- avanzó él sujetando la cadena. Cuando los ojos azules se fijaron en él noto la confusión. El tiró un poco la cadena, levanto la pierna, la sujeto y luego con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo la piso. La licana dio un tirón hacía adelante, cayendo de rodillas con un gemido doloroso a poco menos de dos metro de él. Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura para que solo ella le escuchara- serás mi alimento, porque tu ama te salvo la vida. Y te salvamos la vida porque ella prometió venir sin problemas algunos.

— ¡Suéltalo maldito bicho!- chilló la humana salteándole hacía adelante dispuesta al parecer a atacarla con las uñas. No alcanzó a hacer mucho ya que Witkim la agarró a medio vuelto y la amarró en sus brazos.

La licana gruño, el tironeo más la cadena logrando que se ovillara aun más, los pinchos le impedían el respirar bien y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse por el esfuerzo. Obviamente lo poco y nada que había estado disfrutando de la luna le había dado fuerzas suficientes para atacar, pero ya se extinguían.

— Llevadlo a la mazmorra, Taillo- ordenó gravemente Witkim.

El miro al humano y notó allí la decisión. Aún tenía a la viperina mujer bajo su brazo, pataleaba y arañaba cuanto podía. Mientras caminaba con ella hacía su recamara, él no pudo no sonreír. A ver si dejaba de dar maldita lastima de una vez.

Miro a la licana que observaba a los dos humanos alejarse hacía las recamara con un temblor de furia que le retorcía el pecho. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que ocurriría, porque no era solo él quien sonreía por lo bajo y hacía comentarios picantes sobre la valoración de su lord.

Miro a la licana quien se había medio ovillado y tenía la frente pegada en la fría piedra. Un golpe en sus creencias ¿No?. Los licanos no podían soportar las violaciones. Las condenaban con la muerte y la tortura, por lo menos en el viejo mundo así era.

¿Pero quien sabe?. Él lo había olido, había un suave y casi efímero olor a deseo por parte de la mujer, tal vez no le costara tanto seducirle. No si recordaba la mirada alarmada de la mujer cuando lo había tenido tan cerca. Witkim tendría que agradecerle el baño y el afeitado.

Tironeo el cuerpo más allá y se llevó a la licana con la ayuda de dos hombres más. Estaba extrañamente sumisa. Cuando la dejo en la mazmorra en la oscuridad de su cueva, esta no se movió mientras miraba la pared. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿No diría nada? ¿No amenazaría la virilidad de su lord?.

No estaba seguro, pero había algo más espeluznante en el silencio de la licana que si esta hubiera soltado una buena perorata de maldiciones.

Extrañamente nervioso, aposto a dos guardias en la entrada de las mazmorras.

Y mientras salía a la fría noche, se giró hacía el castillo y presto atención a los símbolos de la noche, y las dos estrellas fugaces que cayeron desde el cielo le dio un maldito mal presentimiento.

Matarlo, así de simple. Al bastardo lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV Asalto: Energía**

El corazón lo tenía casi en el cuello cuando este la dejo al fin ponerse en pie. Lo empujo y se arregló las ropas lo mejor que pudo. Estaban en la habitación de él.

— ¿Qué…que, como te atreves a tratarme de esta manera?- pregunto parándose lo mejor posible mientras los verdes furiosos le ponían la piel de gallina.

— Silencio, mujer- le calló en un siseo y se giró para al parecer buscar algo.

— Esto es… es un abuso de vuestra parte. Es intolerable que me trate así.

— No creo haber dicho que eras mi invitada, Lady Asha- le cortó este mientras abría uno de sus baúles y sacaba una larga capa azul pálido. Ella se indigno ante el tono.

— Bueno.- soltó levantando el mentón lo mejor posible en sus fachas.- eso parecía… hasta hoy, parece, cuando recordó que existía.- tuvo el agrado de ver el sonrojo que subió a las mejillas de este.- ahora bien, milord. Me hará saber entonces, ¿Qué soy?

— Mi prisionera, obviamente- le cortó y se acercó tanto a ella que trastabillo intentando alejarse. El pulsó se le aceleró al tenerlo tan cerca.

— Bueno, si es así, por favor dejadme partir al lado de mi capitán.

— ¡NO!- negó y la envolvió en la capa. Ella pegó un respingo ante la cercanía de este, miro directamente a esos ojos y sintió un extraño calor en el bajo vientre. Se sonrojo al momento. Este suavizo sus facciones mientras la mantenía entre sus brazos. Ella trago con dificultad cuando este toco brevemente su mejilla.- es usted muy hermosa Lady Asha- susurró tocando brevemente su labio con el pulgar.

Se le doblaron brevemente las rodillas ante el tono, como un maldito ronroneo. Se alejó media ahogada y aferrándose a la capa salió por debajo de uno de sus brazos hacía la puerta. ¡Él le había abandonado! ¡Ella aun tenía la carta en que rompía el acuerdo de su matrimonio! ¿A que venía toda esa fiesta, si no la había querido de buenas a primera?

— Desde mañana, milord. Por favor hágame saber cuales serán entonces mis órdenes. Estaré en mis aposentos- y con ello salió lo más rápido posible sin perder la dignidad en ello.

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de si, y al final del pasillo vio a uno de los guardias quiso gritar de nervios, pero lo mejor que pudo salió en dirección contraría y se introdujo en la oscuridad.

¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido?, ¿Por qué dolía si no lo conocía de nada? ¡Era una estúpida!... una estúpida a quien le habían rompido sus sueños.

Golpeo con fuerza la pared mientras se hacía sangre en los nudillos. Gruño y se medio inclino sobre si por el dolor en su ingle.

Maldita mujer. Maldita ella, su belleza y esos ojos dorados que emanaban una maldita y encantadora valentía. ¿Por qué no podía hacer caso de las palabras de Taillo y simplemente tomarla?¿Porque no simplemente hacía lo que estaba en su derecho como gobernante?. Tomarla y olvidarse, así de simple. Así de fácil. Esto no debería hacerlo sentir como un maldito perro.

Maldito licano quien al parecer obtenía los favores de la muchacha. No conocía su rostro, pero debería ser alguien de verdad muy maldito por encantar así a su prisionera.

La poca dosis de luz que había recibido había sido una erupción para su sistema. El vampiro había bebido bastante de ella, pero acaso su cuerpo no había sufrido ataques parecido en la antigüedad?, ¿Acaso su cuerpo no sabía ya reaccionar a esto? Habían pasado días, lo sabía. Pero solo porque su cuerpo había olvidado lo que era esa sensación de desfallecimiento. Ahora, mientras la luz de la dama plateada burbujeaba en su sistema observaba sus manos y notaba como su corazón bombeaba presurosos. Solo necesitaba el momento y el lugar adecuado, y cobraría su pequeña venganza aunque le costara la vida.

El movimiento en el hogar no variaba demasiado, los siervos más madrugadores le hacían breves reverencias mientras llevaban la comida de un lado a otro, limpiaban y colocaban las mesas que servirían como soporte para el desayuno.  
>Annex quien era la hermana mayor de Jorking era la primera y ultima en ponerse en pie en aquel castillo. La mujer con su largo cabello pelirrojo, enormes y felinos ojos verdes era simplemente hermosa. Pero inaccesible. Era la jefa de los sirvientes y la dama de compañía de cualquier dama de cuna que pudiera poner un pie en aquel castillo. Jorking y Annex eran huérfanos, el padre de su señor los había recibido y se les había entregado una educación bastante extraña, eran a simple vista nada más que vasallos, pero habían sido educados como Witkim. Jorking había sido criado para hacer de senescal y capitán, y Annex como la ama de casa hasta que Witkim se hiciera con una esposa.<p>

— Estas muy meditabundo hoy- le soltó una voz aun lado. La había sentido pero no la había tomado mayor atención, los ojos felinos le miraron cual saeta y se puso frente si.- ¿Algo de lo que deba enterarme?.

— No veo porque debería de contarte nada- le dijo sin mirarle con la vista pegada en la bajada del cuarto de su Señor.

— Estas de un humor terrible, cuando se te pase acércate a las cocinas, he conseguido un poco de aquel hierbajo que tanto aprecias.- le soltó contoneándose mientras pegaba una que otra orden mientras se ponían los primeros panes salidos del horno y unos cuantos soldados comenzaban a entrar.

Jorking fue el segundo en acercarse, venía con los ojos ligeramente rojos y el cabello húmedo. Le sonrió a su hermana y se acercó a él. No necesitaban más palabras.

— Obviamente se alejaron bastante, cruzaron el lago y se ocultaron en la espesura del bosque, están a cinco horas o más.- informo.

— Se alejaron durante el día.- el cabeceo ante lo dicho.

— Envía a alguien a que informe a los pueblos cercanos por si ven algo y duplica la guardia. Pronto sabremos si Witkim tendrá verdaderamente algo en que preocuparse.

La espada cayo una y otra vez con una fuerza tremenda, Witkim se agacho e intento hacerle una zancadilla mientras pegaba un saltó hacía atrás. Le sonrió de lado y este volvió una y otra vez con los ataques dignos de un bárbaro.

— Maldita sea Witkim- gruño y en dos golpes la espada de este saltó hacía una de las paredes donde uno de los chicos se acercó a recogerla. El humano ni siquiera se levanto, se tiro de espalda y se quedo viendo el techo mientras controlaba su respiración. Les hizo un gesto a los dos chicos quienes salieron apresuradamente. Él se paro aun lado.- no hiciste nada- le acuso. Este abrió a penas un ojo y cerró el entrecejo con fuerza.

— No

— No estaba preguntando- le cortó- se puede saber ¿Qué piensas?

— No pude.

— Reconozco tu nobleza ante el acto pero no así tu estupidez. Quieres a la chica y no hay dama que se te haya negado jamás, ¿Por qué piensas que esta va a ser diferente?

Este no respondió pero noto como su cuerpo se tensaba y entrechocaba los dientes.

— ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay en que muera el licano?- pregunto. La pregunta le pareció extraña y le tomo por sorpresa.

La licana.

— Pocas- le cortó y le miro atentamente. Hasta allí podía sentir sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué tiene que ver?

— Esta en su mente. No puedo…

— Sandeces- le cortó molesto. El humano no dijo más y se levantó en un silencio espeso.

— Lo quiero lejos de mi vista, lejos de la vista de ella.

Él sonrió encantando.

— Eso no tienes ni porque decírmelo.

Fijo sus ojos cual dardo en aquellos ojos verdes que le rehuían un poco. El sujeto tenía la cabeza metida detrás de unos papeles, y no parecía contento con tenerla en su habitación, una vez más.

— ¿Es una broma, mi señor?- pregunto molesta y arrastrando la ultima palabra.

— Creí que había quedado claro cuales serian de ahora vuestras tareas- ella se paro todo lo alta que era e hincho el pecho.

— Esta bien.

— No os estaba preguntando- le cortó molesto sacando ese lado tan bruto del que era famoso.- además es un trabajo noble y le hará bien a aquellas delicadas manos.

Ella no quiso soltarle que esas mismas manos podían empuñar un arco y una espada. Hizo una burlesca reverencia y se alejó.

— Aun no os he dado permiso para retiraros.- respiro profundo intentando que su odio no se exteriorizara. Se quedo muda por un momento cuando aquellos ojos verdes le miraban con tanto detenimiento, como sus pestañas remarcaban tremendamente aquellos ojos de demonio.

— ¿Me autorizáis para marcharme, ¡Ho amo y señor de todo lo que mis ojos ven!- pregunto burlescamente. Este pegó un salto mirándole con una fea morisqueta en su rostro, pero aun así no se aminoro.

— Marchaos, marchaos e intenta no acercaros a mí en todo el maldito día.- ladró.

Ella se marcho con una sonrisa enorme. Se alegraba de intentar no verle la cara en todo el día, porque no quería seguir teniendo esos extraños motivos para apreciar sus facciones más de lo necesario.

Ya atardecía y oculta en la pequeña habitación que le habían entregado miro la carta. Nunca podría decirle ni siquiera a Shayr que aun tenía aquel pedazo de papel resquebrajado y sucio. Porque no era solo la carta con el sello de la familia Freedor que la habían botado así como así, destruyendo sus mejores años para casarse dignamente, si no que era la carta que le había rechazado ¡A ella!.

Nunca había estado presurosa por un matrimonio, porque su padre y madre jamás se lo pidieron y jugar y luego acompañar a Shayr era lo que más se le pasaba por la mente en su curiosa adolescencia, pero todo cambio. Cuando su padre enfermo y le dijo que estaba prometida hacía muchos años ella se sintió un poco abrumada, pero su padre le sonrió y le dijo que era un hombre joven, guapo y poderoso y que él el protegería de cualquier mal y ella lo había aceptado, hasta había sido un bonito pensamiento el hacerse una vida al lado de un caballero digno de un gran porte y admiración de su padre. Hasta que había llegado aquella carta… aquella carta que su hermano le había entregado donde le rechazaba por "no tener los atributos necesarios para ser la señora de su feudo" y todo su mundo rosa había sido desbaratado con tal rapidez que un odio increíble se había resguardado en su pecho. Y había decidido marcharse, marcharse, ser libre del yugo de su hermano quien lo único que deseaba era mas y más poder.

Pero ahora… ahora lo conocía en persona. Y dolía que él le mirara de aquella forma, como si no le hicieran daño sus palabras antiguamente.

Con una respiración profunda oculto la carta bajo la cama, respiro una vez más y levantó el mentón.

Nadie volvería a dañarla de nuevo.

Abrió un ojo y luego el otro mientras la figura le miraba desde la puerta. Le había sentido desde que había bajado y los dos guardias se habían marchado, pero tenía otras intenciones por lo que no se levanto ni siquiera demostró haberlo reconocido.

— Levántate.- ordeno y le lanzó las mismas cadenas que el día anterior había ocupado.- póntelas tranquilamente, hazme caso y podrás salir de este cuchitril por lo menos unos minutos.

Tranquilamente hizo lo que le pidió. Notó por lo bajo que este tenía sujeta fuertemente la cadena, cuando se movió de la puerta y le dejo espacio, salió sin problema alguno. Lento y con una que otra torcedura de rodillas solo para hacerle creer de su mal estado.

— Te estoy vigilando- siseo detrás mientras salían a la gran habitación. Esta no se encontraba tan repleta como el día anterior, y aunque por más que intento ver a su ama solo vio a unas pocas sirvientas alrededor del hogar.

El vampiro le empujo un poco más, había atardecido hacía muy poco, aun el cielo estaba celeste y pintando por pequeñas estrellas, bajaron las escaleras y observó las fogatas que se alzaban cada cierto tramo entregándole luminosidad a los campos de entrenamiento que estaban extrañamente llenos. Un joven, aquel que el día anterior había defendido al _bastardo_ se les acercó. Había una extraña ordinariez pero honrada presencia en aquel sujeto y eso le calmo un poco más, por lo menos no olía a sangre y dolor.

— ¿Dónde esta Witkim?- pregunto el vampiro. Ella observó las buenas defensas, un muro de piedra de cuatro metros, varias torres, una entrada en su respectivo puente, podía decir que había un foso exuberante fuera por el olor a agua podrida. Soldados guardias bien provistos. Almacenes para los vasallos y personal del ejército cerca de las murallas, dos bodegas, un gran establo. Algo parecido a una gran bodega.

— Acaba de subir.- un hormigueo le subió por las manos. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir la liberación, y la energía.

— ¿Qué noticias trajo?

— No más que las que informaste tú esta mañana. No se ha visto nada en los límites.- un suave aire… un olor que reconocía. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta.

— Bien- el tirón le tomo por sorpresa y solo soltó un breve gruñido cuando el vampiro le hizo un gesto para que siguiera caminando.

Dos guardias más comenzaron a seguirlos, y supo porque. Se giro molesta hacía el sujeto quien le sonrió socarrón y le hizo entrar en aquella jaula en el patio trasero. Estaba casi en medio de la cancha, al aire libre sin techo ni cobijo. El lugar estaba iluminado por dos grandes antorchas y a la vista de varios guardias.

— Buenas noches.- siseo el vampiro mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Por lo menos allí afuera el olor era mucho más fresco.

La situación en la mesa era tensa. La muchacha varias sillas más allá comía con la vista ausente y sabía a lo que se debía. Taillo le había informado que había sacado al licano de las mazmorras y puesto en una de las prisiones al aire libre que se encontrara en el patio trasero y por el cual solo desde las cocinas y dando un rodeo alrededor del castillo podía ir, por lo que estaba virtualmente lejos de su vista y la de Lady Asha.

Observó a Taillo que estaba en la entrada dando órdenes a alguno de sus hombres. El solo comía un poco antes de salir a recorrer sus tierras.

Durante la tarde había llegado una nueva información de uno de los vigías se habían visto media docena de hombres acercándose a uno de los pueblos de sus limites, al parecer en búsqueda de comida, pero en estos tiempos un parecer podría sustituir un ataque que arrasaría con todos sus aldeanos. La media docena de hombres había desaparecido cual fantasmas, por lo que esa noche irían de caza.

Taillo ya tenía más o menos una ruta trazada y aunque la noche era como un maldito pozo, siempre se podía guiar por su buen capitán.

Observó por el refilón a la lady Asha y entrechoco los dientes al verla. Maldita fuera por ser tan hermosa.

— ¡Jorking!- bramo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su espada. El sujeto se acercó y le miró.- preparad los caballos iremos de caza.

Algunos de sus hombres hicieron algunos comentarios y se comenzaron a mover. De pronto la figura de Taillo caminando hacía la mesa le puso sobre alerta cuando este subió a la tarima donde se ponían sus mesas y quedo frente a frente a Asha quien le miraba desafiante con sus ojos de lobo inyectados de odio, su pose anterior, sumisa y depresiva ya había pasado, ahora era puro odio y rencor, y solo pensar que la mujer se ponía así por su _licano_ le retorció el estomago de celos. Él se acercó presuroso ya que Taillo tampoco parecía muy a gusto.

Pasando unos segundos tensos mientras él llegaba a un lado, la mujer lanzó sobre la mesa uno de los cuchillos del pan. Con gesto altanero levantó la barbilla y sonrió con petulancia. Taillo le miró por el refilón mientras él entendía el significado de lo que acaba de pasar.

— Hazte cargo de la mujer, Wit. Puede ser un peligro para ella misma.- le siseó mientras él sentía la cara roja de rabia.

— ¡Tú!- gruño, mas cuando esta quiso tirarse hacía atrás para escapar de sus manos. Él le agarro de la tela del suave corsé y la a poco que levantó hacía él.

— ¡Suéltame salvaje!.

— No voy a permitir que sigas jugando- le siseo y sintió una punzada de deseo cuando notó los ojos desafiantes. La mirada llena de odio. La saco de los brazos por encima de la mesa botando algunos platos por la pataleta de esta. Le apretó ambas manos y jalándola se la llevó por la escalera hacía las habitaciones.

La mujer acababa de robar un cuchillo, una pieza insignificante pero peligrosa en manos inexpertas. Un arma que podía ocupar en sus instalaciones, contra sus hombres y criados con tal de hacer lo que se le vinieran en ganas.

La metió de un golpe dentro de su habitación.

— ¡¿Qué pretendes?- le grito enfurecido.

— Maldito bárbaro.- le soltó alejándose unos pasos.

A él se le calentó el cuerpo de rabia. Inconsciente. Eso era, una inconsciente, suicida, pequeña tonta.

— ¿Qué pretendías con aquel cuchillo?¡¿Qué pretendías con esas manos debiluchas y esos brazos flacos mas que hacerte daño a ti misma?- le pregunto en un medio grito enojado. Intentando entenderla como podía ser tan inconsciente.

— Tu maldito subnormal, bárbaro… ¡Déjame paz!¡Déjame en paz a mi y a mi capitán!, maldito seas- le soltó con los ojos nublados de lagrimas había un resentimiento enorme, y a él comenzó a dolerle en el pecho el afecto de ella por su capitán, ¿Tan preciado era?¿Sería un romance formado?

— ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto ya bajando la voz.

— Hubiera sido todo perfecto, hubiera sido libre… pero no, ahora estoy aquí, siguiendo ordenes de otros, a la sombra de otros, por tú culpa. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente ya la vergüenza de tu maldito rechazo?- las lagrimas angustiadas caían por sus ojos y a él le dolía el pecho por el dolor que le provocaba.

— ¿Rechazo?- pregunto de pronto estupefacto irguiéndose por aquello.- ¿Qué rechazo? Vuestro hermano es quien rompió la promesa de vuestro padre, fue tu hermano quien te entrego a otro hombre.

— ¿Mi hermano? ¡Mi hermano hizo lo que hizo luego de que llegara aquella carta! ¿Y porque parecéis tan sorprendido si era tu propio sello el que iba impregnado en el sello de la carta?- pregunto exaltada. Él le miro sorprendido pero no pudo hacer mucho más cuando la puerta a su espalda se abrió y apareció Taillo con sus ojos negros mirándolos a ambos resignado.

— Es hora, vámonos. Presiento que se mueven hacía el sur.

El miro a la chiquilla y cerró la mandíbula de golpes, se giró y en la puerta le miró.

— Te quedaras aquí, ya hablaremos cuando llegue.

Y antes de que esta pudiera decir algo más, le cerró la puerta en la cara mientras cerraba con llave.

Algo iba mal en eso, ¿Su sello? Imposible.

Observa el anillo que estaba en su mano. No había como hacer una replica del anillo, ¿Qué mentira estaba diciendo la mujer?.

Como lo había previsto había logrado darle encerrona a dos de la dos docena de hombres, y lo había tenido que hacer él, los otros habían huido como sombras en la noche tan silenciosos que sus hombres no habían podido darles encuentro.

Mientras analizaba a los dos callados y meditabundos hombres, un joven rubio con una barba manchada y mal cortada; y el otro, un hombre ya mayor pero bien entrenado con los ojos cerrados y al parecer muy agobiado.

Cuando los habían atrapado estos habían levantado las manos y botados sus armas mientras sus aliados se perdían por el bosque, en sus ropajes, sucios y haraposos, el escudo con el perro de tres cabeza, el símbolo de la familia Sions. Las preguntas habían caído sobre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos respondió.

Moviéndose por el crepúsculo cercano se los llevaron a la fortaleza.

Estaba en pie caminando de un lado a otro, sus energías fluían, estaba casi ya a tope. El vampiro ignorante ante el hecho la había dejado toda una noche bajo la luna, la luz, energía blanca y pura había colapsado su sistema, su cuerpo había reaccionado, y estaba con la suficiente sangre en su sistema para volver a reaccionar como antes. Podía respirar con normalidad, su tez aun pálida estaba volviendo a su color, y el malestar había pasado, mas no podía echar a perder sus oportunidades. No podía darle al vampiro reacciones que pudieran informarle de su mejora, así no iba a lograr nada tenia que formular un plan. Y ahora, utilizando un poco de teatro se afirmaba en las maderas como si fuera una pobre ciega, pero, notando bajo sus dedos la humedad y astillado de la madera con lo cual podría identificar la vulnerabilidad de cual se rompería con facilidad, y estaba disfrutando sabiendo que si el vampiro la mantenía por otra noche allí, él estaría frito.

Sobreactuando un poco más, se recostó sobre tres tablas que hacían de jergón, se tapo con una ruinosa capa, gimoteo un poco mientras uno que otro guardia le echaba una mirada curiosa y al cabo de ya entrada la tarde, notando que no lograría mucho más se quedo dormida bajo los tenues rayos que ya se perdían. El sol, otra fuente de energía terminaría de entregarle lo que necesitaba.

Con los dos hombres arrodillados frente a él debía aceptar que eran muy leales o muy idiotas. Los dos no habían hablado más de lo que respuestas efímeras y mediocres. Las torturas no eran un método que en ese castillo se utilizaran y él que había trabajado toda su vida mortal como uno, no lo podía aceptar tampoco como de buen agrado, pero eso no significaba no poder incomodarlos hasta el dolor con situaciones extremas.

Por lo que ahora frente a él y sobre sus rodillas se encontraban sobre una capa de rocas puntiagudas que pasados los minutos se hacían dolorosos, y por las caras de estos, el dolor los estaba agobiando con rapidez.

— Hablad y todo esto terminara más rápido.- soltó Jorking caminando hacía los sujetos. Habían varios guardias más, el sol entraba por la puerta y Witkim turnaba su mirada de los dos presos como al exterior.- ¿Vuestro señor feudal os a mandando a espiar?- pregunto, él notó, como había hecho siempre que el nombre de Shoys salía que los dos hombres apretaban la mandíbula con rabia y que los ojos del más joven se abrillantaban por las lagrimas.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

— No hablarán y estoy muy cansado- informo Witkim.- envía nuevos soldados y ve que es lo que retrasa al sujeto con su respuesta, Jorking. Llevad a los dos a los postes de pie, haber si luego de esto estar de pie durante todo el día anima a hablar un poco más.

Él envió por uno de los guardias de anoche, y el hombre se acercó con una breve venia.

— Infórmame

— No hizo nada extraño mi señor, se movió por la celda, palpo los maderos como si fuera un ciego y durmió lo que quedo de noche, ahora solo se encuentra descansando.

Con una venia lo hizo desaparecer y apretó levemente su espada. ¿Aun se encontraría débil? O sería solo una treta.

No lo sabía, pero esa noche, se informaría.

Al entrar en la habitación notó que habían varios cambios, uno, que el fuego aun se mantenía prendido, dos, la ropa de su capa no se hallaba y tres que la chiquilla no se veían.

Con un susto momentáneo al imaginarse a la muchacha que pudo haber saltado de una de las ventanas se movió hacía una de estas para quedarse en pie observándola. La mujer estaba recogida y dormida plácidamente aferrada a las colchas de su cama, dormía acurrucada con su cabello desparramado cual abanico sobre el suelo. Un mohín hermoso en sus facciones tranquilas, con su nariz un poco arrugada y los labios llenos un poco entreabiertos.

Invadido por el cansancio y una sensación de paz, la levanto con cuidado y la puso sobre la cama. Esta no proveyó de ningún ruido, seguramente se habría de haber quedado hasta las tantas de la noche esperándole para soltarle un montón de maldiciones a la cara. Pero aun estaba muy cansado si quiera para pensar en lo que había dicho, por lo que dando la vuelta, quitándose las arma, la capa, la túnica, camisa y botas se subió al otro lado. Por puro pudor no se quito los pantalones. Pero solo, porque estaba demasiado cansado si quiera para pelear un poco más con ella.

Recostado sobre el jergón observo su rostro de ángel, labios sensuales, su nariz pequeña y respingona, cejas arqueadas de un color mucho más oscuro que su cabello y labios llenos. De verdad, era su ángel. ¿Era acaso demasiado pedir que ella no le mirara en mal?¿Era mucho pedir que no le gritara siempre que le veía? Suspiro y acaricio brevemente su piel. Era tan hermosa.

Y con esa última imagen se quedo dormido.

Despertó mucho más cómoda de lo que imaginaba y mientras se acurrucaba en el cálido colchón suspiro largo y tendido ya que el sol le pegaba en la espalda calentándola un poco más. El olor, un olor cálido, terrenal y grueso le tenía embriagada y aunque no quería abrir los ojos, unos suaves ruidos como el ronroneo de un gato le llamo la atención.

Abrió los ojos perdida, con una nebulosa hasta que logró enfocar bien y recordó donde se hallaba.

Se logró tragar su grito cuando se sentó de un golpe, el sujeto, el bastardo mentiroso estaba allí, acostado a su lado, sin túnica, con el cabello disparatado para todos lados y una sombra de barba en sus facciones que hizo que su corazón saltara de emoción.

¡Ho Dios de la Naturaleza, era hermoso!

El corazón se le acelero hasta casi dejarle sin aire mientras seguía observándolo, sus ojos, traicioneros y desleales se fijaron en sus hombros anchos, en su espalda levemente arqueada por los músculos bien definidos, la piel morena y tensa. La boca se le hizo agua mientras bajaba hacía sus caderas, estrechas y luego su parte inferior aun con la ropa puesta su imaginación le jugo en mala y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza.

Mareada y atolondrada intento suavemente quitarse las colchas que tenía encima y salir discretamente de la habitación, pero cuando ya se encontraba a punto de realizar su cometido, el sujeto estiró una mano, una mano ancha y rugosa que cayo sobre su brazo que se erizo cual gallina. Sus dedos largos y gruesos le pusieron nerviosa aun más de lo normal, y en un arranque ya de nervios. Se quito la ropa a tirones llamando la atención del sujeto, abrió esos enormes ojos verdes que tenía alerta por el movimiento, y cuando ella estuvo apunto de salvar su vida y dignidad, el sujeto le agarro del vestido y la jaló hasta la cama, donde en dos movimientos la dejo bajo él.

Sus ya pocos nerviosos no le hicieron caso para tramar un escape y su pensamientos coherentes desaparecieron por completo cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos, como la acuno bajo él y sus lenguas se tocaron mientras su respiración chocaba contra sus mejillas y su lacio cabello acariciaba sus contornos. Respirando con problemas, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y perdió completamente la razón mientras este le reclamaba con tanta dulzura y rabia, sujetando su rostro y obligándola a acercarse más aunque eso ya fuera imposible.

Fue el beso más cálido y apasionado que hubiera alguna vez recibido, y aunque primero hubiera deseado que le colgaran de los meñiques, el más dulce y embriagador de todos. La dejo mareada y embriagada en aquel olor tan narcótico.

Al separarse con el pecho a punto de explotarle, con un calor anormal y observando aquella belleza de ojos, un rayo de cordura le llegó y pegándole en los hombros para quitárselo de encima este le hizo caso y a trópicos y a punto de desmayarse pudo al fin salir de su habitación con más sentimientos de los necesarios, con más calidez de la que necesitaba.

Maldito fuera el bárbaro.


	5. Chapter 5

**V Asalto: Genocidio**

El olor le despertó y quedo un poco ciega por el sol en punta sobre su cabeza. Pestañeando rápidamente detrás de las vendas para enfocar sus ojos, alargando sus miembros entumecidos y olfateando el lugar donde provenía tan peculiar olor. Solo tuvo que girarse un poco sobre sí para ver al sujeto a poco metro de ella, mirándole con unos ojos castaños brillantes y el rostro curioso en un mohín. En sus manos un plato para tan curioso olor.

— Soy Jorking, senescal de este castillo- informo dando algunos pasos y pasándole el plato. Ella notó que le temblaba un poco el pulsó, pero acepto agradecida el plato.

Lo recordaba brevemente cuando había saltado frente a Asha, el sujeto se había puesto delante del bastardo con tal de protegerlo.

— Shayr- respondía ella y se bajo un poco la venda para beber de tan llamante sopa.

— ¿Sin titulo?- pregunto curioso.

Ella bajo un poco el plato, negó y lo miró detenidamente ya que se había sorprendido bastante. El sujeto no debía de ser muy mayor, o caracterizaba una edad bastante poco concreta. Pero su rostro no estaba surcado por líneas de maldad y tenía un rostro de parsimonia que parecía bastante inconsistente con su fachada a la hora de proteger.

— Pero… ¿Comandante no? De la familia Sions, todos conocen tu nombre y la prole de tus soldados. ¿Cómo no va a tener un titulo?

Ella al no poder hablar ya que su voz era femenina le miró solo un poco más, termino de comer disfrutando de la agradable sopa que le ayudo a su estomago famélico y volvió a tapar su boca con las telas.

— Fui alguna vez. Ahora no- respondió y se dispuso a poner en pie para estirar los músculos.

Hubo un olor efímero, pero tan potente que su cuello casi se rompe al girar la cabeza, se acercó aun entumida hacía el otro lado de la celda, hacía donde se escuchaban a los soldados forcejeando, preparando sus ejercicios matutinos. La piel se le erizo y sus dedos se enterraron con fuerza en las tablas. Aquel olor, aquel olor era de Sandrua.

Noto que los guardias a su alrededor se movieron inquietos, por el refilón vio que Jorking miraba hacía donde provenía el olor y el rostro le cambio.

Sandrua, y si no se equivocaba otro olor era de Janiel, uno de sus soldados más jóvenes.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Que hacían esos dos allí? ¿Que estaba pasando? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Habría pasado algo? ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a él? La desesperación comenzó a invadirle. Pero no, Sandrua no seria tan inconsciente para dejarse atrapar, era ilógico. ¿Qué estaría tramando? ¿Que estaría pasando?

Los rumores se habían alzado con rapidez y ella se moría de vergüenza mientras sus manos intentaban seguir cociendo las dichosas ropas del señor- un acto horrible, porque ella no era buena en ello, tenia todos sus dedos llenos de heridas— Habían ya pasado varias horas desde tal acto, y pronto se serviría la cena lugar donde solo quería morir de vergüenza, porque era pésima para resguardar sus emociones, y aun si esas emociones eran tan fuertes.

Annex, la mujer que llevaba la casa estaba un poco más allá mirándole con ojo crítico y dando una que otra orden de vez en cuando llenando con frío aire el lugar. Quería irse de allí, quería dejar que su maldito corazón dejara de latir cual loco por solo pensar en el estúpido beso.

Había tenido que pellizcarse dos veces en lo que inconscientemente sus dedos habían tocado sus labios recordando el picor, y el calor que le había embargado luego de tan horrible suceso. Y ahora, porque una sirvienta le había visto salir de la habitación del Lord, todo el mundo parecía hablar de ello sin importarle si ella escuchaba o no. Se sentía tan abrumada, ¿Por qué su hermano no hacía algo? ¡Maldita sea!

— Hoy trajeron a dos hombres de vuestra casa- soltó de pronto la mujer concentrada en su bello tapiz. Ella le miro asombrada.

— ¿Hombres? ¿Quienes?

— No lo sé, pero los soldados hablan de ellos, se encuentran afuera, enclaustrados en las vigas de pie. Tal ves si tú les ordenaras que hablaran tendrían que dejar de sufrir el malestar.

Eso le puso los nervios de punta y dejo los implementos de lado mientras corría hacía la entrada. Algunos guardias que estaba cerca se movieron nerviosamente, ya que ella no tenía poder de acercarse a la entrada, pero solo fue unos segundos en lo que pudo apreciar a Janiel y Sandrua parados y temblorosos enjaulados en medio del patio sin protección alguna; cuando la mano salió de la nada, le agarró del brazo y la jaló hacía atrás. Era el vampiro, ella siseo mientras se quitaba la mano de encima y se le retorcía todo dentro de ella al recordar a sus dos hombres.

Ella sabía que otros habían sido atrapados, siendo esclavos pero no maltratados lejos de su vista, ya que trabajan en el foso del castillo. Pero Janiel y Sandrua eran conocidos cercanos de Shayr y por lo tanto de ella, ambos aun estaban en el castillo D´vanchi cuando ellos escaparon, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Que había sucedido?

— ¡No me toques!- soltó luego enojada- ¿Por qué mis hombres están allí? ¿Por qué los tenéis allí a pleno sol?- pregunto nerviosa. El vampiro le miró con sus ojos negros calándole hasta el alma.

— Porque ellos se los buscaron- le respondió.- volved a tus quehaceres- le soltó con un bufido burlón. Ella sintió que le hervía la sangre, se mordió los labios y se le fue la sangre a la cabeza.

— Maldito chupador de almas- siseó bajito para que solo él le escuchara- solo deseo que tu muerte sea lenta, lenta y tortuosa bajo el sol que nos acobija. Deseo que tu cuerpo se convierta en cenizas y tu alma sienta la libertad solo unos segundos antes de sufrir toda la eternidad en el infierno.

La maldita chiquilla le estaba alterando más de lo necesario. Podría haberle abofeteado, pero le podría haber rotó la mandíbula con solo tocarla, su mano se dirigió hacía su cuello apretando levemente. Esta soltó un grito ahogado y sus ojos dorados le miraron con miedo y valor a lados iguales, levanto su maldito mentón y cuando él se acercó ahogándola bajo su yugo. Le siseo cual demonio del infierno.

— Silencio- susurró cual viento helado- si llegó a morir, me llevare a tu licana conmigo y lo disfrutare….

— ¡Taillo!- la voz provino desde la puerta, pero él no se movió mientras veía a Witkim mirarle con ojos asombrados para luego parecer horrorizado mientras observaba a quien tenía entre sus manos.- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto hablando lentamente, y él rodo los ojos soltando a su viperina dama.

— La mujer parece muy interesada en los hombres atrapados.

Witkim se acercó con el rostro crispado, le envió una mirada extrañada que él ignoro, agarro a la humana de un brazo y aunque hubiera dado la mitad de su alma para seguirlos solo los pudo ver desde la protección del salón al verlos salir.

Llegar frente a sus dos hombres, insolados, con los rostros perlados y los cuerpos temblorosos hizo que se le pusieran los ojos lagrimosos. Ellos no merecían un trato tan despiadado. No sus hombres, que eran los mejores. Fue Janiel, con su rostro joven y una barba maltrecha quien le miró asombrado.

— Lady Asha- susurró con la voz enronquecida.

— Sácalos de allí, sácalos de allí.

— Sueles pedir mucho- replico el hombre mientras ella intentaba dar un par de pasos, pero el sujeto le clavo la mano en el hombro reteniéndola el contacto le puso los pelos de punta.- ¿Qué me darás cambio esta vez?- pregunto con voz sedosa cerca de su oído.

Ella se puso fucsia de rabia y vergüenza. Sus ojos miraron los ojos desenfocados de Janiel. Notó que Sandrua levantaba la mirada y luego la bajaba hacía la cicatriz en forma de media luna en la mano.

— Trae a Shayr al comedor, y a ellos, y ellos hablaran.

— ¿Y porque lo harían?- preguntó el sujeto. Ella le miró con rabia. ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por…. si ya había pasado el tiempo?

— Ellos lo harán.

— Lo haremos- soltó esta vez el mayor con los ojos llenos de una sabiduría, de un entendimiento que solo Shayr eran guardián.

Pasaron solo unos segundos hasta que el bárbaro asintió. Le agarró una mano y jalándola la llevo de vuelta al salón donde el asqueroso vampiro aún miraba interesado.

— Necesito que traigas a tu juguete, cuando caiga la noche. Los hombres hablaran.- el vampiro solo asintió mientras se alejaba.

Fue inesperado el movimiento que hizo el bárbaro luego. Le agarro ambos brazos y la jalo hacía arriba, quedando casi nariz con nariz y sus alientos entrechocados le puso la piel de gallina.

— Sea lo que sea, por lo que vuestro hermano allá enviado a esos espías, ten por seguro que se me esta haciendo muy difícil dejaros ir.- y diciendo eso, la soltó y se alejó dando ordenes.

A ella le temblaron las piernas con el corazón errático por lo dicho. Maldito…. Maldito bárbaro.

La noche ya había caído cuando fueron por ella. No fue el vampiro, si no Jorking quien al parecer soberanamente abrumado por ponerles las cadenas la llevó hacía el salón, que estaba a rebosar de humanos ya comidos e intrigados por los dos soldados meditabundos en medio del salón.

Su bestia pegó un saltó de malestar al sentir al vampiro tan cerca quien se apodero de sus cadenas con una mueca altanera que ella paso por alto ya que sus ojos fueron de inmediato a sus hombres que yacían sobre sus rodillas en el centro de la habitación. Y pegó una acelerada cuando vio a Sandrua, pero el vampiro le retuvo con fuerza jalándola hacía una de las paredes.

Fue doloroso ver a sus dos hombres que le miraron con grandes ojos asombrados y una abrumadora vergüenza se cernió sobre ella cuando noto la piedad en sus ojos, la angustia y la vergüenza.

En el bullicio que se abrió en el lugar al verlos a todos ella pudo apreciar las palabras de Sandrua mientras ocultaba sus labios con su cabello.

"_Bien a salvo, feliz. Es un hombre ya"_

Aquella noticia fue como un bálsamo que sano sus heridas. Si él estaba bien, ya no importaba nada ya.

— Estamos todos presentes, hablad- ordeno el bárbaro mientras el silencio en la habitación se hacía palpable. Ella busco con la mirada a Asha quien parecía tremendamente nerviosa.

Sufrió un latigazo de malestar por recordar lo que ese bastardo le había hecho a su señora. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habría sido muy traumático? Había escuchado, no muy claro pero si preciso las burlas que se habían levantado por algunos actos en que su lady y el bárbaro habían estado involucrados. Lo mataría. Lo mataría por lo que le hizo a su señora.

Un efluvio acido le puso en contacto con la realidad, en los dos cuerpos allí arrodillados, cabizbajos como si miles de kilos tuvieran encima. Un mal presentimiento se alzó en su cuerpo y miró una vez más Asha, pálida como si ella también sintiera que algo malo había pasado, algo realmente espantoso se alzó en el lugar, como una nube gris de dolor. Se puso inquieta y se enderezó en toda su postura. El vampiro, quien ahora atrás suyo tenía las cadenas de sus grilletes se puso en alerta.

— Hablad- ordeno brevemente Asha cuando el silencio se hizo aun más espeso.

— Luego de vuestra huida- la voz era de Janiel, quebrada y abrumada, alzo sus ojos y había un brillo de pesar, rabia y dolor- vuestro hermano, miladi…. Vuestro hermano, Lord Shoys enloqueció…

— ¿Qué?- pregunto Asha abrumada.

Y ella lo sintió, algo oscuro. Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco. Algo había pasado, algo realmente malo. Miró al vampiro detrás de él que con ojos negros le miro entrecerrando el cejo. Sus manos se movieron nerviosas en los grilletes. Él también podía sentirlo, aquel malestar que irradiaban los dos hombres era algo más que una simple golpiza propinada por el hermano de Asha.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Que paso?

— Lo sentimos, mi capitán- la voz del chico se quebró por completo mientras le miraba.- lo sentimos de verdad… no pudimos, no pudimos…. – la voz del chico se contrajo y ella dio un paso en el vano intento de que siguiera hablando.

_Sangre, dolor. Asesinato se olía en el aire._

— ¡Mi lord! ¡Milord!- entro en aquel momento un viejo escudero con una bolsa ensangrentada y una carta.- un mensajero de los Sions a botado esto a medio camino y huido cual perro.

_Sangre, muchas sangres, mezclas… asesinato. _

Dio un paso para apremiar a sus hombres a que siguieran hablando, pero el vampiro le retuvo.

— Es de vuestro hermano- soltó el bárbaro con el rostro contraído. No había que ser un genio para saber que aquello en la bolsa era sangre. El estomago se le hizo un nudo y la respiración se le acelero aun más si fuera posible. El vampiro tensó más las cadenas, ella miró a sus dos perturbado soldados

— Quedaos tranquila- le escucho susurrar. Pero fue el sonido de asco del bárbaro lo que le hizo tomar atención. Fue Asha quien le quito de las manos la bolsa y la abrió asustada.

— ¡No!- negó el hombre, pero la muchacha soltó la bolsa cual plaga y su piel se puso enfermiza mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca para callar el grito.

La bolsa ensangrentada, cayó a tierra mostrando el interior.

Fue como una maldita sacudida de asco y presión. Todo a su alrededor de apago, centrándose en lo que había ahora frente a sus ojos. Un frío glacial la invadió mientras notabas las tiras de piel, tiras de pieles podridas pero aun con la imagen de la luna a medio llenar. Pedazos de pieles humanas rasgadas y envueltas. Decenas. Todas…. Todas diferentes.

— Los asesinaron- habló Sandrua mirándole con tanto dolor y rabia en sus ojos- a todos vuestros soldados, milord. A cada uno de ellos, a cada uno de ellos que se resistió a seguir las órdenes de Lord Bakhu, a todos.- la voz del hombre se consumió, como su propio aire.

No podía ser, no podía…. No. Sus soldados eran dos centurias. Sus soldados eran los mejores.

— El trajo hombres del sur, tres centurias y aun más en camino…. Aquel demonio no podía aceptar que nosotros, vuestros hombres nos resentíamos bajo las órdenes de su capitán. Nos cercó fuera del castillo D´vanshi. Allí solo algunos pudimos escapar.

Sus hombres. Sus hombres…

Negó con lágrimas en los ojos, con un dolor tan hondo en su cuerpo. Ella conocía a cada uno de sus hombres, ella había tomado atención en cada uno de ellos. Ella les había entregado sus mejores posiciones en sus mejores condiciones. Sus hombres eran casi una familia.

— ¡No!- negó e intento acercarse a la bolsa allí. No podía ser real. ¡No lo era! Un sueño, aun deliraba de fiebre. Un maldito sueño.

Sus hombres asesinados. La marca de su poder, aquel bastardo, aquel bastardo había matado a sus hombres.

— ¡No!- volvió a negar. Escucho los sollozos de Asha quien se abrazaba y miraba la bolsa aun a sus pies traumatizada por la verdad.

Sus hombres eran los mejores. Hombres buenos, leales, hombres fieles y honorables. Sus hombres…

Miró a Taillo quien parecía demasiado impresionado como él mismo.

Asesinado, el maldito loco había asesinado a la elite de guerreros más poderosos de la región. El maldito loco le declaraba la guerra por haber "importunado" en sus labores, le "regalaba" a la su hermana cual esclava, le daba de regalo a él y a su pueblo, la sangre de un montón de infieles.

El grito del licano le puso la piel de gallina mientras lo veía caer frente a los trozos de pieles. Escucho sollozar a Asha y en un acto puramente instintivo la agarro y la obligo a no seguir viendo, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro, reconfortándola aunque fuera con su presencia. Su cuerpecito temblaba, su respiración estaba tan desnivelada que se ahoga en sus lágrimas.

El licano, por primera vez, lo veía completamente destrozado allí de rodillas negando mientras veía las pieles de sus soldados asesinados, murmurando en un idioma antiguo, llorando por sus hombres asesinados tan brutal y cruelmente. Y Taillo un poco más allá parecía igual de horrorizado.

Esto no debía de haber sido así, esto no debía de haber sido una matanza sin justificación, y ahora, aquel loco le declaraba la guerra, aquel loco que mataba a los suyos, regalaba a su familia y no tenía ni un respeto por la vida humana, no debía estar con vida.

— No merece vivir- susurró contra la muchacha, hablándole en le oído mientras cada vez más sus lagrimas ahogaban sus lamentos.- no merece seguir en pie. Dame tu consentimiento, solo dilo una vez, solo una y lo destrozare por lo que ha hecho a tu familia – "por lo que te ha hecho a ti" pensó con angustia.

— Mátalo… mátalo.

— Así se hará….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los alertas y favoritos :D<strong>

_Galadriel Numeness: Gracias por pasar, y sobre los licanos y vampiros al servicio de los humanos, es un tema que ya tomare en unos caps más adelantes, por que así como al servicio como si fueran vasallos no lo son –talvez la licana si, pero tienes que entender su historia- el vampiro mucho menos, pero bueno ya llegare a ese cap y se aclarara mi enredado punto XDDD. Y bueno, espero que te haya gustado y tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero si me aseguro con un cap por mes por lo menos que es lo que me permite la Universidad. Asi que espero que te guste y cualquier cosa… pues aquí estoy._

**Lo otro… para aquellos que le gusto mi historia Guardian y Mi Paris, les cuento que estoy trabajando en una historia que mezclara ambas, no les tengo fecha aún, pero bueno, es para contarles a los que les intereso y aquellos que pidieron que no dejara las historias hasta allí no más :D eso :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI Asalto: Pacto**

Luego de aquello se armó un pequeño caos cuando, por lo que él pudo notar el licano comenzó a alterarse, y por el rostro de Taillo, sorprendido y alarmado no era una cosa poca.

Sin soltar a Asha quien parecía volver en si de apoco, ordeno a sus hombres moverse rápidamente, pero no era solo Taillo quien había notado esa esencia un poco asesina del licano, si no que uno de los recién apresados parecía igual o peor de angustiado. Se giro hacía Jorking quien se acercaba a la escena, preocupado con la vista clavadas en las cadenas tirantes de Taillo.

— Annex, lleva a los sirvientes a los cuartos, Jorking lleva a los hombres a las bodegas. Coloca hombres en las torres y….

El caos se armó.

La licana estaba completamente fuera de si, en el aire, ese olor salvaje a húmedas, tierra y bosque, troncos y pastos se levantó en esencia con algo tan acido y tan repelente que le puso los pelos de punta, porque era un olor que ya había presenciado y solo se podía tomar en las noches de luna llena.

Tiro las cadenas notando que los músculos de la licana no se movían. Miró a Witkim solo una vez para hacerle saber que debía sacar a la gente del lugar, y el humano le hizo caso de inmediato, pero demasiado tarde.

Tiro las cadenas en el momento apropiado, porque la licana se levantó en todo su porte, erguida, con las garras transformadas, con aquel olor a peligro que alarmo a los más cercanos, hasta los humanos notaron que algo iba mal.

No era una transformación completa, pero estaba demasiado fuera de si para hacerle entender alguna otra cosa. Las argollas de rompieron cuando esta simplemente las movió hacía un lado, lo que paralizo a todos los presentes.

Se agacho en un silencio que podía haberse roto con un suspiro tomando la bolsa ensangrentada. Fue un gruñido lo que salió y alarmo a los cercanos y el impulso para reaccionar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

A una velocidad digna de su raza se coloco delante de ella, llamando su atención en aquellos ojos azules eléctricos endemoniados por el dolor de la perdida, podía entenderla, por una vez podía ponerse en su posición, pero jamás poner en peligro a los sirvientes de Witkim ni al mismísimo Witkim que estaba demasiado cerca. Con un resoplido amargo le agarró un brazo y haciendo una palanca con la fuerza de un semi giro la lanzó contra la tarima que hizo un estridente ruido a madera quebrada.

Eso logró que la gran mayoría se moviera, escucho lo gritos de Annex llevándose a las mujeres como si no pasara nada y a Jorking ordenando a gritos a un montón de hombres sorprendidos.

La licana aturdida por el fuerte golpe, no alcanzo a levantarse cuando él le agarro de un hombro y enterrándole las uñas como una maldita garra comenzó a arrastrarla hacía la sala de Guerra que se encontraba a pocos pasos. Sabiendo que esta no se dejaría arrastrar pero teniendo en su intención sacarla de la mirada de un montón de soldados curiosos y sorprendidos.

Logro empujarla dentro antes de que con dos golpes en el estomago que le quebraron más de una costilla lo lanzó contra la mesa donde cientos de pergaminos salieron volando en el momento en que él la tumbo. Se levantó siseando y apoyándose en una mano por el dolor.

En la oscuridad de la sala vio sus ojos y parte de su rostro ya que las vendas habían caído.

Veía los ojos destrozados de un alma apenada. Los ojos, una fuente de emociones quebrada mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo una a una.

— Lo lamento- dijo sin saber porque realmente, en aquel momento debería estar pensando en su vida mas que intentar reconfortar un alma abrumada ¡El ama abrumada de un licano! Pero él había visto ese dolor, el dolor de perder una familia. Una familia entera.

La licana se quedo quieta de pronto, como si su disculpa la hubiera dejado más que choqueada. Hubo un ruidito, pasos apresurados. Tuvo un acto de pánico cuando vio a la humana, Asha entrar corriendo cual tormenta y saltar a los brazos de la licana como si esta no estuviera apunto de asesinar un pueblo entero. Atrás, pálido y muy asustado llego Witkim mirándole y luego mirando a los dos.

Por un momento presintió ver a la dama humana muerta entre las manos de la licana, pero no fue así, si no que en breves segundos en que ese abrazo duro la licana volvió a ser "humana", sus garras desaparecieron y su cuerpo que antes se alzaba fuerte y poderoso se rompió por completo en los brazos de Asha. Witkim aun demasiado impresionado y como si nada hubiera pasado se acercó medio trotando hacía él sin quitarle la mirada a las dos allí.

— ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto tendiéndole una mano. El no dijo nada porque intentaba contener el dolor hacía si por lo que simplemente tomo su mano y se apoyó en el sujeto. Las malditas costillas demorarían más de un día en recuperarse.- Asha- llamo a la chiquilla quien le hablaba suavecito a la licana. Esta solo asentía, si hubiera tomado atención tal vez se hubiera enterado de lo que ambas hablaban. La mujer le acomodo las vendas con un cariño maternal y se giro hacía ellos.

— Quiero que lo matéis- anunció esta con firmeza dando un paso con la licana atrás cabizbaja.

— Te lo he prometido- soltó Witkim a su lado y él le miro sorprendido por la seguridad, la fidelidad en sus palabras.

— Pero quiero que Shayr se haga cargo de ello.

— Imposible- negó su amigo y señor mirándole por medio segundo a él.- no puedo dejar que alguien tan peligroso como él ande suelto por allí. Y mucho menos volver a poner en circunstancias conflictivas a mi hombre con el tuyo.

— Es el quien tiene más derecho que todos ustedes. Es él quien ha perdido a todos.- refuto enojada. Él miró a la licana detrás, envuelta en un silencio pesado pero sumiso. ¿Qué le habría dicho la mujer?

— Con una condición- salió él parándose aunque el dolor le hizo que le temblaran las rodillas. Witkim le miró sorprendido.

— ¿Cuál?- pregunto la mujer mirándole intensamente.

— Que él jure bajo el escudo y la bandera de los Freedor, que jure lealtad a mi señor y que se disponga a mis órdenes.

— Imposible- habló la licana esta vez dando un paso.

— Imposible- dijo medio segundo después la humana mirando a la licana con cierta desesperanza.

— Entonces no hay trato- negó Witkim.- si él no puede…

La licana dio un paso más hacía adelante y se subió la manga de la mano derecha donde habían símbolos alrededor del dobles y codo. Otras cicatrices, pero no eran como la de su rostro. Eran runas… runas simbólicas hechas con una tinta creada por humanos toscas, desniveladas, opacas y sin vida, pero llena de una simbología de unión que hasta al otro lado del mar se conocía.

La licana estaba atada en alma a la familia Sions.

— A la única que le debo mi lealtad es a mi ama Asha. No hay ni un juramente en esta tierra bajo los cielos de los dioses que pueda romper mi juramento hacía mi ama….

No sabía porque se había sorprendido. Claro que había algo extraño, ¿Por qué la comandante de la familia Sions se marchaba con la chica si tenía aun su ejército consigo y aun amo aun que seguir? ¡Un heredero que era su prioridad más que una muchacha! ¿Porque la licana no pertenecía al hermano? La licana había sido atada hacía la familia Sions, los padres eran sus verdaderos amos, y solo sus verdaderos amos podían entregarla a alguien más, a su hija el poder de llevar a la licana consigo donde quisiera, perdiendo sus poderes como comandante hacía sus hombres. Algo que seguramente al hermano jamás le agrado.

Y solo había una manera en que esa lealtad pudiera romperse, y era que el amo se uniera en casamiento sangrado…

— Te casaras conmigo- ordeno Witkim de pronto. Él le miro sorprendido ¿Conocería estas designios, esas runas tan antiguas?

— ¿Qué?- pregunto la chica alarmada. La licana abrió los ojos de golpe y luego entrecerró el cejo mirando recelosa al hombre.

— Si él ya os toco ama- alcanzo a escuchar lo que puso pálida y luego roja cual tomate a la chica.

— ¡Él Nunca a hecho nada, Shayr!- grito conmocionada. Él pudo notar nuevamente, como su señor se moría de celos. ¿Seria buena idea decirle que el licano era de hecho mujer? ¡Nha! Le gustaba verlo expresar sus pasiones tan brutalmente.

— No es lo que se dice por el palacio. Yo creo que es una excelente forma de…- comentó él como quien no quiere la cosa mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

— ¡No!- chilló la chica mientras tuvo el amago de salir corriendo hacía la puerta. Witkim salió hecho un bólido hacía esta, le agarro un brazo poniéndola frente a él.

— Te casaras conmigo, de todas formas. Tu hermano ya te ha regalado- soltó malhumorado. Él pudo notar que estaba herido por el rechazo tan escandaloso.

— ¿Qué?- pregunto la chica sorprendida.

— Aquí tienes. Mañana en la tarde se hará la ceremonia y tu- se giro hacía el licano con una mueca amenazadora- de ahora en adelante estas bajo el mando de Taillo, y espero de ambos, un comportamiento medio humano aunque sea en apariencia. ¡Lo ultimo que me falta además de esta nueva guerra, que mis hombres pelean dentro de mi propio castillo!- y soltando aquello medio a gritos salió de la habitación.

Hum, realmente parecía afectado por el rechazo. Cinco segundos después volvió a entrar con los ojos verdes bien abiertos como si hubiera hecho algo realmente descortés, tomo el saco de las pieles con cierto cuidado.

— Se les hará una ceremonia adecuada. Les enterraremos y sus almas descansarán en paz- y volviendo a desaparecer con un aura solemne desapareció. Él pudo apreciar por unos breves segundos el rostro sorprendido y brevemente iluminado de la chica ante el acto.

Giro su rostro hacía la licana quien le miraba intensamente, pero ya no expedía esa aura asesina, y eso, debía aclarar era una tranquilidad para su ser. La licana le miraba mortificada o demasiado perdida para saber que debía o que no debía hacer.

— Mañana hablaremos de esto, ahora vuelve a tu celda- ordeno esperando no tener más incidentes. La licana le miró por algunos segundos más antes de ignorarlo por completo y acercarse a la dama que le miro sujetando sus manos. La chiquilla aún temblaba un poco.

— Sé que estas preocupada por Woulfbez, pero él no se acercará, ni siquiera sabe donde esta.

— Creo que Kitha puede saberlo- susurró la licana y él no pudo no escuchar, estaba a pasos. ¿Quién sería Woulfbez?

— Entonces intentaremos que esto acabe pronto.- la licana asintió. Y realizando una breve reverencia salió de la habitación. Él salió poco más atrás de esta, fuera de la habitación estaba Witkim dando algunas órdenes. Jorking miró a ambos antes de acercarse.

— Llévalo a su celda, afuera.- ordeno al hombre, este asintió mientras seguía al licano que ni siquiera se había detenido unos segundos.

La licana no hizo drama alguno mientras Jorking le llevó a su celda allá afuera, él vio por el reojo que Witkam volvía a entrar en la habitación de guerra por lo que solo espero observando el cielo nuboso y el aire para saber los designios que la naturaleza le entregaba esa noche. Una tormenta se abalanzaba sobre ellos. El invierno llegaba crudo y veloz. El invierno cada vez más cerca.

Casarse. Casarse. Se llevó una mano al pecho a su corazón histérico. ¿Casarse? ¿Ella? no, no podía.

Busco a tientas un asiento donde dejo caer pesadamente su cuerpo, con las manos entre su cabello.

Había sido tan poco el tiempo y ya había hecho tantos planes… no, no quería atarse a nadie. No quería… no quería esto. Su hermano, su hermano que había hecho, ¿Por qué? Nunca habían sido de la mejor relación porque ella pasaba más tiempo con Shayr que con él ya que su entrenamiento prologando fuera del hogar jamás le permitió ser realmente dos hermanos unidos. Ella había aceptado su palabra para casarse con el viejo inmundo sin ningún problema, bueno… relativamente, pero había sido obediente desde la muerte de su padre. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Porque?

— Veo que la idea aun no os agrada- soltó una voz fría desde un lado. Ella pego un brinco y ni siquiera tuvo ganas de replicarle.- esto hubiera sido así de todos modos si tu familia no hubiera roto el trato.

— ¡Mi familia no rompió ningún trato! Fuiste tú quien se desligo- replico parándose de golpe. Enfadada porque él quisiera tomar algo que desecho.

— Sigues hablando de algo que jamás ocurrió. Yo no rompí la alianza.

— Mentiroso- replico molesta.

El sujeto en dos zancadas llegó frente suyo. Tomando su brazo con firmeza.

— Deja de agarrarme como si fuera un animal- replico enterrándoles las uñas en la mano que le apretaba el brazo. Este pegó un respingo hacía atrás como si le hubiera pegado una cachetada.

— Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño.

Ella dio medio paso hacía atrás tomándose el brazo y mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. Primero la zamarrea y luego le pide disculpas. ¿Qué tenía ese sujeto? Este le miró unos segundos después mientras a ella comenzaba a picarle los ojos por las lágrimas. ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!

— Ven conmigo- le llamó caminando hacía la puerta, cuando ella no se movió él se giro molesto.- por favor- remarco aun más enojado. Ella no dijo nada y le miro por el refilón mientras se acercaba, tenia la duda de que si no le seguía haría lo que había hecho los últimos días, tomarla y tironearla. ¡Maldito Bruto!

Salieron de la habitación, ya era bien entrada en la noche pero aun había algunos hombres caminando de un lado a otro y otros sirvientes arreglando la tarima donde Shayr había sido lanzada con anterioridad. El sujeto comenzó a subir las escaleras y ella un poco retraída le siguió, pasaron la habitación de este, la de ella y llegaron casi al final donde una puerta con seguro les dio la bienvenida. El sujeto saco un montón de llaves y abrió la habitación mientras encendía una de las antorchas de la pared.

Se quedó con la boca abierta mientras veía la oscura pero bien ventilada habitación. Era casi una bodega, había lienzos de las más exquisitas telas, cofres de diversos tamaños, candelabros de plata, vasijas, espejos y muebles de artesanos envidiables. Algunas armas con insignias de familias antiguas y allá en el fondo, cerca de la apagada chimenea estaban sus cofres y baúles. Él corazón se le subió a la garganta al ver sus preciadas pertenencias.

— Estas son los tesoros de mi familia- anunció el sujeto tocando con cariño un espejo con filigranas exquisitos.- la mitad se lo debió de haber llevado mi hermana, pero sea donde sea que este no los necesita.

— ¿Hermana?- pregunto curiosa mientras tocaba un jarrón de cristal, hermoso. No quería parecer muy ansiosa por sus cosas, no quería él creyera que la conocía.

— Se caso con un nómade- respondió cortante como si recordarlo le trajera malos recuerdos.- van de un lado a otro en una caravana, no la veo muy seguido gracias a Dios.

— ¿Por qué permitiste que se casara con un nómade si obviamente no os gusta?- pregunto mientras lo veía pegar un salto.

— Porque me gano una a puesta, pero no es por eso lo que te he traído aquí.- respiro profundo y se giro hacía sus baúles- allí están tus cosas, creo… creo que te gustaría tomar algo de allí para mañana.

Ella se petrifico y miro sus cosas. Allí estaba su ajuar, el ajuar más horrible y fuera de moda de todo el continente, estaba segura, lo había mandado a pedir con las telas más chillonas y discordantes que pudiera acceder, su hermano, contraído por lo horrible de su "vestido de novia" no había reparado en gastos con tal de entregarle a su futuro esposo. Y ni que decir de los corsé y tocados, lleno de plumas y decorados extravagantes.

Se acercó a exactamente el baúl que allí se encontraba y saco el voluptuoso y horrible vestido. Se giro sobre si con este sobrepuesto y observó encantada el rostro ceniciento de su querido novio… asco puro.

— ¿Que es ese animal que llevas encima?- pregunto nervioso mirando los volantes, las cuencas y la variación de colores chillones desde el rojo escarlata al verde lima.

— Mi vestido de novia- soltó con una voz rebosante de dulzura- ¿No os gusta?- pregunto tocando las telas como si fueran los más preciados tesoros.

— Eso es digno de bufones del rey- replico molesto. Ella sobreactuando increíblemente, respiro profundo y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras hacía que sus ojos de pusieran lagrimosos. Este le miró sorprendido y luego a su pedazo de trapo- pero si quieres llevarlo…- regaño y bufando salió de la habitación- ve si encuentras algo más… normal. No te demores, toma lo que debas para mañana y vuelve a tu habitación.

Desapareció. Ella rodó los ojos y dejo el vestido de lado.

No estaba el baúl de Shayr donde estaban sus armas, ropas y mascaras, pero ellas habían sido aún más precavidas. Sabiendo que se encontrarían en desventaja contra todos, habían usado los baúles con trampa. Por lo que acercándose a su baúl de túnica quito algunas y soltando algunas tablas notó emocionada que allí estaban las cincuenta laminas de aceró de Shayr, sus dagas y su pequeña bolsa de medicinas.

Las laminas de aceró eran casi domo dagas, Shayr quien utilizaba estas como si fueran proyectiles las lanzaba casi a ojos cerrados, y como preparar tantas dagas era demasiado caro, el herrero de la familia –que tenía muy mimada a Shayr- le había hecho estas laminas con filo y una pequeña abertura al final con las que podía tomarlas. Sus dagas normales habían sido requisadas por el vampiro y de esa eran casi una docena de diversos tamaños que la licana solía esconder en muchas partes de su cuerpo pasando a simple vista desprevenidas. Las tomo con cuidado, ocultándolas entre las ropas y la bolsa de hierbas. Cerrando la tablas en el momento en que escuchaba pasos.

El bárbaro volvió a entrar.

— ¿Haz terminado?- preguntó. Ella levanto el vestido con un poco de problemas y vio gozosa la cara de estupefacción del sujeto.- ¿De verdad vas a usarlo?- pregunto mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta.

—Obviamente si- respondió levantando la barbilla- te matare de la pura vergüenza-le siseo envenenada mientras abandonaba la habitación que no estaba más allá de unos pocos metros. Al girarse a verlo aun parecía demasiado horrorizado para reaccionar.

Rio encantada mientras cerraba la puerta con un portazo.

No había durado mucho en su celda cuando la fueron a buscar una vez más. Notó inmediatamente que todo había cambiado, aunque era por el movimiento de la luna las tres de la mañana los hombres se movían de un lado a otro. Las torres en las esquinas de las murallas estaban bien iluminadas y los guardias caminaban de un lado a otro observando el paraje. Había fogatas y los soldados hablaban, uno que otro le observaba.

Jorking le llevó a una bodega, en ella se encontraba el vampiro, sentados más allá estaban Sandrua y Janiel un poco más en color y con ropas relativamente nuevas. La bodega era enorme, con vigas de madera del cual pendían algunas cuerdas, había fajos de paja y tablones por los alrededores. El olor a sudor y sangre le dio más o menos la idea que era una bodega de entrenamiento… o de tortura.

Ella no dijo nada mientras se quedaba de pie a pocos metros del vampiro que le daba la espalda, su garganta de estrecho y sintió esas ansias de asesinato hacía su persona que le habían acarreado a varias peleas ya. Era difícil intentar aplacarlas.

— Yo siento lo mismo, y es un hecho lamentable que ahora estemos del mismo bando.- replico el vampiro dándole la espalda.- Jorking cierra la puerta- ordeno al hombre le hizo caso de inmediato.- tus hombres. Lo que aun quedan…- "_los que aun quedan… lo vivos"_ en dolor en el pecho fue como una saeta ardiente.

— ¿Qué quieres con ellos?- preguntó dándole un breve tirón a las vendas para que su boca quedara a la vista.

— Los llamaras.

— Nuestros señores aun no estas casados, aun no hay nada que me vincule a tu señor.- responde porque no quiere meter a sus hombres en problemas.

— Pero lo hará.

— Eso es lo que dicen.- contesto más para si.

— ¿Me dices que tu señora no se casara?

— Yo no sé lo que piensa mi señora.

— Si no hay casamiento, tus hombres morirán y te recuerdo que estos dos no son los únicos que tenemos bajo nuestro poder.

— ¿Es una amenaza?

— ¿Cuándo no?- pregunto el vampiro girándose, ella noto que tenía una de sus mascaras en sus manos. Mascara que estaba en su baúl, por lo que el vampiro tenía sus armas- irás por tus demás hombres.

— Innecesario- replicó dando por zanjado el tema.

— Creo que aun no entiendes el concepto...- sisea y ella tuerce la nariz hacía atrás al escucharlo porque hay veneno en sus palabras- tus hombres son buenos debo aceptarlo, pero allí solos en una tierra que no conocen, cerca de los pueblos de mi señor pronto comenzarán a velar por sus propios intereses. O los traes, o mueren por ellos mismo o mis guardias cuando los encuentre merodeando.

Ella le miro intensamente. Debía aceptar que eso era cierto, sus hombres no tenían donde llegar ahora y estaban rodeando los pueblos cercanos causando angustia en familias inocentes, pero no podía llevar a sus propios hombres a el lugar donde aun no sabían si les debían fidelidad de ahora en adelante.

— Después del casamiento, iré.- replico observando su mascara- no antes y no después.- el vampiro quedo en silencio unos segundos.

— Muy bien.

Se hace un breve silencio. El aire esta denso, acido… Dios, como odia estar si quiera cerca del vampiro.

— Harás un mapa del castillo de Shoys lo más preciso posible, la cantidad de hombres que puede resguarda y las armas que puedan tener, cuanto tiempo pueden soportar una sitio y los feudos que le deben lealtad. Todo… quiero saberlo todo.

Ella siente que se le retuerce el estomago y la bilis le sube por la garganta. Información precisa de un castillo que ella misma había ayudado a levantar con muros fortificados, salidas secretas, armerías sustanciosas, armas nuevas y letales. Se le nublan los ojos y la piel se le eriza. El corazón le retumba a traición.

— Después de la unión- replica con la voz consumida en el malestar, se da media vuelta y se marcha con la mirada negra del vampiro en su nuca.

Esa noche no puede dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII Asalto: Confraternizar**

El castillo y el patio esta rebosante de gente del pueblo, de los feudos cercanos, de nómades que traen y se llevan en sus intercambios un millar de cosas. Hay juglares en busca de buenas propinas, bardos y poetas, y las damas del castillo corren, gritan y se ríen, ordenan con la voz de trueno mientras un montón de hombres aseguran que todo salga a la perfección, porque es un día místico. Su señor, su gran señor se une en matrimonio y hay que celebrarlo. Se abren las despensas y los cazadores arrasan el bosque en busca de presas para aquella noche tan especial.

Witkim no pego ojo mientras enviaba cartas a sus amigos más cercanos, invitándolos a la gran fiesta. Esta impaciente, reluciente, Dios sabe que esto es lo que quería. Dios lo sabe. Ordena una limpieza profunda en el castillo quiere que todo este reluciente su corazón esta henchido de felicidad.

Camina y da órdenes, selecciona y Annex lo busca cada cinco minutos para darle de comer, de ver o de seleccionar algo para aquella noche. Jorking se esta volviendo loco con los guardias, los cazadores y manteniendo el orden en el patio interior donde llegan y llegan juglares y personajes para entretener aquella noche. Una sonrisa enorme en sus facciones imaginándose aquella noche, imaginándose a aquella bella chica… con aquel horrible vestido.

— O Dios el vestido…

— Demasiado hombros para llevar uno, ¿No?- la voz provienen de un lado y nota la presencia de Taillo pegado a la pared mirando por sobre el pasamanos lo que ocurre en el salón.- aunque podrías llevar uno amarillo para resaltar los ojos.- la voz suena lisa y algo ajena, él rueda los ojos y se acerca a ver lo que veía tan interesado.

Se queda quieto y algo como remordimiento mal sano se hincha en su pecho. El vampiro veía a su prometida, frente a un fuego inexistente mirando el carboncillo tan ausente, pálida y apagada que su felicidad se marchita en cosa de segundos. Las damas se mueven a su alrededor hablándole, instándola a participar, le llevan dulces de leche recién hechos, vasos con zumo, telas para aquella noche y ella no se mueve, mira a la nada con el rostro afligido y él siente una estaca en el pecho cuando respira hondo. Debería ser una noche como ninguna otra, pero esta ausente. Mira a su buen amigo en busca de una palabra de un consejo, pero este a desaparecido cual voluta de humo. A veces, simplemente odia que el sujeto sea un ser sobrenatural.

Baja las escaleras lentamente, buscando una palabra, una acto que pueda provocarle una sonrisa, algo pequeño que haga que esa noche sea tan especial para ella como para él. Las damas le miran con sonrisas tristes y él llegado a solo unos metros no sabe que hacer o que decir. Levanta la mirada y lo ve.

El gran tapiz de la familia, hecha por su madre y su abuela hacia tantísimos años atrás, cuando las tierras del oeste eran aun más salvajes que ahora, cuando su padre conquisto estas tierras. El tapiz con sus colores relucientes muestran una batalla aun lado y la paz y la tranquilidad en otro, el lago y las piedras brillantes. Y siente que su corazón vuelve a latir un poquito más apresurado, llega a un lado, toma la mano de esta que por un momento con aquellos ojos dorados le miran sin reconocerlo para luego volver en si y su rostro se muestre contraído por lo amargo. Él no deja que aquello le moleste.

— Ven.- le pide suavecito intentando no comportarse como el maldito bruto que era.

— Estoy muy bien aquí, gracias- replica intentando safarse. Pero él no le deja.

— Por favor- pide y la garganta le quema un poco porque él no es de los "por favor" ni "gracias", pero por ella, por ver esa sonrisa blanca y esos ojos dorados podría incluso aprenderlo en los idiomas del antiguo continente. Esta mira hacía otro lado y se reciente, pero pasado unos breves segundos se levanta y él le sonríe, lo que hace que esta se sonroje y murmura algo incluso más extraño.

Se deja llevar reticente, pero ya es algo.

**.**

El sujeto que parecía brillar la lleva al establo y da un golpecito en la cabeza a un caballo enorme que relincha y taconea. Es macizo con una crin plateada, ojos enormes aceitunados que le miran con curiosidad mientras el hombre le ensilla. Es marrón oscuro brillante con una capa gruesa de pelo que da a entender que proviene de tierras muy frías. Ella le mira con curiosidad nunca había visto un caballo tan orgulloso, tan alto y creído.

— Ven daremos un paseo- le tiende una mano para que suba. Ella da un paso hacía atrás.

— No tengo muchas ganas- replica un tanto violenta. Los ojos aceitunados del caballo le miran como si le hubiera insultado.

— Zaich no toma muy bien las negativas- sonrió el sujeto tendiéndole una mano nuevamente.- ven.

Le hace caso a duras penas. Montada de lado mientras el sujeto le pasa una mano por la cintura y ella se queda quieta cual estatua mientras salen a un galope suave, se dirigen hacía la puerta donde Jorking les mira interesados, mas no dice nada.

Era la primera vez que veía fuera de las paredes de roca y siente que es un mundo muy verde, muy salvaje.

Hay pocos caminos, solo senderos, los bosques no han sido talados si no que el castillo se poso sobre un enorme claro. Ve a lo lejos el humo del pueblo subir y subir perdiéndose en el nublado cielo. Ve montañas al oeste, pájaros salvajes subiendo allá a lo lejos dando señales de intrusos en sus tierras, pequeños movimientos en la tierra mientras el corcel comienza a tomar impulso. La mano en su estomago le produce calor y eso le pone incomoda, aquella noche esa mano… no quiere pensar en ello y se concentra allá en el horizonte. Van sobre la marcha, Zaich sabe moverse por aquellas tierras, comienzan a subir una colina y ella entrecierra los ojos sintiendo como el bosque tranquiliza su arrítmico corazón. Intenta no pensar en el calor en su espalda, en la respiración acompasada, pero gruesa en su oído, en el movimiento del caballo. No quiere pensar en el bruto a su espalda.

El caballo se detiene unos segundos y ella abre los ojos asombrada, reteniendo el aire, reteniendo en su memoria un paisaje hermoso.

El lago allá, es enorme, enorme y es decir poco. Un lago de plata que explora más allá del horizonte. ¿El mar? No, imposible… no hay marea ni olas.

— El lago de plata- dice cerca de su oído con la voz ronca y se le pone los nervios de punta.

Bajan en un suave trote y ella nota las piedras, piedras redondas, blancas, grises y fantasmales. Rocas que parecen pulidas y resplandecen mientras Zaich llega a la orilla y bebe. El sujeto se baja de un saltó y le ayuda.

Ella nota las piedras, algunas llenas de musgo, el olor a humedad, bosque. Mira allá al horizonte y ve que esta es sola una cola del lago y que a la entrada de este se alzan grandes peñascos. Hay grandes troncos que se hunden la orilla. Pequeños muelles naturales. Allá a lo lejos se ven tres casita y un muelle. Se escuchan los ladrillos de un perro pero no se ve gente.

Se gira de repente y el sujeto que iba tres pasos detrás de ella pega un respingo.

— ¿Por qué me haz traído aquí?- pregunta mirándole intensamente.

Huele a humedad, a rocas cálidas por un sol tapado de grises nubes, huele a pastos y hojas secas. Huele a madera… él huele a madera, oscura y se le retuerce el estomago, porque ahora que lo ha visto, ahora que lo ha visto con el rostro descubierto con aquellos ojos anormales, con aquel cabello rebelde y ese rostro levemente moreno se le retuerce todo dentro y debe ser los nervios por la inminente maldita boda.

— Porque todo esto os pertenecerá pronto.

Un latigazo, se le nubla la mirada de lagrimas se gira y camina respirando lo más rápido posible para retener las lagrimas. No quiere… no quiere. No esta preparada.

— No quiero que sea esto, una jaula para ti.

Como un suspiro ahogado, algo efímero. Se le pone la piel de gallina y los ojos se le vuelven a llenar de lágrimas. Porque no puede creerlo, no quiere creerlo.

Lejos, ella podría estar lejos con Shayr viajando a tierras antiguas, con sus posesiones, con sus propias historias. Shays libre, ella libre. Podrían buscar un lugar donde descansar, donde comenzar una vida nueva lejos del poder de los hombres.

— En eso lo convertiste cuando me seguiste.- su voz le suena ronca, extraña. Camina más, alrededor del lago intentando que su mente se aclare con el suave ir y venir de las aguas. Respira profundo y se agacha para tocar el agua. Esta helada. El invierno de acerca. Él le sigue, más atrás, con el caballo siguiéndoles golpeando los cascos en las suaves piedras. Ve allá a lo lejos un par de venados salir y beber, levantar sus orejitas y salir de nuevo hacía el bosque. Escucha a lo lejos, el ladrido de los perros.

**.**

No sabe como calmarla, como hacerle sentir que las cosas podrían ir mejor. Que él podría hacerle olvidar a su capitán, alguien que no podría darle jamás nada como él podía. Le había prometido seguridad y venganza, un hogar y tal vez, en el futuro, una familia. ¿Por qué no podía apreciar lo que hacía? Si el condenado de su hermano no le hubiera mentido, si ella no estuviera tan enojada por algo que jamás él hizo.

Comienza a oscurecer y la hora esta llegando. Deben volver, porque ella debe prepararse y él debe tener todo listo.

— Es mejor que volvamos.- la ve tensarse, por unos segundos presiente que puede que se largue a correr, pero no es eso. Y en aquel momento lo nota. Allá a lo lejos, dos sujetos aparecen de la nada, llevan ropas curtidas en cuero.

Son salvajes. Y ellos ya le han visto.

No eran solo dos.

**.**

Ha escuchado de parte de unos hombres que Asha y el bárbaro han salido. Se remueve en la celda, con la vista pegada allá en la copa de los árboles. Aun es de día, han salido sin más protección. Siente allá a lo lejos el eco de ladridos, demasiado lejanos para entender. ¿Enemigos, lobos, gatos salvajes? No lo sabe y le esta poniendo el pelo de punta. Lo siente en el aire y no le gusta.

Ve a Janiel allá a lo lejos botando un montón de cascara en el hogar de los cerdos, se ve cansado y sudoroso pero no maltratado, algunos hombres no le quitan la vista de encima, pero no parece ser seguido por nadie. Se acerca a las puertas y silba.

Un silbido que hace que sus propios guardianes peguen un salto y le miren para luego mirar de un lado a otro como si un ataque inesperado les deparara. El chico se acerca medio tambaleante pero más seguro cuando ve que no hay nadie quien le pare. Hace una leve reverencia a varios metros, ya que los guardias le miran con censura.

— ¿Lady Asha?- pregunta con la voz un poco siseante. Este mira de un lado a otro.

— No ha llegado- responde y ella le hace un movimiento para que vuelva a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Comienza moverse nerviosa una vez más. Lo siente en la piel, en sus marcas del brazo. Peligro, lo huele.

El aullido de un par de perro dentro le detiene.

Peligro, enemigos. Cuidado.

**.**

Revisa las dagas, interesado en la flexibilidad de estos, lo largo y el puñal pulcro y liso. Sin joyas, sin runas. Lisos, mortales, silenciosos. Las dagas de la licana son armas mortales. Las tiene dentro de un estuche, son diez, cada una varia en el porte de la hoja para ser llevada en un lugar determinado del cuerpo, las botas, cinturones, espalda… varían.

Un breve aletazo de aire le golpea y levanta la mirada. Lo escucha allá a lo lejos. "Peligro, salvajes" se coloca tenso y corre hacía la entrada, a poco más de un metro del umbral. El sol aun no se oculta, Witkim aun no vuelve.

— ¡Jorking!- grita. El sujeto allá abajo acarreando unos tablones le mira y conociendo sus facciones, suelta el tablón y corre escalera arriba.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta.

— ¿Dónde esta Taillo?- pregunta.

— Al lago, debe venir de vuelta. ¿Qué ocu…

No alcanza a terminar de hablar cuando se escucha un gran ajetreo, las mujeres gritan, los hombres gruñen y los comerciantes, juglares se mueven para dejar paso a quien crea tanto problema. Lo sabe y ni siquiera le asombra. La licana llega al medio del camino, una tabla en mano. Sus hombres se mueven alrededor buscando la manera de neutralizarle. Ve sombras moverse de un lado a otro, gritos y maldiciones. No ve bien, hace mucho tiempo que no ve bien de día y eso le molesta aun más para reconocer el semblante del licano.

Más aullidos. "Peligro. Barbaros. Montañas".

Suelta una maldición y da un paso más hacía la nebulosa entrada. Los ojos le arden, la piel le escuece.

— ¡Hey!- grita y su voz, como un rayo hace que gran parte de la multitud le mire. La licana hace lo mismo, lo nota, en su postura, que debe moverse rápido. Aun queda media hora de luz, no puede ir el mismo. Lanza el estuche con una fuerza que lejos jamás será superada por humanos. La licana levanta una mano y los siente. Sus dagas porque su cuerpo reacciona al mismo momento.- tráelos- ordena con un bramido.

Esta ni siquiera dice algo. Se mueve como una sombra, como un lobo en el bosque que conoce muy bien. Se marcha ante los ojos asombrado de un montón de humanos que no saben lo que ocurre. Da un paso atrás con el cuerpo aun tenso por la proximidad. Se gira hacía Jorking que no sabe lo que pasa.

— ¡Seguidle! Barbaros cerca del lago- el sujeto abre los ojos de golpe y sale corriendo dando ordenes para sacar los caballos. En cinco minutos una docena de hombres le siguen y él espera. Encerrado, esperando que Witkim aun este en pie.

**.**

Peligro… en el aire, en la tierra, en el susurro de los árboles.

Sus sentidos se expandes, crecen, corren, saltan y pronto el suelo bajo sus pies es arenoso, hojas húmedas y pequeños maderos que crujen a su andar. Su aliento se contrae y el olor de su ama la lleva allí.

Salta a tierra firme en el momento en que escucha los jadeos, los gritos y el olor imperioso a humanos.

Una de sus dagas cruza el aire en un segundo cuando el bárbaro cae hacía atrás impulsado por la tosca arma que levantaba sobre Asha. Cinco pestilentes hombres le miran entre sus barbudas caras salvajes, ojos viejos en cuerpos jóvenes.

Cazadores de montañas.

Ve al humano sudoroso y sus ojos verdes inyectados en él mientras su espada deja escurrir la sangre de dos cuerpos muertos más allá. Ella reconoce sus auras, asesinos, cazadores, obviamente no venían con ninguna buena intención. Sus ojos detrás de las vendas se chocan contra uno de los barbaros y en el segundos dos cazadores se lanzan en su ataque, otros dos contra el hombre, y uno comienza acercarse a una muy enojada Asha que soltaba una diatribas de maldiciones que harían que un marinero se sintiera orgulloso. Ella sonríe detrás de las vendas con sus dagas en sus manos.

Sus dos barbaros caen rápidamente, demasiado brutos y sin agilidad para darle ni siquiera un suspiro de molestia. Se queda parada mientras el hombre derribaba a uno y Asha le daba una patada en toda la zona baja a su bárbaro dejándolo fuera de fuego con gimoteos ahogados.

Ella saca una de sus pequeñas dagas y la lanza a la garganta del bárbaro que cayó hacía atrás mientras Lord Freedor, se giraba obviamente enojado hacía ella.

— ¿Qué haces fuera…- comienza.

Y ella lanza una segunda daga que le pasa rozando la oreja dejando clavado en el suelo por su inesperado ataque. Tiene poco menos de cinco minutos, pero estaba sola, sin vampiro sin guardias, con aquel sujeto mirándole receloso y Asha un poco pálida. Y si ella no estuviera un poco famélica y claramente perturbada por todo lo último pasado hubiera visto un poco de pánico en su último movimiento. Esta se acerca corriendo hacía ella y ve que el bárbaro tuvo el atino de quedarse plantado cuando sus ojos siguieron peligrosamente a su ama. Molesto.

En su mano tenia su Asarche, la única daga que había venido con ella desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en el continente, su gemela, Afarche había tenido un final que ella no quería recordar.

— Puedo matarte, destriparte y dejar que tus súbditos recojan tus partes si es que las encuentran hundidas en el lago.- siseo amenazante.

El sujeto tuvo el tino de ponerse en una postura de defensa. Recordó mientras su cuerpo se tensaba como su ama había sido llevaba cual paria bajo su brazo, como si su ama no fuera una aristócrata, como si fuera una cualquiera. Se le erizo el cabello y le crujió la mandíbula mientras sentía que un poco más de su naturaleza animal quería vengarse por lo que le había hecho a su ama. La había ensuciado, la había tomado cuando ella no era su pareja. Un gruñido directo de su garganta hizo que sintiera que podía matarlo con sus propias manos.

— No te temo, licano.- gruño poniendo su espada directamente frente a él.

"Estúpido" pensó pasando la lengua por sus crecidos colmillos. Tres minutos, sentía los caballos allá a lo lejos.

Dio un paso, cuando la suave mano saltó hacía su muñeca. Se giro hacía Asha que le miraba con sus ojos dorados abiertos y llenos de cierto temor y angustia.

— Déjame matarlo- susurró.- déjame liquidar a aquel que te puso la mano encima… solo una palabra y nos iremos de aquí. Seremos libres.

"Seré libre del vampiro" pensó egoístamente mientras se gruñía mentalmente. No ella, Asha… su Asha seria libre.

— El prometió ayudarnos, él prometió entregarnos la oportunidad para sacar a Shoys del poder…

Como un ramalazo de indignación cerró los ojos recordando a sus hombres. Se relajo. Sus hombres… sus hombres merecían su venganza.

Bajo la cabeza y guardo sus dagas. Pocos segundos después llego media comitiva de hombres. Entre ellos Jorking claramente indignado y molesto.

El sol ya poniéndose en el oeste.

— Lord- saltó el hombre.

— Demasiado tarde Jorking- comentó sin sonar realmente molesto con ellos.

El bárbaro, aquel que Asha había derribado soltó un lastimero gemido tratando de escapar. Al verse rodeado gira hacía ella y se agacha haciendo una reverencia. Ella no hace nada solo lo ve, hasta que sus ojos se dirigen hacía ella.

Un chiquillo.

Ojos azules inyectados en miedo.

— Llevadlo al castillo- ordeno Witkim mientras los demás veían y reconocían cuerpos.

El sujeto se acercó hacía ellas. Inmediatamente se puso delante de Asha quien aun sostenía su mano.

— Tenemos que volver, aun tenemos que casarnos- soltó orgulloso. Ella se crispo.

— Aun tengo mis armas en mi mano- siseo para que solo él escuchara.- hazle un solo rasguño y te liquidare.

— ¡Volvamos!- ordeno y miro a Asha tendiéndole una mano y con voz más suave- monta conmigo. Volvamos.

Ella no dijo ni hizo nada.

— ¿Puedo volver con él?- pregunto suavecito- quiero que este presente en la celebración.

Ella miro hacía otro lado mientras ambos tenían una conversación vía miradas.

— Solo porque ha ayudado. Jorking, entrégales un caballo. Apúrense.

Ella le tomo una mano y Asha de un salto se montó como toda la niñez lo había hecho. Al estilo hombre sin parecer mínimamente preocupada por la mirada del hombre. Ella tomo las riendas y se pusieron en camino. Mientras los demás iban detrás de ellas. Vio por el reojo como amarraban al joven bárbaro a uno de los caballos.

— ¿Qué piensa ama?- pregunto en la antigua lengua. Lengua que ella le había enseñado desde pequeña. Lengua que solo ellas entendían.

— No sé. Pero quiero que estes allí conmigo durante todo esto. Si tenemos el poder de los hombres podremos sacar a Shoys del poder, no quiero pensar en como estarán todas los pueblerinos luego de la matanza y temo que tome represalian contra ellos.

Ella asintió. Era verdad, los pueblerinos eran decenas de familias que ella conocía muy bien, que había reído con hijos, hermanos y esposos. Todo ellos muertos, Shoys y Bakhu merecían la muerte.

— Que así sea- acepto.- pero si él os hace el más mínimo daño, me encargare que jamás en la vida vuelva a hacerlo.- Asha tomo su mano de manera reconfortante.

Hubo un gruñido y luego el caballo de Witkim salió directo hacía ella. Se giro solo un poco antes para inyectar sus ojos en los del caballo que se encabrito y saltó hacía atrás mientras Jorking y otro jinete intentaron calmarlo.

Asha estaba sorprendida.

— Creo que él no sabe que soy mujer.

La risa de su ama se abrió paso por el bosque y ella sonrió detrás de su mascara. Hombres…

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios por favor? sé que hay vampiros y licanos leyendo ¬¬ XDDD<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII: Enlace**

Nunca había escuchado una risa más armoniosa y cristalina en su vida, y en eso se había quedado prendado hasta que llegaron al castillo donde Taillo les miraba desde las escaleras. Al parecer sin ninguna intención de haber ido a buscarlos. Annex con otras cinco damas –hijas de sus comandantes y dos hijas de sus amigos en las afueras- salieron hacía su novia que pareció que todo buen humor se hubiera evaporado.

La obligaron a bajar entre presurosos alaridos de demora.

— Quédate cerca de mí- ordenó su novia a su capitán. Él entrechoca los dientes de rabia.

Quería maldita sea volver a encerrarlo en las profundidades del calabozo solo para no ver las sonrisas enamoradas de su novia con el sujeto. Taillo bajo mirando fijamente al licano, él ordeno a sus hombres dejar al bárbaro en la celda mientras se acercaba a ambos hombres. Su novia se marcho entre gritos y risas de las doncellas.

— Esta todo listo y le hice un favor a tu novia quemándole el vestido por accidente- soltó como si nada, él sonrió encantado por aquello pero escucho el gruñido del licano.- Jorking lleva al sujeto al baño común para que se quite la peste- él vio asombrado como su amigo le lanzaba una de sus mascaras. Lo notaba por la buena confección de esta.

No hubo más movimiento hasta que el licano se marcho detrás de Jorking que lo llevó hacía unos cuartos cerca de la cocina.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó un poco molesto y curioso.

— Porque me imagino que te salvo el culo. Ahora ve a prepararte, creo que estas a punto de casarte.

**.**

Quitarse la mugre fue todo un alivio. Jorking había tenido el buen gesto de mandar a pedir agua nueva ya que los fosos estaban grises porque sus soldados habían tenido la decencia de lavarse para tan especial día.

— Intentare que os manden vuestras ropas, si no, os traeré algo más cómodo.

— Es un buen gesto el que haces.- comentó agachándose para quitarse las botas.

— A pesar de lo que dicen mis señores, yo respeto vuestro trato a con tus hombres, Sandrua me ha comentado un poco y es algo admirable el comportamiento y la educación que ellos presentan- anuncio- aquí seria apreciativo tal educación.

Ella no dijo nada y espero que el hombre saliera para quitarse el cinturón, los pantalones, la camisa y desatarse las vendas que presionaban sus adoloridos pechos. Entro en la fría agua relajando sus músculos.

Toco sus pechos y siseo de dolor, no es que fueran grandes ni rellenos pero eso no significaba que dolieran menos al estar tantos días apretados por unas vendas. Se lavo presurosa, agradecida por pillar una pastilla de jabón un poco más allá. Lavo las vendas y las colgó en una silla cercana.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe, se hundió en las aguas dándole la espalda a Jorking.

— He podido tomar un poco de vuestro baúl, espero que este bien.

Ella asintió sin decir nada. Unos segundos después el sujeto salió. Termino de lavar su cabello y quitarse todo cuanto podía de mugre, paso los dedos por algunas cicatrices que aun necesitaban un poco más para curarse.

Y entrando en un pequeño estado de pánico rasguño con rabia las cicatrices de las caderas. Intentando no alterarse ya más de lo que estaba, se vistió sin secarse, ato en una pequeña coleta lo que podía de cabello y respiro tranquila cuando poso la mascara de madera negra con filigranas plateadas sobre sus facciones. Se coloco un pantalón de algodón, una túnica marrón y un petó de cuero. Resguardo cada una de sus dagas en sus lugares y salió de la habitación llamando la atención inmediata de los hombres alrededor. Fue Janiel y Sandrua quienes estaban vertiendo aceite en unas fuentes y se giraron haciendo una leve reverencia al verle. La cálida sonrisa de Sandrua le hizo sonreír un poco detrás de su mascara.

— Hoy en la noche traeré a los demás- anuncio con un suspiro.- y juraran bajo el nombre de Lord Freedor de ahora en adelante.

Ella pudo ver el disgusto en sus ojos, en especial en los de Sandrua. Su buen amigo obviamente no podía aceptarlo.

— Yo jure mi lealtad a ti, milord- soltó el hombre.

— Pero yo ya no tengo el poder de protegerlos. Además, ustedes juraron bajo el estandarte de la familia Sions, yo solo soy provisional, ahora serán hombres de la casa de Freedor y protegerán a lady Asha.

— ¿Y que pasara con lo que usted sabe?- pregunto Sandrua. Ella sintió como un rayo helado le cruzaba el pecho.

— Ya veremos. Haced lo que os pido, y la venganza será pronta- rumiantes aceptaron lo dicho.

En aquel momento apareció el vampiro por la esquina.

**.**

Estaba frente el espejo mirándose mientras Annex terminaba de colocar la pequeña tiara en su cabeza coronada con una bonita trenza que tomaba sus cabellos y los enredaba. Su antiguo vestido había sido _accidentalmente_ quemado, lo accidental fue que había sido llevado para se planchado y alguien había tenido la mala oportunidad de dejar el aparato con carbón demasiado tiempo sobre el pecho, arruinándolo todo.

No sabía si enfadarse o suspirar aliviada, pero de todos modos estaba molesta porque alguien haya tenido la osadía de quemar algo como eso.

Ahora llevaba un ligero y bonito vestido de un amarillo pálido, leve pedrería en las muñecas y recatada blonda en el cuello. Toco un delicado bordado en las caderas con hilo blanco y suspiro frente al espejo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y le hacía preguntarse porque su corazón estaba tan desbocado, tan malditamente acelerado.

— Están esperando- informó Annex mientras le hacía la seña a una de las demás damas.- colocaremos esto y estará divina- susurró colocándole un pequeño velo.- todo el mundo esta esperando- le froto levemente los brazos.- no será tan malo. Lo prometo. Me encargare de darle un dolor de estomago terrible a Witkim si se porta muy mal.

Agradecida por ese pequeño comentario. Asintió y pensando en que todo podría ser peor, como casarse con un viejo decrepito. Quitándose un escalofrió se giro hacía la mujer.

— ¿Esta mi capitán cerca?- pregunto de pronto teniendo una idea. La mujer entrecerró el cejo.

— No creo que sea…

— No me acercare a ningún lado si mi capitán no esta cerca.- anunció rotundamente. La mujer frunció la boca y se giro para darle una breve orden a una de las doncellas.

Pocos minutos después mientras ella miraba sus ropas. La misma doncella entro.

— Se encuentra cerca, mi señora.

— ¿Y como esta vestido? Si lo tienen como un maldito mendigo bien podrías decirle a vuestro señor que se puede esperar sentado a que me case con él.

— Yo lo vi muy bien mi señora, con ropas limpias, aseado y una mascara negra.

Ella respiro más tranquila. Y asintió a Annex.

**.**

Estaba aun lado del vampiro, cerca de una esquina. Ambos tan tensos y con un aura de tanto peligro que los invitados y vasallos ni siquiera se acercaban. Vio a su ama aceptar el lienzo azul de la familia Freedor mientras ella le entregaba un lienzo rojo símbolo de la familia Sions, cuando el sacerdote dio por terminada la ceremonia. Ella miro hacía otro lado cuando el sujeto beso a su señora. Estaba segura que casi vomita.

— Eres ahora nada más que un penoso soldado a mi mando. Es mejor que vayas por tus amiguitos.

Ella soltó un gruñido molesta mientras salía de la habitación. Observó con un nudo en el estomago la docena de soldados que había sido atrapados en el primer ataque, más Janiel y Sandrua quien parecía estar colocándolos al tanto por los rostros tensos y heridos. Ella se acercó herida por sus rostros. El miedo por sus familias se inyectaba en ella como pequeñas heridas.

Uno de los más jóvenes le miró y una sonrisa fugaz apareció en su rostro.

Cuando comenzaron a hacer el saludo formal hacía ella, los detuvo con una mano.

— Ya no soy vuestro capitán- anunció- ya no soy nada más que uno de vosotros. De ahora en adelante juraran bajo la bandera del cuervo. Iré en busca de los hombres que quedan, al terminar la noche, serán hombres de este castillo.

Se movieron incomodos, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos cerrados. Les había enseñado bien, ninguno de ellos replico a sus órdenes.

— Me siento orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes y se nos dará la posibilidad de vengarnos por lo que se les hizo a nuestros hermanos, yo mismo acabare con la vida de quien alzo las armas contra los míos. Y volverán a ver sus familias pronto. Lo prometo. Ahora descansad.

Uno de los soldados del vampiro le trajo un caballo.

— El señor dice que el caballo esta acostumbrado. No sé lo que signifique pero él no ha dicho nada más.- ella asintió y puso una mano sobre el cuello del animal. Tranquilo, habituado. Al subirse, este no pareció ni un poco afectado.

Sandrua se movió y tomo las riendas del caballo. Acariciando en el lomo al animal, este susurró lo que ciertamente no le sorprendió.

— Estoy seguro, mi señora. Que nadie sentiría por ustedes algo más que respeto si se marcha. Temo por vos cada vez que ese sujeto pone los endiablados ojos sobre usted.- ella se medio inclino y tomo su mano.

— He dado mi palabra, Sandrua. Y no puedo dejaros a ti, a Asha y a los demás sin por lo menos velar por vuestra seguridad. Ahora intentad tranquilizarlos un poco.- y dejando a su hombre atrás salió de las instalaciones en busca de sus demás soldados.

**.**

Todo a su alrededor son sonrisas, reverencias y saludos. Un gran banquete se consume frente a sus ojos, los bardos, los juglares y la gente baila al son de canciones. Y ella aunque siente que podría haber caído en un lugar peor, esta triste por no ver a Shayr, siempre había soñado que el día en que ella se desposara, su capitán estaría a su lado. Quien le llevaría a la noche nupcial y le tranquilizaría. Aunque no había nada que no supiera sobre el acto en si. Su madre no había sido muy cohibida en ese hecho. Pero eso no significaba que en un momento como ese no sintiera la falta de su amiga. Por los gruñidos que había logrado sacar de su ahora esposo, su capitán estaba haciendo un tramite que había hecho con su propio _sujeto_.

En su mundo dubitativo, noto que Witkim le tendió un plato con frutas cortadas y trozos de carne troceadas y aliñadas. Un poco extrañado ya que no había platos así sobre la mesa, los tomo sin pensar hasta que vio los huesos y las cascaras de fruta en una fuente más allá. Miro a su ahora esposo hablar entretenidamente con Jorking sentado a su derecha. ¿Lo había hecho él? ¿Por ella? ¿Por qué?, estuvo a punto de darle una tanda de preguntas. Cuando los juglares y bardos callaron.

Desde la entrada se abrió un camino. Witkim se levanto derecho, cual rey, tomando su mano y ayudándola la llevó hacía el centro de la habitación. Ella vio con aprensión, a sus hombres. Las tres docenas que habían sobrevividos. Intento ver a Shayr y la vio en la entrada con la mirada hacía el exterior, aun lado del vampiro. Incapaz de hacer algo sintió un cariño tremendo y un dolor comparable cuando Sandrua, liderando a los hombres se puso de rodillas, al igual que los demás.

— Nosotros pertenecientes al antiguo clan Sions, últimos guerreros de la honorable familia, siendo traicionados y humillados, esta noche, frente a nuestros Dioses y nuestro honor, si usted nos acepta Lord Witkim como sus guerreros, prometemos la protección de vuestro clan y vuestra familia.

Le picaron los ojos al ver a sus antiguos soldados tan abandonados, tan decaídos. Ella los había conocido a todos, a cada uno de ellos alguna vez los había visto. Eran hombres orgullosos e increíbles guerreros, se hacían relatos de la increíble destreza de sus soldados, de la fuerza de sus armas, de la capacidad de superar a sus enemigos de las maneras más admirables. Esta noche, ellos se veían abandonados, en busca de una nueva esperanza.

Miro a Witkim, esperando una respuesta y se quedo sin aliento cuando noto esos ojos puestos sobre ella, como si fuera ella la que decidiera lo que quería. Ella por la quemante mirada asintió un milímetro, algo a penas perceptible. Y este le sonrió. Aquella sonrisa le calentó el pecho cuando Witkim accedió a recibirlos.

Sus hombre… no, los nuevos hombres de su señor esposo, blandieron sus armas y aceptaron el juramento.

La fiesta volvió a abrirse a su paso. Witkim ordeno a Jorkings darle comida, bebidas y un lugar para asearse a los nuevos guerreros.

Volvieron a los asientos y allí pasaron varios momentos, buscaba con la mirada a Shayr, pero no la veía por ni un lado, y eso le quitaba los ánimos. Todo esto debía haber sido tan distinto.

Unas risas le llamaron la atención, ella se puso roja como un tomate cuando Annex llego con una pequeña comitiva de muchachas, a todas ellas ya las conocía de vista. Witkim sonrió como un maldito adolescente, cuando Annex le quito de su agarre y las llevaron entre risas, jubilosos gritos de los soldados cercanos y comentarios picantes de los más ebrios.

Ella se moría de vergüenza cuando comenzaron a llevarla por la escalera, en el primer rellano una sombra estaba parada apoyada contra la pared. Las mujeres se quedaron calladas al segundo. Ella sintió su corazón encogerse cuando vio a Shayr.

— Si me permiten- alzo una mano su comandante. Las mujeres demasiado perturbadas no pudieron hacer nada cuando ella avanzo un poco a empujones y tomo la mano de su amiga.

— Lady Asha- murmuro Annex, carraspeo y dio un paso- Lady Asha por favor. Señor Shayr este no es un lugar donde deba estar rondando. Esta muy fuera de lugar.

— Annex, jóvenes. Bajen en silencio- ordeno una voz desde la parte más oscura del pasillo. Era el _sujeto_

— ¡No podemos… Fuera de lugar!- Annex se puso roja de indignación.

— ¡Es una orden, Ahora!- la ultima palabra fue dicha en un siseo, y ninguna de las mujeres hizo algo más que bajar en silencio.

El sujeto se marcho sin detenerse detrás de las mujeres, y ella miro a Shayr quien parecía muy cansada por lo hombros flojos y esa aura de desasosiego. La licana le tomo la mano y la llevó a un cuarto que malditamente ya conocía. No tenía idea que había pasado allí con el vampiro, pero no iba a atosigar a su amiga con ello.

Shayr no dijo nada cuando la dejo en medio de la habitación que tenía un agradable fuego en la chimenea, una mesa con algunas delicias y al parecer la habitación había sido limpiada con esmero durante el día. Su comandante se paro frente a ella y le libero el cabello de su intrincado peinado para luego reacomodar sus cabellos con delicadas manos.

Ella se movió un poco y libero su cara de la mascara. Ella sintió su pecho abrirse al ver el dolor en los ojos medianoche. Un dolor lacerante. La edad indefinida de la mujer, su rostro etéreo y sus ojos decaídos le hicieron un nudo en el estomago.

— No me haz traicionado, Shayr- susurró acariciando su mejilla. La mujer bajo el rostro y sus ojos se hundieron aun más en la depresión.

— Yo no pude cuidarle como prometí a sus padres, yo no pude entregarle la libertad que tanto ansiaba.

— Las cosas no fueron como debieron haber sido, no es culpa tuya. Es mía por ser una insensata y no haber pensado bien las cosas.

La licana no dijo nada y ella le entro el gusano de los nervios, miró la cama y luego a su amiga. Esta le miro y sonrió. Una sonrisa adolorida que debía ser todo lo cariñosa que podía. La sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso a sus pies. Le quito los zapatos y las largas medias para luego hacer círculos suaves en sus tobillos y rodillas.

A ella se le entumecieron los miembros al segundo. Su corazón se acompaso a los leves movimientos de los dedos de la licana y su mirada se cristalizo mientras sentía la suavidad del colchón.

— No debe estar nerviosa, milady.- le susurró suavemente- es una necesidad natural.

— Me va a doler, ¿No es así?- susurró con el corazón apaciguado, pero su mente se descarriaba en imágenes dolorosas.

— Tal ve si, tal vez no, todo depende de usted y de él.- la licana se arrodillo delante de ella y le tomo las manos.- no soy la mejor para dar este tipo de consejo, pero si él le hace más daño del necesario, lo cortare gustosa para usted.

Ella sonrió por la propuesta. La licana se erizo, se levantó y camino hacía su mascara. Ella no entendió el movimiento tan rápido hasta que sintió la puerta abrirse y allí ver aparecer a su esposo.

**.**

Había tenido que dejar a todos sus hombres abajo, entre nuevos griteríos y felicitaciones. No había visto a las damas bajar pero ya no podía esperar más, estaba preso de la ansiedad y los nervios. Era suya, luego de tanto tiempo, luego de tantos sueños e ilusiones, la pequeña hada era suya. Si Taillo volvía a burlarse de su cara de felicidad estaba seguro que lo dejaría pasar… como las ultimas doce veces. En este día, en estos momentos había pocas cosas que podía mandarlo a tierra, y las burlas del vampiro no eran una.

Al llegar al pasillo en aquel silencio sepulcral, sintió un ramalazo de escalofríos que lo envaro, no escuchar el murmullo acelerado de sus damas. A paso acelerando llegó a la habitación. Abrió y lo que vio le hizo erizar el cuerpo por completo.

Su esposa estaba sentada en la cama, sonrojada y con el vestido arrugado y un poco levantado. Dándole la espalda y colocándose la mascara estaba el licano.

Vio todo rojo, rojo de una manera salvaje.

Asha se bajo el vestido de golpe y se levanto con las piernas temblorosas. El golpe a tierra fue bastante doloroso. Engañado, y ni siquiera había pasado un día.

— ¡Tú!- grito en un gruñido mientras observaba al licano que se giro hacía él.

Su infiel esposa no pudo hacer nada cuando él se le lanzó encima. Este no se movió cuando el primer golpe le dio en toda la cara rompiendo la mascara y sacándole un pedazo. El licano trastabillo hacía atrás, colocando su mano sobre el espacio herido.

Asha lanzó un grito y se le lanzó encima.

— ¿Qué haces tú maldito?- le grito colocándose enfrente. Quiso quitársela de encima, pero esta se aferro a su pecho con tanta fuerza que él no pudo avanzar sin lanzarla lejos.

— Tu pequeña infiel- gruño sujetándole los brazos y zamarreándola.

Un gruñido gutural, como el de un lobo al acecho le hizo detenerse. Levanto la vista para ver al licano, la habitación pareció enfriarse en dos segundos y la luz disminuyo. Estaba medio inclinado, con una mano sobre su rostro herido, y su mano engrifada. Sus ojos ya no eran azules, eran negros con destellos dorados, la pupila era una rendija negra. Una mirada animal.

La rabia y el dolor del momento desaparecieron, agarro a su Asha y la puso detrás suyo para protegerla.

No llevaba armas, no en aquel momento. Sujetando a su esposa detrás de él, esperando que esta fuera lo suficientemente instintiva para salir corriendo cuando el licano le saltara encima.

Observó a este, y notó las marcas en la piel. Runas en sus sienes, bajando por su mejilla. Observó los labios finos, delgados y llenos, la barbilla puntiaguda. El cuello delgado, la cejas delicadas.

Se le fue el aire del cuerpo cuando notó la obviedad. La mano le pico y el corazón se le desboco, no de miedo ni de peligro si no de arrepentimiento. Había golpeando a una mujer.

**.**

Lo había estado sintiendo los últimas horas, cuando había cabalgado por el frío bosque en busca de sus hombres, su lobo había estado tan exteriorizado que no había sido necesario un gran búsqueda, había encontrado a sus hombres poco más que una hora de cabalgata. Estos no se habían negado a su orden de volver con él, a penas si habían logrado mirarle a los ojos, y se imaginaba porque. Su lobo había sido suprimido la ultima noche, su cuerpo en si, estaba demasiado débil para opacarlo. Cuando habían pasado cerca de un arroyo, había sido testigo que sus ojos ya no estaban azules, si no negro, negros con dorado. Sus ojos de lobo.

Había logrado tranquilizarse al llegar a la fortaleza. Donde había sido llevado con Taillo al momento. El vampiro no dijo nada, solo le llevó consigo mientras veía a sus hombres jurar lealtad a un nuevo señor. Su corazón se había roto, porque la familia Sions había sido toda su vida, su esperanza y su futuro y ahora estaba rota.

Incapaz si quiera de sentirse mal por estar con el vampiro, se guiaba por sus órdenes. Perdida como estaba, los recuerdos de una vida pasada habían comenzó a atormentarla.

Cuando la fiesta estaba en su mejor momento, había escuchado a las damas murmurando para ir por su Lady. Y a ella se le había roto el corazón. Su Asha, su lady.

El vampiro le había llevado hacía atrás, y frente a sus ojos había desaparecido. Aturdida lo vio en la ventana arriba, y le hizo un gesto para que subiera. Ella tampoco demoro en hacerlo.

— Eres increíblemente molesta cuando no estas haciendo bien tu papel.- soltó, ella le miro sin entender- se buena y quítale la absurda sonrisa de la cara a Taillo. Creo que se merece un susto.

Pocos segundos después aparecieron las mujeres, y con ella Asha.

Llevarla a su habitación y tranquilizarla, hizo que se abrieran heridas que creían ahogadas.

Había muy pocos humanos en todos los continentes del mundo que alguna vez encontraban a su alma natural. Aquella alma que les acompañaría dentro de todas las rencarnaciones de su existencia. Los humanos aprendían a querer a sus parejas, a veces no era amor, pero era cariño y respeto, y en ellos hacían crecer grandes familias. Asha podía aprender a querer al sujeto, el sujeto podía aprender a quererla, y pasarían una vida tranquila aun inconscientemente en busca de sus parejas naturales, tal vez no en esta vida, pero si en las siguientes.

Para ellos, para los lobos, sus parejas naturales crecían dentro de sus manadas, si no así porque no era aun el destino que así fuera. Se escuchaban historia sobre licanos enamorado de humanos y vampiros, historias que solos se escuchaban como el viento en su pueblo, historias extrañas y lejanas. Historias que nadie quería realmente darse por entendido.

Su propia historia había sido trágica y dolorosa. Y sabía que no era quien para darle a Asha calma hacía los nervios de sus nupcias. Pero podía tranquilizarla con sus masajes y lo hizo.

Había escuchado ruido en el pasillo y sabía quien era. Sabía lo que pasaría, y su lobo estaba demasiado exaltado para ser normal. ¿Esto era lo que planeaba el vampiro? ¿Darle un susto de muerte a su señor?

En el momento en que el hombre le había golpeado, su lobo salto con tanto ahínco que tuvo que retenerse mentalmente con todas su fuerzas para no desgarrarle la garganta. La respiración se le contrajo en un gruñido, el dolor en su mejilla le hizo ver todo rojo.

Pero en cuanto el sujeto protegió con su cuerpo a Asha, ella se tranquilizo mecánicamente ya que ese movimiento le dijo mucho de lo que el humano era capaz. Witkim le miro detenidamente y su cara pareció horrorizada, su lobo se aplaco por completo porque no vio más en él a un posible peligro. Por lo que no hizo nada cuando este se le acercó y tendió su mano hacía el pedazo de mascara que quedaba. No hizo nada cuando este le miró tan sorprendido que ella pudo haber sonreído de puro engreimiento.

— Eres una mujer.- susurró conmocionado.

— Claro que es una mujer. ¿Qué más iba a ser? ¿Un hombre?- pregunto Asha con un tono de obviedad absoluta. La chica hizo un ruidito exasperado y ella miró al sujeto, que pálido y confuso parecía que acabara de desterrar el cuerpo de su madre para vestirlo con andrajos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué… como? ¿Qué?- pregunto el hombre de carrerilla.

— No golpees a mis esclavos, Witkim- soltó una voz desde la puerta. Ella gruño hacía allá.

— No soy tu esclavo- respondió ella y tomo los pedazos de la mascara que habían caído.

— ¡TU LO SABIAS!- grito Witkim dirigiéndose a un sonriente vampiro.- ¿Por qué no me lo haz dicho?

— Creí que lo sabías, Wit- comentó el sujeto entrando y acercándosele. Ella se engrifo al tenerlo tan cerca.- en ningún momento dije que fuera un macho.

— Tú me lo hiciste suponer… ella… la he golpeado- susurró por lo bajo como si no quisiera que nadie más lo escuchara.

— Seguro que ella lo perdonara. Ahora bien.- el vampiro le miro fijamente. Ella no le cambio el rostro.- vamos.

Quiso negarse, quiso quedarse allí y quedarse junto a Asha. Su Lady le miro con terror por unos segundos, hasta que Witkim se paro a su lado, y sus ojos brillaron. Cabeceo hacía los dos y se marcho detrás del vampiro.

Al bajar el ruido seguía denso, risas, cantos, música y risotadas.

— Sabes que él no le hará daño.- ella pudo haber refutado esa oración, pero había visto como este le había mirado al haberle pegado. Alguien realmente cruel, no tendría esa mirada de dolor sobre si mismo.

— Lo sé.

— Y me imagino que sabes lo que va a pasar- ella soltó un bufido despectivos. Mientras se paraban ambos en la ventana por donde habían entrado.

— Sé lo que pasa entre un esposo y una esposa, vampiro- soltó enojada, y dejándolo allí saltó por la ventana.

Claro que lo sabía.

**.**

Observó a la figura caminar, como una sombra. No necesitaba seguirla, sabía que esta no se marcharía a ningún lado sin su Ama. Los licántropos eran una raza muy peculiar, buscaban a su pareja toda la vida y con ella se quedaban hasta la muerte, morían poco después de que su pareja moría, vivían más si poseían un hijo al cual cuidar. La licana decía que sabía lo que pasaba y había dos teorías con ello. Dos teoría un más preocupante que la otra. La licana tenía una pareja, por lo que había otro licano que podía estar en camino, o tenía un hijo; que sería lo mismo, otro licano del cual preocuparse, cosa que no le agradaba en nada.

Mientras la miraba allá cerca de la pared atraer a sus pocos hombres hacía ella. Sabía que le deparaba unos días tremendos.

* * *

><p>¿Comentario? please~~<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**VIX: Rutina**

Luego de que ambos sujetos se marcharan, la tensión se cernió sobre ellos. Ella estaba sentada en la cama mirando con ojos afilados todo cuando el sujeto hacía en el cuarto.

Se lavo la cara, las manos y se quito un pañuelo del cuello. Cuando se giro a mirarle a ella le temblaron las manos. Dios, era tan guapo, tan arrogante… tan bruto.

— Una licántropa- murmuro el sujeto mientras se giraba una vez más y servía dos copas de vino.- ¿Cómo consiguieron una licana para vuestro hogar?

— Lo mismo como usted consiguió un impuro vampiro- comentó tratando de sonar lo más lejana posible.

— Sos mi esposa, Lady Asha, creo que puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Y no creo que hayamos conseguido nada como tal. Taillo no es mio, no me pertenece y no le ordeno nada que él no quiera, en cambio, tú licana es tuya. Encadenada me imagino por promesas muy fuertes.

Ella se sorprendió por ello, así que el vampiro no era "su sirviente". Asha si lo era, por legado.

— ¿No es vuestro hombre?- pregunto preocupada.

— Él rige conmigo, él gobierna, ordena y hace y desase como gusta.

— ¡¿Por qué?!- pregunto extrañada. El sujeto se acercó y le tendió un vaso de vino. Ella se petrifico por su cercanía, pero quería respuestas… quería tiempo.

— ¿Haz intentado combatir contra un vampiro? Son veloces, sangrientos, poderosos. Taillo esta aquí porque el cuida mis tierras porque son de una muy extraña forma, suyas.

— ¿Qué?- pregunto ahora no entendiendo nada.

— Es muy complicado para hablar de ello, y es lo de menos que quiero hacer- susurró y ella se le fue la sangre a la cabeza cuando vio esos ojos verdes en ella.

Se levantó rápidamente colocando una barrera entre ellos. Necesitaba tiempo, tal vez si lograba emborracharlo lo suficiente.

— Sí se puede matar a vampiros- comentó recordando ellos. Miró al sujeto que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿De que hablas?- pregunto con la voz ronca y una mirada inquisitiva. ¿Esperanza? Tal vez el sujeto quería deshacerse de su sombra.

— Mi padre mató uno una vez.- comentó recordando esa conversación siendo ella tan pequeña.

— No hay muchos vampiros, y no sé de ninguno que haya sido asesinado.- había algo en su manera de mirar hacía un lado y otro que le hizo dudar sobre su respuesta.

— Fue un lord, allá en el noroeste cerca de las montañas. Su nombre era…

— ¡Se de quien hablas!- gruño el hombre y ella pego un respingo.- y me parece un tema de conversación irreverente. No es tú asunto y yo no quiero deshacerme de mí mejor hombre.

Ella se enojo por que ya estaba gritando otra vez. ¿Por qué tenía que gritar?

Tomo su copa y se lanzó en un acto puramente estúpido, porque lo sabía y no podía entender lo que hacía, quiso salir corriendo hacía su vía de escape, pero llegando a la puerta Witkim le agarro por la cintura, la giro y la aplastó contra la pared mientras su boca de apoderaba de la suya.

Se mareo y perdió levemente el aliento cuando esa boca, suave, fiera y cálida. Dulce con el vino que caía por sus facciones. Empujando con una lengua maestra mientras ella intentaba separarse cada vez más débil. Cada vez más exánime.

Enojada y molesta consigo misma porque le picaban los labios, el corazón lo tenía por la garganta y ese calor abrazador en el estomago comenzaba a extender de manera extraña y provocadora. Se sentía mal porque quería saber que más conllevaba esto. Quería saber porque tenía las piernas tan flojas y el estomago tan cálido. No quería esto, pero algo en ella lo deseaba mucho.

Witkim le tomo la mejilla y se separo brevemente de ella. Besando levemente sus labios, sus mejillas. Su cálido aliento le abrasaba la piel.

— No te hare daño, lo prometo- susurró bajito tomándole la barbilla para que le mirara a la cara.

Ella se quedo prendida de aquellos ojos, no sabía que había hecho o si había asentido o negado, pero cuando el sujeto sonrió. Ella solo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

**. **

La mitad de sus hombres no estaban celebrando, yacían allí en aquella esquina donde los muros de piedra le protegían y la pared de los establos le escudaban del helado viento que se habría paso. Sus hombres estaban allí, frente al fuego mirando este mismo, hablando en susurros y bebiendo cerveza y vino que se les traía de vez en cuando. Sandrua y Janiel estaban allí, y le miraron sorprendidos cuando se acercó.

Ella había tenido la astucia de ponerse una venda alrededor de la cara, ya que su mascara estaba rota. La mejilla no le dolía demasiado, pero aun tenía medio resentido dentro de esta.

Sus hombres le miraron cuando ella llegó, Janiel le hizo un lado para sentarse. Y ella dejo caer su cuerpo mirando de vez en cuando hacía la ventana donde la luz se había apagado. Tenía un nudo en el estomago.

— Mi señor…- le llamó alguien. Uno de los hombres que había sido atrapado en la primera redada, los que habían sido puestos para trabajar en el foso.

— Ya no soy vuestro señor, Alcaid- contestó mientras Sandrua le pasaba un vaso de vino, aunque luego se lo quito cuando ella le miro con una ceja alzada.

— Para mi, será siguiendo siendo mi señor.

— ¡Es eso lo que nos metió en problemas, Alcaid!- contestó un poco bruscamente.- lamento demasiado lo que paso, esto no debía de haber pasado si yo hubiera puesto más mano en ello. Ustedes fueron – y aquello le dolió tremendamente- fueron soldados de la familia Sion, cuando Bakhu subió al poder deberíamos haber sido menos orgullosos. Lo sé, fue mi error, lo sé, porque ahora lamente demasiadas bajas de mis hombres. Y lo pagare, y pagare por las vidas de nuestros compañeros. Ahora Sir Taillo es vuestro general, Sir Jorking vuestro comandante y senescal, y Lord Witkim vuestro señor. Yo no soy nadie ahora. Jamás tuve un titulo, y que Lord Sion quien descanse en paz, me dio el poder de comandarlos jamás fue con un titulo. No soy nada… ni nadie….

El silencio se hizo en el lugar. Sintió una punzada en el estomago y se levantó de golpe. Salió de aquel lugar caminando por los alrededores. Sandrua le alcanzo a medio camino. Se sentía débil, aunque su sangre estaba a tope, pero sus emociones, aquellas de las que siempre se había sentido orgullosa esa noche parecían descarriadas.

— Siempre vas a hacer alguien, Shayr- comentó este suavemente, mientras miraba de un lado a otro y le tomaba la mano.- lo sabes.

— Estoy muy cansada, San.- susurró por lo bajo, no le molestaba mostrarse débil con su fiel amigo, porque era de los pocos que sabía quien era, que hacía y porque vivía.- a veces… a veces solo espero que Wolfbenz encuentre a su pareja y yo poder marcharme en paz, sabiendo que él estará bien. Que tú seguirás velando por él y que crecerá con orgullo.

— ¿Y lady Asha?- pregunto bajito. A Sandrua no le gustaba hablar de su dimisión.

— Ella ahora… ella ahora tiene quien le proteja.- sonrió detrás de las vendas.- yo solo me volveré un mal necesario hasta que todo acabe y pueda vengarme de nuestros hombres.

**.**

Quedaba más o menos medio hora de noche. Los últimos borrachos habían sido replegados en sus camastros y las hogueras habían sido extintas. Mañana seria un día cansador para los sirvientes. Pero ese no era su problema ahora.

Su problema es que había dejado sin vigilancia a la licana por media hora, media hora y ni Jorking, ni ninguno de los hombres que estaban asegurando el castillo le habían visto. Había ido a por los ex hombres de esta, pero la mitad estaba inconsciente de ebrios y la otra mitad desprendidos por los alrededores sin saber nada.

Uno de ellos, Sandrua, le había dicho que la licana volvería, que solo se tomo unas horas para descansar. Cosa que a él le enojaba tremendamente. Era su prisionero, y como tal no podía tomarse esos deslices.

En aquel momento llego una de las guardias, bajando de sus caballos para dejar salir a la otra ronda.

— ¡Hey!- llamó.- ¿Habéis visto a mí prisionero?- preguntó molesto por hacer aquella pregunta. Los hombres abrieron los ojos de golpe.

— Sí, mí lord- comentó uno de los soldados jóvenes.- esta por el camino central. En el sector de los grandes arboles. Le hemos escuchado, estaba bebido y aunque quisimos que bajara se negó rotundamente. Teníamos miedo de que se rompiera el cuello con su estado.

Él no dijo nada mientras tomaba uno de los cansados caballos y salía a galope. Claro que sí, su olor estaba en el camino.

No demoro en llegar. Los sauces eran un lugar largamente conocido. Estaban en un pequeño monte que le daba una pequeña vista a los alrededores. Un pasto verde y brillante crecía en aquel sector. Los padres de Witkim siempre solían venir a hacer una que otra fiesta por aquí.

Lo escucho, y sintió el olor a alcohol. Había vino derramado por las ramas del árbol, y el cuerpo bien podía ser un estropajo. Subió rápidamente y con elegancia se paro frente a este. No le sorprendió ver que de hecho la licana estaba bastante bien, apoyada allí sin las vendas y el cuerpo flojo. Tenía una serie de pergamino a un costado.

— No tienes permiso para salir del castillo.- le informo ácidamente. Los ojos de la mujer fueron hacía él y pudo al fin ver, detalladamente cada runa inscrita en su cara.

¿Cómo una asesina de un clan de asesinos con gran prestigio como lo eran esta, habían ido a parar a este nuevo mundo y bajo el vasallaje de unos simples humanos?. Ellos los vampiros no soportaban más allá a los humanos que como una buena comida, a veces una buena conversación o simplemente para pasar el rato. O como un buen amigo, como lamentablemente Witkim había caído ya en ese grupo.

Pero los licanos eran muy territoriales, vivían en pueblos que bien podría ser llamado manadas. Eran muy extraños los licanos que no vivían en comunidad. Y conocía el pueblo de esta chiquilla. Eran salvajes y sabía que no permitían ser mangoneados por humanos y menos una _cursor. _

— ¿Has terminado de inspeccionarme?- pregunta esta y bebe del vino, obviamente no le queda porque mira realmente mal la bota.

— Te inspeccionare cuanto tiempo se me de la gana- respondió mordaz.- ¡Ahora responde! ¿Pensando en escapar?- la licana sonrió de lado, mostrado brevemente los colmillos. Se sentó bien y le lanzó los pergaminos. Eran tres, y estaban atados.

— Es mejor que comiences a correr, sanguijuela- le soltó. Él miro alrededor porque sabía a lo que se refería. ¡Maldita sea!, la luz celestina ya se apreciaba alrededor.

— ¡Te quiero detrás de mÍ, en diez minutos! ¡No me hagas mandar a buscaros!

Y saltando hacía el suelo, tomo el caballo y se apuró hacía el hogar. ¡Lo ultimo que le faltaba es que se incinerara allí mismo!.

**.**

Llegó caminando lentamente. El sol le pegaba en la espalda y no estaba ni un poco alcoholizada. A veces, solo a veces odiaba poseer una resistencia tan abrumadora con el alcohol.

Los guardias de turno le miraron sorprendidos, como si no entendieran de a donde había salido, pero no le hicieron drama al entrar.

Los sirvientes, aquellos que aun no dormían por la noche pasada. Estaban limpiando cuanto podían. Los juglares y aldeanos eran inspeccionados por los guardias por si se llevaban algo de valor y los soldados, aquellos que no estaban pasando la borrachera se levantaban perezosamente. Vio a Sandrua y a algunos de sus hombres listos y en pie. Preparados para entrenar como lo habían hecho toda la vida.

Ella se dirigió al comedor con una creciente necesidad. Pero al llegar, los sirvientes limpiaban a fondo el piso y aun no era tiempo del desayuno. Su ama Asha no se veía por ningún lado.

Vio a Jorking quien le miraba desde la entrada a aquella espaciosa habitación detrás de la tarima de los señores del castillo y se acercó. El hombre tampoco le dijo nada cuando le dejo pasar.

El vampiro estaba sobre sus tres pergaminos.

Los mapas que había prometido. Todos ellos con la precisión digna. Con las entradas y salidas. Con las trampas, desniveles y lugares más desprotegidos. Ella había sido testigo como el castillo Sions crecía prospero, como el señor del lugar creaba las mejores barreras, como hacía túneles para escapar si poseían un sitio.

— Es una barrera contra asedios- comentó el vampiro mirando el mapa- si es que no me haz mentido.

— Fue erigidos por los mejores constructores del otro lado del mar. Mi señor pago mucho por ellos.

— Pero hay una falla ¿No es cierto?- ella espero que el vampiro hablara- justo aquí, donde el foso es más hondo pero la estructura es débil.- ella no lo pudo negar. Eso era verdad. Shoys debía de haberlo arreglado, porque era algo que todos los soldados sabían. Era el lugar más protegido de todos por la poca resistencia de sus murallas.

— ¿Pensáis sitiar el lugar?- preguntó. El vampiro le miro con esos ojos negros como dos pozos.

— Claro que no.- cerró los planos de golpe.- ve fuera y entrena con los hombres. Aquí no te necesito.

Ella se mordió la lengua y se marcho gruñendo para si.

**.**

Despertó al sentir un poco de movimiento a su alrededor, pero aun así no quiso abrir los ojos. Sintió la respiración cálida tocando su mejilla y luego unos cálidos labios en su mejilla y sien.

Tenía tanta vergüenza… tanta.

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada le hacían sentirse tan débil, tan avergonzada por su conducta. ¡Ho Dios… recordó a Maerys, una antigua conocida y esos obscenos ruidos que hacía! Tan avergonzada.

Escucho una suave risa y abrió un ojo nebuloso que se enfoco en el hombre a su lado. Al estar contra luz no lo veía muy bien, pero algo en su cuerpo destensado y en sus movimientos fluidos cuando se movió un poco para quitarle los cabellos del rostro le hicieron ovillarse aun más debajo de las mantas tan avergonzada.

Witkim le quito las sabanas y ella le miro con el corazón por la boca cuando este le sonrió, le tomo la barbilla y le dio un suave y cálido beso.

Los escalofrió le subieron por la espina al recordar la noche. Su conducta desvergonzada y su incapacidad de mantenerse entera.

Se sentía tan…

— Puedes quedaros todo lo quieras en la cama, milady. Pero debo recordarte que Annex querrá darte a conocer todos los preparativos como nueva dueña.

Ella asintió debajo de las mantas mientras este se deslizaba fuera de estas. Lo escucho moverse por la habitación, cuando lo escucho deslizando su espada en el cinto se retiro un poco y le miro.

Se sonrojo una vez más al verlo allí de pie tan normal, ella sentía toda una revolución dentro de su propio cuerpo.

— Tengo que ver a Shayr- le soltó. El sujeto se giro y con un poco de entrecejo se acercó a la cama.

— Eso no esta en mis manos. Si quieres hablar o no hablar con él, tendrás que pedírselo a Taillo.

— Pero tú eres su señor- murmuro molesta por tener que hablar con el sujeto.

— Lamentablemente querida, el día en que decidiste por la vida de tu licana lo pusiste en las manos de Taillo…

— Pero….

— Y aunque así sea, creo que es mejor que no hables con él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque?

— Estarás dándole motivos a tus nombres para darle poder, cosa que no tiene.

— Eso es una estupidez, mis hombres saben a quienes le deben lealtad ahora.

— ¿Tus hombres?- pregunto el sujeto mirándole con el entrecejo aun más fruncido. - Son míos, nuestro en un caso diplomático, Asha. Que no se te olvide.

Y se marcho.

Todo lo bonito que había sido aquella noche se rompió en miles de pedazos. Obviamente, este no iba a ser un matrimonio muy agradable después de todo.

**.**

Era obviamente algo sumamente raro. Nunca había entrado en aquella bodega, pero se notaba que había sido creada para retener a un montón de soldados. Había varios círculos bordeados por fardos de pasto. Y los que llegaban se iban preparando para obviamente tener batallas de rutina.

Sus hombres, aquellos que habían logrado ponerse en pie estaba cerca de él mirando más o menos igual de intrigados aquellos lugares.

— Mi señ… -comenzó Sandrua pero ella le miro feo detrás de su mascara.- Shayr.- termino con un mohín incomodo.- ¿Seguirán algún tipo de entrenamiento especial?- pregunto. Ella miro a Jorking quien hablaba con otros sujetos. Y un par de soldados entraron en uno de los círculos para comenzar a darse de golpes. Ella miro un poco sorprendida ello.

— Creo que no- y se levanto de hombros para alejarse a un sector donde solo había fardos de heno. Se sentó allí y dejo su respiración tranquila, segundos después sintió a sus hombres alrededor.

Ella no había creado a un montón de soldados de elite a golpazos. Ella les había enseñado parte de sus instrucciones como asesina, y sabía que eso causaría un poco de caos.

Sintió como los hombres del vampiro iban llegando, como algunos se burlaban de ellos, otros se mantenían alrededor de los círculos apostando y riéndose a su cuesta.

Podía leer la incomodidad de sus hombres.

La bodega se lleno y eran la burla. Podía sentir a Sandrua mascullando aun lado suyo.

— Yo creo que no son más que estupideces- escucho decir uno.

— Sí, Sir Jorking, porque no les pones a trabajar en lo que deberían.

— Silencio, seguid con lo vuestro- ordeno Jorking. Pasaron unos pocos segundos, los murmullos seguían, sus hombres se estaban enojando.

— No creo que hayan sido tan buenos, no así por lo menos…

— Me encantaría borrarle las sonrisas de la cara- murmuro Sandrua.

— ¿Qué dices, chico? No he logrado escucharte con tanta femineidad alrededor tuyo.

— Yo te…- le agarro el brazo a Sandrua cuando este se iba a poner en pie.

— Sentado- le ordeno molesta.

— ¡Tú ya no tienes poder sobre ellos! Chico de la mascara. ¿Qué eres? Algo así como deforme. Tal vez tienes alguna fea cosa que esconder allí abajo ¿no?

— ¡Fer, silencio!- le ordeno Jorking. Ella se puso en pie y camino hacía uno de los círculos. Miro detenidamente al sujeto que había estado molestando con su grupo de molestos humanos. Este sonrió y se encamino detrás de ella mientras salteaba a uno de los espacios.

— Se me ha negado daros un arma.- le notifico Jorking con algo de vergüenza. Ella no esperaba tener una.

— No importa, no necesito una.

— Yo creo que podríamos hacer esto más especial. Yo os gano y tú te quitas la fea mascara. ¿Qué me dices?

— Que hablas mucho, pero no haces nada.

El hombre bufo y levanto su espada entre la aclamación de sus compañeros. No duro demasiado.

Se abalanzo corriendo por un costado, tan rápido que el sujeto no alcanzo a hacer nada cuando paso una pierna alrededor de su cabeza, trabando la otra al otro costado de su cuello, dejo caer su cuerpo cual péndulo hacía adelante. Llevándoselo por la fuerza hacía el frente, hizo girar el cuerpo de este sobre el suyo mientras apoyaba las manos en el suelo logrando la estabilidad necesaria.

El cuerpo cayó cual saco de patatas. Sentada como había caído levanto una pierna y la dejo caer con fuerza sobre su pecho.

El sujeto soltó un fuerte gruñido ahogado mientras ella se levantaba en pleno silencio. Se arregló un poco la mascara y salió del circulo.

Sus hombres que pocas veces le habían visto hacer una que otra llave especial, le sonrieron orgullosos. Los hombres del vampiro le miraron con grandes ojos y le dejaron pasar en silencio. Ella le dio una breve orden a Janiel para que controlara a sus hombres por si había algún problema.

Pero ella necesitaba salir de allí. Movimiento como ese eran increíblemente buenos para alguien con un cuerpo atlético, no como el suyo, que aún pasado el tiempo habían huesos que no querían arreglarse del todo.

Al salir vio como el castillo volvía a la vida, su mirada fue directa a la segunda planta del castillo donde debería estar su señora. Un retorcijón le hizo encaminarse en busca de algo de beber. No quería pensar en lo que allí debería de haber pasado… solo esperaba no tener que ser desagradable con el tal Witkim.

Caminando para despejarse un olor en especial le hizo detenerse, olisqueando brevemente el aire ante tan peculiar olor. Un olor grueso, espeso que ya había olido con anterioridad.

Hasta que llego cerca de las cocinas, atado a un poste bajo un precario techo. Estaba amarrado el sujeto que los había atacado ayer. Uno de los salvajes.

Sus ojos azules enfermos le miraron desenfocados. Se acercó y se acuclillo brevemente al lado de este. Era un joven, no debía o no podía tener más de 18 o 19 años. Le toco la frente y noto lo caliente que estaba.

El sujeto no estaba siendo resguardado por nadie. Seguramente esperaban que muriera por la fiebre, cosa muy típica la verdad.

Se levanto cuidadosamente y se acercó allí donde estaba la entrada a las cocinas. Había varias hierbas colgado. Tomo algunas y algo de agua. Las apretó entre sus manos notando que nadie le mirara. Recordaba mucho las pociones que en su tierra era tan preciadas. Una asesina con fiebre era una asesina muerta.

Se acercó al sujeto, le abrió la boca y vertió el líquido en su temblorosa boca. El sujeto quiso alejarse, pero no lo logro. No con ella agarrándole la mandíbula.

— Lycan- susurró este, desmayándose por la fiebre. Ella le miro sin preocuparse. Era bien sabido que los salvajes sabían mucho de ellos. Tal vez demasiado.

Siempre pensó que Wulfric había sido criado por algunos así. Dejando al chico se alejó de allí.

**.**

Mientras Annex le daba un largo, largo y muy largo recorrido por las instalaciones, ella intentaba mantenerse concentrada. Pero se estaba haciendo dificultoso en su búsqueda de Shayr y las constantes encuentros con su "esposo" en que más que ella parecía enfadada era él quien se marchaba gruñendo por lo bajo.

—… hay más o menos unos quinientos soldados, pero solo aquí esta la mitad de ellos. Los señores mantienen bastante movimiento en los límites del feudo. De seguro que por eso hubo una fuga de salvajes el día de ayer- soltó Annex.- usualmente no llegan tan lejos y tan poco en desventaja numérica. Así que seguramente se acercaban a dañar o robar a las casas aisladas.

— ¿Y el pueblo?- preguntó.

— Esta de aquí a caballo unos diez minutos por el camino. Es un pueblo realmente pequeño- comentó la mujer y la invito a pasar a la cocina.- el pueblo suministrador esta de aquí a dos horas a caballo. Allí yace también parte de la guardia.

— ¿Por qué tan lejos del castillo?- pregunto extrañada. Usualmente los pueblos estaban en las lindes del castillo.

— Esta es una fortaleza natural señora. Un lugar que no puede ser penetrado si no por los caminos y aquellos que se meten en el bosque necesita gran astucia para pasar los fosos naturales que, en la gran medida, están llenos de agua y barro. Además es casi pura roca, es imposible cultivar algo aquí a gran escala la verdad. Y los asentamientos del pueblo tienen buena tierra y asoleamiento.

— Ho- soltó ella entendiendo.

Dos grandes mujeres se acercaron para preguntarle el menú de hoy, un poco dubitativa miro a Annex.

— Yo me encargare de eso por usted por ahora, hasta que se acostumbre a dar ordenes- ella le sonrió a la mujer quien dio rápidas ordenes.

— Muchas gracias, no quiero meter la pata a primeras. Mí madre decía que a un hombre se le conquista por el estomago, y realmente no se como son los gusto de mí…mí esposo- anunció dejando salir lo ultimo con un leve suspiro.

— Una buena decisión. Mi hermano come lo que le pongas por delante y que este medianamente cocido. A vuestro esposo le gusta mucho el cerdo y el pollo, especialmente ensalzado con frutas acidas, algo extraño, lo sé. Pero cuando se marcha en un largo viaje, para complacerlos le damos esa receta.- ella no quiso parecer interesada en ello. Maldito ese.- y Lord Taillo solo bebe infusiones de unas plantas que mandamos a pedir fuera de la región. Y come de vez en cuando en su habitación, siempre esta en la mesa o a sus alrededores pero nunca come realmente. Es por eso que creemos que esta tan pálido la verdad. Su enfermedad es verdaderamente complicada.

Ella se mordió el labio para no hacer un comentario sobre su "extrañeza" o esa "enfermedad".

— ¿Y los animales de granja?

La mujer comenzó con la explicación. Ella solo se limito a intentar concentrarse.

**.**

Los caballos se movieron nerviosamente mientras sus ojos recorrían el valle y el pueblo temeroso. En los pocos minutos que llevaban resguardado en los arbustos había visto los abusivos soldados con impotencia. Unos jadeos y gruñidos le llamaron la atención desde su costado. Sus dos acompañantes de momento se levantaron instantáneamente, el tercero un chico de su edad con extraño cabello rojo oscuro llegó con una sonrisa enorme arrastrando a un desagradable guardia. Venía magullado, pero su atrapante no. De seguro jugo un rato con él.

— Libéralo- gruño y saco una de las dagas, mientras de un saltó bajaba de la rama donde había estado haciendo guardia.

El hombre, obviamente no era de la casa Sions. Llevaba ropas del este. Sus ojos negros le miraron con odio y temor.

— ¿Conoces a Sandrua?- preguntó mientras colocaba la daga bajo su cuello.

— No, forastero, no lo conozco. – le gruño observando el filo.

— ¿De donde eres?

— Del este, del antiguo feudo de la costa, liberadme forastero y os diré todo lo que queráis, yo no diré nada.

— ¿No eres muy leal, no?

— Somos hombres comprados, forasteros. Nosotros no le debemos lealtad al señor de Sions, solo protegemos y hacemos lo que él quiere hasta que la paga del mes comienza una vez más.

— Dime, hombre comprado del este. ¿Qué sucedió con los hombres de Sions? ¿Acaso alguien ha asediado esta tierra y ha tomado posesión del feudo?

— No. Los hombres que eran libres de Sions, fueron asesinados por el señor del feudo.

Un escalofrió que le puso los pelos de punta. Apretó la daga con más fuerza, sintiendo la ira hervir.

— ¿Qué?- pregunto en un gruñido animal, agarrando el cabello del prisionero y levantándolo hacía atrás.

— Pero algunos escaparon, algunos lo hicieron- chilló- fueron hacía el sur. A las tierras bárbaras de Lord Witkim Freedor.

Libero al sujeto y le soltó las cuerdas de los tobillos y manos. Hizo un gesto para que se marchara. Unos pocos segundos después una flecha hizo silencio en el bosque.

— ¿Qué haremos Woul?- le preguntó Lan dejando el arco hacía un lado.

— Viajaremos hacía las tierras de Lord Witkim Freedor. Sandrua tiene mucho que hablar.

Los grandes caballos de las tierras altas se dirigieron mansamente hacía los cuatro jinetes. Un lobo aulló en la oscura luna, él se dirigió hacía el aullido.

**.**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que hacer demasiada fuerza para algo más allá de mover un barril o una barricada para un encuentro. Pero hoy, ciertamente, Witkim les había jodido la vida. Viéndose sin gente para ayudar en una de las protecciones en el lateral del muro, los había mandado a todos como mano de obra.

Estaba tan cansada que le dolía hasta respirar. Tirada en su jergón aun lado del fuego donde Janiel hacía un pequeño estofado para su grupo, escucha a Sandrua con Josfe hablar sobre lo que habían descubierto hoy. Sobre los hombres, las siembras y que uno de sus hombres había logrado ir al pueblo por un recado contando lo bien cuidado y ordenado que era el lugar. Aquello había animado increíblemente a sus hombres.

Cuando se estaba quedando dormida observando el cielo oscurecer por completo, fue cuando sintió que Sandrua le removía un poco. Jorking le estaba hablando.

— Lord Witkim os espera en la sala de guerra.

Gruñendo más para si, ya que tenía la esperanza de no ver a la sanguijuela ese día, se levantó.

La gran sala estaba siendo atendida para la cena. Su ama no estaba cerca así que no pudo ver si se hallaba bien o no. Un poco desilusionada entro en la habitación, donde el vampiro estaba escribiendo algo en unos pergaminos. Lord Witkim hablaba en voz baja. Al acercarse noto que estaban trazando esquemas sobre el pergamino que ella había entregado hacía poco.

— Mi Lord- habló Jorking. El sujeto levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a su hombre.

— Jork, envía una doble guardia para las carretas de sustento. No quiero sorpresa.

— Sí, mi lord- y se marcho. Ella se enderezo y miro al vampiro. Las sombras del fuego en el hogar sobre el cuerpo largo, macabro y esa extraña pose que todos ellos llevaban encima le hicieron sufrir una breve alucinación.

Como una sombra contra luz, siempre contra la luz. Un escalofrió le paso por la espina. _Las cadenas. La sangre. El dolor. _

Fue tan inesperado que dio un paso hacía atrás. Se llevó las manos a la cintura. Pero se mordió los labios para tranquilizarse. Cuando logro enfocar la mirada una vez más, noto que los dos hombres le miraban extrañados.

— ¿Para que me han llamado?- pregunto en un gruñido que lamentablemente sonó más animal de lo que quería. El humano le miro haciendo un desdeñoso movimiento con la nariz.

— Hay que agrandar el puerto del lago. Sobrara madera, quiero que tomes lo que necesites y tus hombres hagan sus hogares en las lindes del bosque cerca del pueblo. Acá dentro solo viven los guardias sin familia.

— Mis hombres tampoco tiene familia aquí.

— Pero estoy seguro que aquí tampoco encontraran mucho- comentó con un bufido de risa. Ella se azoro un poco.

.

Había visto a Shayr entrar en la Sala de Guerra, por lo que escabulléndose de una de las sirvientas a la cual estaba dándole ordenes para ordenar algunas habitaciones, se metió en la antigua habitación donde había estado durmiendo las semanas anteriores. Allí estaba su canasto de hierbas y debajo de unas tablas, las laminas de acero de Shayr. Sabía, casi por intuición que se le habían arrebatado las dagas a su amiga, y estaba sin armas. La licana siempre había demostrado una capacidad innata para enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo contra hombres sin problema alguno, pero, era una tranquilidad para ella misma darle sus armas de repuesto por si las necesitaba, o por lo menos, algunas de ellas.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Shayr iba cruzando la habitación, tranquilamente. Al parecer no le habían molestado demasiado. Emitió un breve silbido, mínimo pero la chica detuvo un poco el paso y miro en su dirección. Ella sonrió oculta en el pasillo de la escalera y levanto el bolso haciéndole un movimiento con la mano hacía la ventana por donde, estaba segura, había entrado el día anterior.

La licana siguió su camino y ella subió presurosa antes de que la buscaran.

Observó por la ventana dos veces antes de inclinarse y verla allá afuera, medio oculta bajo el techo de uno de las bodegas. Miro de nuevo un lado a otro antes de lanzarle el paquete con todas sus fuerzas. La licana lo agarro sin problema algunos y quitándose brevemente la mascara le sonrió y le hizo una reverencia ocultando el paquete debajo de las ropas. Ella sonrió contenta por su acción. Cuando alguien le agarro la cintura y la jalo hacía adentro casi sufre un desmayo por el susto.

— ¡Hey!- chilló. Mientras Witkim la dejaba en el descanso sin quitarle las manos de la cintura. Ella se sonrojo profundamente.

— Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Pero no te balancees así contra las ventanas.- medio regaño. Ella intento alejarse, pero este dio otro paso en su dirección.

— Estaba tomando algo de aire- murmuro ocultando un mecho bajo el tocado. El sujeto volvió a acercarse aún más. Se petrifico por su cercanía. Le puso las manos sobre los lazos y los desarmo.

— Hey- regaño, cuando le quito el tocado. No es que le gustara usarlo, pero creía que era lo normal después de todo su madre siempre lo usaba "porque una mujer no debe dejar que otro vean su cabello, solo su esposo"

— Me gusta ver tú pelo libre- tomo un mecho y los acaricio con la punta de los dedos. Ella debía recordar que estaba enojada con él, pero no dijo nada porque su cercanía estaba haciendo estragos.- bajemos a la cenar.

Tomándole de la mano, la arrastro. No quería parecer que realmente quería ir con él. Ya era bastante malo ser un tomate andante mientras entraban en la habitación y se dirigían a la tarima. Los soldados le saludaron con reverencias y Jorking se puso en pie cuando Witkim le ayudo a sentarse. Mientras las mismas damas que el día anterior le habían ayudado con el vestido y todo, su corazón se tranquilizo ya que su esposo no siguió observándola.

La comida fue servida. Lo mismo que el día anterior, grandes cantidades en fuentes para el alcance de todos.

Cuando ella iba a tomar un poco de carne para desmenuzarla. Witkim le quito el plato sin decir palabra alguna y deposito delante de ella, el mismo plato que el día anterior, carnes desmenuzadas, las partes de adentro de pan tibio, fruta troceada y miel para acompañar la carne. Ella no dijo nada, asombrada por esto mientras las dos damas que se habían dado cuenta le sonreían de oreja a oreja y cuchichearon algo. Ella mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca no pudo no sonreír como una boba.

Maldito detallista salvaje.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews? Galadriel Numenesse gracias por el comentario. :D En los proximos capitulos iré soltando más información. ¡Y! espero... poder subir dos veces por mes, pero no prometo nada.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**X Asalto: Señales**

Diez días habían pasado desde el matrimonio. Mientras veía a sus hombre levantar sus hogares unos al lado de otro, podía notar como poco a poco estaban acostumbrándose a vivir allí. Bromeaban con los guardias, habían empezado a hacer vida social con los pueblerinos, algunos de ellos habían empezado a observar demás a las jóvenes muchachas y Alcaid le había pedido permiso para enseñarles algunos de sus movimientos a unos pocos guardias que se habían mostrado entusiasmados en sus métodos de enseñanza.

Mientras se dividían los pedazos de fardo para sus lechos, algunos bromeaban haciendo comentarios en ir a vivir unos con otros ya que el invierno estaba comenzando a ser mella en todos ellos. Los hogares eran pequeños, pero acogedores. Ella había sido recluida en una bodega… porque el jodido vampiro así lo quería.

Seguían trabajando en el foso, desde medio día hasta la tarde. La mañana eran de entrenamiento.

Pero a pesar de estar llevando una rutina bastante normal, había cosas que le estaban sacando de casilla. Uno, como siempre. Era el vampiro y sus mandados… era estresante, no solo porque le enfermaba su sola presencia, si no que además le torturaba llevándola más de siete horas por el bosque como su sabueso para luego dar ordenes de que despertara al amanecer, dejándole unas tres horas de sueño que estaban obviamente, destrozándole lo poco o nada que le quedaban de nervios.

Y el otro y más urgente. El salvaje.

Había sido testigo de Jorking instándole a dar información por las buenas sobre su ataque, pero este no había tenido que ser mayormente acechado, ya que habían soltado todo a la primera provocación de golpe. Los salvajes que vivían hacía el sur por el lago, hacía las montañas habían bajado al lago en busca de presas que se alejaban por el inminente invierno. Se habían encontrado con el Witkim por casualidad, su tío quien había dirigido el ataque habría esperado un botín por su captura. Jorking lo había delegado con ellos en el foso, y como ende, bajo su tutela por presión. El chico al parecer recordaba su ayuda con la fiebre, solía seguirle de un lado a otro, a veces intentando hacer un mayor esfuerzo acarreando las rocas o el empalizado que ella debía llevar. Había tenido que darle dos fuertes golpes y enviarlo hacía otro sector con las risas de Sandrua y Janiel que se mantenían de todas formas, siempre aún lado de ella. Era como un maldito perrito abandonado. Aun así, aunque realmente no quería, había tenido que salvarlo de que los hombres del vampiro no se insolentaran con él, complicándolo aún más. Ya que había decaído sobre ella, casi, como si fuera su protector. A veces odiaba haber sido mujer.

Ella se adelanto para ayudar a uno de sus hombres que estaba medio complicado intentando colocar la puerta cuando el trotar de un corcel le llamo la atención. Su ama venía cabalgando feliz sobre una yegua parda. Su sonrisa de enancho hasta ser medio dolorosa cuando le vio y llevo su animal hasta ella.

— ¿Ama? ¿Que hace aquí?- ella miro hacía atrás notando que venía sola.

— El bruto salvaje me ha regalado una yegua, mira, mira Shayr es preciosa- comento su ama tomando el hocico de la yegua que feliz acepto sus mimos.

Al menos, algo agradable había pasado. Por lo menos ya podía ver a Asha más veces durante el día, y podía estar más tranquila sabiendo que se hallaba en buenas manos. Aunque su ama gruñera y hablara increíbles pesadeces sobre su esposo. El sonrojo en su cara y esos ojos iluminados cuando le veía eran cosas que solo ocurrían cuando no se estaba haciendo la ruda y desinteresada.

— Por esto creo que dejare de gruñirle por un día, ¿Qué piensas?

— Es un bello animal, ama- comentó ella, sonriendo detrás de la mascara.

— A pero también te he traído algo- la muchacha se quito algo de su costado y saco una bonita mascara de madera blanca.

— Ama- gruño bajito mientras tomaba esta. Era madera del lago, habían algunos extraños arboles blancos allí. Delineo los ojos, y la nariz. Su ama siempre había tenido un talento natural para esto.- gracias- susurró llevándose una mano al pecho.

— Debo volver antes de que el bruto se preocupe.- la muchacha se subió rápidamente al corcel, saludo a sus hombres y partió antes de que ella pudiera decirle que no volviera a salir sin guardias.

**.**

Jorking entro en la habitación quitándose el casco y recibiendo un vaso de hidromiel de su hermana quien se marcho enseguida. Jorking había estado fuera cinco días para saber los movimientos de Shoys. Se había ido con una pequeña guardia.

— Mi señor- saludo, y él le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Taillo se enderezo en su lugar atento a las palabras.- un día y medio a todo caballo hasta llegar al bosque más cercano- informo a Taillo quien era el que necesitaba más que nada esa información.- dejamos parte de los hombres lo más lejos posible y nos adentramos en el bosque. Debo decir que tienen algo así como una excelente protección a un kilometro alrededor del castillo, no pudimos apreciar a granjeros o pueblerinos alguno. Según los mapas debían de haber algunas granjas en nuestro camino, pero solo había ruinas, y el único granjero que pillamos poco o nada pudimos sacarle ya que este deliraba incoherencias. Pero algo nos informo sobre que el señor había hecho reunir todas las casas del pueblo alrededor del castillo de algún modo protegiendo las murallas.- ese era un método muy egoísta de protección de parte de un señor- Fer logro contar más o menos cuatro centurias instaladas a las afueras de las murallas, todas bien preparadas para un asedio o ataque.

— Con las cinco centurias de mis hombres estaríamos casi parejos.

— Un ataque cara a cara es una idiotez. El único que soporta el contingente de guerreros es Shoys, sin él, los hombres comprados pronto dejaran la escena.- comentó Taillo.

— Son un peligro para el pueblo mismo, algún idiota puede tomar el cargo en nombre de Shoys y volveríamos a lo de antes. Lo preocupante es saber de donde saco tanta gente…

— Se ha informado que desde las costas, dos grandes feudos fueron arrasados por piratas, los hombres al no volver a esas tierras han estado encaminando cada vez más tierra adentro. Buscan señores y tierras.

— Esas tierras son manejadas por Nuria- comentó Taillo más para si. Nuria, por lo que sabía, era otro señor vampiro como lo era Taillo.- debo saber más de él. Tomare uno de tus mensajeros- le informo mientras comenzaba a escribir en un pedazo de pergamino.

— Lo otro preocupante- anuncio Jorking bajando un poco la voz, casi como confundido.- en la frontera se nos aviso de que se han visto un grupo de jóvenes en caballos. Son cuatro que han estado rondando la zona, aunque no han atacado a guardias ni al pueblo.

— ¿Forasteros?

— Si así fuera, ¿Por qué esquivan a los guardias? ¿Por qué no siguen su camino sea donde sea que vayan? Los granjeros están preocupados porque al parecer lobos están bajando desde el norte, se han escuchado lobos rondando las granjas.

El y Taillo se erizaron en el momento. Desde que Taillo había llegado a su castillo, ningún lobo se había atrevido a acechar sus granjas.

— Gracias Jorking, ve a descansar.- su amigo dio una leve reverencia y se marcho. Se giro hacía Taillo que tenía un extraño mohín en la cara.- ¿Mas licanos?- preguntó él. Taillo soltó un bufido.

— Podría ser la pareja de la licana o simplemente una manada nueva.

— ¿La pareja?

— Algo he escuchado, pero no estoy seguro. Los licanos tiene un sistema muy enredado para mi gusto, la monogamia no es lo mio.

— ¿Y que piensas de Nuria?

— Tenía el feudo más problemático, no me sorprendería que pudiera haber caído. Después de todo, uno de los más grandes pueblos licanos viven en una isla en el norte del antiguo continente. Se sabe que son grandes piratas además de asesinos, si sabían que había un vampiro solitario en la costa, no dudarían de provocar un poco de caos con algo de dinero de los feudos enemigos.

— Eso no pondrá muy contento a vuestro reyes.- comento él sabiendo un poco sobre toda la red de importancia de los reyes vampiros sobre los propios reyes humanos. Eran como una gran secta de poder.

— Han estado teniendo problemas desde que mandaron a Vishous al norte de las montañas, gracias a los cielos que el padre de tu esposa lo mato por zángano. Hemos sido enviados a mantener y cuidar las tierras no apoderarnos viciosamente de más. Creo que esto podría poner a mis señores en un dilema y tendrán que mandar más contingente, lo que se armara un maldito infierno si en los grandes puertos de norte se enteran los comerciantes licanos. Espero haber conseguido mi libertad para ello.

El no pudo más que sonreírle al vampiro, al fin y al cabo. Aunque Taillo no era más que su guardián de alguna extraña forma, el sujeto seguía siendo solo un esclavo de sus reyes hasta completar los cien años de servicio que debía, y para dar término, aun le faltaban algunas decenas de años más a su lado.

.

Acariciando el hocico de su yegua y dándole furtivamente pedazos de zanahoria no se dio cuenta que tenía compañía hasta que Witkim le agarro de la cintura y la levanto para sentarla sobre unos fardos de heno.

— Annex me dijo que has estado escapándote cada dos por tres hacía acá.- ella hizo un mohín por la sonrisa socarrona que tenía este en su cara- me alegro que te gustara mi regalo.

— Es bonito- comentó haciendo la desinteresada. La yegua hizo un extraño ruido de disgusto.- bueno, esta bien, muy bonito.- comentó sin mirarle pero tomando sus manos como quien no quiere la cosa. Sus manos callosas y cálidas la tomaron suavemente.- ¿Qué noticias trae Jorking?- pregunto suavecito. Witkim le miro con el ceño fruncido al parecer dispuesto a no decirle nada, cuando ella le tomo las manos cariñosamente, el suspiro.

— Las granjas de camino al castillo han sido destruidas- sintió que le acuchillaban el pecho por ello, se le pusieron los ojos lagrimosos.- Jorking cree que los aldeanos fueron llevados como protección del castillo.

— ¿No los mato?

— No te lo puedo asegurar. Pero creemos que no, una cosa es matar a sus soldados que son su cabecera de poder, pero otro es matar a la mano de obra que le da la sobrevivencia a su pueblo.- Witkim le quito las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas- las cosas mejoraran, te lo aseguro.

Y ella le creyó.

**.**

La noche había caído hacía ya sus horas. Sus hombres yacían en sus nuevos hogares y ella entraba en la fortaleza para esperar su nueva misión.

Había sido informada que Jorking había regresado, por lo que se imaginaba Witkim y el jodido vampiro ya estarían planeando algo. Tendría que comportarse realmente bien ese día si quería que el vampiro le contara algo más sobre Shoys y el pueblo.

Fue cuando estaba subiendo las pocas escaleras para adentrarse en el hall del castillo cuando un gran disturbio en la entrada de la muralla le hizo detenerse.

Las puertas fueron abiertas para una gran caravana de coloridas telas y estrafalarias lámparas se adentraran en el patio. Ella sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina y tuvo la intención se esconderse lo más rápido posible. Porque ella también conocía esa caravana y a algunas mujeres de allí adentro.

— Lo que me faltaba- alcanzo a escuchar al vampiro pasos más atrás. Ella observó por el refilón como su ama y su esposo salían de los establos, ambos rojos cual tomates y su ama arreglándose desfrenadamente su falda. La sonrisa idiota en Witkim le dijo más de lo que quería saber.

Ella soltó un bufido por su ama. Parecía que estaba realmente contenta por su nuevo caballo.

Era obvio que no era la única que sabía que era esa caravana, porque los soldados dejaban entrever grandes sonrisas y alguna que otra maldición por las sirvientas que merodeaban el lugar.

Ella estuvo a punto de alejarse un poco más cuando la cristalina risa de alguien que ella conocía muy bien salió detrás de la primera carrosa.

— ¡Lord Witkim!- grito la exuberante morena de largos cabellos ondulados, grandes ojos gatunos de un azul cristalino. Sus ricas ropas holgadas dejaban ver más de lo que estaba moralmente permitido.

Su visión fue hacía Witkim y una muy pálida y enojada Ama.

**.**

Podía haberse cavado una tumba allí misma. Asha, que estaba a su lado luego de un pequeña sesión de manoseos que estaba seguro hubiera acabado en algo más le miraba con tanto rencor en sus ojos que estaba a punto de ahogarse.

La Caravana de Domina Maerys acaba de llegar, y no era extraño, las mujeres solían pasar por allí en el principio del invierno para luego bajar al sur donde las temperaturas eran más agradables.

La mujer con sus grandes atributos se acercó contoneando las caderas mientras él podía escuchar a su Asha siseando cual gato un poco más atrás suyo.

— No enteramos de la penosa circunstancia que os hizo casarte tan apresuradamente. Si nos hubiéramos enterado antes hubiéramos llegado a calmaros un poco.

Él estaba seguro que se estaba poniendo pálido mientras veía a la docena de mujeres más atrás, bajando y sonriendo hacía él. Podía sentir a Asha retorciendo sus dedos, molesta era decir poco.

— ¿Penosas circunstancias?- pregunto sorprendida su esposa, saliendo hacía adelante como una pequeña hada enfurecida. Los grandes ojos de la mujer se abrieron con fuerza- penoso es el hecho de que te sigas creyendo joven, Maerys, cuando las arrugas se están empezando a ver.

— ¡Lady Asha!- soltó la mujer y se llevó las manos a la cara como si de pronto, de hecho, le hubieran aparecido las inexistentes arrugas.- ¡Estas aquí! ¡Y te haz casado con él!- la mujer se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de ocultar una sonrisa juguetona- ¡Que buena elección querida!- comentó moviendo las cejas sugerentemente. Las mujeres más atrás se mostraron asombradas pero agradables sonrisas comenzaron aparecer en sus caras. ¿Su esposa conocía a estas mujeres? ¿Y las trataba relativamente bien? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Creo que no fue tan buena- le gruño su esposa mirándole feamente.

— Si tú estas aquí, eso significa que…

— ¡Sir Taillo! ¡Sir Taillo!- gritaron las mujeres detrás.- ¡Con Sir Shayr, mamen, con Sir Shayr!

— ¡Shayr!- grito la mujer con voz estrangulada de felicidad moviendo las manos en expresivos movimientos.

Él pudo ver asombrado como la mujer, dejándolos allí parados cual troncos saltaba efusivamente hacía una estatua licana que bajaba las escaleras. Que lo único que atino a hacer fue a sujetar a la mujer cuando esta se retorcía alrededor de ella cual gato mimoso.

Una imagen de lo más extraña. Y estaba seguro que no era el único que estaba asombrado. La cara de desconcierto de Taillo era digna de ser pintada.

— ¡Suéltalo, Maerys!- grito Asha enojada, acercándose peligrosamente, él tuvo que seguirla. Estaba bien que Asha protegiera a su amiga, pero sus soldados seguían creyendo que la licana era hombre y que su esposa pareciera tan enojada, no le ayudaba en absoluto a él.

— Tú tienes a tu esposo ahora, Lady Asha. Ya no necesitas a mi querido Sir Shayr. ¿Cierto Sir Shayr? ¿Cierto? ¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche? te necesito tanto- ronroneo pegando su cara el pecho de este.

Los ojos de la licana se movían violentamente de un lado a otro, y de poco y nada que se lograba ver su cuello rojo dejaba más o menos a la vista lo que pasaba debajo de su mascara.

— Suéltalo, mujer- comentó Taillo sin levantar la voz. Su buen amigo cambiando su rostro hacía él con un movimiento de ojos cansado- saldremos a patrullar.- ordeno a la licana que se movió un poco tensamente cuando Maerys le soltó al fin con un mohín molesto.

La mujer luego de hacer algunas muecas hacía Taillo, se cruzo de brazos y volvió su vista hacía él.

— ¿Y?- pregunto luego, el soltó un largo suspiro y miro a su esposa que aun parecía terriblemente enojado con él. La miro un buen rato, hasta que esta se movió incomoda y a regañadientes asintió. Si Asha sabía quienes eran, no quería molestarla más de lo necesario con una decisión equivocada.

— Bien, podéis quedaros.

— ¡Pero no podéis entrar en el castillo!- gruño por lo bajo su esposa.

Maerys sonrió enormemente mostrando sus dientes blancos y luego de giro a sus damas levantando las manos hacía el cielo.

— ¡Sacad el vino, señoritas!

Las risas que siguieron esas palabras no fueron todas de las muchachas.

Y él tuvo que soportar la indiferencia de su esposa todo lo que quedaba de cena.

**.**

Maerys, Maerys… Se llevó una mano debajo de la mascara y se froto los ojos.

La caravana de muchachas era un burdel andante. Bellas mujeres iban y venían en sus despampanantes carros llevando sus servicios de feudos a feudos. Pero además de sus atributos físicos y exóticas enseñanzas, personajes como Maerys llevaban de un lado a otro, sorpresas digna de lo más antiguos hechiceros. La conocía hacía casi diez años, con quince años, Maerys era una pequeña dama que sabía lo que quería y cuando lo quería no había quien le dijera que no. Lo había querido a él desde que era así una niña. Y ciertamente no se había sorprendido cuando supo que era mujer, y no se sorprendió aún más cuando se entero que era un licano. Solo se sorprendió cuando de una extraña forma, supo su pasado a través de sus extrañas artes. Desde ese día, en aquel oscuro carro la mujer vio su pasado y el pasado de su familia. Desde ese día la mujer armaba increíbles escándalos para robarle cuanto tiempo libre tuviera para estar con ella.

Y de una extraña forma, había reafirmado su postura con sus hombres. Porque cuando Maerys quería colocarse obscena, lo hacía muy bien. Aunque ella se muriera de vergüenza.

Metidos en el bosque a oscuras, ya que la luna había sido cubierta por gruesas nubes. Iba detrás del vampiro. Vampiro silencioso que le había estado haciendo la ley del hielo desde que salieron del camino para dirigirse a la frontera… bueno, ella creía que era la frontera, ya que no le había dicho nada –cosa también muy agradable-. Pero por la rapidez con la que llevaban los caballos, era una carrera suicida si ambos no tuvieran sus sentidos tan desarrollados para saber por donde iban. Además por este sector no había granjas ni aldea alguna.

Luego de otras horas a la carrera Taillo comenzó a disminuir su caballo, ella hizo lo mismo y poco a poco entraron en un enorme claro. Una casi ciénaga por el lodoso suelo y el horrible hedor que se extendía varios metros a la redonda.

El vampiro se bajo del caballo y miro hacía el cielo donde algunos pájaros nocturnos alzaron el vuelo. El vampiro solía hacer eso con frecuencia, quedarse mirando la nada hasta que algo sucedía para tomar una decisión.

— Se han visto lobos por la frontera- comentó el sujeto caminando más y más adentro en la ciénaga. Ella se le puso los pelos de punta.

— Las manadas de lobos no deberían subir hasta aquí, si no más bien bajar para el invierno.

— Y eso es lo extraño- el sujeto se dio vuelta y le miro con esos ojos negros que en el rostro pálido eran increíblemente extraños.- ¿Tienes acaso, algún familiar por estas regiones? ¿Alguna pareja? ¿Algún hermano? ¿Alg…?

— ¡No!- gruño sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. El vampiro le miro de lado.

— Sea una manada de lobos o algún extraviado pariente no conocido. Me ayudaras a ahuyentarlo. No acepto a ningún tipo de tú calaña en mis tierras.

Ella estuvo a punto de replicarle un "Y yo", cuando lo sintieron. Hacía el norte un montón de cuervos alzaron el vuelo tan asustados que les pusieron en alerta. No se olía nada en aire y a penas se escuchaban los murmullos de algunos animales.

— ¡Muévete!- ordeno el vampiro y ella se lanzó detrás de él.

Corriendo como dos sombras se metieron al bosque, había un extraño olor en al aire, pero sea lo que sea que había espantado a los cuervos, no se encontraba ya allí. No había huellas ni material de rastreo.

— No hay nada, no se huele nada- comentó ella olisqueando a su alrededor.

El vampiro camino de allá para acá un poco, molesto. Pero no tenían nada que seguir. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Algún animal? Podría haber sido, pero debería de haber dejado un mínimo de olor aunque fuera.

Una extraña sensación le subió por la espina.

Se marcharon en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

**.**

Mientras Witkim le abrazaba, acurrucados dentro de la cama. El sueño comenzó a invadirle, hasta que el hombre al fin soltó lo que había estado pensando durante toda la tarde.

— No entiendo… ¿Cómo Maerys y Shayr?- pregunto dejando la pregunta medio en el aire.- además del hecho de que sean ambas mujeres. Yo creí que…

— No me digas que has estado conmigo pensando en ellas dos- le gruño separándose de él y pegándole en las costillas con un manotazo.

— ¡Claro que no!- negó y la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella se debatía "molesta" a su lado.- solo era curiosidad. Solo eso.

— Hum- regaño ella y dejo de moverse mientras el sueño comenzaba a invadirle de nuevo.- Cuando yo era pequeña y comencé a salir al patio del castillo para más que molestar. Shayr ya la conocía desde hace tiempo. No me entere hasta mucho después, cuando bueno… ya sabía a lo que iban. Shayr me dijo que solo dormía dentro del carruaje, que tanto hacen allá adentro no lo sé, pero Maerys es muy buena actriz y de una u otra manera los soldados no se sorprendían.

— ¿La utilizaba para darle algo que oír a sus hombres?- pregunto confundido. Ella se quedo pensando un poco y se imagino, que al fin y al cabo podía contarle algo como ello.

— Shayr mantuvo cierto régimen en sus soldados.

— ¿Régimen?

— Ella realmente se enfurecía mucho cuando uno de los hombres casados visitaba a una de las damas de Maerys o cualquier otra dama que no fuera su esposa. Daba realmente miedo verle, luego de unos años, si uno de mis hombres se le ocurría la brillante idea de serle infiel a su mujer no tenían la boca necesaria para ir jactándose por allí.

— Tus hombres son muy extraños, ¿Ninguno se ha dado cuenta de que es de hecho, una mujer?

— Sandrua lo sabe, es su mejor hombre. Y no necesita a nadie más para que le cubra. Mis hombres le tenían en mucha estima por su capacidad como guerrero y estratega, han sido salvados más de una vez por ella. Cuando uno de mis hombres se marchaba a otro feudo eran recibidos muy bien porque sabían que habían sido entrenados por una excelente comandante. Todos saben eso. Mis hombres realmente no querían verle enojado y por ende le hacían caso en relativamente en todo.

— ¿Quién la entreno, lo sabes? ¿Fue tu padre?

— No. Ella ya sabía todo lo que sabía de combate antes de que llegara con mi padre. Ella aprendió todo lo demás del antiguo comandante que había. Ella y Sandrua fueron entrenados por el mismo para comandar las tierras de Sions.

**.**

El cielo estaba aclarando cuando al fin dejo el caballo en los establos, el vampiro se había perdido ya hacía sus minutos y ella estaba que se caía de sueño.

Medio arrastrándose hacía la bodega donde estaba "viviendo", esperando dormir más de una hora. No alcanzo a socorrer su cuerpo cuando una Maerys demasiado despierta la atrapo a medio camino, llevándola a empujones a su carro.

Demasiado cansada entro en este y busco los cojines donde se hecho sin miramiento alguno. Maerys no dijo nada, le quito las botas y las lanzó aun lado. Se recostó aún lado y le quito la mascara.

— Hay un extraño brillo en tus ojos- murmuro suavemente. Ella sentía que su mente se iba a la deriva aun más cuando la mujer comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su corto cabello.- y un dolor demasiado grande en tu alma.

— Mis hombres deben ser vengado, uno a uno, todos ellos.- le respondió casi a balbuceos.

Antes de caer en las manos de un profundo sueño, la pudo escuchar murmurando una antigua nana que ella conocía muy bien.

**.**

Habían pasado casi una semana desde la incursión con el vampiro. Witkim había enviado a ya varias guardias a cuidar los alrededores y el vampiro no le había obligado a más grandes paseos nocturnos. La seguía sacando como su sabueso, pero eran trechos tolerables.

Ahora mientras apreciaban lo poco o nada del poco sol que había salido en los últimos días, al fin estaban dándole los últimos toques a la fosa y la muralla. Estaba tan adolorida que era difícil decir cual de todos sus músculos era el menos adolorido. Asha y Witkim habían salido hacía dos días al pueblo central. Esa pequeña separación le había tenido con malestares y más nerviosa que nunca, no había estado tan lejos de su ama Asha desde que esta era pequeña. Intentando no desconcentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo respiro profundo mientras escuchaba las risas y grandes muestras de forcejeo de sus hombres. Eran desde luego, algo digno de ver.

Desde la parte más alejada se podía apreciar a las mujeres de Maerys riéndose y alentando a sus soldados de la mejor forma. Como solo ellas sabían hacerlo. Maerys que estaba sentada sobre un barril le hacía avergonzarse de la peor forma. Sandrua, que estaba a su lado solía soltar uno que otro bufido hablado de las injusticias de la vida.

— Dios, tanto desperdicio- refunfuñaba mientras cargaba con ella uno de los sacos de pequeñas piedras que serian llevados a los caminos para rellenar los charcos.

— Deberías intentar convencerla un día de estos. Estoy seguro que por lo menos a mi me harías un favor- le respondió en igual susurros.

— Como si aceptara de buenas a primera.

— Nadie estaba diciendo que fuera fácil.

Fue mientras depositaban el saco y se alejaban para buscar otro cuando el golpe en su pecho le hizo jadear. La vista se le nublo y trastabillo logrando pescarse débilmente del brazo de su amigo quien se giro de inmediato para atraparlo. Las piernas se le debilitaron como si nada. Sandrua le abrazo cayendo al suelo con él.

Mientras sus sentidos se expandían alrededor era incapaz de controlar su cuerpo medio muerto.

Escucho los gritos de sus hombres. A Sandrua hablándole bajito preguntándole lo que le había pasado. Los hombres de Witkim corriendo para saber si alguien le había atacado.

Podía escuchar todo. Oler todo. Sentir todo.

Por un breve momento su lobo tomo su cuerpo y podía escuchar hasta la más mínima respiración, el extracto de lobo en el aire… un lobo que no era suyo. Se desmayo antes de poder hacer algo más.

**. **

Con un rictus serio en la cara dejo la carta quemarse en el pequeño fogón. Así que eso había ocurrido. Nuria realmente había sido asesinado, su feudo rico en comerciantes del este había sido destruido por una caravana de poderosos hombres que habían despojado al pequeño pueblo de todo honor y gloria. Habían sido saqueados hasta las ruinas y Nuria asesinado enclaustrado en el hogar.

Licanos.

Este era el segundo vampiro feudal asesinado en un poco más de una década. La desprotección de sus compatriotas era lo que los ponía en estos aprietos. Los reyes vampiros habían mandado un vampiro por sector. Tres a las costas, dos a las montañas del oeste, dos a las vastos parajes del norte y tres en las rocosas y desiertas tierras del sur. Su misión, cuidado y protección de la tierra y a los humanos que allí vivían. Cada cierto tiempo enviar un informe con toda la información de los terrenos, todo lo que pudieran tomar para en un par de décadas más empezar la inmigración a estas tierras hacía tanto tiempo desconocidas.

Sabía que los tres vampiros feudales del sur ya estaban creando una ciudad protegida. El orgullo de los reyes. Uno de esos vampiros era Cyan Bulstrop, un vampiro de la antigua usanza, se decía que había sido bendecido por un antiguo ente lunar. El sol no le había incinerado en el segundo de haber sido tocado en lo que se dicen muchas ocasiones, y eso, en el mundo de los suyos, era un milagro que solo se les otorgaban a poderes más viejos que ellos mismo. Pero pasando de ello.

Sus señores debían de haberse informado ya del hecho, y estaba seguro que pronto tendría alguna nueva noticia al respecto.

La puerta fue abierta por un agitado Jorking, Witkim lo había dejado allí como senescal que era, pero el humano había estado realmente nervioso al haber dejado marcharse a su señor con su señora y la comitiva.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.

— Shayr se ha desmayado.

— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- pregunto molesto por la licana. ¿Qué le sucedía ahora?

— Se ha desmayado luego de los últimos toques a la muralla. Sus antiguos hombres no permitieron que nuestro medico se le acercara y la mujer Maerys se lo ha llevado a su carro. Hay tres antiguos hombres custodiando el carro. Sandrua ha dado la orden.

— ¿Y ese tal Sandrua tiene más poder que tú?

— Le he dado una orden directa, he movido a mis hombres para sacarlo pero en el momento en que las cosas se pusieron tensas sus otros hombres se pusieron algo más agresivos. El sujeto dijo que te hablara directamente a ti. Como su… su, señor dieras la orden.

El tal Sandrua obviamente estaba intentando cuidar el género del licano. ¿Desmayo?... aun quedaba un par de noches para la luna llena. Un malestar nada propio se le vino encima.

— Ordénale al tal Sandrua que retire a Shayr de ese carro y lo lleve a la bodega. Aquella mujer, Maerys, ¿Se mueve en las medicaciones?

— No lo sé.

— Si lo es, déjale que se ocupe de él. Si no, trae a Shayr acá y mételo en uno de los cuartos.

Jorking asintió y se alejó.

¿Qué estaría pasando?

**.**

_El mercado estaba abarrotado de gente. El olor a pescados, frutas, panes recién horneados y pestilentes humanos era algo que agradecían un poco. Al fin y al cabo, casi habían muerto en su pequeño barco al traspasar los molinos del Mar de plata. Acomodados en hilera, apoyados contra el muro de adobe con los ojos cerrados agradecían los cálidos rayos de sol que se impregnaban en sus cuerpos. Jef a su lado se estiro cual gato y soltó un largo bostezo. _

— _¿Dónde esta Magdam? Se esta demorando un siglo- se quejo mientras todos ellos comenzaban a estirarse un poco. _

— _Los pedidos no son exactamente transacciones de comida, Jef- le respondió Mia, una chica dos años mayor que ella. Hermosa como pocas y una mirada petrificadora. _

_Los humanos le miraban asustados y se alejaban a paso apresurados cuando les veían allí. Y era con razón. Sus vestimentas de cuero estaban mucho más apegadas que la ropa de los comerciantes y transeúntes normales, llevaban todos armas a simple visto, los dos chicos mayores estaban claramente tonificados por largas horas de entrenamiento. Y si alguien había escuchado de ellos, las runas en sus rostros, era suficiente para darles alerta de su profesión. _

— _Me muero de hambre- comentó Brek, el más pequeño, pequeño y silencioso dejaba mudos hasta a los más grandes. A penas si un año menor que ella. Mia le revolvió el cabello y se alejó a uno de los puestos donde una temerosa mujer le vendió una larga vara de pan. Al llegar a su lado repartió un pedazo para cada uno de ellos. _

— _Gracias mamá- se burlo Jef aceptando el pedazo que la chica le tendió. _

_Mientras comían en silencio, Jef y Miat, un chico de la misma edad del primero bromeaban entre si. Fue un latigazo de malestar que los arraso a todos. Jef y Mia saltaron hacía adelante, Miat los agarro a ambos y los puso detrás de él contra la muralla. _

_Todos olisquearon el aire. Se sentía en la piel, en sus seres notando la ebullición de adrenalina y peligro. No había nada en el aire, nada que los acechara. Unos breves segundos después la sensación desapareció. _

— _¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto ella saliendo detrás de la protección de Miat.- ¡Y no vuelvas hacerlo!- se quejo mientras el chico le revolvía el cabello. _

— _No lo sé, pero fue jodido.- comentó Jef y se acercó a Mia con quien repartieron algunas miradas que ella no entendió. No entendió en aquel momento. _

_**.**_

Mientras depositaba un paño frio contra la cara de la licana que se movía en inquieta en el jergón podía sentir en su aura que la pesadez era algo más que físico, era de su mente…. recuerdos. La licana no tenía heridas, ni estaba enferma, ni un envenenamiento. Su lobo era el que estaba enfermo. Se leía una sensación de ahogamiento, de miedo, de tristeza y desolación a su alrededor.

Todo lo que había aprendido a través de su vida y recorrido, es que los licanos vivían y siempre vivirían en comunidad, la separación del lobo con sus compatriotas iba destrozándolo lentamente y Shayr había estado demasiado tiempo sin sus compañeros. Y a veces, ese tipo de cosas eran de pagar.

Tocaron la puerta y por allí entro Sandrua.

— Es mejor que le pongas la mascara- anunció mientras depositaba algunas mantas cerca- Lady Asha y Lord Witkim vienen en camino. Y los Dioses son testigos que Lady Asha no le gusta que pase esto en las cercanías sin estar llega presente.

— ¿Lo ha pasado con anterioridad?- pregunta asombrada.

— Cada pocos meses. Esta vez me tomo un poco desprevenido porque suele vérsele desde días anteriores. Pero creo que el no verle la cara como lo hacía más seguido antes nos ha tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Hace cuanto lo sufre?- pregunto sorprendida.

— Desde que la conozco… y de eso, casi quince años.

**.**

_Están en una pequeña casa a las afueras del pueblo. Están comiendo alrededor de una pequeña mesa, sentados en el suelo. Jef y Mia servían un caldo de pollo silvestre. Magdam, su tutor en estas tierras esta taciturno, desde que había entrado en aquel extraño edificio aun lado del mercado no les había mirado a ninguno a la cara. Mientras caminaban hacía las afueras del pueblo lo había visto mirándole por lo bajo. Y eso le tenía muy nerviosa. _

— _He conseguido el primer contrato- anunció de pronto sacando de un pequeño bolso, un pergamino enrollado. _

_Todos ellos se tensaron con miradas fijadas en aquel pedazo de papel. El corazón se les desboco mientras se miraban los unos a los otros, cada uno más emocionado que el otro. _

— _¿Nuestra primera misión?- pregunto Jef con los ojos luminosos. _

— _Sí- Magdam que se veía como un hombre cansado y adolorido, deposito el pergamino frente a sus ojos. _

_Ella casi se le va el alma ante ello, porque significaba que ella estaría a cargo del equipo. _

— _¿Yo?- preguntó ilusionada tomando el pergamino. _

— _Es personal, Shayr- susurra el hombre en el silencio de la habitación. Ella abre los ojos de golpe. Hay una mirada tensa y preocupada en los ojos de Magdam, hay algo que le pone la piel de punta y su lobo se eriza. Algo no va bien. Debería haberlo sabido… debería. _

— _¿Pero no debíamos comenzar en grupo…?_

— _Tienes 13 años, Shayr. Y estas capacitada- le cortó el hombre parándose de golpe.- te irás mañana al amanecer. El mapa esta allí. Que ninguno de los demás se meta. Descansen. Nosotros viajaremos al sur cuando el sol de ponga. _

_Y desapareció. _

— _Estarás bien, Shayr- le susurró Miat con una sonrisa tranquila.- eres la mejor._

— _Descansa- le ordeno Jef y llevó su jergón aun lado del fuego.- te lo mereces, chica. _

_Esa fue la última noche que estuvo con sus hermanos. La ultima de todo lo que podía haber llamado vida. _

Nunca los volvió a ver, tiempo después había sido informada que Magdam estaba muero, que Jef y Mia lo habían asesinado cuando el sujeto había querido hacer lo mismo con Brek. Y Jef los cuidaba en las ciudades del norte. Creyendo que ella estaba muerta… así era mejor.

**.**

La mujer se movía nerviosamente en la bodega. Su esposo más atrás, con un aire cansado y un mohín molesto en la cara.

— Dios debí haber sabido esto mucho antes- se quejaba mientras se movía de un lado a otro. Maerys le miraba con una ceja alzada mientras depositaba paños fríos en su cuello y frente.

— Ya sabemos que esto es frecuente- opino Witkim.- ¿Por qué no dejáis que descanse?

— No lo entiendes- le gruño Asha.

— Claro que no lo entiendo, para mi solo es una fiebre muy alta.

Los presentes ni siquiera se dignaron a mirarle.

— Hay que preparar un par de brebajes.

— Ya le di algunos- le respondió Maerys.

— Otros, y necesito que lo llevemos adentro. A una de las habitaciones libres- se giro hacía su esposo quien de brazos cruzados estaba mirándole claramente enojado

— Es una decisión que Taillo tomara.

— Pero…- soltó Asha enojada y levantado las manos- Este frio le hará mal.

— Taillo, Asha y no diré nada más al respecto.- y soltando ello se marcho dejando a la muchacha sumamente enojada.

En aquel momento el cuerpo de Shayr se convulsiono, se llevó una de sus muñecas a la boca donde se mordió con fuerza, Sandrua saltó en su dirección agarrándole ambas muñecas con fuerza situación que empeoro en sus gimoteos y convulsiones.

— Soy yo, Shayr, soy yo, Sandrua- susurraba el hombre con la voz estrangulada mientras esta soltaba pequeños gemidos ahogados.- soy yo… tu amigo… no te hare daño.

Asha se llevó las manos a los ojos donde las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, horrorizada como cada vez que veía a su amiga era atormentada por los recuerdos. Maerys asombrada podía entender a que se debía aquello.

— Shayr soy yo… Sandrua… San… no te hare daño.

Un ruidito cual siseo les puso a los tres sobre aviso. Taillo estaba en la puerta con los ojos negros clavados en el cuerpo retorcido de la licana. Asha saltó delante de este, con tal fiero determinación que el sujeto le miro unos segundos.

Había tan poco humanos que podían hacerle frente. Y esta pequeña mocosa obviamente no sabía lo que hacía.

— No le harás daño- susurró. Witkim venía detrás, al ver a su pequeña esposa enfrentándose al vampiro casi se le fue el alma. Taillo se acercó a esta tan lentamente y de manera tan provocadoramente asesina. Que el aire denso de la habitación pudo haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

— Eres una humana tan insignificante- le siseo solo a ella. Esta se envaro aún más, mirándole con odio.

— Taillo- soltó Witkim con voz firme. El vampiro se giro al humano y luego emitiendo lo más parecido a un gruñido gutural, se enderezo en todo su porte.

— Llevadla adentro. Tú- le ordeno a Sandrua que aún agarraba las muñecas de la licana- si sabes lo que es, estarás encargado de controlarla…- el sujeto levanto la mirada hacía arriba, como si pudiera ver a través de las vigas de la bodega.- la luna llena será dentro de pocos días.- se giro hacía Asha que le miraba enfurecida- esperemos que se controle… o, ya no habrá licana viva por aquí.

**.**

_A sus trece años había recibido su primera misión. _

_A sus trece años Magdam la había vendido para comprar un salvo ducto para él y sus hermanos. _

_A sus trece años había sido vendida a un vampiro._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo rating M, están informados. Violación y sus cosas raras por allí. Según yo, nada muy fuerte. Dejad comentarios por favor. Si esta un poco enredado es que no he dormido :/… **

**XI Asalto: Quebrado**

_Había despertado en un lugar oscuro y poco ventilado. Un aire pesado a humo y suciedad. Le había dolido la cabeza y sus miembros entumecidos por la droga le mantenían a flote entre la realidad y la inconciencia. Había visto sombras moviéndose a su alrededor. Había olido a humano y a algo que le había puesto los pelos de punta. Había saboreado comida y bebido agua, pero no recordaba nada más de ello. _

_Imágenes de los días u horas anteriores le invadían. _

_El herrero a donde debía buscar más información. La prestigiosa cena para un aldeano tan pobre. La mirada de pena y dolor cuando las primeras sensaciones comenzaron a invadirle. La última vez que vio el disco dorado en el cielo. _

_Sus sentidos empezaron a perderse una vez más. Su visión se fue apagando y el miedo en todo ese momento comenzó a invadirle. _

_Tenía las manos amarradas sobre la cabeza. Yacía sobre un suave lecho. Ninguna de sus armas estaba donde debía estar. _

_Sus sentidos volvieron a ella y dejo de tironear sus manos. Había algo allí con ella. La oscuridad no era que su visión se estuviera perdiendo, mientras su mente se aclaraba podía apreciar sombras. Era de noche. _

_Había algo con ella. Todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron en peligro, había algo acechando, mirando, inspeccionando. Con el corazón desbocado y la boca seca intentaba ver algo, pero no había nada… empezó a tironear aún más fuerte las amarras. Fue en el momento en que unas gotas de su sangre se desparramaron por su brazos que escucho el siseo. _

— _¿Quién esta allí?- pregunto con la voz contraída. _

— _Tienes unos ojos preciosos, lastima que hayan corrompido tú hermosa piel con esas horribles runas. _

_La voz vino de su lado. Pego un saltó asustada cuando una mano fría y suave le choco y le agarro la mejilla. Comenzó a ahogarse mientras iba logrando enfocar la mirada en aquel extraño. _

_Olía pesado, oscuro. Era alto, en su pálida cara lo único que podía ver eran esos ojos. Ojos grises cual astro nocturno. Ojos de plata, ojos asesinos. Su lobo se alteró, intento alejarse, tironeo sus muñecas. Peligro. Dolor. _

— _Suéltame- gimoteo paralizada por esos ojos- suéltame… _

_El sujeto se inclino sobre ella, le tomo la barbilla con fuerza. _

— _Eres mía.- susurró mientras sonreía mostrado dos pares de colmillo blancos como la cal. _

_**.**_

No podía estar más alterado. El olor de la licana estaba impregnado en el pasillo, no que fuera algo extraño. Pero además de aquello, había un aura tan pesada, tan triste, tan corrompida desde aquella habitación que a estado en guardia todo el día.

Ni siquiera Anexx quien es la que se mete donde no debe le había ido a molestar.

— Taillo- susurró Witkim llegando a su lado. Miro al humano y se destensó un poco.- no haz salido en toda la noche.

— Me pone los pelos de punta- comentó sin quitar la mirada de la puerta.

— Aun delira.

— ¿Tú esposa te ha dicho algo?

— ¿Además de gruñirme dices tú?- pregunto malhumorado el humano. Que este estuviera así por lo menos le ponía de buen humor a él.- poco o nada. Murmura cosas pero cuando le pregunto se va. ¿Qué sé yo lo que ha ocurrido? Además, ¿Qué tipo de enfermedad es esa?- le pregunto a él- ¿Lo haz visto antes?

Él se sintió solo un poco incomodo con ello. Porque podía reconocerlo… o al menos eso creía.

Él es o había sido, depende del punto de vista. Convertido por un vampiro bastante mayor que más allá de lo que uno espera de seres tan enfermos, lo había tenido como su maldito sirviente por casi 50 años. Cuando había sido enviado a los vampiros reyes como "tributo" de parte de su "creador" había esperado algo mejor, había esperado ser libre. Pero no, su jodido creado lo había regalado cuando él entro en estado cataléptico. Incapaz de hacer algo, había sido puesto como guardián de las comidas preferidas de sus señores. Los licanos encerrados en las mazmorras y sí, había visto esa enfermedad. Ningún licano de la edad que sea que haya estado encerrado no había sido ultrajado de todas las maneras posibles. Eran jóvenes, ninguno mayor a los treinta años. Morían jóvenes… aquella fiebre les corrompía. Sus lobos entraban en un estado de depresión tan fuerte, que sus cascaras humanas se desmoronaban… y morían. A veces, cuando un licano había sido apreciado se le daba una pequeña ceremonia que consistía en enviarlo a donde sea que hayan sido raptados. Casi siempre a los pueblos del sur. Allí donde existían las colonias más grandes de licanos. Había estado allí viendo morir licanos como por veinte años hasta que había logrado pagarse un pase hacía estas tierras como "embajador". El como nonpurix, o sea, no nacido vampiro jamás hubiera tenido una oportunidad de no ser más que un sirviente si no hubiera logrado salvarle el pellejo a uno de los reyes cuando había sido arrastrado contra el sol por un muy entusiasta licano. Había sido el único licano que no había parecido corrompido por aquella fiebre, le había tenido en estima porque sabía lo que le hacían. Había lamentado matarlo. Pero con matarlo se le habían otorgado otros cien años de vasallaje… en estas tierras, y luego la libertad.

— Puede que si- respondió al rato después.- pero todos ellos morían la primera vez.

— Asha dijo que le pasaba esto todos los años con mayor o menor frecuencia.

— Tal vez debería dejar que muriera.

En aquel momento salió de la habitación, aquel humano que no se alejaba de su lado. El tal Sandrua. Cuando lo había visto por primera vez, perfectamente le había podrido haber dado como cincuenta años muy bien llevados. Con lo que llevaba aquí y las ropas más enteras, no debía tener más allá de treinta cinco años humanos. Cabello corto oscuro, una pequeña barba, ojos sagaces. Más parecía un padre que un guerrero, pero lo había visto combatir y no era malo.

— Mis señores- saludo acercándose para pasar por su lado. Estaba cansado se le veía en sus hombros decaídos.

— Sandrua- le llamo su señor. Este se paro a pocos metros para mirarles más activo.

— ¿Hace cuanto conoces a Shayr?- preguntó este. Él se mostro un poco interesado. El hombre les miro a los dos con ojos entrecerrados hasta que soltó un suspiro. Rumio otro poco.

— Estuve presente el día en que le sacaron del castillo de ese bastardo Vishous de las Montañas. Debía tener unos quince o dieciséis años. Yo tenía poco más que ella.

El aire se heló a su alrededor. Witkim le miró tan estupefacto como él.

— ¡Mi señor!- grito alguien poniéndoles en alerta a los tres. Era Jorking.- Tenemos una avanzada sobre los pueblos, creemos que es Shoys.

**. **

_Cuanto había pasado… _

_No lo recordaba, o por lo menos no lo quería saber. _

_Sentada sobre aquel jergón podía apreciar como en aquella alta ventana entraba poco o nada de sol. Aquel que le mantenía viva… lamentablemente. _

_La puerta se abrió y ella pegó un respingo, la única tranquilidad que le daba es que aún el sol yacía alto. Él solo venía de noche. _

_Una mano cálida, muy diferente a aquella que le obliga todas las noches le toco la mejilla. _

_A aquella mano le había suplicado muchas veces, a aquella mano le había pedido auxilió o una vía de escape… nunca le había hecho caso. _

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué?... lagrimas caían de su cara mientras el paño frio se extendía por su cuerpo, con especial cuidado sobre los moretones. Quería destrozarse la piel con las uñas, quería quitarse las sensaciones de su cuerpo. _

— _No llores- susurraba la voz- no llores… _

— _¿Por qué no?- preguntaba ella y se hacía ovillo en el jergón. Adolorida como estaba su cadera enviaba latigazos de dolor. _

_¿Por qué no llorar? Estaba muerta. Estaba vacía. Aquel sujeto le había robado más allá de lo único que le regalaban a su pareja, su inocencia, le había quitado todo. Le había quitado su alma, su orgullo, la mancillaba si no es que noche a noche. La mordía, la violaba, bebía de ella. Le quitaba todo. Todo._

_Tenía trece años, tenía toda una vida delante. Había sido el orgullo de su familia. Había sido elegida para viajar a estas tierras y ayudar a su pueblo a establecerse. Había sido todo lo que había querido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

_La noche se cernía en ella. Y lo veía entrar. Su lobo se destruía. Le temía, le odiaba. Quería verlo muerto. _

_Con una sonrisa placida en la cara, con un cáliz en la mano. Con la ropa a medio poner. Siempre pálido, siempre frio. Con una charla amena sobre lo que había hecho aquel día, sus ansias de poder, de lo que le hacía su sangre, de lo preciosa que era para él. _

_Él le ponía la mano encima y ella gemía y suplicaba que la dejara. _

— _Ya ha pasado tanto, cachorra- susurraba sentado a su lado. Ella no podía alejarse, las amarras no se lo permitían.- hoy es un día muy especial.- le agarraba la cara y le obligaba a beber. _

_La droga le invadía de golpe. Le aletargaba los miembros. Y toda fortaleza que podía haber guardado para aquel momento se perdía. Le suplicaba que la matara, le suplicaba que le dejara, él sonreía, él le acariciaba. La desnudaba, la mordía en la cadera, bebía de ella y le violaba. _

_Siempre así… cada vez moría, moría y no quería detenerlo. _

**.**

Ocultos en el bosque podía ver el pueblo asediado.

La sangre les bullía en las venas. Podía sentir la sangre derramándose en la tierra, podía escuchar a mujeres y niños chillando, a los pobres aldeanos intentando cuidar sus hogares.

— Maldición- jadeo llevándose una mano a las costillas.

Jarek llegó a su lado y le obligo a quedarse quieto.

— No es nuestra guerra, Woul. –Le ordeno.- además poco o nada puedes hacer así como estas.

Los otros dos chicos se movían aun más nerviosos.

— ¡La guardia ya viene!- les avisó Drue.

— Llama a la manada, Woul. Movámonos al bosque.

Él se levantó como pudo y dejo salir a su lobo. Braska apareció entre de los árboles. Más grande que un lobo normal unió sus ojos a los suyos y le dio sus intenciones. El lobo soltó un aullido, uno de esos que hacía despertarse hasta los muertos. Las patas se alejaron hacía el bosque espeso y oscuro.

Lan y Drue le pasaron los brazos sobre los cuellos y le levantaron, entraron en la parte frondosa dejando atrás al pueblo. Su cuerpo ardía en llamas, no es que le doliera, pero sus músculos tenían la mala tendencia de no soportarlo y dejarlo cual estropajo sobre el suelo.

Fue un latigazo de malestar. Se soltó de ambos chicos y les dio una orden para ocultarse. Pocos segundos después apareció una alta figura en un caballo en el mismo claro donde habían estado momentos antes. Una sombra oscura, un mal augurio.

Reconoció a aquel sujeto. Alto, vestido con ropas de combate, un casco de batalla y los ojos negros como la noche en su piel blanca. El vampiro. Sus ojos negros se movían a los alrededores buscando algo que le diera su paradero. Había pistas de su lugar, pero al parecer no los vio porque haciendo un extraño movimiento con la cabeza se alejó.

— ¿Quién es ese?- susurró Drue con su cabello rojo oculto bajo una pañoleta oscura.

— El vampiro- susurró, sus amigos pegaron respingos y le miraron pálidos.- y es un inútil o esta medio ciego. Sea como sea, hay que agradecerlo.

**.**

_Vengarse. Matarlo. Vengarse, matarlo. _

_El vampiro le agarro ambas manos y se introdujo en ella con fuerza, jadeando extasiado. Separándole aún más las piernas_

_Matarlo. _

_Sus jadeos en su oreja, sus manos sobre sus pechos. Sus labios sobre los suyos. _

_Mutilarlo. _

_Sus manos sobre la asquerosa unión. _

_Desmembrarlo. _

_Cerró los ojos cuando el latigazo de placer le invadió. Pero lo odio, lo odio con tanta fuerza que gruño e intento morderlo pero este solo rio. Rio y le mordió. _

_Caparlo. _

_Cerró los ojos de asco cuando este termino. Con un jadeo sobre su oreja. _

_Podía sentir su cuerpo yendo hacía la deriva. Pero aquel día, como muchos anteriores, no se dejo desmayarse para noquearse. _

_Había aprendido que a la mala solo se dañaba más. _

— _Eres maravillosa.- murmuro y le agarro la cara para besarla.- estas de un humor exquisito. Lo haz sentido, ¿No? _

_Ella no respondió, porque sabía a lo que se refería. Lo tenía impregnado en la ropa. Olor cálido, a bosque, a humedad, el olor típico de licano. Pero este olor era más oscuro, más envolvente, mayor. Era el olor típico de un alfa. _

— _Si, mi cachorra. Mi caza ha dado los frutos que esperaba. Tengo otro como tú. Un malhumorado chico, pero solo hay saber domarlo, ¿No? Te daré una tranquilidad especial. Me iré unos días. Una gran fuente de poder me espera y debo estar preparado, ¿No lo crees? _

_Lanzándole las tapas por encima, le dejo allí. _

_Había otro licano en sus tierras. Lo había sabido, por ello luchaba, por ello lo hacía. Si lo mantenía entretenido no le haría daño a nadie más, ¿No? No iría contra aquel licano si la tenía a ella ¿No? Era lo único que le mantenía viva. Saber que le estaba dando la oportunidad de libertar a otro. _

**.**

Limpio su espada sobre la capa de uno de los hombres caído. Estaba rabioso y si no fuera porque habían un montón de hombres a su alrededor habría de tomar al primer moribundo y matarlo por completo.

Había dejado de comer por culpa de la licana, su sangre le había ayudado un montón, habría creído que le daría la fuerza necesaria para mantenerse por más de un mes, pero veía que no. La sangre le había ayudado bastante, pero llegando a un punto, que sería entre esos días. Habían disminuido drásticamente. Su ceguera había sido lo primero que le ataco. Durante el día era más preciso, aunque nunca lo necesitaba realmente. Pero durante la noche era su punto blando. Debía comer ese día, o estaría jodido.

Había sentido a los lobos de nuevo, pero su olfato jamás había sido excelente por si. Ser un Non-purix era un asco.

Witkim estaba con Jorking y algunos sobrevivientes.

— Hombres del este- le dijo Jorking.

— Atadlos y llevadlos al castillo.- ordeno Witkim.- Jorking encárgate.- se giro hacía sus hombres. -Ayudad a los sobrevivientes e erigid las casas que sean necesarias.

Los más cercanos a él asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra. Witkim se acercó a él.

— ¿Lobos? ¿De nuevo?- preguntó. El hizo un mohín.

— Necesito comer- anunció. El hombre abrió los ojos de golpe y luego hizo un movimiento con la nariz.

— Tomad a cualquiera de ellos.

Witkim no era exactamente fan de sus comidas y mucho menos le había dado "autorización" para cazar en sus tierras. Esto estaba abriendo caminos inesperados.

**.**

_Habían pasado tres días/noches desde que el sujeto no volvía. Y no podía estarse tranquila, situaciones como esta no le daban ningún respiro. Siempre volvía, más hambriento, más lujurioso. _

_Había sido liberada de la cama, lo que dejaba que sus músculos en sus piernas no se atrofiaran, pero los guantes de sus manos eran el problema. Eran mitones amarrados a sus muñecas con una cadena. No podía mover los dedos y no podía agarrar nada con ellos. Impedían cualquier movimiento de su parte. _

_Aprovechando los pocos rayos de sol que se perdían se dejo caer aún lado del pequeño brasero que le depositaban en noches como aquellas. El calor era lo único que le mantenía viva. _

_Se quedo dormida aun lado de este. _

_Aquella noche… aquella noche fue la especial de su vida. _

_Había despertado cuando algo había hecho ruido en la habitación. Como un jadeo al hacer un esfuerzo. _

_El olor impregno la habitación de golpe. Cálido, bosque, humedad. _

_El corazón se le desboco loco mientras intentaba ver algo en la oscuridad y en el adormilamiento de sus ojos. Veía una figura parada más allá. Una figura enorme, dos cabezas más grande que ella. Mucho más ancho. Se movió lentamente, pero llamo la atención de este en el momento. _

_Un poco de luz de la luna entro en la habitación. _

_Era un chico. Un hombre. Ojos azules claros como cielos. De rostro rudo y cabello ondulado y desparramado por facciones serias y duras. _

_Sintió miedo. Mucho miedo. Aquel sujeto desprendía rudeza. Era un licano, pero no lo conocía. Era el olor que se impregnaba en las ropas del vampiro. _

_Este se acercó hacía ella. Con pasos firmes y rápidos, fue incapaz de hacer algo más que pegarse a la pared cuando este a penas un metro lejos de ella se paro. _

— _¿Quién eres?- pregunto con la voz ronca, cálida. No había ese tono siseante como la voz de Vishous, si no cálida, agradable, ronca como si no la ocupara demasiado. _

— _No me hagas daño. _

_El sujeto le agarro la cara. Cuando puso su dedo sobre las runas y las movió de un lado a otro como si quisiera saber si estaban marcadas en su cara o solo fueran pintura. El tacto, tan extraño le puso los pelos de punta. Había algo hipnotizante en sus dedos, en su cercanía. Su corazón se tranquilizo. _

— _¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?- le pregunto dejando caer su mano. Ella hecho de menos el tacto, el calor. _

— _No lo recuerdo. _

_El licano se alejó un poco y le miro de arriba abajo. Se sonrojo y sintió que le apuñalaban el pecho cuando este dirigió su cara hacía las notorias marcas de dientes en sus caderas. Vishous solo le entregaba una falda y algo parecido a un peto de cuero. A él le gustaba ver las marcas de sus dientes en su cintura. Cuando este extendió una mano para tocar estas. Ella se ovillo, temblorosa. _

_No quería ver la vergüenza en sus rasgos. No quería ver la condena. Esto era un deshonor para su pueblo. Nada podía ser peor que haber sido mancillada de tal manera, no para ellos que protegían a sus parejas hasta la muerte. _

— _Vete- jadeo suavecito. Las lagrimas acumulada en sus ojos. _

_Lo sintió moverse por alrededor. Podía ver su figura moverse por la cama, tocado allí donde colgaban sus cadenas. Los paños ensangrentados y las ropas destrozadas. Ovillada lo veía, con lagrimas empañando su figura. Los pocos rayos de luz cayeron sobre sus facciones cuando este se coloco cerca de la ventana. _

_Podía ver su cara destrozada. No sabía porque, pero parecía más dolido cuando de un saltó desapareció por la ventana. _

**.**

Maerys soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba el paño de lado. La fiebre disminuía. Se giro hacía Asha que miraba por la ventana.

Había amanecido hacía poco, pero por lo poco que había logrado escuchar, solo Sir Taillo había vuelto con unos cuantos hombres, cuando Asha había vuelto luego de enterarse del ataque no había salido de la ventana.

— Shayr ya esta más tranquila, Lady Asha, ¿Por qué no vas a esperar a tu señor esposo abajo?

— Aquí estoy más tranquila- susurró la mujer. Y se llevó una mano al estomago. Ese pequeño movimiento le puso en alerta.

— ¿Esta embaraza?- pregunto ella asombrada. La mujer se giro de un saltó.

— No yo no… solo, preocupada.

Maerys solo le miro mientras volvía su atención a Shayr, quien parecía haber abierto los ojos de pronto solo para desmayarse una vez más.

**.**

_Dormía sobre el jergón cuando algo destello a su lado. Pego un brinco mientras veía en la noche como una figura metía carbón sobre las brazas casi extintas, y la habitación se ilumino un poco. Era el licano, una vez más. _

_Algo traía entre sus manos. _

_Estaba amarrada por lo que no pudo moverse demasiado cuando el sujeto se sentó aún lado de ella. Este estiro las manos para ver las cadenas pero cuando las toco siseo. Era plata. Si ella no tuviera los guantes en sus manos ya sus muñecas estarían cercenadas. _

— _¿Qué haces?- preguntó preocupada cuando este dejo aún lado caer varías hierbas. Se hecho algunas a la boca y comenzó a masticar. _

_Le agarro las caderas, cuando ella se retorció para que no le tocara ni mirara, este envió una orden con un gruñido. Sus ojos azules estaban más intensos que nunca. _

_Su lobo se calmo en el acto. Sumida cual lobo beta su rango ante un alfa. Con el corazón desbocado le miro mientras este desparramaba las hierbas curativas ante los piquetes que ya habían hecho mella en su cintura. Habían unos rojizos que se imaginaban estaban infectados, dolieron un poco. Este le quito las hierbas y planto otras encima. Las limpio luego de haberlas frotado. _

_Este saco algunas otras cosas de su manta y un pedazo de pan. _

_¿De donde había sacado eso? ¿Como subía hasta allí? Ella sabía que estaba en una torre. Era un licano, sabía que el vampiro debía tenerlo sumamente protegido. _

— _¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto compungida. _

— _Silencio- le ordeno y le tendió un pedazo de pan. Ella demoro un poco en aceptarlo. Estaba cálido y sabroso, lo saboreo encantada- estas aquí hacía poco más de un año- le contó mientras cortaba otro trozo de pan. Ella se trapico. _

— _¿Tanto?- susurró. Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Este se las quito despacio.- mátame.- susurró bajito. Este detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y le miro serio- por favor. _

— _No. _

_Y la beso. Un beso cálido, tentativo. Algo dentro de ella exploto de emoción. Cerró los ojos por un acto tan viejo pero a la vez tan nuevo. _

**.**

— ¿Seguro que estas bien?- pregunto Lan mientras dejaba caer en los brazos de Drue un par de conejos.

— Seguro- gruño.- es la maldita pregunta de todos los meses, Lan.

— Si bueno, es que cada mes esa horrenda cara tuya es más horrenda.

En aquel momento una sombra apareció en el claro. Los tres humanos se tensaron y luego soltaron un suspiro cuando entro medio trotando Braska, dejo caer aún lado de Drue lo que debía ser el pedazo de un ciervo y se acomodó a su lado. Dejando su pesada cabeza sobre su estomago. El levantó la mano para acariciarle detrás de las oscuras orejas.

— Mira tú, si hasta el lobo sabe a quien le toca envenenarnos esta noche.- se burló Lan dejando el arco de lado.

Desde uno de los árboles cayo Jarek. El más grande todos, con el cabello oscuro detrás de las orejas. Una cicatriz que le pasaba por la mejilla y sus ojos bicolores. Jarek había sido el que los organizaba y les había enseñado a la mala, todo lo que habían aprendido luego de sus ocho años y siete de Drue.

— Descansen. Los lobos han hecho un perímetro y estamos en la mitad de la nada.

El soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Esos humanos sabían lo que era él, lo sabían y aun así no hacían nada porque eran una panda de estúpidos. Pero lamentablemente esta panda de estúpidos eran sus hermanos. Mañana seria luna llena, usualmente su raza al hallarse en contacto con humanos eran muy agresivos, a veces asesinos sin control. Pero él, no. Su padre le había dado más regalos de los esperados y este era uno de ellos. El poder de controlar a su lobo en las noches de luna llena. Una habilidad de pocos y él estaba sumamente orgulloso de ello.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando empezaron los turnos. Braska se marcho dejando un extraño vacío a su lado. Su lobo, era su mejor compañía y que mejor cobija con todo ese pelo de sobra.

— Woulfbez- susurró Jarek quien estaba haciendo el turno. Sus otros dos amigos dormían cual estropajos.

— ¿Si?- preguntó.

— Ese vampiro…

— Jak- le cortó él.

— Recuerdo a los monjes hablando de ello, Woul. Recuerdo a tú padre…

— ¡Lo sé!- susurró con la voz quebrada.- lo sé….

— Solo… solo ten cuidado, hermanito. ¿Ok? Tu padre saldría de la tumba solo para golpearme.

— Y a mí para revivirme y matarme el mismo.

Jarek le sonrió mientras se alejaba a hacer guardia.

Su padre le mataría simplemente por haber salido del santuario. ¿Pero ya era mayor, no? Y quería respuestas. Y solo un humano las tenía. Sandrua.

**.**

Mientras dejaba a sus antiguos hombres más tranquilos ante la recuperación de Shayr se dejo caer cerca de Janiel quien le tendió un odre con vino.

La verdad es que más que preocupado por la enfermedad lo estaba por esa noche. Era luna llena. Y Shayr no debía estar cerca de nadie. Alguna vez le había contado que en su pueblo podían controlar a la bestia, pero luego de su paso con ese bastardo de las montañas era completamente descontrolado.

Cuando vivían en el catillo Sions, él siempre había sido puesto a dormir cerca de la chica. Según su señor, era su responsabilidad cuidarla y con el tiempo se lo había hecho algo casi normal estar a su lado, ayudarle y calmarle. Había desaparecido algunas noches y esas noches luego se hicieron notorias, por lo menos para él. Cada luna llena se iba, se iba pero no sola. Siempre se llevaba consigo una fuente del vino mezclado con agua ardiente. Un odre de esa podía desvalijar a cualquiera. Ella a veces bebía tres para colapsarse.

Cuando se entero de lo que era le había pillado poco antes de que saliera la luna llena. Estaba ebria y asustada le había estado gruñendo para que se marchara. Cuando la luna llena le impacto y se transformo se había quedado congelado. Esa vez ella no le hizo nada, con los ojos nublados por el alcohol se había desparramado cerca de un árbol.

Incapaz de ayudarle le había esperado al día siguiente en su pequeña habitación. Le había contado todo y le había entregado su daga para que le decidiera su suerte.

Él no pudo hacerlo… ella era, su hermana. Y siempre lo fue. El mismo mataría a ese vampiro por todo lo que le hizo. Por haberla roto a alguien tan admirable, por haberle robado una familia.

Por los Dioses, el mismo mataría por darle a ella, la tranquilidad de una vida normal.

**.**

_Cuando el sujeto se retiro muy despacio, ella le miro cohibida. Le gustaría haber tocado sus labios, porque estaban cálidos y le picaban un poco, un suave hormigueo. Inconscientemente se los lamio para sentirlo un poco más; el sujeto soltó un gruñido gutural que le hizo observarlo. _

_Su mirada había cambiado, ya no era fría ni metódica, si no cálida, con los ojos bajos, el rostro sereno y los labios semiabiertos. A ella se le escapo el corazón por la boca al verlo tan diferente. _

_ — ¿Cómo te llamas? _

_ — Wulfric. _

_Le tomo el rostro entre las dos manos, se sentó más cerca y la beso una nueva vez. _

_Un beso largo, cálido. Cuando su lengua dio unos golpecitos sobre sus labios ella se derritió allí mismo al sentirlo dentro, su sabor era intoxicarte. Se ahogo en sensaciones que hasta el momento jamás había sentido. Cuando la mano de este acaricio levemente su cuello se inclino hacía él en busca de más sensaciones, de caricias cálidas. _

_Vishous era frio, sus caricias eran frías e inclinadas a sensaciones baratas. Cuando la besaba ella se retorcía hasta que este le sujetaba la cara, cuando la acariciaban era brusco y su calidez, solo era cálido cuando el acto sexual estaba a punto de empezar. _

_Cuando el beso termino, ella estaba satisfecha. Satisfecha como jamás lo había estado. Un agradable mareo, y el cálido efluvio del licano la tenían atiborrada de bienestar. _

_El sujeto se marcho dándole un breve beso._

Despierta adolorida. Le duelen los ojos y el cuerpo, peor aún la mente.

Otra vez… lo sabía. Los recuerdos están vividos en su mente.

Hay olores fuertes a su alrededor, pócimas, medicamente, hierbas. Ella misma huele como el demonio.

Se queda tiesa al notar el cambio.

Ho por todos los Dioses… es luna llena.

Se levanta cuanto puede. Debe llevar algunos días de fiebre porque su cuerpo esta débil. No hay nadie en la habitación por lo que se imagina que eso cambiaria pronto. Hay aun una fuerte luz por lo que le quedan algunas horas para salir de allí y alejarse. Se le distorsiona un poco la vista e intenta callar las voces en su cabeza.

Siempre era así, siempre recuerda ello.

_Vishous había estado marchándose por grandes cantidades de días. La mujer que le daba de comer o ayudaba un poco con la limpieza hablaba de invasiones en el sur. _

_Había sido una de esas noches, en que le habían dejado libre cuando Wulfric apareció una vez más. _

_Estaba un poco tenso, había recibido ya visitas de él. Siempre le traía algo, ungüento, un pedazo de dulce o algo especial. _

_Cada vez le daba más asco ser tomada por el vampiro, cada vez peleaba más. Cada vez él era más bruto, más urgente, más rudo. Le había hecho una herida grave en la piel que Wulfric había visto días después. Era ya una vergüenza que el supiera lo que hacía con ella, ver su rostro roto y enfurecido le apenaba aún más. _

_Fue unos días antes de la luna llena. Había estado con malestares desde el amanecer del día anterior. Algo caliente se retorcía en su estomago y más que un malestar era una sensación desagradable. _

_Estaba recién anocheciendo, aun había un poco de luz en la habitación cuando Wulfric apareció. _

_Se asusto un poco porque era un horario en que aún lo podían ver. Pero cuando se acercó a él un poco se quedo quieta. _

_ — ¿Wulfric?_

_Cuando pregunto no lo sintió. Fue un efluvio, algo extraño en el ambiente. _

_Esa cálida sensación en su estomago pareció burbujear, un calor extraño se expandió por su cuerpo. El lobo gruño algo y dio un paso hacía atrás atolondrado mientras chocaba contra la pared. Se llevó una mano al cuello y jadeo algo. _

_Ella se retorció un poco porque la sensación no se quitaba. Se acercó a Wulfric preocupada por el leve temblor que le estaba invadiendo. ¿Estaría herido? ¿Le habían hecho algo?. _

_ — Aléjate- le dijo levantando una mano temblorosa. Ella no le hizo caso. Tomo su mano y se acercó a él. Cuando lo miro soltó un jadeo. _

_No alcanzó a alejarse cuando la mano se aferro a sus dedos. Le empujo hacía si, le tomo desde la cintura y la planto contra la pared. Su cuerpo caliente, su mirada, todo él desprendía tanto calor. Se mareo por las sensaciones. _

_ — Lo siento- susurró y antes de que ella pudiera o decidiera hacer algo. Le beso, un beso caliente como nunca, posesivo, abrasivo. Pronto la cabeza le dio vueltas. Se asusto al sentirlo excitado contra su estomago. Pero no pudo hacer nada cuando sus manos se movieron con cariño por sus caderas, cuando la levanto contra la pared y ella mecánicamente puso sus piernas alrededor de él. Sus sexos se encontraron y ella exploto… no había recuerdos, no había humillación, eran ellos dos. _

El solo recuerdo de esa noche hacía que se le acalorara. Wulfric le había hecho el amor como jamás lo había sentido. Había conocido el cuerpo de un licano mayor a ella y el placer de la unión. Se había aferrado a él por las sensaciones devastadoras. Había llorado al llegar al clímax. Cuando este le había soltado estaba a punto de amanecer. La beso y le obligo a acurrucarse a su lado. Había entendido todo en los días siguientes.

Wulfric era su pareja… y aquella sensación burbujeante era cuando encontrabas a tu pareja y estabas lista para crear una familia.

Asustada como había estado días después se había enterado de la realidad.

Había quedado embarazada.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII Asalto: Realidad**

Mientras los recuerdos volvían noto las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Dioses, lo echaba tanto de menos… tanto.

Habían sido unos meses horribles. Horribles era decir poco. Wulfric estaba buscando la manera de escapar. Él no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que si Vishous sabía del embarazo podía matarla o aún peor, dejar a su hijo a la merced de un vampiro.

Pero las cosas no iban mejor.

Había estado recibiendo las visitas seguidas del vampiro. Este no había parecido enterarse de su nueva condición. Aunque ella peleaba cada vez más, cada vez se destrozaba aún más por no poder hacer algo. Wulfric estaba teniendo problemas con aquellos que le cuidaban. Lo habían golpeado hasta dejarlo casi muerto. Solo las lunas llenas eran los momentos que los mantenían vivos. Eran esos momentos en que estaban conectados de verdad.

Habían sido unos meses en que ella no dormía, no comía y esperaba… cada noche, que el vampiro no volviera de la batalla y que Wulfric le acompañara. Escapar no podían… sí ella no se encontraba en la habitación todas las mañanas el vampiro volvería en pocos días y ambos serian asesinados. Ella estaba demasiado débil para protegerse, y Wulfric no sabía de combate más allá de peleas bajo presión.

Dos meses, tenía dos meses de embarazo cuando Vishous al fin consiguió su primera gran victoria. Algo que movió masas.

Invadir los feudos del sur. Tenía hombres y el poder. Dinero y presión sobre los humanos.

Había sido una despedida terrible. Él se iría por meses… por meses, casi lloro de felicidad al saberlo. Aunque él casi la mata.

Bebió y violo de ella toda aquella noche. Bebió tanto que era incapaz de abrir los ojos al día siguiente por el mareo, su corazón bombeaba dolorosamente, tenía las dos piernas rotas y tan adolorida que gemía en vez de respirar.

Aquella mañana, cuando la humana que la cuidaba la vio, fue ese pequeño momento en que al fin tuvo un poco de misericordia por ella. La arrastro a la ventana donde durante todo ese día recibió los rayos del sol. Esos rayos del sol fueron, estaba segura, los únicos que le mantuvieron viva.

Demoro casi un mes en estar en buen estado. Y su condición fue obvia para la mujer. Tres meses y el niño en su vientre había vivido. Tres meses y ella estaba tan apegada a él que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en conocerlo. Wulfric la visitaba casi todos los días, a veces solo unos momentos, otras horas enteras que pasaba observándola. Se había informado de un monasterio en el oeste.

Ella conocía ese monasterio… era el único lugar donde ellos no podían ir. Nadie de ellos podía ir. Un lugar santo, donde los vampiros no podían poner un pie y yacimientos de plata. Tanta plata que solo unos días caminando por sus senderos eran una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Según Wulfric ese era el lugar donde deberían ir. Al único lugar donde el vampiro no podría seguirlos. Después del monasterio venían tierras puras… puras para su raza. El lugar perfecto para vivir. Ese lugar, era… donde noche a noche pensaba como su hogar.

**.**

Dejo caer los dos cuerpos de aquellos humanos del este sobre la fría tierra. Respiro profundo mientras nebulosas sensaciones le invadía.

Lamio sus colmillos mientras observaba el atardecer perderse.

Luna llena.

Y deseaba más sangre… sangre de un lobo, de una licana, de una mujer.

**.**

La mujer se había llamado Alis. Una muchacha temerosa pero madre soltera y joven también. Le había ayudado a ocultar su condición, le llevaba comida a escondidas y más cobijas. Le ayudaba a mantener su cuarto más limpio y le había regalado una sonrisa más de una vez. Le mantenía informada de los pasos del vampiro. Que seguía en una inhóspita guerra con los feudos del sur.

Habían pasado seis meses casi siete y su estómago estaba enorme.

Su bebe pateaba su estómago y Wulfric cuando lo sentía se le abrían los ojos grandes cual océano y le sonreía mientras le abrazaba. Se había acostumbrado a sus pocas palabras, no hablaba ni de dónde venía ni su familia. Pero ella le había contado todo de su familia, de su pueblo, de su profesión. Cuando hacían el amor él se encargaba de besar cada runa de su cara. Luego de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, ver a su gruñón licano era lo único que le mantenía viva, que le hacía sonreír.

Hasta que aquel día había llegado.

Era media tarde… cuando Alis había llegado corriendo. No tenía autorización para entrar por lo que le hablo desde la puerta.

Vishous volvía. Volvía y ella aún le faltaba poco menos de un mes para dar a luz.

Había estado tan asustada, tan abrumada por la realidad de que ese vampiro podría hacerle a su hijo que había entrado en parto poco antes de la medianoche.

Sola, completamente sola, había tenido que traer a su hijo al mundo. Completamente sola había tenido que tapar su boca con mantas y pujar al niño fuera de ella suplicando que Wulfric pudiera ir a ayudarla.

Llorando trajo a su bebe al mundo. Un niño hermoso. Un bebe hermoso. Lo llevó a su pecho mientras lo miraba. Rosado, mojado, una pelusita de cabello castaño y tan hermoso. Tan hermoso.

Su hijo había sido tan hermoso.

Solo había tenido una noche para estar con él. Solo una noche para cuando Wulfric al amanecer completamente asustado había llegado a su lado para verla. Ella le había sonreído mientras le mostraba a su hijo. A su pequeño hijo.

— Es un niño- había susurrado llorando. Wulfric había llegado a su lado en un suspiro abrazándola y besándola, observando al niño que dormía con tantas emociones en su cara que le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba para hacerla sentir completa.

— Se acerca, el sujeto- susurró este luego de unos segundos.- debemos irnos, como sea.

Ella había asentido. Solo había intentado ponerse en pie un momento cuando el dolor le había abrazado por completo. Había comenzado a sangrar mientras el lobo le miraba asustado. No podía irse, moriría desangrada poco más allá y los pondría en evidencia. No podría escapar con ella así… no podrían.

— Están llegando al pueblo- había informado una voz en la puerta. Luego los pasos apresurados de Alis alejándose.

— Debes irte- le había dicho observando los ojos asombrados de Wulfric.

— No- negó con firmeza. Ella estallo en llanto mientras abrazaba a su bebe. A su hijo. A su niño. Su calidez, su olor. Su todo. Era su todo.

— Debes irte.- volvió hablar con la voz rota, asustada. No quería ello, pero si el niño… él se enteraría.

— No. – y fue la primera vez que lo vio roto. La única vez que le vio asustado, aterrado.

— Llévatelo. Cuídalo.

— No- negó mirando de un lado a otro- no me iré sin ti.- se le cristalizaron los ojos y ella se sintió morir.

— Yo estaré bien. Yo lo estaré. Debes llevártelo. Él le hará daño, él puede hacerle cosas horribles.

En aquel momento su bebe había abierto sus ojos negros, negros como el carbón con un toque azuloso. Había buscado el calor de ella, y en ese momento mientras le tendía a su hijo a Wulfric se destrozó toda su alma, su cuerpo, su mente. Todo se desmorono.

— Mantenlo vivo- susurró conmocionada- vive.

— Te amo.- susurró tomando el niño- te sacare de aquí, lo prometo.

— Prométeme- susurró tomando las ropas de este - prométeme que le criaras bien. Prométeme…

— Será un buen chico- y le beso mientras se escuchaban el caos de la llegada.

— Vete y no mires atrás, no lo hagas Wulfric. No lo hagas.

Mientras yacía en su cama con el sabor de los labios de su pareja, con la última vista de su hijo en su memoria. Lloro, tan quebrada como estaba que no sintió al vampiro llegar a su lado, no sintió sus golpes o la de veces que la mordió, desgarro y la quebró. No podía sentir nada más que la pérdida de su paris y su hijo. Y lo único que le mantuvo viva todos esos meses después de que Wulfric se marchara era saber que estaban bien. Que cada noche que Vishous llegaba a quebrarla un momento más era una noche donde ellos estaban lejos de su mano, sanos, vivos.

Que habían pasado meses o años, y su vida ya no podía depender más del calor del sol y solo de una esperanza, de una ilusión.

Fue cuando el castillo de Vishous fue prendido en llamas y ella liberada… fue ese momento en que ella retomo su existencia.

Ya no había nada en ella más que un cascaron vació. Un cascaron que se convirtió en algo más cuando Sandrua le informo de un chico de unos siete años que vivía en un monasterio, que tenía los ojos azules y unas marcas parecidas en sus brazos… y que se llamaba Woulfbez. Su Woulfbez.

**.**

Estaba apoyado contra un árbol, ardía en fiebre y su mente saltaba entre el lobo y el humano cada pocos minutos. Su lobo no era muy distinto a él, solo más gruñón y agresivo. Pero había pasado muchas transformaciones cerca de la panda de huérfanos que eran. Sabía que podía controlarse cerca de ellos o por lo menos un poco. Llevó una mano a la bota de vino, del buen vino del monasterio y sus ojos se apañaron en recuerdos.

Aquel lugar que debía haber sido su tumba se hizo su hogar. Todos esos hombres que vivían en condiciones más precarias que los más humildes pobres habían sido sus mentores, amigos, padres, hermanos… habían sido todo. Dubric había sido su padre. Cada vez que recordaba al joven monje arrastrando algún alce cazado que llegaba a sus puertas eran momentos se festejos. Y siempre en las sombras aquellos ojos azules que le miraban con tanto dolor como cariño. Su padre, su padre verdadero.

Recordarlo era un golpe en el pecho, recordarle era saber que estaba solo porque él había muerto. Solo había tenido siete años cuando él se desplomo mientras llegaba a su pequeño camastro con un regalo amarrado. Su padre se había ido por una semana completa. Había vuelto herido, pero satisfecho. Había llegado a su cama con la cría de un lobo. Brashka. Sus heridas superficiales pero su fuerte cuerpo había estado deteriorándose por años. Su padre nunca había sido de grandes conversaciones, le enseño todo lo que podía, le hablo de su pueblo, le hablo del pueblo de su madre. Le enseño a cazar, los rituales más antiguos, le obligo a ser más racional que sus antepasados.

Miro hacia el cielo, donde todo se oscurecía. La sangre comenzaba a hervir. Sus ojos se desenfocaba, su huesos crujían. La transformación era inminente. Podía escuchar a sus hermanos tensos varios metros más arriba, le miraban, pendiente de cualquier anormalidad. Lan tensó y con el arco en mano, una flecha única en sus dedos. Siempre dispuesto a atacar si se salía de control. Era una orden de todos. La flecha, la única flecha que podía matarlo dispuesta.

Cerró los ojos mientras los recuerdos volvían a invadirle. Aquellos ojos azules se acomodaron a su lado. Él con Brashka en brazos le miraba sin saber que ocurría. Fue el único momento en que lo vio llorar, fue uno de esos pocos momentos en que le abrazo. Y fue el único momento en que hablo de ella. De su madre. Se lo mucho que se parecía. De lo bella y fuerte que había sido ella. De lo mucho que le echaba de menos y de lo débil que había sido en no poder cuidarla. Había tomado un poco de sangre de sus heridas y había marcado en sus brazos varios símbolos que jamás había visto. Y le había hablado de ellos hasta que él se durmió con la cría de lobo. Con él aún lado susurrando historias de lobos y vampiro. Al día siguiente Dubric lo saco de su cama, fue el último momento en que lo vio y aquellas marcas que su padre puso en sus brazos él los grabo a fuego.

Su aullido de transformación quebró la noche… cuando un segundo aullido le respondió de la misma forma. Se erizo por completo.

Ese no era un aullido de su manada.

Ese era la respuesta de un licano.

**.**

Ahogada mientras llegaba al lago su cuerpo ardía en llamas. El lobo peleaba con tanta fuerza mientras el poder de la luna llena le invadía. Su cuerpo ardía, se quebraba no alcanzó a llegar a la orilla mientras todo en ella cambiaba. Sus manos en garras, su boca en hocico y colmillos, lo único que la diferenciaba de un lobo normal era su postura humanoide.

La transformación siempre dependía del estado del lobo en los días anteriores. Haber estado enferma le tranquilizo suficiente para estar consiente. En su nebulosa conciencia sabía que debía alejarse, estaba demasiado cerca del pueblo y no podía tener a cazadores cerca. Además que el olor al vampiro erizaba su estado, si lo tenía cerca podía ser un real problema.

Cuando un eco de un aullido le llegó a lo lejos le alerto.

Hacía muchos años que no escuchaba un aullido como aquel. Un escalofrió le paso por la espina mientras respondía a este. Un aullido de alerta. Sea quien sea que estuviera en el perímetro era un peligro con el vampiro cerca.

Su lobo tomo posesión de ella y perdió el control del cuerpo.

Aquel aullido era diferente y ella lo sabía.

**.**

Había un licano. Había alguien en las tierras de este chupador de almas. Brashka le gruño y pudo comprenderlo un poco mejor. Si, había un licano. Brashka lo había sentido y estaba en compañía del vampiro. ¿Del vampiro?...

El aullido era un aullido de alerta. No era de territorialidad ni de agresión. ¿Alerta? Le estaba dando una alerta para que no se acercara a los terrenos. ¿Estaría en peligro?. El solo pensamiento de que un hermano licano estuviera en las manos de un vampiro lo puso a mil.

Su madre… su madre había sufrido algo como eso. Solo pensarlo hizo que replicara el aullido, y aunque escucho a sus hermanos llamarlo a gritos no era él quien guiaba al lobo.

**. **

Los hombres se alertaron en el momento. Los aullidos se sintieron lo suficientemente cerca para atraer la atención. Witkim envió inmediatamente comitivas hacía los pueblos por si tenían algún ataque de alguna manada. Los Dioses sabían que en la antigüedad habían tenido problema con manadas que habían destrozado pueblos completos. Sandrua apareció cerca de él y no necesitaba escuchar al humano para saber que la licana se había marchado. Al parecer había logrado enfocarse lo suficiente para alejarse del peligro. Pero esos aullidos. Cerca suyo, o mejor dicho en la Sala de Guerra podía escuchar a la pareja discutiendo.

Él se acercó a Jorking quien ordenaba nuevos contingentes para que fueran al pueblo que había sido atacado.

— Que se mantengan en los camino- le dijo a este. El hombre dio un saltó como si lo hubiera asustado.

— ¿Qué?

— Que no entren de ninguna manera a los bosques. Hay más de una manada en el bosque.

Los hombres le miraron con ojos enormes mientras él mandaba a buscar a su caballo. Él no quería a dos licanos en su terreno, y mucho menos una manada de lobos.

**.**

— … ¡Es una licana!- grito Witkim ya frustrado.

— ¡Está débil, está herida!

— No te moverás del castillo. ¿Qué estás loca? La licana se embriaga para mantenerse menos peligrosa. Ahora ella es un peligro allá afuera.

— Necesita que la cuidemos.

— Dioses, Asha, es bastante mayor para cuidarse sola, y mucho menos no irás tú a verla. Se escuchan lobos en los terrenos. Los lobos que bajan acá no son lobos de paso, son lobos que vienen por comida. Ganado o el pueblo, no les importa.

Tomo su espada y abrigo para acercarse a la puerta.

— ¿Dónde vas?- le pregunto enojada y preocupada. Y se molestaba aún más con ella misma por preocuparse por ese tonto.

— A cuidar a mí pueblo. ¡No salgas del castillo, Asha! Es en serio.

**.**

Mientras buscaba el rastro del licano que le respondió. Hubo un extraño olor que le puso los pelos de punta. Era el olor a hombres, el olor a mar… estaban demasiado lejos del mar como para que eso fuera normal. Tuvo una horrible sensación. Siguió el rastro, los pasos de humanos en el lodo le informo de por lo menos cinco hombres que se acercaban al castillo. Estaban demasiado dentro del bosque para ser hombres de Witkim, y estaba segura que ese olor no se había sentido en ningún otro lado.

La réplica de aullidos de lobos le puso de nuevo en alerta. Pero esas pisadas… esas pisadas le ponían el lomo de punta. Su lado racional sabía que había algo extraño, y por una buena vez obligo a su loba a moverse cautelosamente hacía esa dirección. Debía investigar, debía proteger.

**.**

Mientras intentaban no matarse entre los grandes árboles del bosque. Lan soltó una maldición.

— Se ha perdido muy dentro y estamos demasiado cerca del castillo.- Drue se sujetó al tronco de un árbol. Había una oscuridad profunda en el bosque, los rayos de luna apenas si se filtraban por el ramaje. Habían tenido la suerte de caer solo en unos pocos profundos pozos de agua estancada. Pero eso no quitaba su suerte. Se escuchaba el susurro de corrientes por debajo de los árboles. Este lugar era demasiado peligroso.

— Un lobo le respondió. Si hay un vampiro por estas tierras con un licano más. Esto se va a ser un problema.

— Debíamos ser simplemente civilizados para ir al castillo…. ¿Quién le haría daño a un grupo de monjes?- pregunto Lan en un gruñido molesto. Al fin y al cabo había sido el que más veces había caído en los posos y estaba completamente empapada…. Sin contar el espantoso olor.

— ¿Otro grupo de monjes que supieran que no lo somos?- le pregunto Drue con un rodar de ojos.

Jarek soltó una grosería para que se callaran.

— El bosque está demasiado silencioso.

— Tenemos dos licanos y un predador de almas en un bosque en plena luna llena. Los animales no son tontos, Jak.- Drue se movió nerviosamente de un lado a otro cuando algo en el aire cambio.

— Busquemos un claro y esperemos el amanecer. No podremos buscar a Wul hasta que podamos ver donde pisamos.

Hubo un susurrar entre el ramaje. El arco de Lan silbo en la noche.

— ¿Qué…

Jak no pudo hacer nada cuando Lan saltó en el aire chocando contra él, revotando contra un tronco y cayendo dentro de uno pequeño pozo. Drue levantó su espada cuando una sombra se la quito de un golpe. Un alto hombre de profundo ojos negros parado a centímetro de él. Con ojos negros endemoniados, demasiado raro para ser mortales, pálida piel y un aura de muerte que le dijo inmediatamente quien era.

— Huelen a lobo- susurró con la voz aterciopelada.

— Vampiro.- gruño él levantando sus manos para empujarlo. El sujeto no le permitió más movimiento cuando le tomo del cuello y lo levantó. La fuerza de sus dedos alrededor de su tranquea lo dejo momentáneamente congelado, demasiado fuerte… era demasiado fuerte para no parecer si quiera hacer esfuerzo.

— Son los que han estado rondando, ¿no?- pregunto mientras lo empujaba donde Lan y Jak quietos cual estatua le miraban.- ¿Dónde está vuestra mascota?

Aunque el silencio se extendió entre ellos, no necesitaron decir más.

Un aullido más se alzó en el aire. Pero era un aullido grueso y algo desgarrado.

El vampiro desapareció cual sombra. Mientras ellos intentaron seguir el paso el bosque a oscuras era una trampa mortal.

Pero no se detuvieron, no ahora que sabían que Wul estaba en inminente peligro.

**.**

Era media docena de hombres. Hombres del este por sus ropas y su condición física. Husmeaban alrededor del bosque y escribían en pergaminos mientras utilizaban el cielo despejado para ubicarse.

_Enemigos… sangre…. Enemigos… matadlos_

Su lobo estaba vuelto loco, lo único que le mantenía en si era la responsabilidad más allá de la locura de su condición, si alguno de esos hombres quedaba vivo… sería un nonpurix… un licano descontrolado y más peligroso que ninguno otro.

Mientras se ocultaba entre el ramaje prefería mantenerse cerca, esperar el amanecer y atacarlos siendo humana. Era su única posibilidad. Era lo que mantenía a su lobo en condición.

Los sujetos hablaban entre si en alguna lengua materna.

Fue un cambio en el aire cuando noto que no estaban solos y los hombres también lo notaron. Tres de ellos levantaron sus arcos cuando unos cincuenta pasos más adelante se alzaba un licano macho.

El golpe del aire fue como una ráfaga de recuerdos. Ese olor… ese tenue olor. Soltó un aullido mientras su lobo se descontrolaba. Un aullido angustiado.

_Había viajado cinco días… cinco días luego de tantos años. Su pecho se contraía de dolor pero no podía dejar de caminar… la plata le estaba matando pero no podía detenerse, no ahora. Quedaba tan poco y Sandrua le había informado de su pequeña esperanza. _

_Solo un poco más, solo un poco más… la colina era hermosa, un hermoso lugar donde criar a un niño. Esta segura, cálido en verano y blanco por la nieve en invierno. Un lugar precioso donde estar con su familia. _

_Lagrimas caían de sus ojos paso a paso. Se había demorado año… años, pero ya era libre… o por lo menos un poco. Ya no había vampiro, ni un amo brutal. Era libre para tener una familia. ¿Dónde estás Wulfric? ¿Dónde estaba su pequeño?... _

_Tenía tantas ganas de conocer a su hijo. ¿Cómo le habría puesto Wul? _

_Entro ahogada por la plata en el lugar en un pequeño claro. Los vio un poco con la vista nublada. Un hombre parado al lado de un pequeño niño. Cabello indomable y una postura un tanto decaída pero el olor… ese olor le acelero el pecho. El hombre le puso una mano en el hombro al joven niño mientras este dejaba un par de flores sobre una pequeña piedra tallada. _

_Una tumba. _

—"_Vuelve a casa, Wulfbez. Ya iré yo detrás de ti"_

_—"¿Estás seguro, Dun?"_

—"_Ve, quiero contarle como te ha ido"_

—"_Me ha ido bien"-replico el niño-"soy un orgullo"_

_En aquel momento mientras el niño se aleja corriendo ella quiere llamarlo. Da un par de pasos y llama la atención de aquel humano que le mira asustado para luego acercarse sorprendido. Su vista vuelve al niño que se pierde en la espesura mientras sus ojos van a la tumba. _

_El corazón se le detiene mientras el humano se acerca corriendo y le sostiene antes de que ella se caiga por completo. _

_Tallada en la piedra está el nombre de "Wulfric"…. El pecho se le parte en dos mientras jadea horrorizada. _

_Quiere gritar pero es incapaz de respirar. El humano intenta detenerla, ella lo hecha a un lado y corre hacía la tumba… no puede ser verdad. No puede… no quiere creerlo. No quiere._

_— Wulf…. -Se aferra a la piedra mientras el dolor lacera todo su interior, se convulsiona de dolor por la perdida. No puede ser.- no… no… Wulf, soy libre… soy libre…. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? Estoy aquí… soy libre… ya no más… no, Wulf no. No…. Por favor… solo quiero verte… solo quiero verte, por favor…. Por favor, no…. No… _

_Entierra las uñas en la roca y coloca la cabeza contra la tierra. Quiere morir con él… no quiere seguir así. No así. Había tenido tantas esperanzas de una vida con él y su hijo… ¿por qué? ¿Porque?_

_No puede llorar más de dolor, esta seca y completamente muerta por dentro. Con la cabeza aún de la tumba sus lágrimas bañan la fría piedra, espera su muerte. _

_El humano se acerca a su lado, sus ojos son tristes y un poco lagrimosos. Es solo un humano, pero cuando se sienta a su lado deposita una pulsera de cuentas aún lado. Ella abre los ojos al ver aquella que Wul le había regalado y ella había tenido que devolver porque no se le permitía tener nada en su fría celda. _

_— El me hablo de ti. Dijo que eras la mujer más fuerte que alguna vez había conocido. _

_Ella niega, no quiere escuchar porque el dolor se hace cada vez más ahogante. El pecho destrozado, su corazón se aprieta y no puede respirar por el dolor. _

_— Él quiso ir por ti… pero no podía dejar a Wulfbez solo. Es un pequeño cachorro demasiado intrépido y temerario. _

_Ella lo mira. _

_— ¿Wulfbez?- susurra con el corazón un poco más vivo.- ¿Ese es su nombre?- pregunta encantada, un suave calor se extiende por su pecho al saber que su hijo está bien, y tiene un nombre fuerte lleno de vigor. _

_— Creo que lo has visto. Viene uno o dos veces a verlo al día…- el hombre mira a la nada, es joven pero se ve cansado- fue un buen padre… un gran guerrero. Nos protegió de muchos ladrones y nos ayudó en los tiempos más crudos. Muchos de nosotros no estaríamos hoy aquí sin él. _

_— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo… él? ¿Cómo?_

_— La plata de este lugar. Lo mismo que te está matando a ti en este momento…. Pero él fue fuerte y testarudo, vivió ocho años con nosotros. Fue un buen hombre. _

_— ¿Y él? ¿Y Woulfbez?_

_— El enfermo poco al llegar, pero lo supero… se hizo inmune. _

_— Yo solo quería tener mi familia de vuelta- susurró- yo solo quería salir de ese infierno para tener a mi familia. _

_— Woulbez estará encantado de conocerte… _

_En aquel momento la simple realidad le golpeo. ¿Conocerle? Conocerle como la madre que lo abandono aunque ella no hubiera querido. ¿Conocerle como la madre que fue brutalmente violada por un vampiro? ¿Cómo podía conocerle? La vergüenza… el odio. _

_— No- susurró y negó. El humano le miro sorprendido.- él no puede saber… _

_— Pero él… _

_— ¿Qué sabrá un niño sobre lo que un vampiro le hizo a su madre?¿Cómo lo va a entender él? Aun no… él debe crecer, él entenderá algún día. _

_El humano no dijo nada… y cuando le sonrió y le ayudo a pararse. Pudo sentir una tranquilidad que no había sentido nunca. _

_— Yo lo cuidaré bien… es un buen chico. Y tu una buena licana y mujer. _

_— Yo mandare a alguien para que los ayude…. Yo no lo dejare solo. _

_El monje no dijo nada más y le ayudo en silencio a bajar la colina… cuando se despidió del humano, se despidió de todas las esperanzas que le habían mantenido viva hasta el momento. Wulf, su hijo, una familia…. Ahora solo quedaba su hijo. Y una vida buena que darle… pero sin ella. _

_Desde ese viaje, cuando llego al feudo de los Sions. Acepto el papel de comandante que se le había otorgado, y le conto a su amigo Sandrua que había ocurrido. Sandrua fue el único que sabía lo que ocurría y cada cuarenta días viajaba al monasterio para vigilar a Woulfbez y darles a los monjes todo lo que ganaba. _

_Sandrua conoció a su hijo, fue un mentor y un amigo. Sandrua era su vínculo con su hijo… y era lo mejor que podía darle. _

Le duele todo, esta boca abajo en el suelo. Su boca sabe a sangre y eso le espanta hasta que el dolor se expande por su cuerpo. Gira sobre si y toca la herida en su estómago. Ha dejado de salir sangre, pero por el dolor, no es una pequeña herida.

Su oído comienza a funcionar y escucha el susurrar de un río. Su vista se aclara para ver el cielo oscuro lleno de nubes… ¿Qué? La noche había estado despejada… no habían nubes. Le crujen los huesos y nota que está casi desnuda, llena de raspones, sangre y moretones. La herida en su estómago es la más grave.

¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada más allá de aquel licano… el dolor le atravesó la cabeza enviándola de espalda por el retumbar de sus sienes. Logro volver en si unos momentos después ya más calmada. El lobo estaba quieto y su cuerpo a una temperatura normal. Algo había ocurrido, algo le había dejado herida y por lo que suponía por lo menos un día noqueada.

Se arrastra hasta el rio. La fresca agua le aclara la mente y le desentumece el cuerpo. Se para con cuidado y se quita lo último que podría llamarse ropa. Agradece las piedras alrededor, le ayudan a sujetarse mientras entra cada vez más. Se sumerge un poco para quitarse el lodo del cuerpo. Un rastro se sangre deja salir su herida. Una herida que con el sol, se imaginaba había ayudado a curar lo suficiente para no desangrarse. Se lava cuanto puede… cuando el crujir de una rama le llama la atención.

Se gira sorprendida, logrando zambullirse un poco.

— He escuchado que los licanos son realmente pocos perceptibles a los días de la transformación. Pero lo tuyo es un chiste. E estado detrás de ti desde que despertaste. ¿Sabías que estaba aquí y me estás dando un bonito panorama de tu cuerpo, o simplemente estas censurada de tus dotes normales?

Ella rueda los ojos al ver a Taillo. Allí parado a las orillas del río. Parece interesado en lo que ve, por lo que ella simplemente deja caer las manos dejando sus pechos al aire. Este suelta un siseo.

— Cúbrete- le gruño, aunque no le quita los ojos de encima. La mira con lascivia hasta que enfoca los ojos en sus caderas… en sus destruidas caderas.

— ¿Por qué?- pregunta y siente el veneno en su boca. En todo.- ¿Por qué no haces como tu amigo y tomas lo que quieres, No? Eso es lo que hacen. Es lo mejor que hacen.

El vampiro le mira y se retuerce hacía atrás. Como si acabara de darle una bofetada.

— Apúrate. Sale de allí, debemos volver al castillo.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Preguntaras, ¿Qué no ha ocurrido? Bueno, lo primero… es que tengo a tu hijo. Y no lo niegues… es pegadito a ti.

* * *

><p>¿Comentario? ¿Les gusta como va?<p>

**Nyla Susset**: Sep, tenía una pareja y allí anda dando vueltas su hijo, ya no es secreto de nadie XDD…. Espero que este esté gustando, intentare subir cada quince días. Espero XDD. Cuídate y saludos.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII Asalto: Primer contacto**

_Un día antes…_

Despertó ahogado. Una mano en su pecho le obligo a quedarse en su estado actual mientras los sentidos volvían a él. El sol en su cara le estaba quemando. Estaba muy adolorido, tal vez más adolorido que nunca. No podía ver bien, pero sentía a Jarek a su lado quien le mantenía en el suelo. El suave olor a Lan y Drue le advirtió que estaba con sus compañeros.

¿_Qué? Recordaba haberlos dejado. _

_Hombres. _

_Ataque. _

_Una licana le protegía de aquellos humanos._

_Recibió un sablazo en su lugar. _

_La escucho marcharse herida, pero él estaba sintiendo los síntomas de la des transformación. _

_¿Quién era? ¿Quién era? _

_Una figura oscura se cernió sobre él. Unos ojos negros, un olor a muerto. La inconciencia. _

Intento levantarse una vez más. Pero Jarek lo presiono contra el suelo.

Podía escuchar ruido. Mucho ruido a hombres hablando, a armas siendo afiladas, risas.

— Jak- jadeó para que le dejara ponerse en pie.

— ¡Quédate quieto!- le ordeno su amigo. Las sombras se pusieron en su lugar. Habían cabañas, bodegas. Hombres le miraban encerrados en un círculo por guardias, más atrás las murallas de un castillo.

— ¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunto en la lengua madre de este. Jarek le soltó.

— En el feudo de Lord Freedor. Genio.- le replico.

— ¿Fue culpa mía?- pregunto angustiado.

— Hemos venido a buscarte. Alguien fue muy agradecido de arrastrarse por el bosque y traerte.

— ¡Así que ya ha despertado el bello durmiente!- replica una voz molesta. Es uno de los guardias y parece muy cabreado.- llamad a Jorking.

El tal Jorking era un hombre que no parecía muy contento.

— Te han traído desde el lugar donde anoche, fueron encontrados los hombres de Shoys. Díganme, chicos. ¿Qué tan buenos amigos son de ellos?

— No conocemos a ningún Shoys- le respondió diplomáticamente Jarek.- solo hemos venido por nuestro amigo.

— Vuestro amigo no se irá de aquí, hasta que responda algunas preguntas… y sabremos sonsacarlas a la buena o a la mala.

En aquel momento una joven mujer salió del castillo apresuradamente. Encandilado por la hermosura de esta, no logro enfocarse bien mientras esta corría por el camino principal hacía los brazos de un hombre que recién llegaba con una guardia. Varios hombres más depositaban en los caballerizos sus riendas.

El hombre, que no parecía mayor que el tal Jorking desprendía una nobleza muy extraña, una sonrisa baja y muy íntima asomo sus facciones mientras hablaba en susurros con la bella mujer, cuando esta hizo un mohín apenado él movió sus ojos hacía ellos. Esos ojos le pusieron las pieles de gallina, verdes, verdes como las luciérnagas.

— Estará bien.- le susurró a la mujer mientras se acercaba a ellos- ¿Quiénes son esto, Jorking?

— Lord Taillo trajo al chiquillo golpeado esta mañana. Nos ordenó no dejarlo ir ya que estaba en el lugar de la masacre de los hombres de Shoys.- había una nota muy censurada en su tono, el mohín desagradable del que podía adivinar era Lord Freedor no era muy distinto.

— ¿Y los otros?

— Han llegado poco después en busca de su "compañero".

— No los dejéis marchar hasta que Taillo hable con ellos.

— Pero…-gimió Lan.

En aquel momento mientras los hombres se llevaban a los caballos pudo ver detrás de Lord Jorking a dos hombres hablando cabeza con cabeza más atrás y completamente envueltos en la ignorancia. Reconoció de inmediato ese porte y ese pelo. El corazón se le destensó de felicidad al saber que estaba vivo.

— Sandrua…- su voz se contrajo por la emoción. Sus amigos miraron en la misma dirección- ¡Sandrua!- grito, y aunque quiso ponerse en pie, una rodilla cedió bajo su peso. No estaba herido de gravedad, no más que algunos raspones y laceraciones. Pero su cuerpo estaba adolorido y flojo, no hacía caso de él.

El hombre se erizo sobre si mientras se giraba para mirarlos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpes mientras se acercaba a tropezones.

— ¡Ho Por los dioses!- gruño mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia él. Sus rasgos preocupados mientras le agarraban la cara y le miraba de un lado a otro buscando heridas o algo.

Nunca había extrañado tanto un abrazo como él que este hombre le dio en ese momento. Sus amigos se movieron a su lado como si tampoco podían haber soportado el peso de saber que podía haber estado muerto. Sandrua había sido un maestro para todos, cuando Jarek ya no podía haberles enseñado nada más… él lo había hecho, se había convertido en un mentor, amigo y casi padre de ellos cuatro.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Ho Dios!.

— ¿Sandrua conoces a estos chicos?- pregunto Lord Freedor acercándose junto con su suponía, "esposa". Esta última no podía sacarle los ojos de encima y se sintió un poco abochornado mientras intentaba ocultarse de su penetrante mirada.

— Claro. Claro que los conozco. Son huérfanos de un monasterio en las colinas del suroeste.

— ¿Huérfanos?- pregunto la mujer y de pronto se puso muy pálida mientras su ojos le recorrían por completo.- ¡Ho Dios mío! ¡Maerys!- llamo de un grito. Una hermosa mujer bajo de unos carros que estaban más allá. Una mujer preciosa que hizo que se sintiera aún más abochornado cuando sus ojos se clavaron en él.- ¡Esta herido!

— Solo… solo un poco magullado, mi lady- comentó encogiéndose sobre sí. Jarek, Drue y Lan parecían a punto de quemarse por la atención que se había cernido sobre ellos a un montón de mujeres que miraban ahora por los carros.

— Sandrua- le llama Lord Freedor mientras le pone una mano en los hombros a la rubia mujer que no deja de mirarlo y parecer asombrada y conmocionada.

— ¿Si señor?

— Serán tú responsabilidad hasta que hable con Taillo.

— Sí, mi lord.- Sandrua le ayudo a ponerse en pie mientras la mujer, aquella Maerys le hacía señas para que se acercaran a su carro.

Mientras era desvestido sin consideración alguna. Sandrua en la entrada los miraba ahora muy enojado. Y no es que no lo hubieran visto enojado, porque en todos los años que le conocía en sus breves visitas siempre parecía feliz de regañarlos por algo. Aunque ahora estaba demasiado nervioso.

— Me alegro verte vivo.- le dijo para que este no siguiera mirándole como si fuera un gran error.

— ¿Por qué habéis venido?- pregunto ahora secamente. Maerys al fin le quito lo último que podía hacerse llamar prenda, mientras los chicos, sentados más atrás hacían ruidos entre ahogados y risas mal cubierta.

Él se puso tensó mientras los recuerdos volvían a él. Dun enfermo, delirando en fiebre. Creía que iba a morir, aun lado de su cama el sujeto había empezado a balbucear… su padre, Sandrua... su madre.

— Dun enfermo…

— ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto ahora preocupado y atento.

— Una breve epidemia llego con unos pueblerinos. Dun enfermo pero no fue nada grave… creíamos que iba a morir.- recordó esos tensos momentos- Él hablo…

— ¿Hablo? ¿Hablo de qué?- pregunto ahora un poco más agresivo. Cuando él le miro intensamente este soltó un bufido.- sea lo que sea que haya hablado. No debieron de haber salido del monasterio. A penas si son unos chiquillos.

— Pero que chiquillos- hizo un comentario la mujer mientras le quitaba las manos que intentaban cubrir sus partes. Él se pudo haber ahogado hay mismo.

— Maerys.- le cortó Sandrua enfadado. La mujer hizo un ruidito disgustado mientras salía del carro en busca de algo que él no pudo entender mientras se quedaba observando las caderas de esta. Sandrua envió un golpe para que le prestaran atención.

— No debían salir del Monasterio. Tú especialmente no debías. ¿Qué acaso Dun os dejo?- pregunto enojado. Él miro nerviosamente hacía otro lado- así que os habéis escapado. Escapado. Dios, chicos- gruño el hombre moviéndose nerviosamente por la puerta.

— Cuando supimos que el feudo de los Sions había sido invadido nos preocupamos- dijo Lan.- queríamos saber si estabas bien.

— Ya estoy bien, y en el primer momento en que ustedes dejen de ser vistos como hombres de Shoys se marcharan de vuelta al monasterio.

— Pero….-comenzó Jarek.

— Nada de peros. Estamos en una jodida guerra y habéis venido a meteros donde no debías. En el primer segundo que os dejéis de ser acusados de cualquier cosa os marcháis, aunque sea yo mismo quien os amarre en el monasterio.- y soltándoles eso. Cerró la puerta de un golpe dejándolos a los cuatro en un silencio profundo.

— A mí me huele a secreto- susurró al rato después Drue mientras el buscaba algo con que taparse. Cuando tomo una manta y el olor se expandieron en sus sentidos, la piel se le puso los pelos de punta.

— No es secreto- susurró ahora oliendo profundo. En el cuarto había un olor a licano, un olor que le puso los nervios de punta- aquí hay un licano, un vampiro y Sandrua ocultándonos algo. Y no me iré hasta saber que es.

.

Soltó un taco bastante feo. Algunas mujeres que estaban por allí le miraron sorprendidas, pero para suerte no tenía ninguna gana de intentar parecer cortés. Janiel quien estaba más allá con algunos hombres se acercó en cuanto le vio.

— ¿Esos son los chicos a los que vas a ver?- preguntó.

— Sí, lo son.- un dolor de cabeza desproporcionado comenzó a invadirle.

Shayr estaba desaparecida. Algo o alguien habían matado a una avanzada de humanos de Shoys. El chico herido y habían visto huellas ensangrentadas antes de perderse por el bosque. Lord Witkim no quiso seguir adelante ya que no estaban en condiciones de entrar sin las protecciones necesarias, en especial con una manada de lobos cerca.

— Necesito que me hagas un favor, Jan- el chico asintió.- necesito que les pongas un ojo. Que no salgan de la carroza, mantenlos juntos.

— Bien.

— Gracias.

Quería ir a buscar a Jorking para que le diera autorización para salir en la búsqueda de Shayr, cuando estaba pasando por la puerta, mi lady Asha le hablo.

— ¡Sandrua!

— Mi lady- respondió haciendo una breve reverencia.

— Ven.

Él hizo caso, usualmente ninguno de ellos aún tenía permiso para entrar en las instalaciones, pero solían entrar cuando se les pedía algo. Asha le llevó hacía uno de los fogones.

Miro de un lado a otro antes de preguntar. Estaba tensa y sabía a lo que se debía.

— ¿Son ellos, no?- pregunto la mujer bajito. Él se lo esperaba, después de todo Shayr pasaba sol y sombra con su señora.

— Sí, lo son.

— ¿El chico? ¿El que estaba dañado?- pregunto con los ojos abierto y levemente lagrimosos.

— Me temo que sí, mi señora.

— ¿Ellos a que han venido? ¿Saben de ella?

— No lo creo, creo que Dun les ha dicho algo pero no podía estar seguro. Él nunca supo el nombre de Shayr.

— Pobre Shayr- susurró apretando sus manos nerviosamente.- ¿No has sabido nada de ella?

— No mi señora, quería hablar con Jorking para acercarme al bosque.

— No creo que os deje. Acaban de llegar otra ronda de guardias diciendo que habían visto a lobos demasiada cerca del castillo. No están dejando salir a nadie.

— ¡Asha!- llamo alguien, lord Witkim se acercó a ellos mirándole amenazadoramente.

Era un buen lord feudal, pero terriblemente territorial y celoso con su esposa.

— Mi señor- saludo.

— ¿Cómo están los chicos?

— Los están curando.

— ¿Los dejaste solos con Maerys?- pregunto Asha media asustada. Él le sonrió de lado.

— Son huérfanos, mi lady- sonrió solo un poco despiadadamente.- me siento implicado en todos los aspectos de su educación, y son bastante mayores. De seguro aprenderán algo más que escapar de casa.

Lord Witkim estallo en risas, y el no pudo no hacer lo mismo aunque su señora le haya mirado azorada y bastante retraída.

— Ellos estarán bien.

— Eso espero, Sandrua. Ella no te permitirá otra cosa.- y se marchó muy dignamente. Lord Witkim le sonrió y se marchó detrás de esta.

Él salió del castillo para buscar a Jorking, necesitaba encontrar e informar a Shayr.

Desde una de las esquinas, Taillo sonrió.

Ahora sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

**.**

Luego de pasar una vergüenza digna de ponerse un saco en la cabeza y escaparse a vivir en los bosques. Madame Maerys al fin le dejo ponerse una túnica que le había pedido a su guardia de momento.

Sus léase, llamados amigos parecían a punto de morir por sofocación, y no por lo que uno podía esperar, si no de pura brutal risa.

— Maldita sea- respondió cuando Lan hizo un extraño ruidito. Él le lanzó una almohada que este logro esquivar.

Tocaron la puerta y por allí apareció el joven guardia con un pedazo de pan, queso y un odre de vino.

— Acercaos, esto les manda Sandrua.

— Por lo menos no esta tan enojado como para dejarnos morir de hambre- comentó Drue mientras ellos se ponían más o menos cerca de la puerta. El chico les repartió y luego les quedo mirando con curiosidad.

— Sois muy jóvenes, ¿Es la primera vez que salís de vuestro pueblo?

— Vivimos en un monasterio, allí no hay mucho que hacer.- respondió Jak bebiendo del odre.

— Debieron quedarse en su hogar, las cosas están medias difíciles por aquí.

— ¿Están en guerra, no?

— Así es.- El sujeto miro hacia atrás unos momentos, soltó un suspiro y se acomodó contra el dintel de la puerta.- Pero eso no es lo mantiene tensos a los hombres.

— ¿Qué es, entonces?

— Nuestro excomandante salió anoche…. No ha regresado y se cree que los lobos que nos están rodeando podían haberle atacado.

Él se tensó hacía las palabras de este sujeto. ¿Comandante? ¿Desaparecido? sus lobos no han podido haber sido, ellos cazan por lo menos una vez a la semana y solo hacía pocos día habían cazado un siervo, además de ello no son bueno asesinos de humanos por lo que sabía.

— ¿Comandante?

— Bueno, ex comandante. Lord Shayr.

A él le paso un escalofrió por la espina.

— ¿Es aquel del que hablan todos los feudos, el guerrero que enseño a una centuria a atacar sin armas?- pregunto Jak emocionado.

— No sé de donde habrás sacado esa idea, chico- respondió este con una risa- nos enseñó muchas cosas, pero lamentablemente sus habilidades de ataque sin armas son innatas, lo intento, debo decirlo. Cuando uno de los nuestro casi se quiebra el pescuezo dejo que siguiéramos simplemente con las armas como cualquier otro. Aunque si nos enseñó un poco de defensa cuerpo a cuerpo.

— Debe ser enorme, ¿No?, un gran, gran guerrero- anunció emocionado Lan. -Hemos escuchado mucho de él. Sandrua no gusta de hablar mucho pero no es el único que llega a las colinas del monasterio.

— ¿Grande?... la verdad, es que es más menudo y bastante delgado.- respondió como si estuviera sacando proporciones con él mismo.- aunque no se dejen llevar por la vista, ha derribado a hombre el triple de ancho, se mueve cual leopardo y es obviamente un gran guerrero. No sería quien es, si no lo vieran ustedes mismos en acción.

— Nos gustaría conocerlos.

— Bueno, aquí él pasa mucho tiempo, la verdad- respondió con una mueca burlona.

— Agghhh- respondió Drue y Lan saliendo de las pieles. El sujeto se retorció de la risa.

— Si bueno- soltó cuando se calmó- tenemos que esperar que los caminos vuelvan a estar libres. No podemos salir con los lobos allí afuera asechando.

— Los lobos no harán nada- respondió él un poco perturbado. No quería que le hicieran daño a Brashka.

— Eso, chico. No podemos estar seguro.- le sonrió un poco, se despidió con una venia y les cerró la puerta. Ellos se acomodaron en las pieles con más o menos sospecha. Tomo una, con la que se había tapado momentos antes y se la llevó al olfato.

— ¿Qué haces, pervertido?- pregunto Drue molestándole. Él le dio un golpe en el brazo.

— Huele a licano. Pero no un olor normal.

— Bueno, chico. Sabemos que tu "religión" no te permite andar acostándote con mujeres como cualquier pasatiempo normal, pero ese olor usualmente sale de esa unión.- Jarek aunque lo había dicho serio, al final de la oración se le arranco una risa.

— Eres un asqueroso- le respondió.

— Eres tú el que está olisqueando eso.

— No es eso, tú, tonto- respondió sonrojado- es un olor a licano… pero suave. No es… no es como el mío o de mi padre.

— Bueno, tú eres eso, ¿no? Un ¿Alfa?... tu padre lo era. Además no sabes cómo huelen otros de tu raza.- en eso Lan tenía razón. Dejo la tela aun lado frustrado.

— Venga, descansad un poco, me parece que tendremos una larga noche por delante.

**.**

— Apúrate. Sale de allí, debemos volver al castillo.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Preguntaras, ¿Qué no ha ocurrido? Bueno, lo primero… es que tengo a tu hijo. Y no lo niegues… es pegadito a ti

_Presente. _

Miro al vampiro sin entender lo que acaba de decir.

— ¿Qué?- pregunto mientras el pulso se le aceleraba. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Se le debilitaron las piernas por un segundo.

— ¿No recuerdas lo que paso anoche?- pregunto el vampiro saltando hacía una roca y acuclillándose para mirarle con esos negros ojos tan desconcertantes.

_Sangre… gritos… un licano joven golpeado a punto de ser herido por uno de los hombres._

Las imagines y los ruidos vinieron a ella. Se ahogó en ella mientras se medió tropezaba dentro del agua. El licano que había ayudado… por quien había recibido la herida… era Woulfbez.

— No, imposible- replico enojada. Sintió que se le escapaban las fuerzas del cuerpo.

No su hijo. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Qué hacía? Imposible. Su hijo estaba en el Monasterio y había pedido explícitamente que se le cuidara y se le protegiera hasta que cumpliera su edad adulta, y siendo eso ella iba enviarlo a las ciudades puerto del Norte, donde había licanos en los puertos, donde no había vampiros ni reales peligros. Imposible que estuviera allí.

— No puede ser, imposible- le replico al vampiro que le sonrió de lado.

— No lo es. El mocoso ha venido del Monasterio que las colinas de oeste. Vino con tres huérfanos más… vienen a ver a Sandrua.

Se le escapa el aire de los pulmones. Un sudor frío le baja por la columna.

— ¿Él sabe…?

— ¿Qué si estás tú aquí?- ella asiente, asustada. El vampiro suelta un suspiro casi cansado- no lo creo. Creo que sabe que hay un licano en estas tierras, pero por la forma en que me peleo cuando lo pille antes del amanecer me dice que estaba más asustado que lo tuviera como mi próximo alimento.

Siente que se le eriza la espina y lo miro detenidamente. Todo nerviosismo y miedo es sustituido por un aura de protección, se alza hacía adelante, agarrando al vampiro del cuello de la camisa y jalándolo hacía sí. Este no se inmuta, sus ojos negros cual pozo brillan brevemente, una nota de maldad.

— Si le haces algo…

— ¿Qué harás?- le corta en un siseo. Le agarra de la nuca y la levanta hacía él. Ella le gruñe molesta.

— Te mata…

— No le hare nada a tu cachorro- sisea cortándole casi como si le hubiera ofendido- no tengo ninguna tendencia a comer de niños y mucho menos de niños varones. Ahora sal de allí, tenemos que volver al castillo. Quiero a tu chiquillo lejos de aquí… no me apetece tener dos mascotas en mis terrenos.

Ella iba a replicar por eso último, cuando él la libera con brusquedad y salta hacía la orilla donde la espera. Sale a duras penas por el dolor en sí de todo su cuerpo. El vampiro no le mira hasta que ella está en el suelo seco, de pronto algo le cae encima y ve que es una capa con capucha. Larga, gruesa y con olor a Witkim. Ella no dice nada mientras se arropa en esta. Tendiendo esta podría darle dos vueltas perfectamente por lo que se aferra mientras camina detrás del caballo que está varios metros más adentro del bosque.

Su herida necesita curación, duele y quema como nunca. No cree que se pueda abrir pero eso no significa que duela o esté libre de infecciones.

El vampiro se sube de un salto al inmutable corcel. Ella se encamina por un lado para seguirlo cuando ha dado varios pasos más adelante algo le agarra de un brazo y con una facilidad enorme la suben detrás del vampiro.

Sufre una pequeña conmoción por el movimiento. El vampiro está más raro que nunca, pero mientras se aferra a la silla y este parte cuando demonio no tiene tiempo de alegar solo de apretar los dientes por el dolor invasivo que le asalto de pronto.

**.**

No está siendo un buen día… para nada. En su habitación mientras camina de un lado a otro, tiene un nudo en la garganta y está a punto de ponerse a llorar. Salta varias veces y se tira en la cama mientras la ansiedad empieza a hacerse presa de ella.

¿Por qué tenía que tener tan mala suerte? O sea… no es que no quisiera, siempre había querido. Pero ¿Por qué tan pronto?... había tenido a amigas casadas por mucho tiempos y luego de meses. ¡Meses! Habían… habían…

Ho Dios mío, estaba embarazada.

La simple revelación de la realidad la dejo aletargada en la cama.

Un bebe…

Un niño o una niña.

Iba a tener un niño o una niña.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras llevaba sus manos a su estómago.

Ho Dios Mío, Witkim se iba a volver loco…

No es que… nunca habían hablado de ello. Ella ahora realmente no se quejaba demasiado de su muy bruto esposo. Había aprendido a quererlo… un poquito. Más que nada porque aunque era un bruto descomunal, esos pequeños detalles que tenía con ella le habían conquistado del todo.

El hecho de que le desmenuzara sus comidas. Que ordenara a los sirvientes sabanas limpias todos los días y un ladrillo caliente a sus pies cuando hacía frio. Que no la despertara en las mañanas cuando hacía mucho frío o el simple hecho de pillarle mirando con esos enormes ojos verdes como si fuera realmente importante para él.

El corazón se le aceleraba solo de pensarlo. Pero un niño… nunca había hablado de un niño. ¿El querría un bebe? La angustia le abrumo. Y se convertía en el ya aprensivo hombre que era aún más. Tenía miedo de ello, eso no lo negaba. Tenía miedo de que su relación, ya de por si espinosa se le fuera de las manos.

¡Y Shayr! Necesitaba a Shayr, por lo menos ella… bueno, la realidad le golpe de pronto. Esa sería, ¿Quién sabe? La primera vez que no podría pedirle consejo a su amiga, no porque está realmente se negara, sino porque ella no podía ser lo suficientemente egoísta para preguntarle algo cuando su amiga, en estos momentos, no era un tema idóneo para nada.

Alguien golpe la puerta y ella pego un brinco. Alterada como estaba se quedó tiesa sin saber que hacer o decir.

— ¿Lady Asha?- pregunto Annex desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¿Se encuentra bien?

— S..Sí- tartamudeo un poco- problemas, ya, ya lo soluciones- respondió mordiéndose la punta de los dedos.

— Ho, está bien. La cena está servida.

— Bajare de inmediato.- respondió rápidamente.

Se sienta de nuevo en la cama…. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Witkim?...

**.**

Con los dientes apretados y los músculos tensos apenas si respira mientras un sudor frío le baja por la espina. El dolor del estómago le está matando pero no piensa decirle nada al vampiro. No, cuando este simplemente le ignoraría. Aun ahora, su mente está tratando de recrear algún plan.

No podía enfrentarse a su hijo. No podía. El simple hecho le da nauseas. ¿Con que cara? ¿Con que cara realmente podría presentarse ante él?

Antes de poder seguir divagando, el olor le puso los pelos de punta y Taillo detuvo un poco el corcel.

Lobo… el espeso olor animal era de lobos.

— La manada que trajo tu hijo- le dijo el vampiro mientras hacía trotar al caballo.

¿Una manada de lobos acompañaba a Woulfbez? Pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención mientras sus ojos perforaban la noche. Fue un pequeño arbusto a algunos metros más adelante.

— ¡Detente!- le pidió, y no alcanzo a sufrir demasiada sorpresa cuando el vampiro realmente le hizo caso. Ella ya se había bajado de un salto mal logrado, jadeando ante el dolor que se extendió por toda su extremidad por la brutalidad del acto. Cojeando y jadeando por lo bajo se acercó al pequeño arbusto de negras bayas.

Las tomo en sus manos y sonrió por el pequeño milagro que se le tendía. ¡Ho Gracias, los astros lunares realmente le tendían una mano! Eran bayas de Isfo… unas bayas que sus compañeros asesinos utilizaban para reducir su olor. La mezcla de su olor corporal con estas sufría una reacción química que inmunizaba su rastro. No había visto estas bayas en muchos años, pero no dudo mucho en hacerse con ellas y comenzar a frotarlas rápidamente por su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Taillo con una mueca molesta.

Ella no respondió hasta que sintió que su propio olor disminuía. Un ligero perfume dulzón. Su corazón latió un poco más calmado. Una oportunidad, si lograba sacar a su hijo de aquí… si lo lograba sin que supiera quien era ella, las cosas serían mucho mejor. Mucho mejor.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué has hecho?- pregunta de pronto el vampiro con el caballo a pocos metros. Cuando lo miro este tenía el entrecejo tan pronunciado que hasta ganas de reír le dieron. El alivio de un terrible encuentro tranquilizaba su espíritu.

Cuando le iba a responder, un ruido les puso alerta. Ambos se giraron hacía el ruido. A pocos metros estaba un lobo, el lobo más grande que hubiera visto alguna vez. No se hubieran sorprendido más si le hubiera aparecido un ejército de Shoys detrás, pero aquel lobo no parecía dispuesto a la batalla, de hecho, solo les miro, les miro largo rato como si intentara comunicarse de alguna manera. Los ojos de la bestia fueron a ella por un rato más mientras ambos aún no se movían. Cuando el lobo se marchó. Ella no podía estar más sorprendida.

— Era un alfa- susurró un poco conmocionada- un lobo alfa, los lobos alfas no se acercan a nadie. Siempre mandan a los súbditos.

— Es el lobo de tú hijo- responde el vampiro molesto. Se le notaba en los músculos tensos.- ¡Vamos si no quieres que te deje botada aquí!

Ella sisea un poco. Y se sube con un salto tambaleante al caballo que parte nuevamente a buen ritmo. Se pone la capucha y se aferra aún más a la capa.

El catillo no está demasiado lejos… el corazón en la boca y el sabor amargo de un reencuentro le rompe todo por dentro.

**.**

La alarma de que alguien llegaba hizo que todos pegaran un saltó. Medio adormilado como estaba se acercó a la puerta para ver porque tanta conmoción, solo para que la puerta a poco de unos centímetros abierta se abriera de golpe y Sandrua se interponía en su camino.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunto en un siseo nervioso y bastante agresivo. Él no se lo espera, por lo que sentándose envarado le mira sin saber que decir exactamente.

Sandrua está demasiado nervioso… y puede comprenderlo, un poco. Pero la agresividad esta demás, eso lo sabe.

— Sandrua- habla Jak con voz tranquila, el sujeto les mira detenidamente y se destensa un poco.

— ¿Janiel, quién es?- pregunta en un medio grito hacía el joven que ellos no alcanzan a ver.

— Es Lord Taillo- responde alguien alejado- con un encapuchado… creo que es Lord Shayr, San- responde.

A él se le sube el estómago a la boca. El corazón tan rápido que se siente un poco mareado.

Lord Shayr es un licano, o licana. Eso lo puede comprender, de verdad que sí. Pero junto a un vampiro ¿Qué hacía junto a un vampiro? Su padre toda la vida le había enseñado a mantenerse alejado de esos seres, si no así, de asesinarlos porque no había vampiro decente en ninguna tierra. Eran seres egoístas, asesinos por nacimientos y habían asesinado a su madre… le habían quitado la vida a su padre y marchitado a su madre.

De pronto una figura pasa tan rápido por su lado golpeándole levemente el hombro que no es capaz de decir nada mientras Lan se lanza fuera de la carroza. Sandrua lanza una maldición y se lanza detrás del chico que le saca sus buenos metros cuando se ve atrapado entre dos carromato. Él no entiende nada hasta que Drue le pega una patada en la espalda casi lanzándolo de boca fuera de la carroza.

— ¡Vete!- le gruñe Jarek mientras él entiende. Mientras Sandrua pesca de un brazo a un nada arrepentido Lan que se desase en disculpas cuando él se desliza fuera de la carroza y se pierde entre el gentío que se mueve hacía los recién llegados.

El corazón en la boca. Su mente perturbada…

**.**

Atrapa al chiquillo que queda arrinconado. Cansado mentalmente le agarra de un brazo mientras este se retuerce en disculpas nada creíbles. Demasiado cansado para siquiera discutir se gira hacía el carro… donde dos sonrientes humanos le esperan los más lejos posible de la puerta. Se gira hacía Lan que parece levemente avergonzado.

— Jodidos sean- les replico mientras de un ala metía a Lan dentro. Agarra a uno de los guardias y lo ponían fuera del carro amenazándolo con castrarlo si uno de esos chiquillos si quiera ponía una nariz fuera.

Woulfbez… ¡Ho chiquillo! si lo pescaba se iba a enterar.

**.**

Siente que le ponen los pelos de punta mientras se encamina entre el gentío. Nadie parece interesado en él por lo que se mueve rápidamente para acercarse a los recién llegados.

Los ve antes de que pueda si quiera moverse más cerca.

Un corcel dócil y levemente cansado. Sobre él, aquel sujeto. Imágenes difusas llegan a su mente. Tiene la elegancia de un gato, ojos asesinos levemente delineados con negro por nacimiento o por ego, ojos negros cual carbón. El pelo negro y la piel pálida, el rostro tensó y molesto. Pero para su incomodidad no es el vampiro mata licanos que tiene delante el que le llama la atención, si no la figura agazapada detrás.

Respira profundo pero nada más que el olor a humanos y el del vampiro le golpean. ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Shayr!- grita alguien de pronto. La hermosa mujer, Lady Asha sale del salón corriendo mientras su esposo malhumorado y rodando los ojos va detrás de ella con paso cansado, como si de pronto su muy feliz mujer no fuera una bendición.

Intenta moverse entre la gente que habla de milagros y de lo feliz que están de verlo. Algunos otros hombres hablan de lo bajito y enfermo que se ve, aunque la capucha le tapa entero y es imposible verle la cara.

Lady Asha habla emocionadamente mientras con la capucha que asiente mientras camina adoloridamente mientras Lord Witkim llegaba cerca de ellos.

Quiere verle… solo un segundo, quiere verle. Se mueve por alrededor.

Solo un momento.

Quiere verle solo un momento.

Está a solo cinco metros cuando alguien le pone una garra en el hombro. Se eriza al sentir a Sandrua. Se gira para mirarlo cuando un leve destello le llama la atención. Se gira y la ve.

Unos ojos azules como la media noche, manchas en sus sienes y el cabello negro pegado a su adolorido rostro.

Asombrado ni siquiera puede hacer algo cuando Sandrua lo jala hacía atrás, haciéndole daño. Cuando se quiere girar para mirar de nuevo a la licana de extraños y familiares ojos. El olor a flores de cementerio le ponen los pelos de punta. Un brazo fuerte le agarra del codo. No alcanzo a hacer nada cuando es girado sobre si y lo medio estampan contra uno de las paredes de alguna bodega.

Esos ojos negros, endiablados le miran como si fuera su próxima comida.

Y solo en ese momento. En ese instante de pánico que le inundo ante el vampiro. Cualquier cosa se le escapó de la mente y sobrevivir fue lo único que inundo su mente.

_Los vampiros son nuestros enemigos naturales, Woulf. Nunca te pongas a manos de unos de ellos, mejor morir que ser su juguete. _

Las palabras de su padre le llegaron de pronto. Una sensación tibia le inunda por dentro, las manos le pican y el lobo toma posesión de él por unos segundos y cuando en una reacción bruta lo aleja de un golpe. No espera, sinceramente que el vampiro sonría… una sonrisa blanca, maldita y siniestra. Como si esa reacción le complaciera enormemente.

— Llévatelo Sandrua- susurra el vampiro, al muy tenso humano que con la mano en su espada mira a ambos antes de agarrarlo de un brazo y jalarlo fuera de allí.

— Maldita sea, chico- susurra el hombre mientras lo lleva casi a rastras al carro. Despide de un movimiento al guardia que enfurruñado se aleja maldiciendo. Sandrua abre la puerta cuando él la cierra de la misma forma.

Mira al humano detenidamente.

— ¿Qué le paso a mi madre, Sandrua? ¡Quiero saberlo!

* * *

><p>Un cap largo, por navidad, año nuevo, el atraso y porque tal vez no pueda subir este 15, si no hasta el otro mes XD<p>

Lo siento, pero tengo muchas cosas encima -.-

Gracía a todos ustedes, mis buenos lectores anónimos, pero… bueno, ¿Un review? :D

_**YuePrice:** Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado este Fic. :D me hace ilusión sus comentarios en general, asi que espero que te siga gustado. El reencuentro ya se nos viene encima… chan chan channnnn,… y no sé que hare, nha mentira, si se XDD… Bueno. Espero que te siga gustado, nos leemos :D._


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV Asalto: Defraudar**

Incapaz de respirar bien, se le atrofio el pecho y se le nublaron los ojos. Se detuvo mientras le temblaban las piernas imposibilitada para dar algún paso de más. Podía escuchar a Asha hablar frenéticamente, pero su voz se amortiguaba para su entendimiento. A su mente solamente podía venir la imagen de aquel niño.

Los ojos azules… los hermosos ojos azules de su padre. Su tez morena representante de su raza y el cabello negro largo y medio ondulado que enmarcaba un rostro que tantas noches había imaginado y que su imaginación jamás le hizo competencia.

Solo le había bastado un segundo para verlo, solo un segundo y su corazón sufría de dolor.

— Shayr- susurró Asha agachándose un poco para verle a la cara.

Sus ojos grandes y preocupados le volvieron un poco a la realidad.

— ¿Estas herida?- pregunto suavecito.

— No- mintió con la voz consumida- quiero descansar.

Hubiera querido que Asha no le siguiera, pero no tenía ánimos ni para quejarse.

Se negó en medio de espasmos ya que Asha quería que volviera al castillo, ella solo quería su bodega, donde descansar.

Al llegar a esta agradeció a Sandrua que su jergón estuviera "listo", ya que simplemente se medió desmayo sobre este. Con un jadeo de Asha quien a fuerza de voluntad y un poco de forcejeo de su parte dejo que esta abriera la capa. En su mente borrosa por el cansancio pudo ver como hacía unos gestos y hablaba con alguien más. Se desmayó a los segundos.

**.**

Podría haberle lanzado una saeta en llamas y el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

Le tembló la mano la mano que sujetaba el brazo del chico y se desoriento por un momento mientras observaba los oscurecidos ojos del chico. Determinación y dolor a partes iguales.

Tenso la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos.

— Sé que algo tienes que haberle conocido, si no… - la voz se le consumió, y noto como se le abrillantaban los ojos por las lágrimas- no conoces a mi padre. Y ella…

— Murió- negó con voz rotunda.

Muchas veces había tenido miedo de este momento. De un Woulbez ya grande y con muchas preguntas, y pocas respuestas. Se le estrujo el pecho de presión al ver el dolor en los ojos del chico. Le puso una mano en el hombro intentando relajarlo. Intentando parecer relajado él.

— Mira Woulf, ahora no es un buen momento.- le dijo inclinándose un poco, le agarro la nunca se manera cariñosa para que le viera.- el… Sir Taillo, no sé qué quiere de vosotros pero tengo que sacarlos de aquí de alguna manera. No te alejes de los demás, no lo des oportunidades de ponerte en desventaja. Pronto los llamaran y sea lo que sea, no le des el gusto. Ahora debo irme, si hay algún momento… hablaremos. ¿Está bien?

El chico le miro con tanta desolación que tuvo que retener el aire antes de desmoronarse. Asintió a duras penas y entro en el carromato de Maerys.

Soltó el aire retenido mientras se sobaba el pecho.

Pego un respingo cuando vio a Maerys allí, mirándole detenidamente.

— Shayr está en las bodegas, creo que necesitan hablar.

El asintió y dio un par de pasos.

— ¿Te quedaras con ellos?- pregunto un poco incómodo.

— Si me estas preguntando si los vigilare. Si, lo hare.

Sonrió un poco y se alejó medio trotando.

Cuando llegó a la bodega, vio a alguno de los hombres alrededor. Janiel estaba sentado afuera de la bodega con cara de resentido.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Lady Asha está adentro, y Lord Witkim casi nos despelleja cuando ha salido.

Él se acercó a la puerta, cuando iba a abrir Janiel le puso una mano en el brazo reteniéndolo. Los vivos ojos del chico le miraron intensamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto extrañado. El chico abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero luego negó y se retiró.

— Nada.- murmuro y se alejó.

Extrañado por el comportamiento, pero dejándolo de lado, entro en la bodega, cerrando rápidamente por si Shayr estaba ocupada.

Pillo a Lady Asha intentando girarla, al parecer se había desmayado.

Su señora se giró con una mueca molesta, al parecer no lo esperaba ya que sus facciones se aligeraron al momento. Se acercó rápidamente para ayudarle.

La giro con cuidado, estaba un poco pálida pero no parecía invadida por un ataque de fiebre. Le acomodo el cabello y vio como las pequeñas manos de su señora se movían rápidamente.

Cuando su ama soltó un jadeo, él se enderezo.

— Trae esa vela, Sandrua- le ordeno a lo que él se estiraba y la tomaba. Cuando la acerco, noto porque su señora parecía tan perturbada.

Sobre las decenas de cicatrices de colmillos sobre su estómago y cadera, Shayr tenía una herida de espada. La cual estaba cerrándose, pero horriblemente mal. Una herida así, aunque a simple vista simple podía ser tan molesta como un hueso roto.

— Iré por mis medicinas, Sandrua. Cuídala mientras tanto.

El asintió mientras la menuda mujer se alejaba rápidamente. Prendió algunas velas demás y extrajo un poco de agua del barril que había sustraído para que Shayr no tuviera problemas en asearse. Tomo una palangana de agua y se sentó a su lado.

Arrastro una capa y se la tendió encima.

— Sigues comportándote como un padre- susurro la voz cansada de Shayr, él la miro detenidamente. A pesar de que él solo era mayor por unos dos años, obviamente los licanos llevaban muy bien su edad, en esos momentos la mujer parecía a penas una chiquilla. Una chiquilla con demasiado peso encima.

— Sigues metiéndote en problemas- le respondió y soltó un largo suspiro.

Hubo un brevísimo silencio.

— Esta aquí- no fue una pregunta, solo una afirmación. Y toda serenidad se le escapó de las manos. Intento levantarse y él no le dejo.

— Si, él está aquí. Y él pregunto por ti…

La mujer se quedó quieta. Asustada. Cuando sus ojos azules medianoche le miraron, fue la misma mirada que años atrás le recibió por primera vez.

.

_Era incapaz de moverse. Un poco asustado y con la adrenalina a mil, observaba como allá, envuelto en llamas el castillo de Lord Vishous se quemaba hasta las cenizas. Todo había terminado… al fin. _

_Los vasallos que se habían rendido estaban siendo manejados poco más allá. Las tiendas de los Lord y comandantes se alzaban rápidamente. Se atendían a los heridos, se celebraba la victoria._

_Amanecía, pero el humo negro y espeso no dejaba pasar muy bien los rayos del sol. Más allá, donde algunos de los guerreros de su lord estaban tensos, ocultaban el cuerpo calcinado de Lord Vishous… un monstruo. Un ser oscuro. Nadie hablaba de ello. Solo los mejores capitanes y comandante estaban al tanto del suceso; y nadie tenía intenciones de poner nerviosos a los soldados. _

_Él se tensó cuando escucho una trompeta de aviso. Desde el puente del castillo, varios metros allá en las colinas comenzaban a salir los últimos vestigios de la tropa de despojamiento, juntos a ellos su Lord y el capitán de la guardia. Del último él era su criado. _

_Llegaron rápidamente mientras los hombres se iban alejando. Él se acercó presuroso para tomar a los dos caballos. En aquel momento bajo los cascos pudo notar los rostros tensos de sus dos señores. Su capitán traía algo o alguien sujeto firmemente bajo una capa. Cuando desmontó lo tomo con mucho cuidado. _

— _Sandrua deja los caballos, ven- le ordeno su señor. Él le hizo un gesto rápido a un mozo cercano y se adelantó a sus dos señores para abrirles el paso a la tienda de su señor Sion. _

_El tímido sol alumbraba cálidamente la estancia que se había levantado con la precisión del momento. Él se mantuvo en la puerta esperando sus órdenes cuando ambos hombres se quitaron los cascos y él se apresuró a tomarlos. _

_En aquel momento la vio. _

_Su capitán dejo con cuidado lo que fuera que traía en la capa sobre el lecho de su Señor. Lo desenvolvieron con premura, y él se erizo cuando noto la piel tan pálida de una muchacha que podía parecer un muerto, si no fuera por la fuerza que hacía para respirar. _

_Tenía el cabello largo, negro y lacio sobre unas facciones pálidas. Los ojos ennegrecidos, los labios rojos estaban destrozados, la nariz y la mejilla amoratadas como si le hubiera dando un buen golpe antes de aparecer allí. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las runas. Un montón de runas en algún extraño idioma que se marcaban por sus sienes, mejillas hasta la barbilla. Eran runas delicadas y no eran grotescas en unas facciones como las de ella. _

— _Pobre criatura- susurró su señor mientras le tomaba la mejilla delicadamente. _

— _Bastardo- susurró su capitán mientras se levantaba con cuidado. _

_Él no podía comprender lo que pasaba hasta que ambos se giraron hacía él. Se congelo por lo poco caballero que estaba haciendo. Dio un paso hacia atrás y bajo la cabeza esperando sus órdenes. _

— _Sandrua- hablo su señor. El asintió y miró a su señor Feudal. Quien a su vez le asintió a su capitán mientras salía. _

— _¿Qué ocurre, mi señor?- preguntó un poco nervioso. _

— _Quiero que la cuides.- la voz de su señor bajo varios tonos, se llevó una mano a su pelo y se lo medio tiró hacía atrás.- confió en ti. Límpiala un poco, cúrala y dale de comer cuando despierte. Intenta tranquilizarla, de seguro estará un poco nerviosa. Eres más o menos de su edad, no se sentirá tan invadida si no estamos alguno de nosotros. _

_Miró a su señor sorprendido y luego la pobre muchacha. _

— _¿Señor… que…?- su pregunta se consumió mientras poco a poco notaba lo que parecía suceder. Bajo la capa vio las manos de la muchacha estaban en carne viva, algo así solo pasaba cuando se estaba demasiado tiempo amarrado. _

—_Cuídala, Sandrua- murmuro su señor apretando su hombro con delicadeza. Le sonrió cansado y se marchó. _

_Fue ese cuídala llena de sentimiento de parte de su señor lo que le quebró por completo. E hizo lo que pudo. La limpio con cuidado y delicadeza, intentando no demostrar el horror que sentía al ver las muñecas en carne viva, las cicatrices, sus huesos que podían apreciarse sobre la pálida piel como si no hubiera comido en semanas. Pero cuando le quito la capa para limpiarla y ver las cicatrices de mordidas, decenas de heridas pequeñas amoratadas en sus caderas, estómago y costados, no pudo controlarse por el horror de lo que veía. _

_Ese monstruo se había estado alimentando de la joven… ese monstruo. _

_Habían pasado horas de un dolor abrasivo mientras la vendaba, aplicándole las mejores hierbas que tenía. Le había limpiado cuanto podía. Cuando esta se movió un poco queriendo despertar, él se inclinó y la tapo un poco para que no se sintiera más agredida de lo que ya había sido. _

_Habían sido unos ojos negros los que había visto por primera vez… tan oscuros y apagados. Tan llenos de sufrimiento que él se paralizo, no quería asustarla. Cuando esta comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro y la compresión empezaba a afectarle. Él se acercó llamando la atención de esta _

_Sus ojos no eran negros, eran azules oscuros… llenos de un terror más lejano de lo que alguna vez él podría comprender. _

_**.**_

— ¿Qué él pregunto?- susurró con la voz conmocionada- ¿Cómo iba él a saber… como…?

No la dejo levantarse por temor de abrirle la herida.

— Dun enfermo y deliro un poco. Él le dijo que yo podía saber de su madre…

— ¿Te ha preguntado?

— Hace poco… - se asustó un poco cuando Shayr se puso más pálida de lo que podía ya estar- le he dicho que estabas muerta.

Lo habían practicado un montón de veces. Centenares de veces y ambos habían quedado conformes con esa decisión. Pero ahora, allí, en ese momento.

Todo pareció tan equivocado.

**.**

— ¿Me estás hablando en serio?- pregunto Witkim completamente anonadado.

— El chiquillo es el hijo.

— ¿El hijo?- pregunto y se sentó desparramado sobre su silla frente a un montón de mapas.

— Sí- asintió y se sentó frente al humano.

— Eso quiere decir que el hecho de que encontráramos media docena de hombre de Shoys muertos… ¿Fue por dos licántropos?- el asintió una vez más.- ¿Qué hacen esos huérfanos en mis tierras?- pregunto ahora de mal humor.

— Buscaban a Sandrua, por lo visto. Al parecer no tienen idea que Shayr es de hecho, la madre de uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué harás con el chiquillo?

— Lo despachare a primera hora… no quiero más licanos cerca.- Witkim asintió y dejo caer la cabeza contra el tablero de la mesa en un movimiento nada elegante. El no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se plasmó en su cara.

— Y es así, querido amigo… lo que sucede cuando te casas

Lo único que escucho del humano fue un gruñido lastimero.

Al salir de la habitación, observo los pocos humanos que aún quedaban en pie. Vio a la pequeña humana salir por la puerta principal con un canasto bien aferrado y se acercó para ver que hacía.

La bodega… seguramente para curar a la licana.

Su mirada recorrió el patio cuando noto movimiento en las caravanas de las mujeres.

¿No había dejado al humano cuidando a los chiquillos? Obviamente no le había hecho caso.

Estaban los cuatro mocosos alrededor de una fogata hecha por las mujeres. Los cuatro chicos casi haciendo una barrera mientras media docena de muchachas se movían cerca y por las caras de completo pasmo de esas pequeñas molestias estaban tan incomodos como él satisfecho de ello.

— ¡Jorking!- ladro de pronto mientras el hombre pegaba un saltó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Él bajo unos cuantos escalones.- manda algunos hombres a las granjas de la periferia, avisadles del peligro y que se acerquen a los pueblos por protección.

— ¿Por los lobos?- pregunto el humano.

— No. Lo del otro día fue una avanzada de humanos rastreadores, no serán los únicos y de que nos enteremos de granjas será demasiado tarde para ponerles sobre aviso.

El humano asintió.

— Jorking- le llamo de nuevo. El humano le miro serio.- los lobos no harán nada.

— ¿Cómo dice?- pregunto estupefacto.

— Vienen con los mocosos.- le informo pasando por un lado de este.

No se quedó a observar la cara de absoluta conmoción del humano… tenía que acechar a un joven licano.

**.**

Apretó los dientes y miro hacia otro lado. Asha termino de vendarla y ella suspiro. Habían tenido que reabrirle un poco la herida, y darle algunos puntos. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Sandrua alejo la palangana con paños ensangrentados y Asha guardo sus cosas en el canasto.

— Es tarde- comentó mientras se inclinaba un poco para recoger una de sus camisas.

— ¿Qué haces?- pregunto la mujer alarmada.

— No puedo estar acostada, miladi- respondió sin entender porque su ama parecía tan alarmada.

— Pero… pero… - su voz se consumió. Como no dijo más, ella comenzó a arreglarse.

Sandrua le dejo a un lado unos pantalones y uno de sus armazones de respuesta mientras salía de la bodega. La mujer alego un poco pero no dijo nada más cuando ella termino de afirmarse la pechera.

Abrió su baúl sacando uno de sus máscaras. Una de madera oscura con pequeñas placas de hierro. Esta mascara le gustaba, en esta no había labios, y era la que había usado en grandes batallas por el reino. Esta mascara le daba una seguridad que en esos momento parecía querer escapársele.

Frunció los labios al notar el temblor en sus manos. Fue su ama quien le quito la máscara de las manos y sujeto sus manos.

— He visto a tu hijo- susurró…

Fue como si su ama le golpeara el pecho con un mazo. Dejo escapar el aire de golpe y miró a su señora con los ojos obnubilados.

El dolor lacerante le invadió con tanta fuerza que le temblaron las piernas y tuvo que sujetarse de la pared. Asha no le soltó las manos.

— Ama…

— ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

— Ama, por favor- suplico con la voz corrompida por el dolor.

Su hijo. Su hijo. Woulfbez. Wulfric… fue tanto el dolor que se llevó una mano al pecho para apretar su corazón que se estrujaba con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar bien.

— ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad de ser feliz?- su ama le agarro la cara y la acerco hacía ella.- Dios, Shayr ha sufrido demasiado para seguir con esto.

Ella quiso negar mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

— Con qué cara puedo hablarle a mi hijo. Con que cara puedo decirle que lo he abandonado por tantos años. Con que cara puedo decirle que un vampiro….

Se cayó al recordar a Vishous. Las imágenes estaban demasiado nítidas.

— ¿Cómo se podría sentir orgulloso el de mí, si no fui más que la puta de un vampiro….?

Asha soltó un jadeo y le agarro la cara con tanta fuerza que ella no pudo retirarla mientras esta pasaba débilmente sus manos por sus runas.

— No fuiste nada de eso, Shayr.- le gruño con firmeza- tú no tuviste oportunidad de negarte. Ese… ese sujeto no tenía derecho. No fue tu culpa. Y tu hijo no tiene por qué saberlo, no tiene porque….

— ¿Y qué excusa podría darle para decirle porque lo abandone, ama?- pregunto en un susurro quebrado mientras separa sus manos de su rostro.- no tengo excusas, no quiero hacerle sufrir… no se lo merece.

Se retiró hacía atrás mientras se ponía la máscara. Una fachada, eso es lo único en que podía aferrarse. Una fachada.

— Tienes derecho a ser feliz, Shayr- susurro su ama mientras abría la puerta- tienes derecho a tener tu propia familia.

Salió de la bodega tan mareada y abrumada por las palabras de su ama que fue incapaz de reaccionar hasta que choco contra alguien, se le aclararon los ojos y todo dejo de moverse para ver al salvaje que tenía los enormes ojos sorprendidos sobre ella. Este se medió inclino hacía atrás, una inclinación más parecida a la que se hace un perro cuando sabe que lo van a apalear.

Ella cerro los ojos e intento serenarse. Necesitaba todo su control. Necesitaba volver a ser quien era.

— ¿Dónde está Sandrua?- le pregunto al salvaje que levantó las manos y luego a punto hacía los carromatos de Maerys.

Ella asintió y se alejó, no había dado ni tres pasos cuando el chico le agarro la mano. Ella le miro sorprendida detrás de la máscara, el Salvaje jamás había comenzado ningún tipo de contacto físico, de hecho, por las golpizas frecuentes que se llevaba por una u otra cosa era bastante reacio a acercarse a quien sea.

— ¿Qué?...

Pero el salvaje pego un respingo, le soltó y agacho la cabeza ruborizado. No sabía que había significado eso, y no tenía ganas de ponerse a pensar en ello ahora tampoco. Dejando al muchacho allí se puso en busca de su amigo.

Tenía que hablar con Sandrua para saber qué hacer. Lo necesitaba, ahora, porque no tenía idea que hacer si tenía que ver a su hijo de nuevo.

Debía hacer desaparecer al chico de este lugar antes de que la guerra estallara por completo. Antes de que se viera obligada a verlo demasiado y comenzara a flaquear.

Ante la mirada de algunos sorprendidos hombres se acercó más reacia que nunca a los coloridos carromatos. El corazón en la garganta, al imaginarse tan cerca de su hijo. Solo cuando dio un paso hacía la fogata se percató de lo que ocurría allí, y no se esperaba ver a Taillo frente al fuego, agarrando a Woulfbez de un brazo e inclinándolo hacía adelante mientras le decía algo.

Algo en ella exploto en aquel momento. Simplemente vio todo rojo.

**.**

El mocoso no era ni la sombra de su madre. Una presa tan insignificante.

No tenía intenciones de hacerle mayor daño que el de asustarle un poco, y lo había hecho. El chiquillo obviamente sabía que no estaba a la altura de una lucha ni siquiera de una refriega, pero los licanos en especial este, que era un joven alfa tenía lo de ignorante lo que tenía de insensato.

Cuando lo había presionado suficientemente para hacerlo caer en los nervios le había saltado encima. Casi como un perro el cual se defiende pobremente.

Solo tuvo que agarrarle las manos, presionar y golpearle una pierna para dejarlo tan indefenso como aturdido.

Se le erizo la nuca y supo porque, aunque la licana se hubiera impregnado esas hierbas que opacaban su olor, esa misma hierba le llamo la atención.

Se inclinó hacía el medio ahogado chiquillo que resoplaba incomodo por el calor de la fogata y su manos atrapadas ahogándole en el pecho.

— Eres un chiquillo muy suertudo, pequeño cachorro- le siseo en el momento en una mano cual lanza agarro el cuello de la ropa del licano y con una fuerza digna de una licana enojada le quito el chiquillo de las manos mientras lo lanzaba hacía atrás.

Logro como este caía en los brazos de un muy tensó Sandrua. Él sonrió hacía un lado mientras veía a través de la máscara los ojos nublados de la licana, tan fieramente azules. Estaba tensa, tensa como un arco y su pequeño teatro había llamado la atención de algunos soldados.

Le sonrió a la licana quien le gruño un poco. No se movía, como él. No era tonto, habían cosas con las que había que tener cuidado, una madre licana era uno de ellos.

Observo al chiquillo que estaba tan sorprendido como un poco asustado. Y eso le agrado.

— Sandrua- hablo suavemente y miro fijamente a la licana que parecía cada vez más tensa, como si estuviera siendo cada vez más consiente que quien tenía a sus espaldas era su hijo, y lo había defendido de la nada- mañana te llevaras a estos mocosos a las fronteras del reino con dos hombre míos. Los quiero lejos de aquí, allá ellos harán lo que se les dé la gana. Y tú, mocoso –observó al chico que se tensó y le miro con odio- quiero que te lleves los lobos si no quieres que los mate uno a uno.

Le dio una última mirada a licana que miraba hacia otro lado y sonrió al alejarse.

**.**

Adolorido en sus muñecas y orgullo observaba de reojo como el vampiro se marchaba. La mano de Sandrua sujetándole el pecho por su hombro era estaba seguro lo único que le mantenía en pie.

Estaba acelerado y aun un poco asustado. El vampiro le había presionado hasta que su lobo demasiado sensible había saltado en un impulso de protección. Pero el vampiro ni siquiera se había esforzado para neutralizarlo.

Observo la figura parada unos pocos metros más allá. En contraste con el fuego de la hoguera.

Alto, delgado pero eclético. El cabello negro liso y corto medio desordenado al estar en contacto con las cintas de cuero que sujetaban sus famosas mascaras. Una deformación, una cicatriz, nadie sabía que ocultaba tan enigmáticas mascaras.

Se le acelero el pulso y se colocó nervioso más que nunca. Sandrua lo apretó un poco más contra él. Protegiéndolo o sujetándolo, no tenía idea pero lo agradecía.

El licano, porque lo sabía, tenía oculto su olor por alguna extraña hierba, y eso le confundía. Había logrado apreciar sus ojos hacía muy poco. Azules casi negros. Pero tan brillantes como cansados.

Llevaba un peto de cuero con hebillas, una media túnica que se abría a los dos lados de sus piernas, unos pantalones sueltos y botas altas sin suela. Ninguna arma a la vista.

Se giró muy tenso, y aunque quiso verle los ojos al estar contra luz solo vio los pozos negros en las cuencas de la máscara.

— ¿Te hizo daño?

Se le erizo el cabello de la nuca y sintió un peso pesado en el estómago. Quería verlo, quería ver su cara. Se movió nerviosamente pero Sandrua no le soltó. Algo dentro de él bullía nerviosamente. Quería acercarse, quería tocarlo, quería ver quien era. Su voz se amortiguaba por la máscara, no había un tono suficientemente alto o bajo para saber si era mujer u hombre. Algo le decía que era mujer, pero nunca había olido una mujer licana, no sabía cómo identificarles. Los olores humanos ya de por si muchas veces se confundían. ¿Cómo saberlo a ciencia cierta?

— ¡¿Te ha hecho daño?!- le pregunto en un tono más elevado. Él salió de su estupefacción. Más cuando se enderezo, Sandrua no le soltó y eso le puso un poco nervioso.

— No, no señor.

El licano se giró rápidamente como si quisiera escapar de allí. Él dio un paso, pero Sandrua le aferro de la ropa y lo jaló hacía su cuerpo.

— ¡Sandrua, estoy bien!- se quejó intentando escapar de las manos de este. Pero este le aferro el brazo con fuerza y en media volada lo obligo a sentarse donde había estado sentado momentos antes.

— Siéntate, y quédate quieto- le ladró. Él se erizo mientras lo miraba.

Nunca había visto al hombre tan asustado. Y como relámpago la verdad llegó a él.

— Tú sabes que es.

— Claro que lo sé.- le gruño alterado. Él no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando Sandrua le agarro de la mejilla y el oído obligándole a mirarle. Estaba aterrado.

— Sandrua…

— ¿Quieres saber lo que le paso a tú madre?

Aquello le tomo desprevenido y sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas al ver los ojos llenos de dolor del hombre.

— La mato un vampiro.

Fue como un golpe en el estómago, se le contrajeron los músculos y no pudo respirar. El hombre le acerco la cara un poco más. Demasiado aturdido los ojos se le empañaron en lágrimas. Ya se lo había dicho pero no había querido creer, ya se lo había informado y no quería dejar de ilusionarse.

— No te acerques nunca más a Taillo, controla a tú lobo, no dejes que las cosas terminen así. No dejes que el sacrificio de tu madre sea en vano, no dejes que el sacrificio de tu padre tampoco lo sea. El vampiro que les hizo daño está muerto. No hay nada para ti aquí, ni venganza ni justicia. Solo una vida lejos de todo esto.

Las palabras le chocaron como un golpe dejándolo frío y aturdido. No supo cuando Sandrua le soltó, solo cuando Jak lo agarro y lo sentó en un ahogado silencio.

No sintió vergüenza ni bochorno cuando lloro. No sentía nada más que un vacío frio en su pecho y dolor lacerante en su corazón. El dolor de una esperanza siempre viva derrumbarse ante unas simples palabras.

**. **

Entro en la bodega tan ahogada que se quitó la máscara y se abrió el peto rompiendo las amarras.

Cayó de rodillas, aferrándose al pecho y simplemente lloro.

* * *

><p><em>:D ¿Comentarios?.. La ventanita de abajo esta completamente domada, no se preocupen, no muerde...<br>Hay algunas veces que me confuno de nombre... o los escribo mal, espero que me comprendan.. se me olvidan muchas veces XDD Pero bueno, eso pasa cuando no me gustan los nombres normales -.- XD_  
><em><strong>Yueprince:<strong> XDD Sandrua es un poco bruto, pero bueno, a él tambien le duele mentir por su amiga y por el chiquillo. En fin, de una u otra manera las cosas se van a empezar a calentar y va a quedar la escoba, lamentablemente me gusta el drama así que hay para rato según yo XD. Saludos y gracias por comentar :D_


	15. Chapter 15

**XV Asalto: Destello de lobo**

— He enviado a Jorking a avisarle a las granjas- le informo mientras entraba nuevamente en la sala de reuniones.

Witkim estaba con el sello familiar en la mano, acaba de cerrar una carta. Pero estaba con la vista perdida y el rostro ceñudo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto hasta quedar a su lado.

— ¿Recuerdas unos años atrás cuando se perdió el sello? No lo encontramos aunque yo insistía en que lo había dejado dentro de su cofre.

El asintió sin saber de qué iba esto. El sello se había perdido como por cinco días, y aunque él había insistido en que se le había perdido por borracho perdido, Witkim había jurado por los huesos de su madre que recordaba haberlo guardado.

— Mira- le tiende el sello.

Es un anillo de oro, Witkim no lo usaba porque las manos de su padre habían sido más pequeñas que las suyas y le estrangulaban los dedos. Wit lo guardaba dentro de un cofre resguardado. Al tomar el sello noto lo que su amigo había notado extraño. La textura estaba grumosa, como si estuviera descascarándose. Llevo el anillo hacía una vela y lo noto. Estaba pelado en algunas partes y color cobrizo le daba la bienvenida a una réplica.

— Asha me dijo que yo había enviado una carta informando de que no quería casarme con ella. Que tenía sello y todo.

Alguien había robado la joya del feudo. Si bien, con esta no se podía hacer realmente nada muy dañino. A gran escala hablando. Una carta mal intencionada a un pueblo más inexperto provocaría muy mala reputación. Para los asuntos reales, se necesitaba además del sello, la firma de Witkim y obviamente su presencia.

— De seguro fue Shoys- y él no refuto. ¿Quién más podría tenerlo? ¿Quién más haría daño de otra forma que ese sujeto?

— Tendrás que escribir esas cartas informado de esto a los aliados.

Wit soltó un largo suspiro y asintió. Pero se quedó quieto a medio camino. Ahora estaba colocando una cara de arrepentimiento, algo que obviamente no tenía nada que ver con el reino. Esa cara tenía nombre propio, y era el de su esposa.

No puede dejar de rodar los ojos. Humanos…

**.**

Estaba tan adolorida que apenas respiraba. No se había aun movido demasiado, y había quedado en un estado de sopor que recién ahora, viendo el sol entrar por un raudal su conciencia volvía a ella. Recordaba estos estados de catalepsia. Con el vampiro los había tenido muchas veces. Su cuerpo y su mente se desconectaban, y aunque estaba despierta no sentía ni recordaba demasiado. Movió sus brazos, su cuello, enderezo su columna que crujió un poco. Poco a poco podía recordar el ruido. Recordó a Sandrua al amanecer, hablándole sin recibir respuesta.

Se levantó de golpe, pero sus piernas no funcionaron bien y callo de golpe. Adolorida espero unos momentos intentando volver a darle órdenes a su cuerpo.

Respiro profundo mientras una extraña sensación le invadía. Se habían ido, ya se habían ido. Marchado. Ya…

Logro salir de la bodega notando que el sol estaba más alto de lo que debería, debería ser ya pasado medio día.

Al primero que vio era a Janiel, que movía unos cajones hacía otra bodega.

— ¡Janiel!- bramo llamando la atención de los cercanos. El chico apareció a su lado en un suspiro.

— Se ve terrible, mi señor.

— ¿Dónde está Sandrua?

— ¿Sandrua?- pregunto este extrañado y mirándole sorprendido.- se marchó a primera hora. Con los huérfanos y dos hombres de Lord Taillo.

Ella cabeceo e intento respirar normal. Le hizo una venia para que se marchara. En aquel momento vio a Lord Witkim, Jorking y su ama un poco más atrás bajar las escaleras hablando rápidamente. Observó el entorno y se dio cuenta que había mucho más movimiento de lo que esperaba. Soldados iban y venían con provisiones, se escuchaba más que nunca los martillos de las alforjas, los típicos alegatos de las batallas de entrenamiento. Respiro profundo e intento concentrarse. Se dirigió a donde sus señores se habían detenido y hablaban con una Maerys algo triste. Ropa de viaje. Se marchaban.

—… seguiremos al sur- informó la mujer mientras Lord Witkim asentía.

— Gracias por vuestros servicios- informo Witkim mirando por el reojo a su esposa que le sonreía a Maerys un poco apenada. El bárbaro tenía una extraña aura aquel día, casi lastimera.

— Esto es para vos, mi señora- Maerys le dio un atado de hierbas que ella se quedó congelada cuando noto que eran. Miro a su señora y luego a Maerys quien le sonreía muy sincera.

— Espero que no sean nada perjudicial para mí- replico el Lord mirando con suspicacia las hierbas. Su ama se tiño de rojo al momento.

— Claro que no- respondió con la voz afilada- muchas gracias, Maerys. Que tu viaje sea seguro y lleno de beneficios.

— Siempre lo son, cariño- le guiño y se giró para verla.- Lord Shayr- replico está encantada acercándose a ella más relajada, estaba tranquila, por lo que no se puso en guardia.- espero que las cosas se solucionen- la mujer se quitó algo del entre sus pechos y se lo tendió. Ella lo acepto. Si la mujer tenía algo importante que esconder, eso estaba justo allí entre sus exuberantes dotes.

Eran hierbas de Repror, para los humanos una droga alucinante tan potente que hacía volverse adictos con una leve probada, para su raza eran una droga que usaban en combate. Esta misma había sido de ayuda para detener la flecha que el vampiro le había lanzado en su primer encuentro. Alteraba tan bien sus sentidos que notaba, sentía, olía todo a su alrededor. Ella lo guardo rápidamente con una reverencia.

— Gracias- dijo detrás de la máscara.

— Sé que te servirá- la mujer sonrió de lado coquetamente y luego le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que ella se sorprendió por la fuerza.- no dejes de luchar. Eres de esas cosas en este mundo que lo hacen llevadero.

Luego de ello la mujer fue a su carromato donde algunos soldados se despedían con largas muestras de dolor y promesas de encuentros a largo plazo. Las mujeres, sonriente se marcharon en una larga caravana de distintos colores. Volvió su vista a sus señores y luego fue directo al canasto que su ama escondía en su costado.

¿Era una broma, no? Algo, para el inminente futuro.

— ¡Shayr!- le llamo el bárbaro lo que hizo que le mirara y se acercara.- no sé qué has estado haciendo, pero te necesito.- ella asintió mientras su ama miraba hacia otro lado como si no quisiera mirarla, un suave sonrojo impregnaban sus mejillas.

— ¿Señor?- preguntó.

— Acompaña a Jorking, hay una pequeña, muy pequeña aldea hacía el norte que debe trasladarse con rapidez hacía uno de los pueblos cercanos. Son granjeros y necesitan un poco de seguridad para llegar.

Ella asintió y se marchó detrás del hombre. Cuando paso cerca de Asha se detuvo unos segundos en que la mujer le miro sonrojada.

— Luego hablamos- susurro esta.

Aun sorprendida y con una extraña sensación con el nuevo estado de su ama, se marchó detrás de Jorking.

**.**

Witkim vio partir a sus hombres con un suspiro resignado. Debía pensar en sus aldeanos, debía ponerlos a salvo dentro de pueblos donde luego enviaría a suficientes hombres donde poder cuidarlos. Su castillo era demasiado pequeño para meterlos a todos, ni siquiera tenía un poblado que les rodeara como era lo normal. No cuando tenían el bosque rodeándolos. Es por ello que estaba llevando todo las provisiones posibles a sus bodegas. Así, aunque un sitio era algo increíblemente impensable, estarían a salvo. Se giró a su silenciosa esposa, y le sujeto la cadera con cariño. Esta envió un respingo y le miro sonrojada.

— Volvamos dentro, tengo que hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta está un poco nerviosa. Pero no le responde, y le lleva a la sala de Guerra.

Taillo al fin se ha ido a descansar. La mujer se sienta y le mira con esos ojos dorados tan hermosos que él se queda mirándolo unos segundos embobado.

— Eres mi esposa.- le dice y se siente un poco nervioso- y sé, que no he sido él que querías.- Asha abre la boca para decir algo, pero él levanta una mano para que no le interrumpa- Pero lo soy ahora. Mis hombres te protegerán, mis tierras son tuyas. No sé… - suspira, y se imagina que esto es muy raro, en especial para él, que desde hace algunos años que no tenía que hablar con ninguna mujer más allá de los que quería. Su hermana se había ido, y no la veía tan seguido…Gracias a Dios.- cuando te vi por primera vez, eras una niña, pero decidí que serias mía. Tu hermano rompió el compromiso por el cual con tu padre por mucho tiempo pase ayudando con mis hombres, mi dinero y mi poder. Mi… - se calla, respira, se le hace un nudo en el estómago- te consideraba mía, por lo que había hecho por tu familia.

Asha le mira con el cejo fruncido, es obvio que quiere hablar, pero él aún no se lo permite. Necesita decirle esto.

— Sé que ha sido difícil. No es la vida tranquila que esperaba darte. Ahora con la guerra, la muerte de tus hombres, el peligro de los que alguna vez fue tu pueblo.- cierra los ojos. Dios. Esta tan rojo y acelerado que se le va a salir el corazón por la boca. Quiere decírselo. Quiere dejar claro esto. Quiere… dios, la quiere a ella.

— Wit… - murmuro Asha mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente.

— Cuando esto acabe.- habla rápidamente antes de que sea interrumpido. Necesita escapar de allí, siente que se cocina en su propia ropa, aire, necesita aire. No sabe porque se le ha ocurrido decirle esto, esto ahora. ¿Por qué? ¡Ho Dios! ¿Por qué no se quedaba callado? Dios… pero debía… por una vez, decir esto, rápido… y escapar- Cuando vuelva. Quiero que tengas en mente lo que vas a hacer, porque te daré la libertad de volver a tu castillo. Piénsalo…- tan veloz como podía se escapó hacía la salida.

A punto estuvo de abrir la puerta, cuando escucho el sollozo. Se le partió el alma, y cuando se giró para verla. Lloraba a lágrima viva, pero sonreía. Lo que lo dejo tan congelado que no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿As… - se quedó callado cuando la mujer corrió hacía él. Lágrimas y sonrisas… ¿Qué era eso?

— Estoy embarazada- le suelta mientras él le aferra por la cintura y el impulso lo manda contra la puerta.

La aferra con fuerza mientras las palabras le invaden. Embarazada. Embarazada… Asha está embarazada. De él. De él. El mundo le dio vueltas alrededor, y sintió las piernas flojas. Soltó un leve jadeo mientras se derrumbaba.

.

Gracias a Dios, avanzaban rápidamente. Era una docena de soldados, Jorking había tomado los caballos más rápidos y habían partido sin demora alguna.

Habían avanzado unos buenos kilómetros cuando comenzaron a detener la marcha. Ella observaba alrededor con sus sentidos al aire. El bosque estaba bien, nada peligrosos cerca. No había ruidos ni ráfagas de olores desconocidos.

Lamentablemente no había ido nadie de sus hombres, por lo que los soldados le miraban detenidamente cuando ella retraía un poco el nervioso caballo para oler la fría brisa de invierno.

Llovería, eso no había duda.

Avanzaron un poco más cuando llegaron al pequeño poblado. Eran casi una veintena de granjeros con sus esposas y embutidos hijos en ropaje. Había carretas y los viejos caballos esperaban impacientes la marcha.

Ayudaron a montar a las mujeres en los carros, y los granjeros bien a pie o a caballo se dispusieron a comenzar el largo trayecto.

Ella se mantenía en la retaguardia. Sería un largo, largo trayecto. Si bien llegarían entrada la noche si es que el aguacero no hacía que se detuvieran poco más allá de mitad del camino.

Sandrua y su hijo debería de ir a medio trayecto ya si iban a paso normal. Si no, mañana en la mañana seguramente Sandrua llegaría al castillo.

Eran casi un día de trayecto liviano el territorio de los Freedor. Si Sandrua hubiera marchado solo estaba seguro que los hubiera ido a dejar directamente al Monasterio. Pero iba con hombres de Taillo, y estaba segura que se había recalcado sus órdenes.

Jorking llegó a su lado. Si bien con el hombre no había hablado demasiado. Lo tenía como un buen guerrero, y noble hombre.

— Lloverá en cualquier momento- comentó. Ella miro el cielo encapotado, una ínfima ráfaga de olor le golpeo.

Se levantó un poco la máscara, solo un poco para que el aire se introdujera. Humo. Humo de aceite. Miro a Jorking un momento y adelanto su caballo hacía el principio de la caravana con Jorking a su paso.

— ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto.

— Humo de antorchas.

Si hubieran sido sus hombres, obviamente habrían aceptado este hecho con rapidez preparándose para batalla. Pero los hombres que iban ahora con ella, no se detuvieron y siguieron delante. Jorking apenas si levanto una ceja y le dio una orden de volver a la retaguardia.

Sabía que esto iba a ser difícil. La noche ya caía, quedaba demasiado camino. Y estaban en mitad de la nada. Shoys seguramente había mandado avanzadas para cerciorarse que los aldeanos no llegaran a los pueblos por protección. Asesinar y robar a cualquier que pillaran en el camino, era una táctica de presión y simplemente forma parte de las táctica de guerra.

El olor era ahora más nítido. El olor a aceite era una clara pista de que tenían arqueros. Así, si venían en caravana se limitarían a quemar cualquier transporte de madera.

Fue hasta su posición. Y verifico con algo de tranquilidad que las mujeres y niños más jóvenes iban en esa carreta. Dos muchachas de unos quince años serian, como siempre, presas de guerra. Algo que ella no toleraba, nunca. Otros tres niños iban en la misma carreta. En silencio tomo una tela y se acercó a las dos muchachas.

— Tapaos- le ordeno. Las dos chicas le miraron con enormes ojos asustados y asombrados, tomaron la tela en silencio sin saber mucho que hacer.- recostaos, y escuchad lo que escuchéis no salgáis. Esconded a los niños debajo también.

— ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto una de ellas y comenzó a buscar, se imaginaba a su padre que iba mucho más adelante.

— Hacedme caso- le dijo de manera más suave. Esta volvió a mirar nerviosamente pero se agacho cuando uno de los pequeños le abrazo.

— ¿Qué haces?- pregunto uno de los soldados. Ella se limitó a mirarle detenidamente. Ni cinco segundos después bajaba la mirada y se adelantaba rumiando.

Los grillos ya no cantaban. Y están en la espesura del bosque. Miro alrededor y noto las botas marcadas en el fango a un costado del camino, nítidas por las hojas del bosque.

Una docena si no es que menos. Pocos para ellos, pero ocultos en la espesura eran un problema.

Estaban allí a poco menos de cincuenta metros. Amarro a su caballo a la carreta y se deslizo por la espesura siguiendo el rastro.

Sus sentidos se expandieron rápidamente. Habían dos en los árboles, y los otros esperaban entre la maleza. Tomo sus dagas y sigilosa se deslizo hacía el primer arquero. Hombres de Shoys.

Lo silencio con un corte en la yugular. Suave… limpio, deslizándose como un animal de caza.

La sangre humana se expandió por sus manos, su lobo tomo control en sus sentidos. Compartiendo la conciencia se deslizo en busca de más presas.

**. **

No podía oler el famoso humo. Pero sabía que no podía tomar en vano las palabras de quien era un gran guerrero. Concentrado a su alrededor podía apreciar como poco a poco la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos.

Avanzaron un trecho cuando el ruido de los grillos había disminuido. Se giró para ver a Shayr y ver que su caballo estaba amarrado a la carreta, pero él no se veía en ningún lado.

Levanto un brazo deteniendo la caravana.

Lo primero que sintió fue el grito de dolor de uno de los granjeros cuando una saeta le atravesó la pierna. Los gritos de los granjeros fue lo que más caos armo mientras se bajaban e intentaban protegerse del inminente ataque.

Los soldados se posicionaron, cuando una segunda saeta muy mal dirigida choco en una rueda.

Dos hombres de Shoys saltaron desde los árboles, uno de ellos cayo poco después de salir cuando algo plateado le golpeo en la espalda. El segundo fue reducido por uno de sus hombres.

Se quedaron quietos, esperando más guerreros. Escucharon gemidos de dolor y luego, tomándolo por sorpresa, algo cayó desde uno de los árboles. Observaron consternados, la figura agazapada allá arriba.

Fue un momento paralizante.

Sobre la rama, apenas si se veía, pero aquella mascara parecía destellar un poco dándole un aspecto de lo más demoniaco. Con dos movimientos rápido guardo sus famosas dagas, y bajo tan equilibrado sobre las ramas que parecía que caminara sobre tierra.

No tenía que ver a sus hombres para saber que estaba tan sorprendido como él consternado.

— El humo viene de unos cincuenta metros. Su guardia, me imagino. No sé si habrá más hombres, pero no escucho nada. Deje unos vivos por si te interesa hablar con ellos.

Su caballo se puso nervioso de golpe, como si hubiera estado hipnotizado por la elegancia de un depredador. Fue solo un momento en que vio los ojos de este. El azul oscuro casi negro tenía un brillo dorado. Aunque desapareció de inmediato.

— ¿Qué eres?- preguntó casi por inercia.

— Shayr, Lord Jorking.- le hizo una venia y se alejó. Él pudo apreciar en los cintos las dagas ensangrentadas. Se detuvo un segundo para quitarle la daga a aquel que había caído poco después de aparecer en el claro. La limpio con la bota y se la resguardo en el muslo.

Sus hombres le miraron tan sorprendidos como asustados. Envío algunos a verificar los enemigos vivos y otro grupo para ver el campamento. El flechazo al granjero había sido limpio, así que no demoraría mucho en curarlo.

Se acercó a Shayr caminando mientras dos jóvenes sorprendidas y se podía imaginar ilusionadas ayudaban al hombre a limpiar las dagas enrojecidas.

— Eso fue temerario de su parte- le replico.

— Cuando se huele humo de aceites en un camino que debería estar desierto, es porque hay fuego para flechas. Además las huellas se veían a un costado del camino.

— Debió de avisar inmediatamente.

— Si la caravana se hubiera detenido hubiera llamado de inmediato la atención de quienes nos acechaban.

— En ese caso avisarme solo a mí.

— ¿Y me hubiera creído?- preguntó este enderezándose y mirándole con detenimiento. Algo en su cabeza le dijo que no, no lo hubiera hecho- estos ya no son mis hombres, si lo hubieran sido, nos hubiéramos preparado para un ataque en conjunto en el primer momento en que sentí algo. Pero no lo son, y ahora saben que si siento, huelo o veo algo es cosa de preparase inmediatamente.

El no pudo refutar aquello, aunque le molestó bastante ese hecho en sí.

— No soy un caballero, Lord Jorking.- le hizo una venía a las jóvenes para que se marcharan- pero obtuve el respecto de todo un feudo porque gracias a mi los ladrones no llegaban a nuestras tierras. Los estafadores no escapaban sin represalia y mis hombres valen por media docena en planicie.- él acepto aquello con detenimiento. Shayr nunca hablaba demasiado, y aquello le asombro un poco. La curiosidad supero su mal humor.

— ¿De dónde vienes?- le pregunto directamente. El joven, se imaginaba que era bastante joven por sus movimientos más elegantes se enderezo y le miro detenidamente- conocí alguna vez al antiguo capitán de la guardia de los Sions. Un gran guerrero, pero no como usted. ¿Por qué él no le nombro caballero?

— Vengo del norte, más allá de las grandes ciudades de la costa. ¿Y porque no fui nombrado caballero?- pregunto y le vio en aquel momento con la mirada un poco perdida- porque mi casta no lo permite.

— ¿Tu cas…

— ¡Lord Jorking!- grito uno de sus hombres mientras traían a cuatro guerreros atados y ensangrentados. Uno de ellos se removía tanto que parecía que le estuvieran pinchando con muchas agujas.

Con la mente un poco confusa dejo la conversación y se acercó a los presos. Había dos jóvenes que parecían a penas un poco consientes por la pérdida de sangre. Otro de ellos, con la cabeza baja tenía tres cortes en las piernas. Cortes para impedir el escape y sumamente dolorosos.

— ¡Malditos hijo de perra!- gritaba el que quedaba aun con suficiente fuerzas.- ¡Por la sangre de mis ancestros os matare a todos y bailare sobre vuestras tripas! ¡Primero los lobos y ahora ustedes so miserables!

Fue como esa sensación de peligro al estar frente a frente a un león de montaña. Shayr le paso por un lado acercándose al hombre.

— ¿Qué lobos?- preguntó este agachándose un poco. El sujeto dio una larga risa grotesca y algo asmática.

— ¿Qué te importa lo que hicimos con esa manada de sarnosos?- pregunto- demonio.- respondió luego.

— ¿Qué manada? ¿Una que paso esta mañana?

El humano se rio encantado como si le hubiera dado donde más le dolía a Shayr. Los lobos. Taillo le habían dicho que viajaban con los huérfanos, sorprendido había quedado cuando supo que sí, de verdad, los lobos habían marchado con los huérfanos. Jóvenes que habían sido llevados a las fronteras por el amigo de Shayr, Sandrua.

Con un movimiento rápido digno de un rayo, Shayr saco una daga y la posiciono sobre el ojo del viejo.

— Habla, o te dejo ciego.

— Inténtalo. No hablare. Parece que no puedes aceptar, Lord Shoys tendrá bonitas pieles… y un par de cabezas sobre estacas esta noche.

Shayr se levantó con la daga en la mano. Cuando le miro detenidamente, a él volvió pasarle una escalofrió por la espina.

— ¿Lord Jorking?- le pregunto increíblemente tranquilo a pesar de sus ojos turbulentos- ¿Sabe cuáles son las vértebras habladoras?- le pregunto mientras se giraba a la espalda del hombre.

— No.

— ¿Quiere conocerlas?- pregunto colocando una pierna en el suelo, una daga y rompió el cuero y le tela con facilidad. Dejando una espalda embarrada.- sujétenlo- le dijo a los dos soldados que le hicieron caso de inmediato.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero se quedó observando las manos de este. Que para ser manos de hombre eran bastante delicadas, con largos y finos dedos que se movían por la columna de un bramante hombre. Se detuvo un poco más arriba de la mitad de la columna y sacando una daga, hizo un breve corte, la sangre escurrió por la espalda de este. El hombre pego un respingo, pero se silenció como si se sorprendiera de algo. Shayr le miro mientras, con uno de los dedos se introducía en la herida.

El hombre se convulsiono con fuerza como si acabara de pegarle una patada, respiro profundo, agitadamente.

Él miro sin comprender que estaba haciendo.

— Tírele levemente el pelo, Lord Shayr, y veremos cómo canta.

— Tú bastardo, demonio. Aléjate de mí. Hijo de puta, ¡Aléjate de mí!

Hizo como le había dicho Shayr, y dio un breve tirón. Solo uno breve, tan suave que ni siquiera a su yegua le había tirado la crin tan despacio.

El grito que resonó en la noche habría despertado a los muertos. El hombre se retorció en jadeos, maldiciones y llantos mientras su guardias incapaz de retenerlo lo dejaron retorcerse mientras Shayr le ponía una rodilla sobre la columna. El hombre seguía llorando, convulsionándose y ahogándose.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?- pregunto tan sorprendido por aquello.

— Estas son las vértebras del dolor. Un suave contacto e intensifica los más leves golpes. Tanto, como si ese pequeño tirón de pelo se modificara en romperle las piernas con un mazo.

Él se sorprendió demasiado. Iba a ser otras preguntas pero Shayr ahora se inclinaba sobre el gimiente hombre con un tono de voz espeluznante.

— Habla, y te soltare. En cualquier momento comenzara a llover. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?- le pregunto y se inclinó un poco más sobre el hombre- cientos de golpes como agujas hirvientes sobre cada parte de su cuerpo, golpeando… una y otra, y otra vez.- susurro tan bajito, y en un tono tan amenazador, que se le erizo todo el cuerpo.- ahora….

Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, y por ende… los primeros gritos.

Había estado encargado de muchas torturas en sus años anteriores. Pero jamás habían sido torturas como las que se escuchaban en el sur. Quemar, desmembramientos, laceraciones y tantos otros. Se limitaba a poner a los hombres al límite, bajo sed, o hambre… nada como lo que hacía Shayr en ese momento, sin temblarle la mano, directamente sobre las terminales nerviosas de su presa.

La suave lluvia caía sobre el hombre, quien se retorcía, gemía y lloraba… suplicaba. Hasta que el hombre, Shayr ya cansado le enterró la mano en el hombro.

— Detened esto, por favor. Hablare, hablare, por favor, por favor- él se mantuvo detrás mientras su hombres, sin moverse observaban como Shayr levantaba al hombre quitándose de su espalda.

— Habla- siseo con una voz gutural.

— No muy lejos, otro de los hombres hablaron de ver a una pequeña carabina con lobos acechando. Ellos lo dejaron pasar porque eran una gran cantidad y se necesitaban más hombres… hombres que se encuentran ya cerca. Es todo lo que sé, por favor, es todo lo que se.

Shayr lo dejo caer con fuerza sobre la tierra lodosa.

Bajo la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos ahora. Bajo las pequeñas luces que los granjeros ponían a disposición observo la alta figura. Allí, parada, en silencio.

Algo rudo, violento desprendía de su presencia. Él podía sentir su cabello erizándose. Sus hombres a penas si respiraban.

— Lord Jorking- susurró este con la misma voz gutural. No se giró a mirarle, y por un extraño momento espero que no lo hiciera.- debo irme.- fue un susurro cargado de sentimiento. Shayr fue por su caballo, él dio un paso para detenerlo, no podía permitir que se marchara así como así.

Ni siquiera lo toco, pero cuando Shayr se giró para verlo se paralizo de terror.

Esos ojos no eran humanos, no podían ser humanos.

El azul había desaparecido extendiéndose hacia afuera. El dorado se extendía con vetas. Eran los ojos de un animal. Los ojos de un asesino natural.

Eran los ojos de un lobo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentario, por favor? alimenten a esta pobre escritora ;-;<em>

_Ya, creo que desde el proximo cap me pondre con el drama :D como me gusta XDD asi que por favor, yo sé que hay personas leyendo. Un minimo comentario para saber si os gusta o no :D_


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI Acto: Festín para demonios**

Había sido su culpa, su maldita culpa.

Cuando había escuchado a uno de sus lobos ser heridos, se había lanzado hacía la espesura del bosque sin miramiento alguno más que la preocupación por su manada.

La flecha le atravesó el muslo haciéndolo caer entre unos matorrales, con un dolor paralizante en el cuerpo dejándolo tan aturdido que no supo que paso hasta los momentos después.

Había sentido como Sandrua le agarraba de un brazo jalándolo detrás de unos árboles mientras una lluvia de flechas se dispersaban a su alrededor.

Dos de sus lobos habían caído, con el corazón en un puño y los ojos lagrimosos había visto como caían sin poder protegerse.

Conocía a esos lobos de toda la vida. Escuchar el aullido de Brashka llamando a la manada que se había dispersado le puso los pelos de punta. Podía ahora sentir a los humanos sobre los árboles, en posiciones estratégicas, sus lobos no tendrían oportunidad alguna de escapar de un ataque aéreo. No podía dejar que le pasara nada a Brashka era su ultimo recuerdo de su familia, el ultimo lazo que lo unía a su padre.

Cuando Sandrua seguía protegiéndolo mientras una segunda tanda de saetas caían a su alrededor le quito la flecha atravesándole por completo la pierna. Un latigazo de blanca inconciencia le inundo mientras soltaba un grito parecido a un aullido que hizo que Brashka le respondiera preocupado.

— ¡Ordenadle que se retire, Woulf!- le siseo Jak más atrás.

El intento enfocarse mientras Sandrua le taponeaba la herida con una venda improvisada. Apretó los dientes y dejo que sus sentidos aún más sensibles que minutos antes se expandieran a su alrededor. Había media docena de arqueros en los árboles, pero otra docena más estaban ocultos en el interior. Podía sentir a los lobos reuniéndose. Podía sentir a Brashka ordenando el ataque.

Respiro profundo, el lobo vibro dentro de él con una burbujeante sensación de poder.

Fue ese ramalazo de poder, furia y descontrol. Era el entregarle su cuerpo al lobo que vivía con él. En un acto puramente instintivo tomo el brazo de Sandrua quien se lo tomo de vuelta con cariño. Y con el ancla de saber que Sandrua y sus hermanos estaban allí fue que pudo controlarlo.

Un aullido profundo salió de su garganta. Un aullido que hizo que los arqueros temblaran, que los atacantes se crisparan. Que Brashka le hiciera caso.

Él era un alfa, su padre fue un alfa, y su lobo lo era también. Pero él era un licano, era un purix de raza. Y el lobo a regañadientes le hizo caso.

No atacar, no acercarse, no ponerse en peligro. Esa fue su orden.

Y antes de ser neutralizados por el enemigo.

Solo espero salir vivo de esta.

**.**

Llegó tan rápido al castillo que estaba seguro que algún ente celestial le había cuidado de no caerse y desnucarse del caballo.

Los guardias apenas pudieron abrir la puerta antes de que su caballo arrasara con todo cuando pasaba por delante. No necesito llamar a sus señores. Ellos estaban allí.

Fue su señor quien atrapo su caballo deteniéndolo y mirándole con aprensión.

— Fuimos atacados a medio camino.- informo mientras bajaba del caballo. Podía sentir a los soldados acercarse, noto por el rabillo del ojo como Taillo se quedaba con la vista fija en el horizonte.

— ¿Caídos?- pregunto su Lord mientras su rostro se endurecía. La batalla era inminente, todos ya lo sabían.

— Ninguno, mi lord.- soltó logrando que su señor le mirara sorprendido.

— ¿Dónde está Shayr, Jorking?- preguntó una voz proveniente de más atrás. Él sintió que se le desbocaba el corazón al recordar los ojos del hombre. No supo cómo responder y se movió nerviosamente para hablar con su señor.

— Un grupo de hombres de Shoys nos esperaba en el camino, Lord Shayr los mató antes de que hicieran algún daño…- hubo algunos murmullos cercanos de aprobación.- uno de los soldados hablo de un grupo de lobos que se dirigían a la frontera y que serían interceptados por los guardias que se han ido inmiscuyendo en las tierras por los bosques.

— ¡Maldita sea!- siseo Lord Witkim- creí que tendríamos unos días más.

— ¡Witkim!- grito Taillo mientras se subía a un acelerado caballo. Este le hizo una seña a su señor y antes de que alguien pudiera o hiciera alguna pregunta Taillo desapareció en la noche como una sombra.

Un escalofrió le paso por toda la espina. Siempre había sabido que Taillo tenía algo muy raro. En sus ojos, en sus insinuaciones, en sus actos y sentidos. Ahora con Shayr y el obvio recelo que se tenían ambos le estaba constando no volverse un paranoico.

— ¿Shayr?- pregunto ahora una voz trémula detrás de Lord Witkim, se hizo con toda la fuerza para mirar a su señora que parecía demasiado temerosa.

— Él partió ayudar a su amigo y los huérfanos, mi lady. No pude detenerle.- la mujer cerro los ojos y su lord le paso un brazo por los hombros cariñosamente.

— Prepara a los hombres, Jorking- susurró Witkim. Sus ojos verdes oscurecidos. Ojos que conocía muy bien.- partiremos en una hora más. Es hora de terminar esto.

Él asintió y se giró a sus hombros. Todos pendientes, todos dispuestos. Les hizo una venía y comenzaron a moverse inmediatamente.

Fue un momento en que miro hacía un lado y se fijó en el grupo. Los ex hombres de Shoys, con Janiel en la cabeza no se movían y le miraban a él y a Lord Witkim con unas ansias tan profundas, tan respetables en ese momento.

— ¡Lord Witkim!- llamó Janiel. Su Lord se giró para mirarlos, mientras uno a uno ponía su rodilla derecha sobre la húmeda superficie.- por favor…

No necesito decir más. Witkim se giró hacía él y cabeceo.

— Jorking envía un grupo en busca de Shayr y el grupo de Sandrua. En el momento en que los encuentre dispone a los hombres y pone a Shayr a la base de sus hombres. – Estos soltaron suspiros y murmullos agradecidos.

Él realmente no se sorprendió.

— Que luego se reúnan con Taillo. Que los guardias avancen a los límites, barran los bosques, saquen a esos invasores de mis tierras y llama a los vasallos que me deben su tributo de protección. Manda a llamar a mis hombres a batalla y los hombres de mis aliados. Terminaremos esto ahora.

Asintió mientras comenzaba a impartir órdenes. La guerra se acerca, no podía ser diferente.

**.**

Dejo el caballo a medio camino. Habían complicaciones con el terreno por lo que bajo y comenzó a correr por el bosque.

Peligro. Su hijo y mejor amigo estaban en peligro.

Debía salvarlos a como dé lugar.

Pillo las huellas rápidamente, y los aullidos de los lobos le pusieron alerta.

Algo grave ya había pasado.

**.**

La rapidez de su caballo solo le sirvió por lo que podía de camino, sus instintos y las pistas que habían le entregaban la información que necesitaba. Pero llegando a un punto comenzó a sentir la invasión de agentes externos.

Maldita sea, así que ese había sido su movimiento. Había intentado comprender los augurios de la naturaleza pero le había parecido demasiado disperso para tomarlos con atención.

No habían esperado los ataques con su contingente completo, si no que había enviado grupo de guerreros hacía lo frondoso del bosque. Sus soldados que difícilmente entraban al bosque por los peligros en las cuevas subterráneas habían dado paso las incursiones cada vez más adentro.

Azuzo más a su caballo mientras dejaba sus sentidos al aire, su vista en las señales del cielo y sus ojos a los movimientos de la tierra.

El cielo se despejaba, un mal augurio. Esperaba que no fuera para su causa.

**.**

Lo sintió antes de llegar. Con el corazón a mil se detuvo a pocos metros del gran lobo de su hijo. No lo había sentido y comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Los demás lobos comenzaron a rodearle. Había sentido sus presencias pero no sus olores.

Los lobos utilizaban el mismo método que ella había utilizado hacía tan poco. Bayas de Isfo. Así que realmente el vampiro no se estaba volviendo un paranoico, realmente los lobos se habían acercado al reino utilizando un antiguo método de protección.

Estaba muy sorprendida.

Se erizo cuando el lobo se le acerco, no le estaba gruñendo que era algo bueno se imaginaba. Cuando este le puso el hocico bajo la mano el corazón se le destensó. Podía recordar ello, podía recordar a sus lobos en casa buscando una mano solidaria cuando estaban tristes, una petición cuando tenían hambre.

Puso una rodilla en el suelo y se quitó la máscara. El lobo se sentó y le dio un cabezazo aun lado de la mejilla.

Olor a lobo, olor a compañeros y amigos.

¿Dónde estaba su hijo?

Fue un grito de dolor allá a lo lejos que puso tenso su cuerpo de golpe. Los lobos se movieron nerviosamente, pero el lobo alfa se irguió y les ladro con rudeza. Luego se giró hacía ella y mordiéndole la ropa la levanto y la empujo hacía el grito.

Una orden, por eso estaban allí.

Su hijo les había ordenado no acercarse.

No demoro mucho en comprender que es lo que quería el lobo. Colocándose la máscara de golpe se alejó corriendo hacía el epicentro del grito.

**.**

Amordazado como estaba no podía moverse mientras aquellos tipejos se entretenían con Sandrua golpeándolo sin misericordia alguna, los otros dos guardias yacían sobre sus estómagos muertos o inconscientes, no lo sabía. Había intentado levantarse y ayudar a su maestro cuando uno de aquellos tipos lo había lanzado al suelo pisándole el pecho y con la punta de una rama había jugueteado en su herida hasta que el dolor le entumeció los miembros.

Con la respiración quebrada por el dolor de la pierna, observó como Sandrua caía al suelo inconsciente. El humano que le tenía una pierna en el pecho comenzó a hacer más presión sobre su este impidiéndole el respirar bien.

Maldita sea, maldita sea.

Hubiera llamado a la manada pero aún habían arqueros sobres los árboles, además tenía una mordaza que apenas le dejaba respirar. Y había suficientes fogatas para que vieran los colores de sus lobos antes de que estos pudieran atacar.

Se movió con furia mientras veía como ponían en pie a Jarek, quien tenso y erguido con las manos amarradas y la boca tapada parecía medir más de lo que era, sus ojos furiosos. Lan y Drue intentaron alejar a los hombres pero fueron reducidos a patadas. El primer golpe hizo que Jarek se curvara hacía adelante, pero aunque ante sus ojos fue por el golpe, Jarek tomo ventaja de este e inclinándose aún más para tomar impulso le pego con tal fuerza con el hombro en el pecho a su atacante que lo lanzo varios metros más atrás. Fue reducido por un golpe en la cabeza y los ojos furiosos de sus atacantes le cayeron encima cual ave rapiña.

Intento ponerse en pie para que no tocaran a su hermano, pero una patada en la cara lo lanzo aun lado. Sus ojos se nublaron por el golpe y el dolor le atenazo la mitad de la cara perdiendo el oído derecho. Con la cabeza zumbando, el pitido en la cabeza y la sensación de que una parte de su cabeza se le caería fue cuando todo ruido se detuvo de golpe. En un momento de pánico creyó que había quedado sordo, pero el chisporrotear de la fogata estaba allí.

Alguien le agarro de una pierna y lo arrastraron por el suelo mientras alguien, más amable susurraba su nombre. Parecía ser Lan.

Su vista aun nublada no veía nada, veía destellos de colores y los ruidos iban y venían.

Un dolor de cabeza lo dejo respirando a espasmos. Cualquier movimiento le dolía. Abrir los ojos era un sufrimiento, respirar era como si acabaran de caerle cientos de kilos encima. No sentía la pierna. ¿Así iba a acabar todo? ¿Así concluiría su existencia?

.

El dolor en las costillas era tan enloquecedor que no podía ni siquiera moverse.

Una costilla rota, es lo más seguro, tal vez perforado un pulmón y no le quedaría mucho de tiempo. No podía abrir los ojos más que una rendija. Le habían golpeado tanto que estaba seguro que su cara estaba deformada, la mandíbula quebrada lo más seguro.

Su boca sabía a sangre y su respiración dolía como el demonio. Pero no era lo que le preocupada.

Era Woulfbez. Lo veía tirado hacía un lado, su pierna no dejaba de sangrar, y apenas podía verle la cara donde había sido golpeado tan brutalmente. Quería tocarlo, saber que estaba vivo. No podía dejarlo morir, no podía permitirse vivir si algo le pasaba al chico.

Escucho el gruñido de Jarek cuando fue reducido.

Pudo abrir un ojo cuando los soldados emitieron ruidos de alerta.

Sintió un escalofrió por la espina, y estaba seguro a que se debía. Pero para haberse enterado y haber llegado tan rápido debería de haber venido sola. No podía ser. Eran casi una veintena de hombres.

Intento abrir más los ojos, ver una señal de que no estuviera sola. Era suicida y ella lo sabía. Había hombres ocultos y le habían visto.

Lo arrastraron hacía el centro y aquello le envió directamente hacía el nido de dolor más profundo que había sentido alguna vez, un grito se le escapó de los labios y se maldijo ya que por el movimiento de los soldados habían visto a Shayr.

.

Podía oler la sangre de su hijo. Podía oler la sangre de Sandrua.

Saco la droga que le había dejado Maerys. Solo un poco le dejaría bien. Pero no podía estar solo bien. Hecho la mitad de esta sobre su palma y no pensó más.

**.**

Lo volvieron a arrastrar pero tenía el cuerpo tan entumecido que estaba seguro que moriría esa noche. Veía todo oscuro, apenas si podía sentir el olor a barro y humo. Una daga bajo su cuello y las manos de los soldados sobre su cabello exponiendo aún más la piel.

— ¡Muéstrate!

Él quiso gritarle a Shayr que no se atreviera. Pero la vio antes si quiera de poder pronunciar una palabra. Venía con sus dagas en las manos, hacía arriba. Caminando con un andar tan extraño que estaba seguro que era demasiado peligro para cualquiera cerca de ellos. Un aura asesina tan intensa que estaba seguro que no era el único que empezó a sudar frio.

Bajo la máscara ya no había un humano, y lo sabía.

— Es el perro de la hermana- grito uno de ellos con júbilo- el señor pagara por su cabeza por diez. ¡Atrapadle!

— ¡Lanza tus armas!

Shayr hizo caso inmediatamente, las lanzó dejándolas enterrada en la tierra.

Se detuvo cuando el primer soldado se acercó. Cerró los ojos por un momento cuando supo que estaban bajo un verdadero licano enfurecido. El grito del humano fue callado por un segundo y tercero. Cayó al suelo incapaz de mantenerse aún erguido.

Escuchando los gritos de un montón de soldados siendo asesinados sin piedad alguna.

**.**

La paliza lo había dejado aturdido, pero no lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Había vivido en un monasterio casi toda su vida. Se sabía las oraciones y las peticiones de piedad de su alma como si su nombre fuera pero jamás las había ocupado.

Había visto a Lord Shayr solo allí parado, y creía que algún conjunto más de humanos estaban ocultos en el bosque. Pero no parecía ser realmente ello.

Comenzó a rezar cuando el primer soldado cayó a tierra con la garganta cercenada. Sin armas por el licano, solo con sus manos.

Cerró los ojos aturdido cuando lord Shayr le hizo una llave a las piernas e hizo caer al segundo guerrero que se la había acercado. Golpeando tan fuerte su pecho que pudo escuchar como sus costillas se rompían. Solo con la fuerzas de sus manos, solo con la intensidad de su furia.

Lan le mordió la camisa hacía abajo para que se protegiera cuando el ataque de los arqueros paso por arriba de sus cabezas. Lord Shayr había atrapado al tercer incauto colocándolo como escudo personal mientras retrocedía hacía la oscuridad del bosque. Pero lo que vio a continuación fue como si acabaran de darle de comer a un demonio.

Lord Shayr subió a un árbol tan rápido y con sus manos sin armas como si se tratara de una acción de lo más simple. Moviéndose tan rápido entre rama y rama mientras las flechas intentaban tumbarlo. Se movía como una sombra de árbol en árbol, mientras uno a uno iban cayendo completamente muertos los arqueros.

Fue un momento de silencio en que no se atrevió si quiera a moverse.

Trece hombres quedaban en tierra con armas en manos observando hacía el punto donde el ultimo arquero había caído.

Pero el grito siguiente no fue de esa dirección, si no de atrás.

Los hombres se lanzaron con la furia de un batallón, pero los movimiento de aquel guerrero era sobrecogedor. No necesitaba sus dagas para matar a todo aquel que se le acercaba. Utilizaba saltos y llave, tumbado a los guerreros, quebrándoles el cuello con la fuerza de sus piernas. Atacaba con puñetazos en las tráqueas, en los pulmones destrozándoles los huesos.

Fue solo un guerrero que tuvo la mala fortuna de golpearle la máscara desencajándola de su lugar. A aquel le rompió el brazo en tres partes antes de tumbarlo y ahogarlo con la bota.

Dos escaparon, y sus dagas apenas sisearon por el espacio antes de que cayeran muertos.

El silencio del bosque fue tan profundo que hubiera jurado que hasta el fuego silencio.

Los rumores de aquel guerrero no eran nada comparado a la acción de sus movimientos.

Un asesino profesional.

Y el recordaba solo a un personaje que había hablado de asesinoprofesionales, y era el padre Woulfbez. Cuando le había hablado de la madre del chico.

Pego un respingo cuando el sujeto se acercó hacía ello.

Se quedó completamente mudo cuando lo vio quitarse la máscara y lanzarla hacía un lado.

Era Woulfbez…. En una mujer.

**.**

No podía precisar exactamente sus movimientos. Estaba herida, lo sabía. Podía sentir los músculos tensos, rotos, sangrantes.

Todo el poder que había ocupado había hecho despertar al lobo de la peor forma, destrozándose por dentro para la intensidad de sus movimientos.

Estaba aún exaltada y no podía respirar con la máscara la cual tuvo que quitarse.

Sandrua estaba inconsciente pero respiraba, Woulfbez estaba inclinado hacia un lado y el olor a sangre provenía de su pierna y cabeza.

Se alzó contra los tres huérfanos que le miraban tan asombrados como asustados. Desato al mayor, aquel que se llamaba Jarek.

— Suelta a tus compañeros, encárguense de los soldados.- uno de ellos. Drue si mal no recuerda se inclinó contra Woulf, pero el chico, Jarek le agarro un brazo, jalándolo para alejarlo.

No sabía porque, pero aquel chico sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

El lobo quería aullar de malestar mientras se inclinaba contra Woulfbez.

Su cabello desparramado con la sangre que salía de su oreja, boca y nariz. Lo inclino levemente hacía un lado, colocándolo boca arriba, sin moverle demasiado la cabeza por la contusión.

Había deseado tanto tiempo tocarlo. Verlo, saber cómo era de suave su cabello, como era su piel. Era tan parecido a su padre, con el cabello indómito y esa mandíbula tensa. Tomo su rostro con las manos temblorosas. Un nudo en la garganta le hizo respirar con dificultad. Había deseado tanto tiempo… tanto.

Este gimió levemente y toco su rostro que se hinchaba cada vez más. Le hizo un reconocimiento rápido sabiendo lo mal que estaba. No podrían moverlo en días sin que todo volviera su lugar. Le hizo una venda improvisada en la pierna, la hemorragia ya se había detenido.

Respirando profundo mientras la droga aún estaba en su cuerpo. Intento tranquilizarse sabiendo que pronto la adrenalina culminaría y se desmayaría.

Jarek estaba toqueteando sus costillas con cuidado. Sandrua aún estaba inconsciente. Uno de los soldados que le habían acompañado estaba muerto y el otro desmayado.

— Chico- llamó al menor. Este le miro con sus grandes ojos sorprendidos.- busca leña, mantén una de las fogatas prendidas. Tú- le dijo al otro que se había inclinado contra Woulfbez- busca agua y paños limpios.

Se puso delante de Jarek quien le miraba ahora sorprendido, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie había mirado sus runas como él lo hacía. Sin miedo, sin curiosidad, como sabiendo que era, de donde venían. Ella inspecciono a Sandrua delante suyo.

— Tiene un par de costillas rotas- le informo el chico, ella cabeceo.

— No podremos moverlos hasta dentro de un par de horas- replico. Se inclinó hacía Sandrua tomándole levemente el cabello y jalándoselo con cariño hacia atrás.

— Wulfric, me hablo de usted- dijo de pronto el chico en voz baja y retenida. A ella se le escapo el corazón por la boca.- él hablaba demás cuando se embriagaba- sonrió con cariño y ella sintió una punzada en su corazón. No podía decirle nada, nunca había visto a Wulfric bebido.- él dijo que usted no iba con ellos, porque no podía. Que estaba retenida. Pero yo sé que usted no ha estado retenida, por lo menos no hace mucho- su voz se agravo y ella podía comprenderlo- ¿Por qué no volvió por él? ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

— ¡Jak!- gimió de pronto Sandrua, abriendo apenas si un ojo. Pero estaba serio.- eso no es de tu incumbencia.

— ¡Lo es!- siseo molesto.- lo fue cuando Woulfbez se quedó solo. Cuando iba a la tumba de su padre preguntando por su madre- la mirada asesina que le dirigió el chico le dejo sin respiración.- lo es cuando Wulfric bebía por la tristeza- la voz se le quebró y se levantó de un salto alejándose lo más rápido posible.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor de las palabras de aquel chico, que al parecer había pasado tiempo con Wulfric. Respirando profundo se inclinó contra Sandrua.

— Lamento lo que paso. Debí haberlos llevado lo más lejos posible.

— Ya estás bien. Tienes que descansar.- susurró con la voz baja. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, el primer síntoma de la inminente desintoxicación.

— Creo que voy a morir.

— Solo son unas costillas rotas.- respondió con una leve sonrisa por el tono lastimero.

— Duelen más que costillas rotas, creo que me perfore un pulmón.

— Ya estarías muerto, San- respondió ella con una leve sonrisa. Su amigo le sonrió quedamente para luego mirarle con apenas un ojo.

— ¿Cómo estás tú?

— En cualquier momento caeré fulminada.- el hombre le miro todo lo alarmado que podía en su condición.

— ¿Repror?- pregunto con la voz sofocada. Ella asintió.

— Maldita sea, Shayr- le gruño e hizo un breve intento de levantarse. Ella le pego en un hombro dándole una mirada de advertencia.

— Quédate quieto.

Se levantó y miro a los jóvenes. Dos de ellos estaban visiblemente bien, algo magullados pero enteros. Jarek estaba sentado con una mano en el costado, pero no olía a sangre y su respiración era todo lo normal que podía ser luego de la tunda que le dieron.

— ¿Dónde están vuestros caballos?- pregunto de pronto con una mala sensación. No había caballos, en ningún lado.

— Nos los quitaron poco después de darnos encerrona- respondió el más joven. Ella se crispo.

— Maldita sea, apagad la fogata.- susurró rápidamente mientras intentaba que sus sentidos fueran de alguna ayuda, pero no estaba funcionando. Pasando unos segundos, sus rodillas temblorosas no pudieron soportarla más, tomo una espada y le ayudo a soportarse por los pocos minutos que le quedaban de lucidez.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre ellos cuando las llamas se apagaron. El silencio espeso del bosque hizo llamativos los crujidos que provenían de lo que debía ser el camino.

Pasos.

— Maldita sea- susurró bajito. Uno de los jóvenes se le había acercado preocupado.- ustedes, dos.- siseo a los dos que estaban bien.- subid a los árboles con arcos. Tú, tiéndete.- le ordeno a Jarek quien le miro desafiante por unos breves segundos. Pero el ruido se hacía cada vez más cercano, y no era solo un soldado- ¡Ahora!- les gruño mientras tomaba una espada y la usaba de bastón.

El dolor. Un dolor muscular arrollador le tenía el cuerpo tembloroso. No era suficientemente doloroso – por ahora- para dejarla botada, pero era lo suficiente para no poder luchar como debía.

En su mano lo último que quedaba de Repror, un poco más y podría destruir a esta última tanda de guerreros. Y la sobredosis le mataría.

Pero no podía permitir que su hijo y amigo murieran no así. No en las manos de los soldado de Shoys.

Con el corazón a mil, con los ojos puestos en la oscuridad del bosque. Los pasos sigilosos….

Una nube paso oscureciendo aún más el bosque. Un viento helado broto de la tierra. El escalofrió le tensa hasta el dolor.

Y los gritos de miedo y dolor se alzaron sobre su cabeza. Chillidos, golpes, gritos lastimeros y suplicas de perdón.

Cuando la nube volvió a pasar y los breves rayos de una luna aparecieron. Poco más lejos de un par de metros estaba Taillo, con los ojos negros diamantinos mirándole con satisfacción. Boca y garras sangrantes. Y un soldado degollado a sus pies.

Un festín para el demonio.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y? ¿Qué tal? les gusta como esta quedando. A mi sí XD<em>  
><em>Con esto ya voy a dar paso a la trama principal, que espero que me quede bien. <em>  
><em>Por favor comentad, de verdad. Siempre he querido tener de reviews lo que tengo de capítulos, sé es que difícil. ¿Pero me apoyan, por favor?<em>


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII Acto: Refugio**

* * *

><p>Entra en la habitación con rapidez.<p>

Sus ejércitos le esperan, el amanecer es inminente y las cosas se complican minuto a minuto.

Shoys mueve a sus hombres, y él a los suyos. Sus vasallos se reúnen para la batalla, los aldeanos se ocultan en sus pueblos esperando. Sus hombres esperan… ansiosos, listos para la batalla.

Taillo no ha vuelto y no sabe si alcanzará a buscar refugio del sol como debe. Cosa que le tenía sumamente preocupado, además de su aliado era su amigo, lo último que quería era verlo estallar en llamas.

Pero al entrar en la habitación todos esos pensamientos se esfuman. Asha está allí con los ojos levemente lagrimosos y moviendo nerviosamente las manos.

— Debo partir ya- le informa sin saber exactamente como moverse.

Pero no necesita hacerlo, porque su esposa estalla en llantos y se le lanza encima con fuerza, medio tambaleándose y chocando contra la puerta.

— Cuídate.- susurra sujetándolo con fuerza.

Él respira con fuerza extrañamente conmovido, Asha nunca se había mostrado especialmente afectuosa. Sabía que le quería, de alguna extraña forma. Pero a pesar de todo y de las burlas de Taillo era él quien tenía más detalles con ella. Cosa que no le molestaba, no cuando había sido criado con una hermana realmente sobreprotectora y especialmente agobiante, a la que le había cumplido todo cual deseo quisiera –como casarse con un nómade-. Así que ser así con Asha no le molestaba, ni a sus hombres que estaban acostumbrados.

— Lo hare- susurra y la chica se retira unos centímetros. Sus ojos dorados están brillantes por las lágrimas y cuando le toma del rostro acariciando sus finas facciones, sabe que ha hecho bien, que ha decidido bien.

Es Asha quien se pone de punta y le toma el rostro para besarlo. Un beso profundo y lleno de sentimientos. Cuando se alejan con la respiración pesada se promete volver… como sea. Se pone se cuclillas y toma el aun plano estomago de su esposa. Le da un suave beso a su hijo nonato y se levanta con cuidado por la pesada armadura.

— Volveré, lo juro.

— Más te vale, bárbaro. Ho iré a buscarte.

Él sonríe y se marcha. Porque le duele dejarla pero es su promesa la que va a cumplir.

.

Taillo se mueve levemente encorvado, sus manos dejan caer la sangre de los soldados asesinados y su boca sangrante mostraba sus dos pares de colmillos blancos como el marfil.

Se quedó petrificada entre el recuerdo de Vishous y el temor en si de un asesino con fuerzas restauradas.

Una puntada en el estómago y una arcada con sabor a sangre le hace caer apoyándose en una rodilla. Sus pulmones se contraían y el dolor comenzaba a atenazar todos sus órganos. Respira en cortas y pequeñas aspiraciones sin quitarle la mirada de encima al vampiro.

Sus ojos diamantinos se apagan un poco y el negro vuelve a tomar el control. Le mira por largo rato hasta que levanta la mirada hacía los chicos sobre los árboles y Jarek que está en cuclillas entre Sandrua y Woulfbez.

— Tienen que moverse.- les anuncia el vampiro mientras se encaminaba dentro del claro.

— Sandrua y Woulfbez están heridos. No pueden moverse- es el joven quien habla y se le acerca con cuidado.- ¿Esta bien?

— Solo déjame un minuto aquí- responde ahogadamente.

— Los hombres de Shoys se reagrupan. Pronto los demás soldados en el interior comenzaran a llegar por estos caminos. Tienen que moverse ahora.

— No podemos….

— Subidlos sobre caballos- ordena molesto el vampiro.

— Moverlos los mataría…

— Muertos estarán ustedes en pocas horas.

Ella respira profundo concentrándose en sus fuerzas se pone en pie de manera tambaleante. El vampiro está un poco más relajado si se le puede decir de esa manera, por lo que logra mover su mente en sus necesidades momentáneas.

— Hacedle caso- gime de pronto Sandrua.- Lan, ve a buscar los caballos.

— Pero Sandrua…- susurra Drue.

— Vayan chicos. Tenemos que movernos.

— Estás herido- le recuerda Jarek.

— Hacedle caso- ordena ella con el corazón comprimido.- Traed los caballos, Jarek ayúdame a hacer un par de camastros.- Sandrua intenta incorporarse- ¡Quédate quieto!- le gruñe, a lo que el humano le mira con el entrecerró fruncido.- hazme caso, humano o te noqueare- su amigo rueda los ojos y se estira en el suelo.

No se demoran mucho en hacer dos camastros simples. Los jóvenes terminaron de hacerlo ya que ella había comenzado el periodo de desintoxicación, y sus manos no dejaban de temblar, como su vista perderse y sus sentidos apagarse hasta solo escuchar un desagradable silbido en los oídos. Quería vomitar, pero las arcadas solo le hacían lagrimear los ojos ante su estómago vacío. No podía ver a Taillo o verlo donde se encontraba. Tal vez hasta ya se había marchado.

Fue en el momento en que vio a Jarek tomar a su hijo con cuidado en que se obligó a reaccionar un poco.

Habían hecho un buen trabajo, mejor de lo que esperaba. Habían amarrado y redirigido dos caballos uniéndolos por las sillas, así no podrían separarse, ni a las dos camillas sobre estos.

Sandrua estaba medio sentado pero se recostó de inmediato mientras lo veía tomarse el pecho y soltar adoloridos quejidos.

Intento ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas. Lan se apresuró hacía su lado y le ayudo a erguirse.

Jarek tomo a Woulfbez con delicadez y lo deposito sobre el caballo. Su hijo emitió un breve gemido pero siguió desmayado.

Fue mientras daba un par de pasos hacía los caballos cuando noto la claridad en el suelo, y su pecho, extrañamente, se congestiono.

No podría haber sido menos disimulada aunque hubiera querido. Se giró buscando al vampiro, y lo vio parado más allá.

Tenía una serie de pergaminos en sus manos y un par de baúles a sus pies, pero su cabeza estaba en dirección al Oeste, con el rostro contraído como si oliera algo especialmente asqueroso.

Se soltó de Lan y dio dos temblorosos pasos hacía el sujeto, quien giro sus oscurecidos ojos hacía ella.

— Amanece- su voz suena carraspeada, el vampiro le muestra brevemente los dientes ante su obviedad.- ¿Dónde vas a protegerte?

— He cabalgado tres horas a punta de vuelo de cuervo hasta aquí, licántropa. ¿Dónde crees que me voy a proteger?

Morir, ¿El vampiro iba a morir?. Imposible. Increíble. Una excusa, una burla.

Eso era imposible. No porque le importara, sino porque le había salvado, el realmente les había salvado. El vampiro le ignora, termina de enrollar los pergamino mientras se acerca hacía los jóvenes que se engrifan un poco ante la presencia que no había tenido ninguna decencia de limpiarse la sangre seca de las manos ni la barbilla.

— Estos son dos mapas de los caminos que tomaron las avanzadas. Dáselas a Witkim cuando lleguen con ellos. A medio día hacía el suroeste se encontraran con la primera guardia. De allí entrégasela a quien este al mando de mi parte.

Jarek toma los pergaminos sin hacer ninguna pregunta mientras sube a uno de los caballos.

Los primeros cantos de los pájaros la ponen extrañamente nerviosa, aunque el vampiro no parecía ni un poco preocupado. Debía tener algún lugar donde ir, ¿No? Estaban… estaban a unos veinte minutos a pie del vado de Ribeshul, donde uno de los brazos del rio grande atravesada el reino de Shoys. Y donde en su afán de soledad había encontrado la cueva detrás de la cascada. Una antigua cueva que había servido para una familia de osos.

Los jóvenes le miran unos segundos esperándola, pero les hace un movimiento con la cabeza para que marchen. El mayor asiente y toma las riendas de los caballos para comenzar a llevarse a los dos heridos. En el límite del bosque estaban los lobos que antes de perderse del bosque, se le quedaron observando con agradecimiento.

Ella se gira para ver al vampiro, este está muy sentado sobre una roca observando una cartera de cuero donde sigue sacando una gran cantidad de pergaminos. Solo puede mirarlo treinta segundos cuando la niebla del amanecer comienza a aparecer.

— ¿Tienes una cueva donde esconderte, no?- le pregunta mientras toma una rama como bastón. El vampiro le ignora.- ¿Tienes donde ocultarte, no?

— Licana, estas solo molestando. ¿Por qué no te largas?

— ¿Dónde vas a esconderte?

— Lárgate- le sisea y le muestra sus crecidos colmillos.

— ¿Dónde vas a esconderte?- pregunta otra vez. El crepúsculo. Nota el vampiro dejar los pergaminos en paz y sentarse para mirar el cielo. No había esperanzas ni temor, un acto cobarde. Era un jodido cobarde - ¿Vas a dejar a Witkim solo?

— Witkim es muy capaz de proteger su reino solo.

— ¡Pero eres su amigo!

— Lo soy, pero él lo comprenderá.

— ¿Qué comprenderá? Que te suicidaste.

— Dios, eres un chucho molesto. Déjame en paz.

Ella rabea, suelta el bastón y se dirige al caballo, el cual taconea nervioso por su presencia, pero lo tranquiliza con un movimiento rudo. Le cuesta un poco respirar. La humedad se elevaba la niebla ya cubría todo. Quedaban unos quince minutos de oscuridad antes de que los rayos del sol comenzaran a aparecer sobre la húmeda tierra.

Por un momento, solo por un momento piensa dejarlo allí para que se funda en llamas. Pero no puede, no puede y gruñe y rabea consigo misma. Podía ser libre de ese asqueroso vampiro, pero le había salvado a ella, a su hijo. Por su hijo, solo por él. Maldito sea.

Mueve su caballo tan cerca del vampiro que este le mira con odio.

— ¿No puedes dejarme morir en paz?- le pregunta con rabiosa amargura. Ella le gruñe en respuesta.

— No seas cobarde vampiro. Súbete.

— Dios, debí haberte dejado muerta cuando pude.

— Pero no lo hiciste. Así que su-be-te – le gruñe, pero el vampiro le pega una palmada al caballo haciendo que este se desbocara hacía adelante, lo arreo con fuerza y se volvió a girar.

— Eres un asqueroso cobarde, ¿No es así?- le pregunta con un deje de amargura.- eso es lo que eres, nada más que un cobarde.- el vampiro no le mira pero puede ver cómo le muestra levemente los dientes.

— Tu vida mortal es eso, una simple vida que algún día acabara. Para mí, eso no tiene sentido ni control. Witkim siempre lo ha sabido, que algún día de alguna manera desaparecería. Salve el chucho de su esposa y le entregue los caminos de los infiltrados. Con eso, y un poco de suerte tendrá todo bajo control.

— No eres más que un cobarde.- vuelve a acercar su caballo hasta el vampiro.

— Que sabe…

— Pues algo sé. Mi Paris está muerto. Mi hijo no me conoce. Y llevó sobre los hombros los cientos de recuerdos de un vampiro violando a una niña de trece años. Claro que lo sé.- le gruñe y se inclina un poco sobre este agarrándole la cota de malla con una extraña amargura- acepta tu destino vampiro. Tu raza ha estado en este mundo para convertirlo en un infierno, pero para eso estamos nosotros… para recordarlos.

Para estar tan adolorida como estaba, no puede creer que haya levantado al vampiro y que este realmente se haya montado. Pero no pierde tiempo y no se detiene a escuchar los gruñidos de este mientras deja que su caballo se interne en el bosque con la única esperanza de que el sol no salga aún.

**.**

Había comprendido su problema mucho antes de llegar al encuentro de la licana.

Pero a pesar de todo… por alguna extraña razón, no le había importado. Había encontrado información preciada, con la cual no llegaría a mostrársela directamente a Witkim y debería ser entregada por alguno de los mocosos que partirían pronto.

Fue cuando sintió el primer canto de un ruiseñor cuando noto la desaparición de las estrellas y fue cuando comprendió lo que estaba haciendo.

No quería morir. No quería convertirse en cenizas y estallar en llamas. ¿Pero? ¿Qué más le quedaba? Su vida había sido siempre tan monótona. Witkim había sido su única fuente de entretención por muchos años. Él y la loquita de su hermana. Luego había llegado esa extraña obsesión del chico por su ahora esposa y su entretención había decaído. Luego la licana, a la cual le había encantado molestar de todas las formas posibles, por el simple hecho de encontrar la adrenalina de un combatiente natural, hasta que se había enterado de su pasado.

Aburrido. Su inmortalidad era aburrida.

Podía comprender este estado, había sido testigo y había escuchado muchas veces que los non-purix como él simplemente se aburría de su vida y dejaban que las cosas ocurrieran. ¿Qué le pasaba a él? Aburrimiento. Deceso. Cansancio. No lo sabía.

Hasta que la licana había metido su nariz. ¿Qué acaso no se estaba muriendo? A él, realmente poco le importaba. Podía reconocerle sus méritos, su poder, y sus ansias de vida. Jamás se lo diría. Pero que le dejara en paz…

¿Cobarde?

Una molestia andante.

Fue cuando esta le agarro de la cota de mallas y le hizo mirarle cuando encontró una sensación nueva en esos ojos azules. No, no una sensación, si no, ¿La licántropa estaba preocupada? ¿De verdad? ¡¿Por él?! O por todos los diablos en el infierno, ¿De verdad? Esto tenía que verlo. Tenía que ver que haría por él. Esto no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Así que simplemente se dejó llevar por esta.

Y su cabalgata del demonio.

**.**

— No hay noticias de Lord Taillo, señor- le informa uno de los primeros escuderos de sus vasallos.

El sol está a punto de salir. Maldición.

— ¡Sigan el camino! No nos detendremos hasta llegar al límite de mi territorio- ordena. A lo que sus soldados sueltan un gruñido de satisfacción.- ¡Jorking!- llama a su hombre quien se acerca rápidamente con una serie de hombres detrás.

— Ya los tengo listos. Empezaran el barrido en el primer momento en que salga el sol.

— Atrapad a todo aquel que desconocido, liquidadlos si pelean mucho- Jorking asiente seriamente.

No tiene el tiempo ni a los hombres necesarios para estar tratando con prisioneros problemáticos. Por la razón o la fuerza.

— ¿Janiel y los demás?

— En la avanzada esperando instrucciones.

**.**

Una carrera suicida eso es lo que era. Con las riendas apretadas le daba órdenes directas al caballo para que no se desviara ni detuviera su marcha. El vampiro a su espalda a penas si le emitía algún gruñido cuando hacía un movimiento realmente brusco, pero era lo mínimo.

Había reconocido los terrenos y eso preocupada, se notaba en el camino que habían creado alguna ruta de seguridad, por lo que habían de haber guardias por allí.

Sus sentidos aún estaban apagados por lo que solo su vista era la que mantenía alerta. Su cuerpo era otro caso, estaba dejando de funcionar de apoco, sus piernas habían sido las primeras en dejar de hacerle caso, subía por sus caderas, por lo que tenía que tensar la mandíbula con fuerza para no dejar escapar el dolor que aquello le estaba provocando. Estaba sudando de lo lindo y podía sentir un poco de fiebre por su cuerpo llevado al extremo. Y aun así, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como el aquel cielo azulado cada vez más brillante no podía creer que estuviera involucrándose en suelo enemigo para salvar a un vampiro. ¡A un maldito vampiro!.

Estaba a dos minutos del rio, podía escucharlo, podía sentirlo en la humedad, en el color de la flora y el clamor de las ranas. Debían pasar un breve claro más adelante cuando la mano del vampiro salió por un lado deteniendo el caballo con fuerza.

— ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto enojada girándose.

Se sorprendió cuando aquellos ojos negros, no eran negros, sino de un pálido gris nublado. Como los ojos de un ciego.

— ¿Vampiro? ¿Qué?

— Soldados, ¿Qué no los sientes?- le pregunta con un gruñido. Ella no puede detectar un olor, todo se le confunde.

— ¿Hacia dónde?- le pregunta y este le muestra brevemente los dientes y gira el rostro hacía adelante.

— Maldita sea.

Los puede ver. Mucho más lejos de lo esperado pero si pasaban por el claro serían obviamente visto.

El vampiro suelta un siseo y se lleva las manos a la cara. Ella observa aterrada como los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a verse claramente sobre las copas de los árboles.

Se saca la capa con un movimiento brusco y se lo lanza encima, no lo piensa más, no lo piensa exactamente. Utiliza sus muslos para apretar su caballo que con un relincho adolorido salta hacía adelante, hacía el claro.

Su corazón explota mientras escucha a los guardias gritarles en su idioma.

El sol le golpea la cara y huele y siente el olor al humo, a carne quemada.

Una flecha le roza la cabeza, y la segunda le raspa la pierna.

Puede escuchar el ruido de la cascada.

A los jinetes yendo detrás de ellos.

El olor y el ruido de los siseo del vampiro se hacen más potentes y eso le pone el corazón a mil.

Están en la parte más alta de la cascada, allá abajo por el agua turbia de los días de invierno y su única esperanza de salvar al vampiro. Otra flecha pasa demasiado cerca. En un movimiento rápido pone al caballo de costado, se gira para ver en un segundo el bulto vaporoso, no espera su confirmación, lo agarra con fuerza del pecho y lo lanza hacía abajo.

Por un momento puede ver las llamas y su cuerpo lánguido.

Por un momento se asusta de no haber llegado a tiempo.

Cuando este choca con el agua, puede verlo por un segundo mientras se hunde en las oscuras y frías aguas. Por primera vez su rostro esta calmado y por un momento realmente espero, espero que viviera.

El dolor fue como un latigazo. Su caballo se encabrito y ella se aferró a este cuando la flecha le atravesó la pierna y la dejo pegada al caballo. Una segunda y tercera flecha cayó sobre su montura.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, su cuerpo caía con el caballo y la fría agua la azoto, aturdida y sin fuerza fue arrastrada hasta el fondo del rio mientras los primeros rayos del sol traspasaban el agua.

¿Así terminaría todo? ¿Así lo haría? ¿Salvando a un vampiro?

Algo estaba realmente mal con ella.

Y con ese pensamiento todo se volvió negro.

**.**

Despertó cuando alguien le puso algo frio sobre la cabeza. Sus ojos se demoraron en reaccionar cuando una cara desconocida le revisaba los ojos y le inspeccionaba la cabeza.

Todo parecía mucho mejor ahora cuando su vista no estaba nublada y su cabeza no parecía querer explotarle.

— Mantente acostado chico. Al parecer te estas mejorando especialmente bien.

Había ruido, mucho ruido de hombres y caballos. Intento levantar la cabeza, pero no pudo por la puntada.

— ¡Hey! Estás despierto- le hablo Drue mientras se sentaba a su lado.- ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— En el campamento de Lord Witkim. Hemos llegado hacía poco, Jarek está hablando con él ahora.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto y sintió una punzada en la cabeza que lo dejo recostado. El chico le sonrió cansado y sus ojos se escondieron bajo su flequillo.

— Lord Shayr nos salvó.

Puede recordar unos ojos azules en la oscuridad, con ruinas alrededor de sus ojos. Una voz suave y alguien que le acaricia el pelo con cariño. Intenta difuminar el rostro pero le es imposible. ¿Quién? ¿Lord Shayr?

— ¿Lord Shayr? ¿Y Sandrua? ¡¿Qué ocurrió con Sandrua?!- pregunto exaltado.

— Está descansando. Tiene algunos huesos rotos, pero dicen que estará bien. Tú debes descansar, creíamos que no despertarías en un tiempo más.

— Ya sabes, el lobo- susurra como si nada.- ¿Brashka?- pregunto al no sentir a sus lobos cerca.

— Llegaron con nosotros, los guardias se pusieron tensos, Jarek les pidió alejarse en el bosque y vigilar. Lord Witkim ordeno no atacarlos si estos no lo hacían primero.- él cabecea más tranquilo.

Intenta recordar que había ocurrido, pero tiene imágenes perdidas, figuras difuminadas y ruidos con eco de los cuales no entendía nada.

— Descansa, Woulf. Creo que Lord Witkim nos enviara al castillo nuevamente. La guerra está a punto de comenzar.

Él se queda recostado mientras Drue se marcha. El olor a humo, humano, acero. Olor a guerra y sangre.

Cierra los ojos y puede sentir una caricia en su mejilla, en su pelo. Su cuerpo se relaja y su corazón se acompasa. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**.**

Despierta bruscamente mientras una tos horrenda le hizo inclinarse hacia un lado vomitando agua. Su garganta adolorida y su cuerpo tensarse ante el dolor. Lo primero que escucha es el ruido de agua, mucha agua, de una cascada. Sus ojos no ven nada más que oscuridad y el olor, olor a húmedas, agua estancada, ceniza y barro.

Tiene frio, mucho frio. Pero eso no es nada comparado con el dolor en su pierna o su cuerpo realmente aletargado. Recuerda los ultimo que había pasado, y se gira con brusquedad.

Lo ve sentado más allá, apoyado contra la pared de la cueva. Se ha quitado su armadura liviana y se encuentra solo con una túnica ligera. Esta inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo flojo.

Lo observa detenidamente, en su cara una cicatriz que le cursa de lado a lado. La quemadura del sol. Alcanza a ver sus manos quemadas y unos manchones negros sobre la ropa. Como el agua mezclado con cenizas.

Respira profundo y puede sentirlo, si, ese olor a cenizas viene de él.

Se vuelve a recostar sobre la fría roca. Y cierra los ojos.

Está demasiado cansada. Demasiado.

Y por una buena vez no quiere preocuparse del vampiro en su presencia, ni nada que este a su alrededor.

Porque ella le ha salvado la vida y se puede imaginar que él le salvo a ella.

Y eso ya de por sí, es bastante perturbante como para analizarlo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Hay alguien por aquí? Yo sé que si ¬¬ XDDD Weno, espero que les este gustando como va.<em>


End file.
